Master of Okami
by Nikkinova91
Summary: I have to think of a summary. One will come as soon as possible.
1. Anxiety Fall

Master of Okami

Chapter One

Anxiety Fall

Ok so here is a story that I've been working on, truthfully I've been working on it for a very long time now before I actually started to type it up. So here's the deal I usually write out my stories and my friend would borrow them and it just so happened I was stuck at a part anyway. But another story was lurking in the back of my mind and I started to work on that one 'Goukaku High!' The first time I wrote this one I reread it and it sucked so bad it wasn't even funny, so I revised it and it was tones better. The revised one is the one I am putting up but along the way I will be changing, adding, taking some things out and making it even better, I hope; so technically this is the third revision. This was the first story I wrote even before 'Descendant from Heaven.' This is by far my favorite of the stories that I have written even before 'Goukaku High!' and let me tell you I'm loving 'Goukaku High!' right now it just takes a while to think up since I type it up, it has never been written.

"dialogue" character talks aloud

'thinking' character thinks to their self

_Italics_ is usually used for a flashback but may be used for a few other things

Ok, so now that I've got the introduction over with, on with the story, I hope you enjoy

It was an average day in this large city. People filled the streets walking in groups to cross the roads trying to get to their destinations. The sun was average as well; it did not tend to burn the flesh of the people. The main street was full of vehicles; buses were packed with groggily looking people who were being hauled off to work. Perhaps they were preparing for the usual shouts from their bosses for being late; though they probably could not get it together with being so sleepy. Cars lined the streets waiting for people to cross; busy people that were perhaps happy of getting rid of their children at school. Pedestrians scoured the sidewalks catching up to old friends; for some they were meeting those they hoped to be the one for them. Deep conversations, cell phone chats, nice quiet rest on public benches, quick hugs, a hello kiss on the cheek and those contemplating their thoughts not interested in current public life while walking down the street a bit spaced.

There was something in the air even though it was a nice day to be out. By looking to all the other people who had smiles on their faces it seemed there was only one. She walked slowly down the street not taking anything in, a hand on her stomach. 'Oh, my stomach.' Her stomach had been hurting for a while now. It was odd she had eaten breakfast which was kindly prepared by her mother. But all of a sudden as she began to walk to school a latent feeling pitted itself deep within her. Maybe she was nervous? Now that she thought about it there was nothing to be nervous about. Nonetheless this feeling seemed to be getting stronger the more she walked. A book bag was slung over her shoulder it was not too big and did not give her a strain. After a while she realized that someone was calling her and she slowed down.

"Hey, wait up would you?" A female said coming up beside her. "What were you thinking about? I was calling you for like five minutes. You were going so fast I didn't feel like trying to catch up."

"Oh, I was?" She asked curiously, placing a hand on her stomach. "How's it going Kutsu?" She was a stubborn person and had a bit of an arrogant look about her. Like she was too good for anyone, yet here she was struggling to catch up with her.

"I'm doing fine. Is it ok for me to walk with you to school?" Kutsu asked walking leisurely beside her anyway.

"Yes, I can use the company I suppose." The girl said looking forward; she still had an arm subtly around her stomach.

"I doesn't seem like you need any company since you were practically ignoring me when I was calling you," Kutsu retorted back, "and you're not the type to just ignore someone so that has to mean you were thinking really hard."

"What am I an idiot now?" The girl asked mildly angry at her friend.

"No, of course not; what I meant to say was you were deep within yourself." Kutsu came up with a statement a little too quickly.

"You know, when you say it like that, it sounds a bit vulgar." The girl said with a grimace.

"That is so nasty; quit thinking like a man…or a lesbian." Kutsu said with a wry face that turned into a small smile when her friend gave her a light tap on the shoulder. "Oh was that supposed to hurt?"

"I am so not a man or a lesbian." Said the girl a bit angrily but then laughed a bit. She had gotten caught in the moment and a sudden burst of pain exploded within her. Quickly, her hand flew to it and she willed herself not to moan in pain.

"I didn't say such a thing, are you feeling guilty?" Said Kutsu who laughed aloud.

"No," said the girl, "can we just drop it? Please." The feeling calmed a bit and she did not want to be caught up in the excitement right now.

"Oh, well if you want to," Kutsu said, "are you okay, you seem a bit out of it?"

"Look, Kutsu, I won't be able to come over today ok?" The girl said, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Kutsu said astonished. She was completely taken back on as to why her friend would not be able to come over to her house. As far as she knew there was nothing that her friend had to do today and she really needed help with her school work. Always her friend would make an effort to come over whenever Kutsu asked. This was the first time she simply spoke out that she would not do whatever it is that she wanted. Still not understanding why, Kutsu began to ask her all sorts of questions. "Are you doing something with your mom?" she asked and her friend shook her head lightly, no. "Dad?" There was another, no. "Brother?" And for the third time, no. "Depression? Stress?

"No" The girl said.

"Wait, don't tell me, you finally got a boyfriend!" Kutsu said excitedly clapping her hands together.

"No!" The agitated said loudly, "It's just-"

"It's ok, I understand, maybe next time." Kutsu said.

The girl sighed with relief when her friend dropped the subject. She had not been lying when she replied 'no' to her, especially the boyfriend part, like that would ever happen. A strapping young lad had not come for her in years. It served to give off the impression that perhaps maybe she did fancy the same gender. Of course that was totally untrue. It was just that she did not feel like hanging out, particularly not with Kutsu because she always had to include her immoderate idiotic boyfriend. Not to mention Kutsu always yaps about him lets just say that obnoxious babble will upset her stomach, shall we?

"So, like, I was out with Tanki the other day at club Hinote and-"

As soon as that name, Tanki, came out the girl zoned out. Kutsu was talking a mile a minute and did not stop in the least. It was the same old thing. Kutsu would talk about how great he was and all the great things he does and such. When in fact in her opinion he was a total jerk and Kutsu actually needed to dump him. A guy could not even say two words to Kutsu without him putting up a fuss. 'It just goes to show how bad her tastes in men are.' The girl thought to herself. 'What am I saying I haven't been able to choose one in a long while.'

Relief flooded the girls face when they came close enough to the school to see it in better detail. The front courtyard was simply concrete with a set of sloping stairs that went up and came to a flat level leading to another set of sloping stairs to a flat level and another set of stairs that led into the school but not before flattening out; all three sets having metallic rails spaced apart for those who needed support. There were many people standing around, some went in and some came out while cars pulled up, let out their passengers and drove off almost giving the impression of an airport, especially with the students pulling their backpacks out of the vehicles. A few staff members were strewn throughout the students with walkie talkies making sure that everything was going smoothly. The few adults who watched with raw eyes seemed unnecessary because nothing ever happened here.

"…and he was like…huh-"

"Bye Kutsu!" The girl said loudly over the crowd, she was near the door and Kutsu was by the street and all the people stood in between them, waving at the confused girl who suddenly snapped out of it. She was now relieved to get away from her babbling friend when at first it was the chance to get away when seeing the school. Kutsu had been so engrossed in what she was saying it gave the girl the chance to slip away unnoticed and far enough away so Kutsu could not catch up with her easily. 'Oh is she going to be angry.'

It was now first period. Ever since the bell first rang signifying the beginning of the school day that feeling inside had come forth. It was not so bad; it had become considerably stronger but not all powerful. There was a tingling inside of her that originated from the bowels of her abdomen, it was like the feeling one gets when they are nervous. She knew for a fact that she was nervous of nothing, but it was simply how she felt. The teacher lectured on anatomy minute after minute. She had always established this sort of straight forward eye contact when someone talked or lectured. But as she sat there listening to the drawn out, almost equivalent of a sermon, she could not connect, could not listen. Her pencil hovered over an open notebook but it did not write like it should have been doing at that moment. After seemingly forever the bell rang she quickly shut her notebook whose page was empty for today's lecture and made a break for second.

It continued for the rest of the day.

She wanted to slap herself! There was no concentration, she became distracted by her own inability to listen, to write, to stop thinking about the innate sensations that nestled itself in the pit of her stomach and spread like the plague. It had gotten to her chest and it was quite irritating. The Japanese teacher lectured as well and she tried to listen but it was no use. Staring around at the students who listened intently or twirled their pencils in irritation and boredom she thought of how lucky they were to be so calm. Now that she thought about it she could not calm the feelings that came through her. It was almost as if the functions of the neurovascular system did not come into play, as if the nerves served no purpose in the sensations. Deep breaths did not help, or thinking of good things or counting to ten, it was pointless and so she stopped trying. Soon the bell reverberated through her ears and she was on to third.

Oh no, it did not stop there.

'How?! How?!' She pleaded to no one in particular but never got off the thought that perhaps some god was listening. In the time that elapsed from her mind straining plea to now there was no answer that suddenly and inconspicuously popped into her mind. How to what you say? How in the hell can a teacher lecture to algebra, algebra! Somehow the overenthusiastic instructor had gotten into Greek and math, lecturing on math and its origins! Even before that he had gone over Egypt, Babylonia and math. It said clearly on her class schedule, 'Algebra II' it said nothing about 'The Origins of Math' and its derivatives. 'This teacher should get fired for the obstruction and falseness of this math class! This is not history-' she had to stop herself from opening the origin of foul language. In truth she was surprised at her rashness, 'wait, I take that back.'

It could only get worse.

A pounding started in her chest. Why did her heart beat so? There was nothing to fear, nothing to be nervous about and yet her heart hammered in her and she wondered how her rib cage could stand it. The combined efforts of the tingling and battering were driving her insane. She could almost hear it beating through her ears from the inside and out. Checking her pulse for effects she found that it was not the normal pulse in which it should be. Her pulse received blood from the heart so fast she was surprised the beat of her pulse did not throw her fingers away. As one should know the teacher, history teacher, lectured on the many previous emperors of Japan. Her distracted ways did not give reflection to the many other days previous for this subject was so simple she did not have to listen, thing was, she did, though not now. Fact was, no matter how gruesome history was, not only Japan but other countries too, it only tended to show the ignorance of people then and now. And right about now she wanted now to be over with and soon it did.

A break from the lectures may have come but not the unrelenting sensations of her body.

She had bolted out the door, quick to stuff her belongings in her backpack and shove off. Though lunch time may have come her objective was not the cafeteria; she ran straight to the bathroom and to a stall. It took her a moment to find one without a broken lock and no leakage or fecal matter floating in a toilet bowl. The bathroom itself provided relief from the opposite gender, which was perhaps half the school, and the stall from the many other girls who shuffled in and out of the small offensive place. She climbed up on the edge and squatted down barely keeping her balance. Her hands held her head the bottom of her palms covering her ears and her fingers hardly touching each other from the back of her head. Her elbows connected in from of her face yet her eyes were clenched shut.

She willed herself not to let the rivers flow. 'What's wrong with me? Why is this happening?' Unconsciously she rocked herself slowly back and forth not too hard in case she lost her balance and fell into the pit of water below her. All the time at lunch she would hang with Kutsu but not today. She knew she would be angry for standing her up but what did it matter Tanki would be there, as usual. She would- 'why am I thinking about that? That is not important right now.' At her thought of words there was a fleeting question of why she had chosen the bathroom of all places to do this. It was stinky and smelly, toilet water everywhere, and digested matter floating in the toilets, maybe with the occasional used tampon; it was downright disgusting, not to mention the loud girls who come in to chat worthlessly. And yet here she was it was almost like a haven to most girls, the only male that was usually aloud was the janitor, of all people.

Soon a number of girls entered the bathroom talking their nonsense. Their feet shuffling across the floor and she could hear some had stopped at the mirrors perhaps fawning over themselves. One began to check the stalls for a clean one and when most she saw were deemed an abomination she stopped for a moment.

"These are all so disgusting." She said in a squeaky little annoying voice. "You'd think this place would be clean since only girls come in here." The other few girls could be heard agreeing and the girl who stood on the toilet almost gave an amen to that. "This is so shameful," she said as she got down to the second from the last stall, which is where the girl stood on the toilet. There was a sudden yank on the last door and the girls yelp when the door did not let up. "Huh?" She began tugging without a constant pull that could probably take the lock off no matter how scrawny she probably was. "Like this is locked."

"Well that could only mean someone is occupying it." Another girl spoke whose voice was not squeaky but it did have a little prep.

The girl let up on her tugging and said, "Then that must mean this one is actually clean, so I'll wait." She did not walk away from the stall or so the girl who occupied figured. Even though the girl on the other side clearly needed to pee and would not use any other stall regardless, she did not relent. "Hey, are you done is there? Come here." She said to a girl and one came. "See if someone is in there." The girl, after a moment, looked under the stall door and saw no feet. "There's nobody in there."

"Maybe its out of order, you know, too crammed full of shit." Another girl said and a few giggled.

"No, it couldn't." Tugging began again on the door but this time it was more frantic as if she wanted in now. A sudden burst of pain made itself known and there was a loud groan that escaped her lips and through the stall door. "Huh?" The girl said sounding a bit frightened. "There is definitely someone in there." She pulled a bit harder and there was another groan.

The girl groaned again, a surge of power vibrating inside of her and it almost unbalanced her. She quickly climbed down deciding she had spent enough time in there, though it was the pain that up seated her. She grabbed her backpack from the graphitized door hook while at the same time unlocking the door pushing it aside with lots of force. The girl on the other side cried out at the sudden movement as she nearly lost her balance but was slammed against the wall. She dashed out of the door pushing through the girls who were in an uproar screaming loudly as some sort of figure pushed them aside. Dashing around the wall that semi cut into the room she burst out the door at the far end and momentarily the girls could still be heard screaming before she slammed the door quieting them a bit. The loudness drew student eyes.

She leaned heavily on the door behind her as she began to slide down. Before she could reach the floor the bell rang and she screamed involuntarily and her body started. Her mind had snapped and she took off running unconsciously for fifth. She had no clue as to why she was running. Blind was she, her mind causing a foggy haze. Her vision was clear but her mind did not allow her to _see_; it controlled her at the moment. That is why she was too late to acknowledge the small, bright yellow sign on the floor. In one second she slipped on the slick floor but momentum was not through with her yet. She had fallen on her back and the slick floor carried her across the floor; her cry carried over the gossiping students as her feet slammed into a locker, denting it as her yell ceased abruptly along with the other voices. But she did not stop to rest; quickly she flipped herself onto her anterior side careful to land on her hands instead of her body. Her feet slipped and slid all over until her mind let up and she took back control for a mere second. Now on her feet she hurried through the silent crowd and to fifth.

There was no getting better.

She sat in her seat huffing and puffing; her heart racing to extreme levels. Even as she sat there her heart did not slow down and she thought she would not be able to take it.

Though she now had control over herself there was still, or now, a tingling in the back of her mind. It was like one feels when they are bored but with all the crazy, inexplicable excitement she was not the least bit bored. Students were filing in the classroom and she cried out when the bell rang again. The students were a bit startled by her outburst along with the teacher. Class started right away and can one guess what the biology teacher's method was today? Lecturing! Ding, ding, ding! You win! Not. She clenched a hand over her heart; it beat rapidly in its thoracic cavity and protection of the ribcage. Her breathing could not be slowed down. When the bell rang she grabbed her things and headed out the door to sixth.

This sensation did not allow her to stop.

There was something that ate away at her mind. She could not concentrate, could not think, and could hardly sit still. An internal psychological entity seemed to have found its way into her mind. It delved into the crevices and wrinkles and imprints of her mind taking away all that it could. It left nothing in its wake, tearing her mind to shreds making her lose control. In no time she thought her brain would be flattened out. She could not keep up with her body yet her mind did not allow her to fall behind. Weakness began to take her but she tried with all the might she had left to stay awake. Sleep might just bring bad dreams or such, or she might not be able to sleep at all with the pace of her body. Nonetheless, she did not want to find out at the moment, she only wanted this day to end. After the trigonometry teacher talked the period away the bell rang once again and she was off to seventh.

The feeling was getting even stronger.

The sensations were becoming distinct to her. With enough thought, though how little she could think, she began to understand what the feelings meant. Her body could not stop it was continuously going even though she was tired. Her heart pounded in her chest, her muscles were tensed, lungs gasping making her huff, her mind hazed over. Anxiety, overbearing anxiety that clenched her insides like no other she had ever experienced. It demanded satisfaction that she did not or could not give. She wanted to go somewhere or so it felt from within; from today's activities it seemed that her mind was trying to get her quickly through the day. The clock ticked and ticked away. She could feel an excitement that was not conjured by her. Putting a hand over the place where her heart was she could feel a _thump, thump, thump_, rising, becoming faster and faster and harder. Again the teacher lectured, his constant babble causing her mind to quicken and drive her near insanity. Biting her nails, an activity she had just developed, while her eyes darted back and forth between the door and the ever flapping mouth of the instructor. Her leg began to bounce up and down exciting her mind even more as her hands traveled up to her face and then to thumping on the desk. Her anxiety made her perspire a tad and her mind could not take it.

Her only desire was to please her mind that ached with pressuring force. The words from the instructor sounded more like chicken gobbling than actual words. She became paranoid as the walls began to close on her. Tick, tock, tick, tock, the clock ticked merrily away counting slowly down the time in which the bell would ring. As her bouncing foot made contact with the floor she stood up pushing back her chair with the force. With broken, incremented movements she walked over to the door leaving her belongings at the desk. Clutching the doorknob with an unrelenting grip her perspiration caused her hand to slip and turn the knob ever so slightly. It was will power against this never ending force.

It had taken a moment for the microbiology teacher to see and come to terms with what was going finding a student at the door with a strained expression. "Miss…Miss…young lady are you well?" The teacher asked, with an open test book in one hand and a chalk in the other.

"I-I can't, I can't, I just-, I just can't, I-I-" She said breathing heavily than ever.

The teacher was a bit taken back by her nonsensical babble. He knew this student as one of his best pupils and was very diligent the way she was acting clearly told him something was not right. "What is it you can not do? What is wrong?"

"I-I-I have to, I have to, I have to go-" She said once again staring at the door knob she held with wide eyes and a partially opened mouth. It was dead silent.

Obviously knowing something was wrong no matter what absurdity that came from her mouth he approached her lightly in speech. "Where do you have to go?"

There was a moment as she tried to receive the answer from her mind or whatever. "I don't, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" The microbiology teacher asked calmly from where he stood at the front of the class.

"I don't know! I don't know! Stop asking me questions I don't know the answer to! Quit lecturing me!" She shouted clenching the knob even tighter.

The teacher was quite disturbed by her outburst and did not know what to do. He looked to the rest of the class as if to draw out some sort of idea as to what to do. But the class looked as surprised and confused as he. There was a long silence filled with tension especially from the girl as if it were radiating right from her muscles. She seemed to be struggling with herself, her eyes shut tight and teeth clenched.

She opened her eyes that seemed to relent their tension a bit. "I can't do it. I just can't do it." She finished her previous words clearly though her words were calm her body was still in hyper-drive as if body and mind were two different things as of now. Her hand loosened on the knob.

"Why can't you do it?" The teacher asked not exactly knowing what he was asking about. He almost felt intrigued by her behavior yet startled all the same.

"Because," not really knowing what she felt at the moment but it soon came to her, "I'm afraid." It came out almost in a whisper though slightly strained by her ragged breathing. Everyone caught it though since it seemed that everyone was unconsciously leaning in just to hear what she had been going to say. "I'm afraid," she said quietly, "because I don't know what is going to happen next." Letting her hand slip from the slick metallic appendage and she stood there like a wobbly statue. She had to control whatever it was threatened her or it would totally consume her. She brought her left hand to her face. An absolute silence, punctuated by the girls breathing, waned as everyone was staring upon her like she was some sort of incomprehensible being and yet they held and usurped interest. There was a mysteriousness about it all. She turned from the door, feeling somewhat relieved by her confession, though that did not help her bodily condition, she returned to her seat. She stared straight forward, still breathing quietly to herself though it carried, she looked at no one. She felt nothing but what her body produced. For a long while the teacher stared at her before slowly getting back into the discussion, wait, lecture. All the while through the rest of the class students threw glances her way.

Oh the elation she received when the last of the day was done. The last bell chimed through the empty hallways that quickly began to fill. She grabbed her things and was the first to burst out the door the students in the class seeming to drift out of her way though she would have made it out first without them. Her backpack was not slung over her shoulder and from behind her she could hear the _thud_ of the door as it hit the wall and the whispers that came after. The unknown force grew stronger as if it knew she had time on her hands and a ringing started in her ears. It was too much as she again missed the yellow sign nearly slipping but dropping her things instead. Breathing was not an option for it seemed to be done for her though she was still tired. It was either stop or keep running; she could not stop. Slamming through the main doors she made it outside into the yard and she continued to glide in everlasting anxiety.

"…ever try something like that with my girl again and I'll be forced to kick your ass into next…" She never got to hear what Tanki said next as she was forced to run forward.

"Is that you Kasei?" She heard Kutsu yell from over the crowd. From the depths of her mind some will came forth at her voice and she stopped abruptly causing herself to fall to her knees and hands. There was a gasp from Kutsu as the crowd passed. Slowly the girl stood and for a moment she stood with her back to her friend. Gradually she turned around to her friend who stopped suddenly. There was quite some space between them. Her friend stared wide eyed and startled at the girls expressionless face. Her eyes were glazed in an almost unseeing manner; there was a distant foreboding about her. An incompatibility seemed to displace her from the environment. A desolate wind rippled between them as their eyes continued to meet. Her hair whipped around her face as tears accumulated, and made themselves known for the first time today, under her eyes. It was a slow motion as Kutu's eye followed the movement of a tear that traveled slowly down her pale cheek; it fell from her chin and splashed upon the ground. Blood trickling down her legs, of course she wanted to run to her friend but something held her back.

Kutsu gasped when a figure walked pass between them for she had been focused solely on her friend's glazed eyes. The figure had unknowingly broken the connection that was shared between the eyes of the two girls. The girls mind sensing the link broken pushed what little will she had while looking to her friend. Turning quickly she started to run again. Only once did she glance back at her long time friend.

"No! Kasei! Come back! Come back, Kasei!" Kutsu started to run after her but someone had grabbed her wrist. "Let go! Let go of me!" She yelled to her boyfriend who held her tight. "Kasei!" She yelled yanking to no avail.

"She's only going home." Tanki tried to calm her, lost on why she was so frantic. "Let her go."

Kutsu tried to make use of her other hand to get his from her wrist ignoring him, yet his last statement stuck with her causing her to throw her head back, "KASEI!!"

Kutu's distraught scream rang all around her urging her to go faster. She knew that her friend knew something was wrong but she could not stop any longer even if she tried. She ran through the trees, through the grassy parks and through the people her arms moving with her freedom. Her only thought was that she wished to appease the feeling deep within her. She ran making crazy breaks across main streets and found herself on narrow streets never stopping, horns screeching angrily. On a semi desolate street she saw a mountain of stairs built on a hill. To her surprise she turned and almost missed the step. In her scramble up this elevator that she somehow knew rose to her destination, she slipped and scrapped her foreleg brazenly. Nonetheless, she continued. Finally reaching the top she jogged forward taking in a homely shrine on the right. And a little farther on a large tree that seemed to be up in ages; it all seemed familiar to her. Still in her quick pace she came upon a much smaller building that housed no light, she ran down a short set of stairs, bumping into a short wall. Eyes widening in realization as she tipped forward and fell into a dark, shadowy abyss.

How did it go? A little weird maybe? This was an extreme revision from the second revision, it's like totally different but of course original things were left. From the beginning it was not much trouble in the thought process and such but by time I got beyond the bathroom sequence did it start to get a little difficult but I pulled through and put it into perfection. I hope you got that sense of urgency like it was a bit paced because that is what I was going for especially at the end. Chapter two is already written down but of course there will perhaps be much revising along the way.

Read at your leisure.


	2. Metamorphosis

Master of Okami

Chapter Two

Metamorphosis

Ooh, I like that chapter title don't you? Of course you do regardless if it is just one single, insignificant word. Ah, I am so tired right now but I do not wish to stop. It is 12:00 at night while I begin this chapter. I usually don't have very much time on the weekdays and would usually long for weekends. Yes, longing for the sweet recesses of home, I hope everyone feels that way and if you do not than please know that I do not mean that as an insult or such. For the passed few days now I've been reading the book 'The Valley of the Horses' the second installation of 'The Clan of the Cave Bear.' I am telling you, for those who like to read, this is one of those books you HAVE to pick up and check out. They are quite lengthy and the print is a bit small and very detailed in activity and scenery but hey they are good books. I know I said for those who 'like to read' but there is a distinct difference between novels and fanfiction that I am currently not going to point out. Any way here is chapter two, enjoy!

------------------------------

Slowly Kasei's eyes opened though half lidded. A groan rose in her throat as she lay there. Through her now able vision she saw a blue sky but only a small rectangular sky. When the memories came her eyes flew open wider. A blue sky? From what she remembered there was no blue sky for she had entered a miniature building. Steadily she rose to her feet having a bit of trouble doing so. She felt weak but not overexcited at the same time. Her hand flew to her chest to her left breast; she could hardly feel her heartbeat, she did not breathe abnormally rapid, her pulse was steady as it should be, there was no ringing in her ears or no tingling in her mind and she could see clearly now. More importantly the anxious feeling that had plagued her body was gone and her body was all her own. She smiled sucking in a deep breath and letting go. It was not all that pleasant because it was a bit dank in here. Wondering where here was she took in her four walled cramped surrounding.

There was a ladder and she decided to get out of there and go home already. As she climbed she felt immensely weak more so than when she only stood on the ground. It slowed her down a bit but eventually she made it to the top and climbed over the wall landing on higher ground. She was so exhausted and sat down on the edge of the wall. A few realizations came to her: one, she had scrapped her knees and her hands and she had hit her head on the way down the into, she looked around and realized it was a well, the well. She stood up wobbling forward feebly, her head throbbing painfully now that it made itself known to her. She looked around not really taking anything in. Oh man her head hurt so badly and she began to feel herself fall back having one last glance at the cloud stricken sky and she knew no more.

A twittering could be heard. It was distant yet it was also very near. It was a twitter of a joyous song that could not be appreciated by the human ear. A calm wind drifted over her moving the grass slightly making it tickle her skin. The sway of the grass could be heard for she lay so very close to it. What was that? A heavy sway could be heard in the distance. The wind whipped through its tendrils filling the world with its precious oxygen. They were the trees that could be heard. Did the birds occupy a few of its branches singing their joyous song? Only the sounds of nature could be heard and nothing else.

Kasei came to slowly once again to consciousness. Her eyes meeting the sky and she sat up. She looked at her naturalistic surroundings. Trees were everywhere like a forest. A carpet of grass stretched as far as her eye could see. Birds sang with all their hearts. Looking behind her she saw the well that she had climbed out of previously. She had not moved. She continued to look confusedly around.

"Wh-what, where-?" She was just too confused. Rising to her feet her head ached again but not as much as before. 'I guess fainting had its miracles.' Her body hurt from all the fresh scarring but she was not too weak anymore. Though there were many trees there was one that stood out among the rest. It seemed to stand alone. Walking over to it she saw that it was familiar. It was younger and less feeble looking. A puncture wound also adorned its trunk and it looked as if something had previously been lodged within. She place her hand on the trunk of the tree letting it slide down the rough bark. She remembered seeing a shrine then this same tree that was not fenced as it was before. Turning back to the well there was nothing else and she walked back over to it. The well seemed out of place, empty and no sort of home to claim it. It just sat there all by itself.

She did not know where she was or why or how she really got here but she was not going to stay around here and examine the well and share its taste of loneliness. She walked passed the well heading toward the forest hoping she could find someone that could help her. The forest was a bit dim and when she looked up the overlapping branches of the trees and their leaves created a kind of mosaic where the light filtered through the spaces and lit up the leaves. The trees were a bit close together in some areas though she took her time not wanting rush in this unfamiliar environment. She had no clue where she was going but kept her path as straight as possible. Soon she could hear the rushing of water which made her curious. She was about to speed up to sate her curiosity but there was a rustling behind her and the twittering of the birds had ceased in one moment. It was quiet way too quiet.

A mighty roar filled the silent forest causing the birds to take flight. Behind her a monstrous figure burst through the trees almost decimating them. It was burnt orange with a skinny waist that curved up into a bulging chest and shoulders. His legs were short and stubby but his arms were long with twelve inch nails. Its jaw perked a bit far out when she noticed it was actually his nose. His eyes were as big as watermelons and were jet black with a look of sadistic hunger. There was a moment as they stared at each other and she decided that this thing was not human and she should start running now. Turning quickly she ran ahead toward the sound of water her knees aching.

'Haven't I run enough?' She thought frantically as the beast ran after her.

Even though she had had a short rest her previous lap had worn her and her exhaustion returned a little too quickly. She clenched her teeth making it out of the forest and after about a second of running she finally noticed the waterfall in front of her. Screeching to a halt she fell to her knees before the water yet her upper body still swung forward causing half her body to end up in the flowing river. Quickly pulling herself out now soaked she hopped up and ran along the river. Her eyelashes were dripping in water obscuring her vision but a figure was seen up ahead. The person was bent down doing whatever. The person wore brown furry clothing: a skirt that stopped mid thigh that had an almost unnecessary piece of fur that hung down the center of it, legs coverings that covered the calves, shoulder coverings and what looked like black armor.

The person stopped what they were doing and stood up when Kasei came closer. The person looked a bit like a female from behind and was very tall. Long hair flowed down the woman's back that was held in a high ponytail. Stopping behind the woman bent over huffing and puffing she said, "Please miss, I-I need your help there's…" The person had turned around. Kasei looked on with stunned realization for this woman was surely a man. "I…uh…I…um…" Kasei stammered and somehow she had fallen to her ass. The man had a sort of unworldly handsomeness about him like none she had ever seen.

He squinted his eyes maliciously. "Who the hell are you calling a 'miss?' He said angrily in a gruff voice.

"S-s-sorry…I-I thought that you were a-"

"Girl." He finished with a snarl, literally.

She did not know why she was so afraid but she began to crawl backwards. "I didn't mean…"

The man saw this movement and reached down and pulled Kasei up off the ground by the collar of her wet shirt. He leveled her so she could look him in the eye, her legs dangling inches from the ground.

"What did I look girly from behind? As you can see I am a male." He snarled and Kasei nodded with wide eyes. "If you ever say something like that again I'll kill you, understand?" She nodded never leaving those blue eyes of his. "Heh, that's good." He placed her back on the ground having half a mind to slice her where she stood. She looked totally freaked out, and he smirked. "Now what do you want, little human?"

She looked a little surprised at that last comment, 'little human?' Ignoring it she had forgot what she was so afraid of after meeting up with him. It came to her and she said frantically, "There's this monster that was after me!"

"Monster?" He asked quizzically. Sure he had heard a roar but he heard those all the time but he never imagined that it was roaring and chasing after a human. He saw no demon but he could smell it and it was close hiding in the dense forest. "Do you mean a demon?" He used the proper term though he had no doubt about what chased her was really being a monster.

"A demon?! I don't know what it was!" She almost yelled but kept her voice down not wanting it to burst out of the trees not too far to the side of them. She now had a chance to take in his full appearance. Along with everything else that she could see previously he had on an arm covering that covered his forearm but only on his left and a small band on the wrist of his right arm. A headband covered his forehead with overlapping bangs and a bit of hair sticking out at the bottom of the band. What really threw her off were his abnormally tipped ears.

He looked at her questioningly. "You must be new around here." Kasei did not say anything for she was not actually sure about that. "I don't see a demon or hear one but I do smell dirty blood." He said.

"What?" She said taken back by what he said. Nonetheless, she looked down at bloody stained knees. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She thought as she looked the palms of her hands that had bleeding scars. The water had washed off the previous drainage but more bubbled out. The boy was looking down at her knees as well and he smirked.

"So, what's your name?" The boy asked a bit flirtatiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Kasei." She replied.

"Well, Kasei, you had better wash that off; you don't want to attract that unwanted attention, now do you?" He said and quickly she took that suggestion into consideration. She walked over to the river and sat down and washed off her leg. The boy came to stand next to her, "by the way, I'm Koga." She nodded with a smile. In her panic she did not notice the sword at his hip. She dunked her hands into the river to wash away the blood. It was silent as she worked. But as time drew on she became ill at ease all of a sudden.

From behind her something burst through the trees and her first reaction was to jump out of its way but she was too late. Five painful pricks edged into her back causing her chest to be arched forward. The force up seated her and she was pushed into the flowing river. The undercurrent was too strong to swim and it began to carry her away.

"Ah, help!" Kasei yelled as the current swept her away. "Koga!"

"Shit!" She heard the boy yell. But the demon had blocked his path ready for a fight. The boy growled and looked to the girl.

Her arms swung as wildly as they could but she touched not. She was taking mouth fills of water that gushed her. The undercurrent nearly pulled her under as her hands caught on to a root. She hung onto the root for dear life pulling herself up a bit but she was too exhausted to climb up the root far enough to climb out. Water smacked painfully into her face her body swaying madly in the water trying to go with the current.

Meanwhile, she saw Koga glance back at her and he then decided to fight seeing as she had some leverage. The demon did not hesitate to pull back his huge clawed hand and take a swing at the boy. But he missed as the boy jumped in the air at impossible heights and kicked the demon in the face. The demon stumbled back as he received another blow to the jaw. Koga landed back on his feet as the demon quickly regained himself making another brazen swing but the boy shot past him. Koga jumped away from the demon and they were back and back he then twisted his foreleg and kicked the demon in the neck sending it smashing into the ground. Twisting in the air Koga saw his fallen opponent and he casually walked over to the side of the demon. Its eyes were half lidded and relentlessly Koga pulled back his leg and kicked it again and again and again. With a bit more strength he kicked the demon who yelped as he rolled over into the river.

Kasei still hung on though her grip was loosening. A horrified look adorned her face when she saw the huge demon flailing miserably in the water. It was coming her way! The river seemed to speed up sending it over even quicker than she had hoped. It seemed to notice her even before it passed. Kasei tried to climb up to get out of its way but as it passed it got hold of her leg. Its five claws dug into her skin and current caused them to be pulled down her leg. Kasei cried out as the claws dragged themselves down her already weakened appendage. Soon the current carried the demon away and Kasei began to lose her grip. Koga walked up to the edge of the river and she looked weakly up at him.

"Please, help me." She whispered weakly but he heard. "Koga."

"Give me your hand." He said and he reached out to her for she was almost in the middle of the river.

She reached for his but she could not reach him. So tired, she was so very tired. When her efforts came to be in vain she whispered quietly, "I can't do it," her hand fell.

"_Why can't you do it?" The teacher asked._

"_Because…I'm afraid…I'm afraid…because I don't know what is going to happen next." _

'What I should be afraid of is getting swept away by this current to my death since that…demon might be waiting for me.' She thought as her determination gave a pint of strength and she reached out her hand again pulling up to where her nails grazed his skin. Immediately upon contact he grabbed her hand and she felt her body being lifted and pulled easily from the water. Now safely on solid ground Kasei breathed heavily before she managed to speak. "Thank you." She said looking up at him from the ground he said nothing. She lay there for several moments before she sat up.

"I thought you said you couldn't do it." Koga said smartly.

"Yes, well, if I hadn't then death would have been my other alternative." She said. "Well most likely it would have."

"Yup, you would have been swept down there and that demon would have eaten you." Koga said, and Kasei became a bit startled at that notion. Koga changed the subject at her reaction. "Where are you going to go after this?"

Kasei was a bit surprised at his question. "I wanted to go home, but I don't know where home is." Kasei replied.

"You don't?" Koga asked. "Then where did you come from?"

"I fell down a well and climbed out and I was here." She explained. "I was coming to find some help when that demon came after me and I met you."

"Ok." He said. "Your clothes look familiar. I know someone who wears the same clothes you do. She might be able to help you."

"Really?" She chirped excitedly. "That would be great." She gasped when she was getting ready to stand and fell back down. Turning her leg over to the outside five parallel gashes were drawn on her leg. The demon had gone completely through the skin. The skin separated from where it was cut and revealed the red muscle that was underneath stained with blood. Even the muscle had been touched but due to its thickness it did not sever completely to the bone yet revealing a few underlying layers of muscles underneath. It ached and hurt like hell. Steadily she rose to her feet. Koga was about to come in and help. "No, its ok I can still go on."

He led her into the forest seemingly going the opposite at which she had come. Kasei stayed close to Koga though not too close. With each step a new burst of pain made itself known. Every once and a while she found herself falling and grabbing hold of a nearby tree. They did not come to the area of the well, the area around here was a little less dense than the forest surrounding the well. She could hear birds twittering again and hoped another demon would not suddenly jump out at them. If one did then Kasei would be in deep trouble with her major injury.

Soon they came to a small village. The people were busy doing their own thing and seemed a bit startled when they saw Koga and Kasei limping closely behind him. It was the first she had seen other people, besides Koga, and in such great amounts. Everyone stared nervously their way causing Kasei to get even closer to Koga. Koga sensed this and glared at the ignorant humans and they quickly looked away. Of course Koga was not unaware of the subtle glances they gave. To Kasei they looked old fashioned still wearing kimonos and such. Some hoed their miniature farms while others fed animals and such. A few merely walked leisurely into small buildings and some held small shopping areas. It was a small and peaceful little village one could probably get used to.

Coming to a small hut Koga stopped short of the stairs. Kasei nearly bumped into him so drawn into the daily lives of the villagers. She wondered who lived in the small hut in which they stood before. She heard sniffing noises coming from Koga and she looked around him to see what he was doing. He was sniffing the air and Kasei started to sniff the air too wondering what it was all about. She could not smell anything significant and when he turned to look at her she pulled her upper body back around behind him a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, Kagome!" Koga yelled at the hut supposedly expecting someone to come out. After about a moment a girl stepped out. Now Kasei understood what Koga had meant about this person wearing the same clothes as her. The girl had on a similar school uniform: it consisted of a blouse with a wide green neck lining and a red bow, a creased green skirt and mid length thigh socks with brown loafers. Her hair was a bit unruly with messy bangs and from what she could see her eyes were brown. The girl looked oddly out of place such as Kasei herself. Kasei had almost the same version of the girls outfit on yet her neck lining and bow was plaid tan brown and white, her skirt was also plaid tan brown with white but was not creased and did not make hers look like an old fashioned lamp shade.

The girl whose name was perhaps Kagome looked down at the two newcomers and smiled at the tall boy. "Hey Koga!" She said enthusiastically.

"How's it goin' Kagome?" He asked casually not really into any funny business.

"Fine." She said truthfully seeing the girl who had moved a little bit from behind Koga. "Is this your new friend?" she asked. Koga leaned into the hand he had placed on his hip like what-do-you-think? "…I guess not…" she replied a bit nervously. "Well, anyway what is it?"

"This human needs your help." He got right down to business.

"Hello, what's your name since wolfy here isn't going to introduce us." Kagome said smiling as Koga rolled his eyes.

Kasei was confused for a moment. Wolfy? What the hell did that mean? Was it a sort of nickname or something?

Kagome frowned when the girl did not say anything. "Well if you didn't know already my name is Kagome." Her voice was kind trying to draw the girl out.

"Kasei." She said as someone suddenly spoke aloud.

"Hey Kagome where's the ramen?" Came a bit of a gruff voice. A boy emerged from the hut with a mildly angry expression. "You!" He said when he saw Koga his face became angry. Kasei was surprised at his otherworldly handsomeness as well. He had mid back length white hair with a lock of hair on each side of his face and golden eyes though his brows were oddly black. He wore a bright red standout kimono. Kasei had never seen hair a white as his on a person so young. "What the hell is he doing here?" He yelled and began roll up his sleeves. Koga did not look the least bit fazed and merely glanced at Kasei and then looked back to Kagome.

Kagome saw this and knew that the other boy who not stop just because Koga did not want to fight, no way in hell. The boy began to stomp over to Koga but Kagome had stopped him before he got too close since Koga did not seem like he was going to move. "Calm down Inuyasha! He's only here to help Kasei." She could tell since Koga did not seem as malicious as he usually would be when Inuyasha came around and he was not flirty at all. It really did seem strictly business like which seemed to surprise and startle Kagome.

"What?!" Inuyasha said loudly. "Who the hell are you talking about?!" He questioned looking around as Kasei stepped behind Koga who glanced back at her sudden subtle movement.

"Now look, you scared her, why can't you keep your damn mouth shut for once, you idiot!" Koga said in Kasei's defense which further surprised Kagome. Inuyasha finally seemed to spot the girl who hid shyly behind his opponent.

"That's it." Inuyasha said to his insulting comment. He cracked his knuckles.

"Alright enough." Kagome said loudly so as to get inside Inuyasha's head. The boy stopped and they all looked at her after her firm comment. She walked down the stairs and stopped beside Koga. "Kasei, what is it that you need help with?" Kagome asked kindly. The girl was so close to Koga that Kagome was surprised she did not grab onto his armor and stuff her face in it. When the girl did not respond Koga stepped aside revealing the girl, who stood awkwardly, all eyes on her.

"W-well I fell down a well and I ended up here." She said quickly walking as normally as possible back to Koga yet she did not stand behind him. Koga knew how much she was in pain and saw how she steadied her gait to come to him so as to not alert the worried girl.

Kagome eyes widened obviously now noticing Kasei's clothing. "You mean you're from the future?"

"The future?" Both Kasei and Koga asked in unison, confused.

"Yes, we're in the Feudal Era." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Did you try going back through the well?" Kasei shook her head no. "Then let's go back to the well and see." They followed Kagome who led the way though Inuyasha was reluctant to come he would be damned to leave Kagome alone with Koga. Kasei made sure to stay behind Koga as she limped toward their destination. With every step she willed herself not to moan in pain. She also willed herself not to reach out and grab onto Koga for dear life. She had purposefully hid her leg from the other two who seemed to have no clue. Soon they made it back to the well. "Did you know it is called the Bone Eaters Well?" And Kasei shook her head no. "Well it's not important I just wondered if you knew." Kagome said to Kasei who stood partially behind Koga. "Ok, hop on it in."

"What?!" Kasei asked stunned. "Jump into the Bone Eater's Well?" She asked fearfully not even able to appreciate the new knowledge she received with that straight comment. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha had to stop himself from laughing aloud; Kasei could see the amusement on his face. "No, what if I break my legs?" For a moment Kasei was angry, had she not suffered enough damage to her body without adding broken bones?

"Its ok, your legs won't break." Kagome assured her. "You may come out a bit bruised but you have to jump in." She urged her. "Just yell or say something if you don't make it and we'll have Inuyasha come and get you." The boy was not amused anymore as he crossed his arms and looked snidely in the other direction making Kasei doubt that he would get her. Now that she looked at him more closely she could see two triangular ears on top of his head which she thought was cute, his artificial little ears.

Turning around she looked at the depth at the well fell and wondered if she had fallen that far when she first got here. She reached out her hand to Koga who took it and Kasei yelped when he yanked her off the ground and over the wall of the well. He lowered her down as far as his pit allowed and let go and she yelped again hitting the cold floor. Her legs panged from the drop. She looked and saw the familiar rectangular blue sky instantly knowing she did not make it and started to doubt all this future stuff. Though the proof was all around her she could not deny Kagome's conclusion. "Hello?" She whispered quietly.

"She didn't make it, Inuyasha could you go get her?" Kagome asked.

"The damn broad can climb up the ladder." He said stubbornly.

"But her legs probably hurt, don't they Kasei?" Kagome asked.

"Y-Yes, but-" Kasei groaned.

"See, now go Inuyasha."

During all their bickering a hand extended out of the darkness, a clawed hand and she took it cautiously. 'Guess I was wrong about that Inuyasha.' She thought as her body was pulled up but now back out in the light she saw that it was Koga who helped her over the well wall. "Thank you." Kasei said quietly.

"Thanks Koga." Kagome said also, looking disappointedly at Inuyasha. She sat on the edge of the well as Kasei took her place behind Koga. She looked around the area not really sure of what to do now. Ever since the beginning Kagome had used the well to travel behind the past and the present. From what she knew, she knew no other way to travel back to the future and back. Then the jewel shards came to her but she put it aside disconcerted with the idea. If Kasei came from the future with no jewel shard how could she return with them? More importantly how did she get over here in the first place with no jewel shards? "Do you have a special shard that you keep with you Kasei?" Kagome asked. Both Inuyasha and Koga looked to Kagome then to Kasei.

Kasei was startled with the sudden attention she was receiving. "N-No, I don't." She stammered. She visibly saw Kagome's shoulders drop.

"Well there has to be another way." Kagome said certain that there was no other way. Kagome and Inuyasha shared a glance for they knew of no other way and doubted that they would find one.

"But now what do I do?" Kasei asked anxiously.

Kagome shook her head slowly at the worried girl. "We have to wait and see. No one could have gotten here so easily." Kagome said. "There has to be reason as to why you were brought here." Kasei's eyes were now downcast. "What are you going to do now Kasei?"

There was a moment as Kasei reviewed her question. "I don't know." She whispered. "I don't know." It was louder. "I don't know! You're supposed to be helping me; I don't know what to do. Stop asking me questions-!" She snapped and screamed, breathing hard, she stopped herself before she finished what she was going to say. Her eyes were wide, her breathing was rapid and her heart had sped up. "I'm sorry." She said after a moment. The others, including Inuyasha, were shocked at her semi outburst.

"Its ok, Kasei." Kagome said sympathizing with her. 'It must be hard to know that she may not be able to see her parents or siblings or friends again. To know that she may be stuck in this unfamiliar place forever.' The Feudal Era was not all bad but it was just the fact that to be pulled from one dimension to another was a traumatic experience especially knowing that one would be leaving everything they loved and knew behind. Kagome had had a few experiences like that but she was able to pass and yet there were times when she regretted not being able to come to the Feudal Era. "Kasei, go somewhere and wait, you have this whole new world to explore. Go with Koga or stay here with us if you want but there is nothing that we know that we can do." Kagome almost regretted the words coming forth from her mouth.

Kasei looked to Kagome who seemed to have a distant far off look about her. Tears did not show in Kasei's eyes but what she really felt was regret. Regret that she would not be able to see her mother or father or brother or Kutsu or even Tanki again. She would not be able to walk the paved roads of the cities or see the tall buildings that towered over all. Or sit through her class periods constantly listening to teachers lecture. Would she ever see her family again? Of course knew that this was not the end for she did not know if there was another alternative to get back to the future. But Kagome was right if she had to wait around for the solution to come to her, which it might not, then she might as well learn and see a little.

"I suppose I'll go with Koga." She said a bit determined. "I mean if that's ok?"

"Well, sure, if you want." Koga said as if he did not know what else to say. Kagome was a bit surprised at his answer but was still a little worried for Kasei for when she got there. She was not sure if Koga's clan would accept her so quickly it was almost pure chance that Kagome herself got accepted by them. Kagome smiled when Kasei smiled. They made the trek back to the village both Kagome and Inuyasha leading the way and Kasei behind Koga. In the end as Koga and Kasei began to leave she waved good bye back at them as Koga continued on not bothering.

"You know, Kagome?" Inuyasha said as they watched them leave his eye mostly on Kasei.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked looking at him worriedly because he was not all angry anymore.

"All the time we were with her, that Kasei girl, I smelled blood on her." He said thoughtfully.

"You did?" Kagome asked even more worried. Inuyasha nodded in response. Kagome looked back at the two leaving. "Well she is walking a little funny isn't she?" She asked and Inuyasha made a noise. "I wonder what happened." She said as the two leaving disappeared into the forest.

"Not sure." Was all that Inuyasha said.

----------

Kasei trekked slowly behind Koga trying her best to keep up. Koga purposely slowed so she could keep up. It was hard for her to maneuver the trees. She was so tired she feared she was would seize up and fall on her face. The trees provided great leverage as she held onto those the most. But soon the trees began to thin out and they came onto a pathway. As soon as she stepped through the trees and out in the open her hand instinctively grabbed for the back of Koga's armor. He was a bit surprised at her abruptness as it took a moment to stop for he tried not to pull her forward with his back. She leaned heavily on his back making him give an extra effort at standing up straight. Kasei breathed wildly with her lips parted. Koga turned forcing her to let go.

"Sit down." Koga said and she was confused trying to balance on her leg. Anyhow, she did what she was told and struggled to sit down. Koga began to take off his right leg covering and when he did he began to put it on her injured leg. "I'm not sure how much this will help."

"Y-Your letting me wear this?" Kasei asked quietly but Koga said nothing. It was a tad bigger but it was good. "Thank you." She climbed to her feet and they were off. The leg covering did not necessarily help in speed but it did keep the wind from blowing things in her wounds and maybe causing infection.

They had traveled for an excruciating long time before Kasei got weak and had to rest. Koga really did not want to stop and offered to carry her, but she quickly refused saying that she did not want to slow him down. "You would slow me down even more if you were to stop and rest." He said which seemed to be the final comment on it and she was forced onto his back. His armor surprisingly did not make her less comfortable as supported her under her knees her legs dangling on his sides. He maintained a leisurely gait nice and steady. The rhythm caused her to relax a bit holding securely onto his shoulders. She fell into a heavy sleep and on the way her hands snaked around his neck. Koga was a bit taken back by the simple unconscious action. He jumped in the air and took off running, jumping every so often.

Kasei could feel the wind whipping around her and felt as if her body was moving at high speeds. A latent pain had been settled into her leg and it pulsated from the shear wound itself. She had been bouncing up and propelled forward for such a long time. It was like never ending wind her legs dangling a bit from the gravity and momentum. Suddenly upon a landing she stopped and eased comfortably forward.

"Ginta, Hakkaku." Koga said simply acknowledging them.

"Hey, boss, a fresh human?" Said the one with the Mohawk who apparently was named Hakkaku.

The body on his back tensed up unconsciously at the boys chosen words. "Now look, you scared her, go away!" Koga commanded and they stalked off lucky to be relieved of their duties though they knew Koga did not actually mean for it to turn out that way. He walked into the mouth of the huge cave whose ceiling stayed level throughout, no curving and such, as he walked deeply in. He walked a ways and entered a shielded hole on the right and entered a large room. Inside were the necessary things to survive in an actual room: space and lots of cloth and torches. Those who occupied a room had the option of adorning their rooms with whatever they wished; only cloth and torch light was provided. Some rooms were surprisingly decorated well though the main chief's room was overall deemed the best. The cloth was already piled into a nest form and he maneuvered her into his arms and he carefully laid her on the pile of cloth. And then he left.

It was surprisingly warm. Though somehow she knew that she had lost a large warmth source and now it was just mediocre. There was a bit of a low draft though. Kasei woke up slowly. It took her a minute to realize that she was not lying on Koga's back but lying on her own. She sat up and looked around at the rocky gray walls that were well structured but not smooth. She was lying on a huge pile of brown cloth and fur that was just killer comfortable. The room she was in looked absolutely amazing even though she knew it was a cave. In the middle of the room there was a low sitting circular table barely off the ground. There were randomly placed furs so ones feet would not get cold while walking on bare rock. An opening was diagonally opposite the corner where the huge pile of fluff she sat on; it was blocked by a brown piece of fur. Many torches lined the wall providing warmth, warmth she probably felt when she was asleep. Animal heads were secured on the cave wall: moose, bucks or stags, tiger, and an elephant. Those occupied two of the walls, the one to the left of Kasei and the right wall. The forward wall held a few random weapons, two swords horizontally parallel to one another, or two swords crossing, a few spears randomly placed vertically and a few arrows but no bow. There was a randomly placed table that was slightly higher than the one in the middle on the forward wall under the weaponry; upon it sat a few figurines. There were table with figurines on the right and left yet the one under the weaponry held more and larger ones that looked greatly detailed.

Kasei curiously stood and gasped at the pain and remembered her wound. She saw that she still wore the leg covering. Lifting up the covering she saw that the wound needed some major cleaning. But for now she limped over to the forward wall and knee bent down looking at the figurines, fascinated. There was a wolf lying leisurely down like it was in front of a warm crackling fire. A wolf stood in a defensive stance, legs spread wide its teeth bared sharply. One wolf sat on its hind its head thrown back and nose straight up in the air as if it were howling at the moon. There were a few that were a bit smaller signifying that they were pups; some were on their back with their legs up in the air playfully, some slept while a few of their tongues fell out of their mouths, some looked as if they had done something wrong and were being scolded, it was absolutely adorable. She noticed that each and every wolf's fur was finely chipped to perfection, including their ears, paws, eyes, claws, and teeth. She came to a circular rock that had finely crafted depressions, large and small; the edges of the holes were perfectly curved. The areas around the depressions were chipped to give it a rough feel. The more she observed the item the more it looked familiar until it popped right up in her mind as she reached for it.

"It's the moon." Kasei gasped and jumped. She turned to see Koga leaning in the doorway. "My mother made them." Koga had been standing there for a while watching her look with breathtaking fascination at the crafted stone figurines. He saw how her eyes widen a bit in amazement as she examined the fangs of the stones. She smiled smallish when she looked at the pups. Then she got to the moon and she looked a bit confused though with a bit of thought there was a look of enlightenment on her face as she reached for it. He had stopped her before she even touched it obviously scaring the hell out of her. Of course he knew it would not crack in two if she suddenly decided to turn clumsy when she picked it up, though part of the handy work would have probably been damaged. It was merely because seeing someone touch, or try to, seemed to bother him. He did not know why but it just did; not to mention the fine detail and intricate design no matter if they were stone or how large they were; the figurines legs were still skinny for the correct look and the teeth and claws were sharpened to perfection making them look real and because of that they were quite delicate. Yes, the moon was a hard ball of stone but the design called for precise chipping and sanding; his mother had sanded circles that went in and perked out and a few were quite small and if it just so happened that there was stone on stone contact it might chip away at the tiny rising making it look weird. But other than that the real reason was because they were very special gifts from his mother. She had been doing it long before he was born and when he was born her skill only grew until she carved these masterpieces. A few had even been handed down from previous generations making them very precious heirlooms. They were pretty much the only things that he had from her, in her name, her vision, the ones on the forward wall being the most precious because they were made especially for him.

"I-I didn't know." She said and after a moment, "their absolutely beautiful."

"Yes, she worked very hard on making them." He said remembering how he would sometimes watch in rapt attention as she worked. There was another moment and he waved a roll of gaze changing the subject since that was not what he came in here for. "Ginta, Hakkaku." Koga called and moved aside for two males to come in. one held a bowl and the other a folded cloth. Kasei thought for a moment because their names sounded familiar to her like she had heard them somewhere before, said in the exact same manner, but she did not know where though was quite startled at just hearing their names for some reason. Koga instructed her to sit on the nest of cloth and she did so, limping over there.

She flopped down on the nest after her short tiresome trek across the room. Ginta and Hakkaku came over and knelt down in front of her, sitting their items to the side of them, Koga sat at the circular table. "Ginta?" Kasei asked not knowing who she was talking to but saw it was the one with short odd colored hair. "Hakkaku?" The one with the balled head and Mohawk looked up but she smiled and did not say anything. The two were confused by her odd behavior. Slowly they pulled off the leg covering and they silently sucked in a breath at the grotesque wound. It was spotted with blood as they handed Koga his covering.

"Well, it doesn't smell very bad." Said Hakkaku.

"It does rank a bit." Ginta said.

"If you don't keep it clean than even you might be able to smell it from up there." Hakkaku said.

They each took a cloth and dipped them in the bowl between them. Carefully they separated the muscles and Kasei seized up her mouth parted in a silent scream. They cleaned then dipped then cleaned then dipped than cleaned again. Kasei clutched the cloths she sat on making little sounds every so often. When they were done with the outer ones they went to the inner scars each taking one and getting to work. Kasei arched her back looking to the ceiling; it was dead silent and only she squirmed letting out a strained breath. Koga stared upon her expressionlessly while she squirmed in her agony. He had had many agonizing wounds before and hers were a bit far up there on the scale of deathly pain especially for a human though she was handling it surprisingly well. She let out a strained cry in which she semi held in.

Suddenly she leaned forward and pushed the two guys away. "Stop," she said breathlessly, "stop," her eyes droopy, "please." She leaned back catching her breath. "I can't do this."

"You can't let this get dirty." Ginta said.

"It hurts." She said.

"It'll be even worse if you don't let us clean it." Hakkaku reasoned.

She leaned back forward and took a breath trying to regain herself. "Ok." She said. "Ok." She glanced to Koga before flopping on her back this time.

After hours of pain staking agony the two boys were done in like ten minutes. Kasei thought she would never get used to doing this. What made it worse was having someone else do it for her and someone else watches her while they do it while Kasei gasped in distress. She rose and sat up from the cloth's making a kind of twisted smile to the boys from the pain she felt. The boys were not pleased with her smile and thought it looked weird. Instead, "thank you," she said.

"What the hell did you do to get this wound anyway?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah, it looks painful." Hakkaku said well aware of how much pain she felt.

In an instant Koga threw the bandage wrap at Ginta's head and said, "Mind your own damn business." Hakkaku stifled a giggle. Out of nowhere Koga somehow threw another at Hakkaku and said, "you too!" Kasei had to stifle her own giggle and quickly shut up fearing she would get one too. Ginta and Hakkaku looked bummed. Hakkaku quickly wrapped up her making sure it was nice and thick and tight but not deathly tight. They exited the room, but not before Kasei said her thanks, taking their items with them.

"Thanks Koga." She said looking at her newly bandaged leg.

"Well there wasn't much we could do about it." Koga responded.

"No, this is great. Now it might heal better and quicker." Kasei said excitedly.

Koga did not say anything. 'Ah damn, after that I can't tell her that her leg probably won't heal correctly. She'll probably have an awkward walk when it does heal especially after the muscle was torn. Her hopes are way up there. Maybe I should have Kagome tell her.' Kasei leaned her head curiously to the side when he said nothing. "Right." He said quickly. "Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was that you are free to go any where you like, but there are some places within the cave that you can't go. And if there is, a guard will most likely tell you, I'm sure." He said, now standing over her, and she nodded. "You may leave the cave as you wish, but be careful, there are demons out there." He said deathly low to emphasize his point. "I doubt you'd want to go with your injury but who knows you might get adventurous and suddenly get daring." She smiled and nodded, not wanting to cause any trouble. He turned away and walked over to the door but not before saying one more thing, "None of my clansmen will hurt you I've made sure of that, just ask them if you need help with anything. I'm sure they will help you." He then left.

She struggled to her feet and limped to the entrance, Koga was already gone. She limped out deciding she would explore, she went left. The cave wall provided good leverage. Before she got all the way she spotted another opening on the right wall. Beyond it looked like there was an opening and so she struggled over into the smaller pathway. When she emerged she was in a huge clearing that had a circular shape. Very many people walked around doing their own thing they were the same clothing as Koga but with different styles and not many wore armor. To the left there was a wide open path with no ceiling and it was the same with the right though the path was narrower. Across from where she stood were three spaced shacks that were small but there were two openings in between them. All in the entire place was huge, well everything she saw, she just wished she could go deeper and explore more.

"Uh, excuse me sir, e-excuse me." She said when a man passed her by.

"Huh? What is…?" He trailed off when he turned around and saw who was calling him. 'I thought I smelled a human.' He thought sizing her up, brown hair, black eyes, lean frame, not too busty, thin legs and arms. Odd clothing though. He saw her injury and wondered what that was all about. 'This must be the human Koga was referring to.' He did not turn to her. "What is it that you want girl?"

Kasei was a bit taken back by his cold attitude. She had not even hardly said anything to him and he was acting like a bastard. "I…um…well…I just-"

"If you want nothing then don't waste my time." He then walked away.

"W-wait…" She whispered though she really did not want to talk to him anymore.

"Go wait for death." He said at a length in which he should not have heard.

'How did he…whatever.' She did not feel like bothering with it since her leg still ached though not as bad as before. A woman was not too far away and she thought a woman would be much easier. "Excuse me miss." She said hoping it was not a male.

"How may I help you?" She said curtly.

Kasei narrowed her eyes. The woman was being sarcastic and she knew she would not help at all. There was a chill in the woman's eyes that was directed to Kasei. "N-nothing."

"What? I was going to help you." The woman said smartly with a smirk. When Kasei said nothing she turned, "dumb ass," and walked off.

"Wh…" Kasei did not know what to say but decided to go on her own. She decided to take the larger path. Unlike the huge circular clearing which was pretty much dirt lain this path was covered in lushes grass and lined with trees on each side. The path was wide and short and when the end there was another circular area that was smaller than the previous. She spotted a large hot spring over the left and to the right were three openings.

The hot spring was nice but that was not what surprised her most. People were walking around and sitting on large and small randomly placed boulders or simply on the grass. Men and women both occupied the hot water and a few were climbing all over each other they were more toward the back of the spring. Every body was butt freaking naked even those who were not in the spring. It was like an extreme pool party and there was only one rule: not clothes allowed.

"C-crap!" she whispered. Some turned at her remark and spotted her standing wide eyed trying to hide behind her hands. Both her hands were on her face and she shook her head left and right peeking through her fingers. Have they no shame?! None of them seemed very happy at seeing her there. She spun around so fast she thought she was going to twist her leg and break it. She walked stiffly away as some of them laugh obnoxiously behind her. 'I can't go in there; even if I did…they wouldn't want me there. Besides what it one of the boys got rowdy or something, I've already got an injured leg…' She shivered. 'I'll come back tonight.' She concluded.

So she went the way of the narrower path across what she assumed was central square or circle. Come to find out there was yet another circular grassless area beyond the small grassy path. It turned out to be an efficient training ground. It was smaller than the other two areas and probably grassless for good footing and the ability to move ones feet freely. There were two shacks on the left. In the middle there was an outlined boundary in which she thought one would spar in. To the right there were three targets perhaps for archery training. It was becoming dark. The day had been so long. She remembered what happened today: stressing at school, then falling through the well, the demon and the claw marks, Kagome and Inuyasha, the long, long trip to Koga's cave in which she slept the later half, the figurines, the agony of her wound being cleaned, the snobbish people who did not seem to like her, the disturbing hot spring, and now the training ground. Such a long day and she was tired, in pain, slightly angry and nervous from the behavior of the clansmen. She turned around and limped back to the room Koga had laid her in and plopped down on the nest of cloth and fur.

She had been laying there for a while on the edge of sleep before Koga stepped in. She was lucky that she was not naked or something, you know, coming straight back from hot spring. "Hey, how's it goin'?" He asked.

"Just fine." Kasei said putting on a big fake smile. "I'm a little tired now."

Koga raised a brow; he had seen her smile once before and knew it had not looked like this. Maybe she was in pain or maybe this was one of many. "How was your first day?"

"It was wonderful. And the people…they were…um…well…they…they…" She stammered clearly not knowing what to say.

When he first told her what was what he was not really thinking about the consequences of letting Kasei loose on his clan. He must have gotten too used to Kagome being friendly with them. Through the day he thought about how the clan's reaction would be so he was not all that surprised that she did not have anything positive or anything to say about them. "Don't worry I can understand." He said. "You should get some rest; you've been on that leg all day." Literally she had been.

She nodded and pulled herself up on the nest until her whole body was on top of it and lay down. When she had situated herself Koga exited the room. After a while Kasei fell asleep.

Awakening, the torches had gone out she stretched and limped out of the room. The torches in the hall were alight and she was confused when she came to the main clearing. It was still dark out; the sun had not even risen yet. She had woken in the middle of the night. But after a while she remembered that she had agreed with herself that she would come out at night or morning, whatever. Torches were still alight out here as well and there was actually a few out in which she avoided. She went over to the hot springs and made sure there was no one. There was no one in the springs but she swore she saw a few people at the opposite end. Self consciously she removed her clothes, her hair had already been in a ponytail and she rolled it into a bun. As she stood there she wondered how she was going to do this with her bandaged leg. After a while she began to get frustrated and just settled on sitting at the edge with her unwounded leg in the water. She washed herself as best she could. More people came in and she nearly jumped into the water but they went opposite of her not noticing she was there or maybe not even caring. With the small increase in people Kasei panicked and got out to go back to sleep.

When she woke up later that morning, the for real morning, she decided that she would explore the cavern and avoid the people. She exited the room to the left again but this time passed the passage to the clearing. After being here she still did not know where the exit to this place was. But when she limped far enough and turned to the left she was met with a huge, huge horizontal oval shaped opening. There was a wide path leading up to the opening but it was short and trees blocked the way of the small path. She looked to the left and right and saw two familiar people.

"Ginta, Hakkaku." Kasei said gruffly and they turned to her a bit startled. "Ha, ha, did I scare you?" She asked with a smile. "Did you think I was Koga?"

"We totally didn't think you were Koga!" Hakkaku said loudly.

"Yeah!" Ginta agreed.

"You two are so lying." Kasei said as if she were reprimanding them in a playful way.

"Whatever! You sounded nothing like him!" Ginta said childishly.

"Ginta, Hakkaku." She tried again. "How about then?"

"Nope!" Hakkaku said and they both fold their arms.

She stood there for a moment and put a fist on her hip and pointed a finger at them. "Ginta! Hakkaku!" All three of them jumped.

"Who? What?" Both the boys said right after each other.

Kasei looked around her and down the hall she had come, there was nobody there. "Who was that?" She asked looking at them curiously and the boys shrugged. Someone had spoken exactly when Kasei had spoken but there was no one there, they were a little freaked out. She changed the subject, "so, why are you two standing out here?" She asked referring to them standing on each side of the cave entrance.

"What does it look like?" Ginta asked as if she should know.

"We're guarding the cave." Hakkaku finished. "This is our rotation."

"Oh, ok." Kasei said. "And if something were to come out and attack what would you do?"

The two boys looked at each other. "Uh…we'd fight it…of course…" Ginta said trying to sound brave but failing miserably.

"…Yeah…" Hakkaku did not sound any better.

"Oh…" Was all Kasei said sounding a bit disappointed, she doubted if they, in particular, did anything at all. "Does anything attack often?"

"Well…yeah…" Ginta said after looking to Hakkaku.

She looked at them hiding her skepticism. She did not doubt that there were attacks she doubted that either they did anything at all or they were not even on their rotation when something did happen. She nodded anyways.

"Were you going to go out the cave?" Ginta asked and Hakkaku nodded.

"No, I was just wondering where the exit was because I had not seen it." Kasei said remembering that she had woken up in that room. "I went to the clearing yesterday thinking it would be there but it wasn't. So now here I am."

"Looks like no one has taken the time out to show you around." Hakkaku said. "We can't leave our posts or Koga will have us for dinner." Ginta nodded at that one. 'One only knows how hungry that guy is, he hasn't eaten for days.'

Kasei smiled and something popped in her mind. "Speaking of dinner I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, I think."

The boys eyes bulged and their jaws dropped. "You've got to be kidding me!" Ginta said loudly.

"I'd be dead right about now!" Hakkaku said afterwards.

"Yes, well, I suppose my mind wasn't on that any time yesterday." She said referring to her injuries and more so that she had found herself in this new world that, according to Kagome, was actually old and in the past.

"Well meat is usually passed out in the mornings and at night. They might be doing it anytime soon." Hakkaku said.

"Oh really?" She asked a little doubtful. 'They probably already did it.' She thought knowing how much they did not like her. "Well ok, I guess I'll go whenever." Kasei turned, "bye," and limped away.

Kasei went deeper into the cavern and found there were many other smaller rooms. Mostly the rooms were on the side of the entrance and not across the clearing but that was only so because she did not explore over there yet. Simply from the one side this place looked like a one floor hotel, it was huge! A few times she peeked into rooms praying that no one was in one of them and she had come through lucky each time, sometimes she could just hear someone inside a room. Others roamed the halls as well but tended to take no notice of her. The only thing Kasei knew was that these people were so lucky to find and claim such a territory.

She had been so in depth about searching around that she had forgotten all about anything food. It did not bother her very much since it would be absolutely awkward to step up to anyone of them to get a share that is if she could. Besides what they really probably want to do was starve her to death. Kami help her because she did not want to die here. She did not appear in the clearing that day, not once, for she stuck to one side of the cave. Later that night she met up with Koga in the room and he was met with that awkward smile when he asked her how her day gone.

"Oh, it has been going fine." She said telling half the truth.

"Some of the clan say they haven't seen you all day." Koga said.

"Um, well, I've seen some of the clan." Kasei said a bit nervously.

"Is that right?" Koga asked and Kasei nodded. "Ok." He sounded not entirely convinced.

Kasei lay awake after Koga left because she wanted to go to the hot spring. She wondered how long it would be until she had to have her wound cleaned again and she dreaded for that day to never come. Another thing she wondered was where did Koga go all the time and did he ever sleep. It seemed like a lot of these people around the cave never slept. There were always a few people walking around when Kasei decided to go. As a matter of fact Kasei hardly ever slept because almost every night she would try to go to the hot spring. While the night wore on she could hear people walking down the halls perhaps getting ready for bed themselves. When things quieted down she stood and peeked out and the coast was clear. She limped out to the spring and she dodged the folks, who were still out as usual, and as usual a few would turn to her and she would speed up. She sat on the edge of the spring took off her clothes and began to clean herself when as soon as she touched the water someone spoke.

"What the hell was that?" A man said from afar, perhaps from the other end of the hot spring.

After a moment a woman said sarcastically, "oh, look, it's our little guest."

"Why are you here at night?" Asked another woman gruffly.

'Same reason why you're here.' Kasei thought angrily. She squinted not able to see them and wondered how they could see her.

"You should have seen her yesterday sun up! She got a little shock and ran away with her leg up her ass!" Replied another man.

Kasei hurried and cleaned herself up. She did not like washing in this sort of environment, all full of negativity. She grabbed her clothes clutching to her bare body and got the hell out of there. See, that is why she just did not like coming here. Not even in the dead of night could she have a relaxing bath no matter if she could not sit in the water. Kami!

The next day she was just not in the mood for limping around. She exited into the clearing and found a lone rock that sat right to the right of the exit. She sat down letting out a breath. She leaned back on the wall that was behind and watched the daily lives of the clansmen. Some entered the shacks across the way. There was a guard at the right entrance and she wondered where it led to. She must have not been paying very much attention to that side because she did not remember seeing a guard there. Very many went down the left path; they just fancied that hot spring. A few even went down the right path and she wondered if they were going to train. Kasei had been sitting there a while but was curious at what was happening at the training ground. She was about to get up when two small children were passing her by but one stopped when he saw her.

"Hey it's her!" Said the boy who spotted her stopping the other boy.

"Yeah, yeah it is!" Whispered the other boy a bit excited.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" The first boy asked sweetly.

Kasei leaned her head slightly to the side with a kind smile. At first she did not know what to say. She did not want to say anything about the clan not liking her very much. "Because I'm tired since my leg is hurting."

He sized her up and thought, 'she's lying, hmm and her leg is injured I suppose that can be payback.' He stepped a little closer to her. "Give me your hand." He commanded.

Despite them being children she still did not trust them. He had this little arrogant look about him. She knew that giving him her hand would not be a good idea. "W-what do you want with it?" She asked holding her hands close.

He reviewed her again noticing how she became defensive. Right now he so did not want any backtalk from the girl he just came over to have a bit of fun with. "Tei, get it for me." He told the other boy calmly.

"Got it Rei!" The she assumed was named Tei ran up and snatched her hand away with such force and strength for a child. "Here hurry up!" He said Rei as Kasei struggled. Rei walked up to the struggling girl and grabbed her arm and smirked at her.

"Let go!" Kasei yelled catching most of everyone's attention. With a strong pull Rei yanked her up and threw her toward the middle of the clearing, yelping, as the people moved aside creating a path to let her pass. She was struggling not to tip forward and Rei took this as his chance. He ran forward ready to kick the living shit out of her. But on pure drive and instinct Kasei through herself to the side as his foot grazed her injured leg "Ah!" she let out a moan of pain as she rolled onto her hind sitting up breathing hard. It hurt but not as much as it would have if she had not gotten out of the way. Her head was down yet her eyes looked into his, Rei's, trying to hold back the tears she felt coming on strongly.

Rei smirked as both he and Tei laughed. "Next time, don't lie and it won't happen." Rei said though he was a bit disappointed that he missed.

"So, you've sneaking around have you?" said a man.

"What do you mean?" Kasei said as she struggled to her feet. "Though this cave belongs to you I do have a right to my own two legs no matter how beat they are."

"Ah, shut up bitch, you don't need to lie." He said.

"How do you know I'm lying?" She yelled as she stood on the path created by the clan her back facing the entrance to the clearing.

"Ha, I smell it all over you!" He laughed.

Kasei squinted her eyes at his comment. Smell? What the hell did he mean by that? She shook her head looking at him. "What are you? What are you? I-I just don't understand!" She asked frantically looking around at the clan who watched.

He raised a brow. "Ah, ha, hah, ha." He laughed looking at a few in the crowd who giggled as well. "Hey, Sasame come here, come here." A woman came forth. "She doesn't even know what we are!" A few in the crowd giggled and others rolled their eyes at Kasei's ignorance.

"Well, she may no know that we're wolf…" The man said.

"…but she should know…" Sasame said.

"…that we are demons!" The man finished off.

As soon as that last word came out of the mans mouth her body took an involuntary step back. Demons? Did she hear correctly? "…No…" She said taking another step back. Had she really been living with demons all this time? It was impossible. How? How?! The very race that had caused her so much pain both physically and mentally, how could she have not known?! "…No…" Memories flashed in her mind: Koga's abnormal agility, the random use of the word 'human' when the clan spoke or even when Koga introduced her to Kagome, Koga's figurines, the time when a man heard her whisper and should not have, or them smelling her lies and hearing her footsteps from or seeing her in the hot spring at such a length that was not possible during the night, or even the children's abnormal strength. Maybe even the constant nudity at the hot spring contributed but the fact was that she had ignored all the signs and believed that they were human. Before turning she snapped and screamed, "NO!" It almost sounded angry. She spun and ran through the entrance behind her.

"Hey, she's getting away!" A man yelled.

"Don't, you'll just frighten her more, you know what Koga said." A woman said.

"Of course what Koga said and it wasn't supposed to be like this!" Another man yelled.

She ran down the entrance pathway and came to the wide hall that led to both the room she had stayed in for the past few days and the entrance to the cavern. Kasei ran for the entrance. Her leg burnt like hell but she was getting the hell out this place. Coming to the entrance she ran forth and out.

"Kasei?" The voices and Ginta and Hakkaku came and they were about to come after her.

"No! Stay away!" She yelled. Running into the forest she stopped at a tree when she thought it was far enough, huffing. Her leg ached badly and she reached down and clutched it. She ran on and somewhere along the way met up with Kagome. "K-K-Kagome…we-we have to get…away…demons…" Kasei breathed.

"Demons? Where?" Kagome asked looking around nervously.

"Back there…in the cave…" She struggled with her speech while clenching onto Kagome's blouse looking frantic. From somewhere Inuyasha stepped out and came into view. Kasei looked up at him and spotted his ears. They did not look so artificial anymore especially when they twitched.

"Y-you're a demon too aren't you?" Kasei asked loudly letting go of Kagome who looked worried. "Are you a demon Kagome?" Kasei asked quietly.

"N-no!" Kagome was startled.

"Liar!" Kasei pushed through Inuyasha and curved to the left. At this point she was not looking where she was going. All she knew was that she would not stop running until she knew she was safe.

"Inuyasha we have to get her please!" Kagome said, frantic as well.

"Hey stop!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Watch out, Kasei!" She heard Kagome cry.

"Whaaaaaaaa!" Kasei yelled as she plunged off a high cliff. About halfway down the cliff her hand grabbed hold of a protruding rock. From the force of gravity and momentum she began to slip, the rock cutting into her hand. 'I can't-' she lost her grip, "Aaaaaaaah!" she screamed and swung around madly in midair arms reaching up for the surface of the high cliff.

"Kasei!"

----------

She felt herself being lifted from the ground and carried away. It was a long trek as she glided through the air. Her arms and legs limp. There was a sound she had not heard in a long time, the rustling of trees. Every so often she could hear the _crunch_ of the grass beneath someone's feet. Did they purposely avoid the branches that were probably strewn across the ground? But it was silent and peaceful that she could hear the soft steps of the person who carried her. After a long journey she felt her body become laid on something soft and on contact her brain received a spout of pain but the part that was her did not. Something was laid over her as well to protect from what cold there might be.

She was falling and falling and falling and falling and- "AH!" Kasei woke with a start. She sat up breathing hard clutching onto the thin cloth that she lay under. Her eyes were moving wildly in her sockets until she forced herself to calm down. She could not calm down fully but she did calm down enough to look around. At first she almost thought she was back home. But she was not back home. In fact it looked nothing like her home it was a small hut or cabin. Well it was not very small but it did look like a large bedroom. She guessed that she had gotten a little used to being in the cave, right, the cave she had forgotten for a moment. A man suddenly came in from the entrance and he smiled.

"I see you are awake." He said for he had heard her scream. "You should go back to sleep, you suffered great injury to your back."

"Unh!" Kasei groaned from the hard strain of her back, not noticing her bandaged left hand or head. She did not care that she was now face to face with a man she did not know or in which this small house probably belonged to. Kasei nodded and went back to sleep easing down into the warmth of the covers. If this guy took the time out to bring her here, whether it is his house or not, she would trust him for now and she would be grateful.

At one point in time she felt her body be pushed to her abdominal area and then let alone. Even in this strangers house she slept peacefully for even in her sleep she could feel the calming aura. The pit of her rumbled but she did not stir. Later on as she slept a delicious aroma wafted into her nose. Her eyes popped open and her mind thought one thing, 'food.' She slowly rose to her upper body noticing that she had somehow rolled onto her stomach and vaguely remembered the sensations of her being pushed that way. Another pain jolted through her and she stifled a groan. She looked around leaning heavily on her palms and outstretched arms. A close wall was what she was facing and she looked the other way where the house stretched out farther. She was on a raised platform and down past the platform there was a more square floor. In the middle of that floor there was a smaller square patch of dirt where a fire sat. It looked as if that particular section had been cut out especially for the fire.

The man that had taken her in was knee bent by the fire putting small kindle to flare up the fire. There was something cooling over it, the essence that had awoken Kasei from her peaceful slumber. The man himself had short black hair, short enough to where it did not hang. He looked quite young. The brown clothes he wore looked wider in comparison to his body for he looked quite thin. When he saw her rise and turn to look his way he smiled a kind smile. Hesitantly and nervously she smiled back.

"Ah, I see you are awake." He said kindly with a light voice. "I wondered how long it would take for you to awaken to such a nice smell." He referred to the fire. He chuckled and she found herself joining in with his infectious laugh. It was the first warm hearted laugh she had heard in a while, what with Koga's clan acting all bastardly and such. She had almost forgotten about them again. "Hmm, it is done." Said the man going and fetching two bowls and utensils. Kasei began to rise. "No," he said filling up one of the bowls, "you have suffered many injuries, you should not be moving," he said sternly walking over, "here," she took the bowl and chopsticks he handed her gratefully.

"Thank you." Kasei said it was the first that she had spoken. "Itadakimasu," she nearly moaned it out.

The man instead sat by the fire and ate watching as the girl harped down her food making faces of pleasure. He was amazed that she did not get aspiration or something. Simply from her actions he could tell the girl was starving. The man had to bring her a second serving and was surprisingly patient even when she wanted thirds. She gulped down the chopped potatoes, carrots, onions and chicken all within a yummy, creamy broth. After her fourth serving, which finished up his prepared meal, she flopped down and thought she would explode sending soup everywhere. She was sure that she would lap it up again if she could. Kami it tasted so good!

"How long has it been since you have eaten?" The man asked.

Kasei thought for a moment sitting back up. "Three days, this being the third."

"I see. It is a miracle that you are still alive." The man said. "You have so many injuries: your leg, knees, hands, head and even your back, you must be in so much pain." He sympathized.

"Yes," Kasei said looking to her bandaged left hand wondering what sort of injury she had managed to give herself; even the back of her head ached for it was bandaged as well; "I have been for a while now." She said referring not only to her injuries.

"I see. I am a monk who has strayed from the path of man." He said. The girl looked at him questioningly. "People claim to know what peace is yet they can beat a young child without mercy. They can convict one of a crime they did not commit. They fight for foolish reasons that can truly be resolved if all of this world can participate. But people, humans, do not think this way. They are demanding and selfish and so they fight even if it costs them their very lives or many others." Said the monk and the girl listened intently. "As you can see I live in this house all by my lonesome, of course I may travel to towns if necessary. I have found no one that shares a part of my logic, I am even not sure of myself, but this world is simply that ridiculous." Kasei nodded but still looked confused. The monk smiled and said, "one day you will understand." He rose and took both of their bowls away outside. He came back. "What is your story? Why were you unconscious under a cliff?"

Kasei sighed. "I trusted the wrong people. I walked among them. They were cold. Even the children didn't like me one even tried to hit my wounded leg. I even think they tried to starve me to death. One had taken me there to stay but he was not like the others. But they were not people they were demons who I knew not. When this finally did come to my attention I suppose I became panicked and became scared and ran; right off a cliff."

"No," the monk said and Kasei was confused, "you were not afraid. You say they were cold and unkind?" He asked and Kasei nodded. "You say even the children tried to hurt you? And they even went as far as to starve you?" Kasei nodded slowly again wondering where this was going. "As a human instinct it seems more as if you were becoming weary with their behavior and wanted it to end. That time came when the truth came to be told, you were not afraid. Perhaps because of all your misery there, you wanted to escape and you did when you ran away. You proclaimed your misery for fear for a demon had to have given you your wounds, either directly or maybe indirectly, causing trauma. And so because of everything that has happened to you, perhaps all by demons, you may have used that as a means to say that it was ok, it was ok to leave because you felt that you did not belong amongst all these beings that were demons. Even if it meant hurting the one who undoubtedly brought there." Kasei was leaned forward a bit listening closely to his words and for the last time she nodded with understanding.

The monks words made her think, they made her think that perhaps maybe she was wrong and he was right. She was not afraid of Koga now that she stopped and thought about it. Yes, he was a demon and could probably end her life with a mere swipe of his hand but Koga did not seem to be planning to end her life anytime soon. He had taken her into his hospitality and told her that she was free to do whatever she wished. Maybe he did not know that she was starving because she hardly saw him around the cave. In fact the only time she did see him in the cave was when she was in the room getting ready to go to sleep. No, she could not fear him, how could she anyway? He has not even shown her any reason to _be_ afraid of him. Then there was Ginta and Hakkaku who probably did not think of her as anyone but Kasei. They were simply almost like two regular high school boys with extra added features. Kasei could not even imagine fearing them because from the way they talked they sounded like cowards. Then there was the clan itself-

"_None of my clansmen will hurt you, I've make sure of that…" Koga said over his shoulder_ _before he turned and left._

-Koga had said that he made sure that they would not hurt her. Perhaps his words did not come across clearly to the kids but what can one do? They were unkind but the monk was right she was not afraid because she knew no one would come after her. If the whole clan accepted her, and maybe a few not like her, she would have probably been fine but it was _everyone_ and a few, perhaps it was that that so overwhelming. "I think you're right, I am not afraid." She said. "I am not afraid." She reiterated as if she were finally realizing it. The monk smiled, "Thank you Monk-san." The man was the one who nodded this time.

Monk-san insisted that they go for a walk to strengthen that leg of hers. She got a bit of a surprise when she pulled back the covers and found that her leg had been stitched. All of the gashes were now closed. She smiled up at Monk-san and gave her thanks claiming that it may heal even more quickly. She did not even know or feel it nor did she remember getting it stitched up. Outside to the right of the entrance there was a midsize clearing. To the side of the house on the right there was a small well and before they headed off she asked for a drink and gulped down a bucket or two full. It had even been a while since she had any water and wondered how long she would have had if she had not been found by Monk-san. As they wandered the forest he examined flowers and plants in which he told her the properties of some that may be useful. They had even come across a plum tree, Monk-san grabbed one wiped it off and gave it to the girl who took it and ate it not thinking of whatever might be in it. She was lucky and it tasted so rich and juicy. They walked silently, well, he walked and she limped.

A question popped up in Kasei's mind as they walked. "Since you're a monk have you performed any ceremonies or rituals…or something…?" She said not really knowing what to call it. She had no clue why this question suddenly came up nor did Monk-san.

He thought as they continued to walk. "Yes, of course, but I have not done one in a long while." He said. "If you wish I may do one for you."

"Would you really?" Kasei asked. "What sort?"

"A cleansing." Monk-san said. "It cleanses your body and your mind and frees your spirit of ill emotion. Your senses will open to nature clearing them." He described.

"Oh, it sounds relaxing, it would be nice." Kasei agreed. After a long while they headed back to the monk's home. The monk had gone out and come in on several occasions. He had searched through a few storage areas hauling out many things. "Is there anything that I should do?"

At first the monk seem doubtful about telling her what it was she had to do but he got on with it. "In preparation for the ceremony all garments must be removed." The girl's eyes widened a bit. "All garments, bandages and let your hair loose." He said with no hint of sarcasm or mirth that saying that he was totally serious. She was a bit stunned but not all that shocked about it because it was a ceremony performed by a monk. The question was should she trust him? He had done nothing to go against the character she saw and portrayed himself to be. Ah, he was monk and she needed a bit of relaxation with all that has happened. She needed a break did she not? "I will know if you decide to go on with the ceremony when I call you outside." He said before walking away.

After a while the monk called out to her from outside. He stood and waited for the girl to come out. He glanced to the sky. 'Ah, an excellent night for change.' After a while he watched as she emerged from the front of the building. The girl had done what he asked and stopped. Her arms created a cross over her chest her palms lay flat by her shoulders. Her hair had been let down falling a short way after her shoulders. Her eyes looked to him for instructions nervously.

Kasei emerged from the house and gasped up at the moon. It was huge and looked so close it was beautiful. She wondered where she was to go when to the right in the midsize clearing she saw candles shining brightly. The moonlight created a pale hue over the circular clearing. There was a wide outline of candles that made a circle and within that another creating a nice size gap and within that circle there was an even smaller one. She walked over and stopped before entering the circle of candles wondering what it was that she had to do. The monk stood to the right of the candles not entering them. He stood by a small table draped with an elegant cloth, upon it sat an almost cauldron looking black bowl that was small and had no handles. Inside the bowl two lit incense sat up burning slowly. Also to the side of the incense was a small statue of a praying Buddha who held slow burning incense as well. The monk wore different clothing. They looked more elegant as if they were made especially for this purpose. The garbs he wore were a dark blue. Kasei looked self consciously and nervously to him for what to do next.

The monk gestured to the trio of the circling candles that burned brightly. She slowly walked over to the middle circle the gapping between the lines of candles making easy access. When she got over there she could see four more small bowls, that held an incense a piece, which created the circle. Kasei faced him and watched as he picked both of the burning incense from the table and come over to her gracefully avoiding the candles. He stood before her and she looked up into his black eyes that slowly closed. At his action she closed her eyes as well.

Standing in a semi lunge with either incense burning on either side of her still head the monk quickly brought his arms to him and began move gracefully around. He swerved in between the candles with such agility. He moved around the three circles of candles always making sure to wave the incense he held to the girl. Not too long after a deep rumbling began in his throat and he began to hum quietly. As he moved with skill perfection the hum became louder and louder. His kimono fluttered around the small fires as he maneuvered himself with great poise.

At first as Kasei stood there with her eyes clothes she felt nothing. The monk danced gracefully around her still body. Though her eyes were closed she could feel his perfect movement around her and the candles. But soon the incense at her feet took effect, the fragrance wafting into her nostrils. With one whiff it entered her. The incense that danced around her added to the strong aroma. Her breathing was uncontrolled by her and deep with every breath sucking in the perfume of the incense She began to feel light and as thin as air. Soon she could hear a voice; a baritone hum began in her ears. It was soothing to the ears and seemed to come from afar. The voice started off low and began to rise, it too swayed around her. It then began to speak a tongue that she did not understand that at this moment she did not want to understand. Something, there was something that came from the sky like a smooth waterfall. It did not physically touch her it _became_ her. It fell into the bowels of her swaggering body. It came and she reached out to it wanting to touch it wanting to feel more of what it gave. She pulled and pulled and groped and groped but she felt nothing yet it still entered her. Her nearly unconscious self could not grasp its concept and nor could her consciousness. A new energy flowed through her body. All sensation ceased besides this new vitality as the voice moved through her mind. Time sailed across the moon as she stood perfectly still and the other moved gracefully in the moonlight of the night. Oh, the moon, so big, so round, so pale. Was it the moon? Did the moon cast its moonlight to fall upon her naked body and impale her with its light? Yes, the moonlight of the moon that loomed closely overhead felt as if it were giving her inner strength and power.

Suddenly the soothing voice ceased after a quiet whisper _"at the completion of the moon symbol the process of change will be complete" _it was the only thing that she understood though he had still spoken in the translating voice. The fragrance of the incense dissipated completely. The girl did not feel as if it were over just yet as she felt a presence move and glide back in front of her. The force of the draft that the garbs created floated forcefully over the candles and all was dark. The girl was then pulled from the eternal trance. She could feel it, in her unconscious state she had raised her arms horizontally at her sides, her head was tipped to her back and she stood straight up on the tips of her toes. The monk had returned to his semi lunge position with either incense on the side of her head. After a moment when everything calmed within their own bodies they opened their eyes, she stared up at him and him down to her. They smiled and slowly dropped their poses.

"Ah, what excitement, I have not had a ceremony as good as that in years." He said. "Did you feel it? Did you feel the sensations?" He asked and she nodded knowingly.

"It felt wonderful. I feel refreshed and at peace. I feel stronger and my senses are clear and able. It was simply amazing! Thank you." She said excitedly. "Such a wonderful experience."

"Congratulations, your body and mind have been cleansed. And you have been cleansed of the demons touch." He said. "I am glad you enjoyed it, both you and I." They began to clean up and she had become so comfortable that she forgot that she was butt naked. The monk handed her a folded cloth in which she wrapped herself in giggling weakly. Once they were all done and the clearing was clear they returned back into the small house. She made sure to toss on her clothes. She sat down in her spot as the monk prepared himself a location to sleep. "We should both get some rest." Kasei nodded and lay down totally lax.

The next morning Kasei rose from her spot and took a look around, the monk was nowhere in sight. She walked to the entrance yawning to find the monk sitting cross legged in the same spot she had stood yesterday during the ceremony. He had on different clothes now that it was a new day. He had his palms together in a praying style, arms taunt with being held up. His eyes closed. It looked as if he was meditating and Kasei did not want to disturb him. She was about to turn around.

"Come and join me, young one, it is time to learn how to calm your senses, ease your mind and appease your soul without assistance." He whispered without opening his eyes or moving any other part of his body besides his mouth.

"Oh, ok, th-" Kasei started off.

"Speak lower." He said and so she tried but had to try again and then again and then again until she was barely whispering and he let her continue.

"Y-you can hear me?" Kasei asked incredulously.

"It is fine." He whispered barely.

"Then I will come join you." She whispered. 'Boy, meditating must be a powerful thing.' She thought to herself and quietly walked and sat down on his right. She sat down and mimicked his position.

"This position is quite easy to maneuver." He said barely. "Do not let your arms slouch." He said for reference though the girl quickly picked her arms up from her legs. "Clear your mind of all thoughts, think of nothing." She did it with ease. "Open your sense and let nature drift into your ears. Breath deeply and slowly."

It was not hard for Kasei to concentrate what with the ceremony yesterday she was quite relaxed. Not to mention his calming demeanor. It was silent which allowed nature to drift into her ears and reverberate off her eardrums. The wind swayed the trees and the grass. Birds twittered on the branches of the trees. The lengthy grass swayed with the winds rhythm. It was quite peaceful with the quiet all around. They meditated for quite a while before Monk-san stopped. He showed her a familiar position which was only changed with the arms and hands. Instead of being drawn in and together the elbows were bent along with the palms while the thumb and first finger connect. It seemed like it would be the most tiresome which is probably why he referred to the other position as 'easy to maneuver.'

The monk came to sit closely in front of her and she wondered what he wanted. "Your leg, let me examine your leg." He said and she slowly moved her leg so he could see. They looked at it together and to the girl's surprised there was nothing but a scar though the wounded had still not healed completely. "We must take this out."

"What right now?" Kasei asked wide eyed. "Y-you just put it in yesterday." She said. "Why didn't you do this while I was sleeping?" The girl was freaked out.

"Come, it will be fine." He assured. After a bit of heavy breathing she hesitantly agreed. If they had to go then they had to go; besides the wounds looked almost healed so maybe he was right. He untwisted both ends of the thin wire and took hold of one end and began to pull. She gasped as the wire began to slip out of her skin. She grasped the leg of his kimono as he pulled out the rest watching scared. "See? All done." And the girl nodded. "I shall prepare a meal." Monk-san said.

"I guess I'll go see if I find anything." Kasei said heading into the forest. Her leg ached but she found that her walk was not so much a limp anymore than just a walk of pain. She walked curiously around the forest not having a clue as to where she was going. She did not really know what she was looking for either. There was lots of vegetation but nothing really what she was looking for. She had gone pretty far or so she thought. Along the way she stepped out of the forest and found herself face to face with a tall cliff. The surface looked to be about seventy five to a hundred feet high, gray and rough with many jagged protruding rocks. It was the cliff she had fallen from just yesterday. Had she really fallen from that? It was not a mountain cliff but to a little human like herself that had fallen from it looked way high. But as she stood there it did not seem all that bad. She looked around and saw a plum tree and ran over to it reaching up and grabbing a few. Without hesitation she bit into one after wiping it off and then gobbled it up. "Hmm, delicious!" She said flitting the seed on the ground away from the other tree and wondered if another would grow. A few pebbles dropped down the side of the cliff and rolled over to her feet.

"Kasei?!" A familiar voice said incredulously.

------------------------------

WAH! I did not realize how long that chapter was going to be. The first chapter was not a cake walk but this, this is just whoa! This was long and very flexible revision. Anyway, the subject of Kasei the main character, I have to say that that girl is one miserable piece of…human! I mean just think about it do you know how many injuries she had? The story just came together like that. I just cannot imagine how she was I mean because she had to be in a whole lot of pain! And you know the five parallel gashes on her right calf right? Those are freaky! I mean they are nasty! Just think about having huge gaps in your leg, five of them! Man they're gross every time I think them. Let's just go on shall we? So how did you like it? I mean I like a good long lengthy chapter every once and a while how about you? R&R!

Until we meet again!


	3. Abducted

Master of Okami

Chapter 3

Abducted

And the next chapter is up. I wonder how long this one will be because from my reference story, the one that I'm typing from you know that I'm revising as I put it up, the chapter is not very long. But hey for a written chapter number two was long but I made it even longer, a little too long, on the computer. Well who knows what's going to happen not even I myself know how long it will be. Nonetheless, on with the story!

------------------------------

Kasei stood there eyes wide as she slowly turned to where the pebbles had come from. She stared hugely up at the figure upon the cliff her mouth parted slightly while a bit of ovary plum hung down the side of her mouth. There he stood armor and all on the edge of the high cliff. They stared at each other for a moment, Kasei tongue protruding out of her mouth to grab the sliding piece of plum and pull it into her mouth. There was a bit of surprise and shock on his face as he stared down at her. She swallowed and turned to make a break for it not even giving him a chance to speak. What the hell was she running for? She stayed alert as she glided forward just in case a cliff suddenly appeared without warning. She did not stop when she heard him yell for her and could literally hear him jumping off the cliff. With curiosity she turned to look over her shoulder and saw as he fell right down to the bottoms edge pushing off to run after her. She turned forward amazed that someone was actually capable of doing something like that. He was going faster then she would have hoped and had half a mind to throw a plum at him.

As she continued to run she could not hear his footsteps any longer. It sounded as if they were suddenly cut off. Not too long after she reached the small house in half the time she had left. She walked into the house breathing heavily a bit tired but not so much as it seemed she should have been. She lay the plums down on a small table by the kitchen area and sat down at her spot. The monk came in and saw her semi distraught state.

"What troubles you?" He asked.

"A demon, the demon that brought me to his cave has found me." Kasei said. "I don't know why he doesn't come because he was right behind me. Maybe I lost him but it just doesn't seem right because he was going too fast to lose me."

"I see. Did he touch you?" The monk asked and the girl shook her head and was curious to know why that matter. "No very significant reason other than there is a temporary demonic repelling barrier surrounding your body." She nodded slowly. He went to go make something to eat and saw the plums. 'I knew she would bring these.' The girl heard as the monk chopped away and there was still no sign of Koga. The monk was done more quickly than expected as he came over.

"Wah!" She said surprised. 'No wonder.' He had made an extravagant fruit salad, the bowl filled to the brim. The top was covered in a thin white cream. She quickly took a bite and her eyes almost water. It was so freaking delicious! "Ah, it's so delicious Monk-san!" She moaned as he sat down by the fire with a much smaller portion. "Don't you want anymore Monk-san?"

"Ah, no I am fine." He said and nodded to reassure her. 'You need it more than I do.' He thought as he watched her scarf it down hardly stopping to breathe.

There were bananas, strawberries, grapes, oranges and an excessive amount of plums. She just could not stop herself. Monk-san sure did know how to feed a girl. Soon they were done and the monk took her bowl away. Kasei folded up her covers and such; her belly full but quickly deflating.

'I must release it.' The monk thought. 'She does not belong here, she needs to be somewhere that she can grow and develop. Here is not where that is she needs more space and freedom.' He cleaned the dishes. 'I wonder how she will turn out.'

Kasei walked out and took a drink from the average looking well. She stood there and savored the water and found herself wanting more and more until she was practically stuffed again. She leaned over the well on her hands not thinking about anything in particular when a rustle was heard behind her. She narrowed her eyes but did not turn.

"Kasei?" The person said after a while it was quieter than usual. Kasei turned around and leaned on the well in an almost seductive way but that was not what she was getting at. Her face was expressionless as she reviewed him. Again he had a surprised look though more shocked as he looked her over as well. He wore the same old thing, she wore the same old thing and when the monk came out it was realized that he wore the same old thing as well. The monk walked over to the edge of the clearing. There was a short tense moment as the monk stared at the newcomer who stared at the girl who stared at the monk. Then it went into reverse as she stared to the newcomer who stared at the monk who stared at the girl. It almost seemed as if one of them was going to pounce on another. But it was the newcomer who broke the silence. "What are you doing here?" There was another moment when both the monk and the newcomer looked to each other when the girl would not meet with the newcomers eyes.

Finally looking up to him she spoke, "I'm here with Monk-san." She said it casually as if it were a legitimate answer. There was another moment where the monks and the girls eyes met and the other looked at them both. She turned back to him and said in the same casual manner, "He helped me after I fell off a cliff."

"You fell off a damn cliff?!" The newcomer asked loudly. "What the hell were you doing?!"

"I kind of, uh, panicked when I found you guys were demons so I made a run for it and met Kagome and Inuyasha along the way, they tried to help but I didn't listen and ran off a cliff. It happens all the time you know?" Kasei said with an almost uncaring attitude.

"No, I don't know because that doesn't always happen!" He practically yelled.

"Whatever! I saw you jump off that cliff." Kasei said.

"Well there's a difference from falling off and getting yourself hurt and jumping knowing your going to land on your own two feet, unharmed!" He really yelled this time.

Kasei was a bit taken back not really knowing what else to say. She glanced at the monk who had his eyes closed and his hands interlaced and hanging calmly in front of him. Just with one look at him Kasei calmed down the foggy haze over her mind dissipating causing her not to snap. She felt this overwhelming urge to go over to the other guy and smack him one, wait no, punch him square in the face. "That's only because _you_ are a demon!"

He looked a bit taken back at her statement but thought nothing of it. "Well that doesn't matter right now because I came to take you back!" He ended in a yell but quieted down.

With that comment Kasei stood from the well, "what?" she said like she could not believe it.

"What do you mean 'what'?" He asked. "You think I was just going to find you laying unconscious somewhere and say 'oh hey Kasei I see you're alive so I'll just go and let you rest'?" He asked loudly, he began to walk forward.

"No, I don't want to go." Kasei said backing back into the well. "Especially not back to your clansmen!"

"What are you saying? I'm not just going to leave you here after I've found you!" He said.

"But I'd rather stay with Monk-san!" She said loudly. "Can't I stay with you?" She turned to the monk who had not moved.

The monk finally opened up his eyes to look to her. Deep within those calm eyes there was a regret that she could not see. "No, you must go." He said levelly. He had realized a while ago that the demon that stood before them was that of a wolf demon. It was a wolf den in which she had spoken of.

"Why?" Kasei asked lowly in a whisper.

"This is not where you belong. I know you have the strength to go." He said. She was about to protest again when he said, "Shh." It was quiet. "Go back to the wolf den, do what you must do." There was a serene moment as they stared at one another. "Trust in me." He said. "Trust in me," He reiterated quietly.

"I will." She said breathlessly. The newcomer looked on with subtle amazement at the interaction between the two. Kasei then walked over and smiled up at him slowly bringing her arms up and over his shoulders. She latched on to the monk loosely. "I will." The monk was slightly taken back by her smooth action, he thought it sweet. He calmed his body to the best of his ability trying not the let the pain consume him. "I will miss you." She said calmly.

They walked silently through the forest him leading the way. She only looked at her feet not thinking about anything at the moment. Kasei stopped and leaned against a tree the rough bark edging into her back which did not hurt any longer. Most of her pain had dulled since the night before. She looked up to the sky really not thinking about anything. The one who led had realized she had stopped and turned to her watching as she spaced out. He finally came over to her and said, "It will be ok." He reached for her.

"I'm sorry Koga." Kasei said quietly pushing herself off the tree ready to go but not really. She had realized that she was holding him up. And so they continued with a slow pace. This time it was Koga who stopped. He turned to her and gazed into her eyes yet there was no connection at the moment though he did not see this. He took hold of her shoulder and felt a burning sensation and pulled away but he would not give up. Quickly he did it again and Kasei seemed to realize his touching her and saw him moving in but before contact she turned away. The burning became too much and he had to pull away again. She was so not in the mood for that she was grateful to have the barrier or whatever it was around her body. It took them a while to get back and Kasei hardly really saw where she was going.

They made it back to the cave. At the entrance Ginta and Hakkaku were about to say something upon the arrival of Kasei but at the subtle shake of Koga's head they stayed quiet. Kasei did not notice anything merely walked behind Koga and into the cave. He stopped in the wide lengthy hall and turned to her. She did not look to him and he walked off Kasei sensing that it was time to split. Her feet took her down the hall and into the large room straight to the nest. She sat on the nest and thought of nothing. She stayed in the middle of the nest looking around at the room that looked so different now. It had not changed but it just did. She was not ready to go out and face them, the clan. Eventually, she laid upon the mattress and lulled herself to sleep though she was not sleepy at all.

Once she awoken she rose and walked out halfway down the hall to central circle she bumped into Koga. "Oh, hi Koga." She said in a slightly better mood.

"Hey. Come with me Kasei." Koga said turning around. They emerged into central circle the many people continuing their daily lives. It was the first time she had seen Koga outside the room and actually within the cave. "Hey listen everybody get the hell over here, right now!" Koga commanded. The people turned curiously to his voice and did not hesitate to gather a large crowd. They stared in shock at her return but were more suspicious and curious. "Yeah, I know." Koga said to the crowd who looked at her weirdly.

'Huh? What does that mean?' She thought a bit perplexed by their suspicious stares. "Look I'm sorry for running off the other day." She said calmly to the crowd.

"You're not the one who's supposed to be apologizing!" Koga said. He cross his arms and glared at the crowd.

"According to Monk-san it is the right thing to do." Her tone was calm.

"Hmm. Well what about you guys, you all are acting like idiots!" Koga yelled. The crowd was a bit taken back by Koga's reprimand.

"Ok, ok we're sorry." Said a woman and a few nodded.

"Ok, so I know _your_ sorry," Koga said to the woman, "but what about the rest of you?"

"There something weird about her." Rei whispered to Tei and he nodded in agreement. There was a murmur of agreement that rippled through the crowd. Both Koga and Kasei heard this and Kasei narrowed her eyes a bit looking to him.

"We know how much you want us to apologize, we're sorry, but there _is_ something that is a little off about her." A man said.

Without hesitation she turned and walked away not wanting to deal with this right now. Not even Koga said anything or came after her he simply went away as well; they both left the confused crowd. Kasei went to the entrance to find Ginta and Hakkaku. "Hey." She said to them and they enthusiastically smiled back. "Come take a break." She patted the ground beside her and they were a bit skeptical. "Come on." They hesitantly sat beside her making sure to face the cave entrance still guarding. "Tell me, what is it that is so different about me?"

"Huh? Why would you ask that?" Hakkaku asked.

"Your clansmen claim that there is something that is 'off' about me." Kasei said.

"Well, they haven't shown any liking for you for a while." Ginta said. "I know that you knew that already, what I'm getting at is that even though they said that there is something that is different about you."

"Yeah, like there are tanner spots on your face and appearing on other parts of your body." Hakkaku said. "There are probably other things but other than your appearance there is your scent." He said.

"My scent?" Kasei asked not having a clue what he was talking about.

"Yeah, its like you smell human but you smell like a demon too." Ginta said.

"A demon?!" Kasei said loudly. "What do you mean; I'm like half demon or something?" She was about to rise but they both grabbed either one of her arms holding her down. They claimed that running away again would not be the answer.

"Yes and no. That's the weird part. Your not fully human or demon yet your not half demon." Hakkaku said confusing himself.

"What? I don't understand can there be half demons?" Kasei asked.

"Yes, but it's like every moment your demonic scent becomes stronger." Ginta said.

She rose up suddenly and they half expected her to run off but she did no such thing. "I still don't understand, I'm not a demon, I never was!" Kasei said. She looked out and saw that it was getting dark. "I'm sorry, its-its getting late." She walked off.

"Kasei when you feel the time is right you should take a look at yourself." Hakkaku said.

Kasei stumbled into the room and fell on the nest. Was she becoming a demon? No, that is impossible how could she be? Hakkaku told her to look at herself and see. She examined her arms actually seeing spots that were a bit more tanner than her skin. Even her legs had them. The scars on her legs were halfway healed a few small dots on the sides of the scars where they had been stitched. It was unreal that they could have healed so quickly. Then she looked over her left hand whose scar was nearly healed as well. She felt the back of her head; the scar was not fleshy as it was before. Her right hand was no longer grazed the skin was healed completely and there were no scars or granular skin her hand was as it was before it was hurt. Her knees were perfectly healed as well. It was proof but she had to see more.

The cloth was moved aside and in stepped Koga. There was an awkward moment as he came in and sat down at the table. When they were with the monk it was the first time they had argued with each other. They had been doing so well and this one incident put them at odds. They just did not know how to handle the situation. It was really the first time he had come and hung out in the room with her besides that time Ginta and Hakkaku came to clean her wound or the random visits. She wondered what it was that he did all the time. For a moment they avoided each others gaze.

"Koga, everyone listens to you and doesn't remark on your…rude comments." Kasei started off. "Does that mean you're the leader or are you just well respected?" She asked. She remembered when she had first arrived here and he said that none of his clansmen would hurt her. Or how Ginta and Hakkaku reacts about leaving their posts saying that Koga would get on them about it. And not too long ago the clan did not hesitate to form a crowd when Koga gave the order. Now that she thought about it wolf packs always had leaders and Koga had never introduced her to one which had to mean-

"Both." Koga said proudly.

-that he was indeed the leader of the clan. It would dishonor the leader if one was not introduced after coming to his cave. "Wow, I never knew that." Kasei said and suddenly saw him in a new light. No wonder he was out all the time he had to do all the leaderly stuff. A lot of things became clear to her and she nodded.

"Look, don't let the clan get to you." Koga started off. "I know their not showing much hospitality but maybe one day you'll grow on them. Perhaps maybe before you find a way to get back home."

"I'm sure that by time that day comes it won't even matter anymore." Kasei said casually. "Right now I'm not going to worry about it." She said almost more to herself. "Koga what do you see that is different about me?"

Koga thought about this reviewing her. "Your skin, hair, eyes, nails, ears, and I think you've grown a little taller more so than you were as a human should." Koga said. "But you don't smell like a regular human anymore. You smell partly demon every time I see you, though you smell more so than the last time I'd see you." Kasei nodded slowly, it sounded as it was said by Ginta and Hakkaku. Koga seemed to have noticed a bit more features about her. He rose from where he sat and said, "I'm going to take a nap," he came over to the nest and lay down the tension seemed to have dissipated between them.

Kasei was snapped out of her thoughts when he came over to lie down. "Wait this is your room?!" She asked loudly a bit startled.

"Yeah, of course it is, now be quiet you woke me up." He said groggily.

'I didn't know that either.' Kasei thought looking over to the leader who took up one side of the nest. She almost felt stupid for not knowing earlier since there were so many things that pointed to it. For one the room was more elaborate than the others and she had just found out that he was the leader. The leader usually receives the best. And of course the wolf figurines should have been a clear sign. 'I think I'll go to sleep for the night, I've already had enough surprises. Koga's probably already asleep by now.'

The next day Kasei rose sleepily. She looked around and remembered that Koga had slept in here with her but he was nowhere to be found. The torches had burnt out and wondered what time of day it was, she was slightly irritated that she did not know what time it was. Since the people and demons of the Feudal Era had no clocks then they had to have a way of telling what time of day it was. She wondered if it would be unique. She exited the room and walked over to the entrance and before even checking who it was she was looking for she called out.

"Hey Ginta and Hakkaku." Kasei said and the two guards turned to look at her and she stopped. The guys who guarded the entrance were so totally not the guys she was looking for and she turned around and went to central circle. She wandered to the hot spring and then to the training ground and through a few of the halls not finding them. They must have finally been given a break, oh how lucky, now they were not there to answer her questions. She returned to central circle. "E-excuse me." She said to a woman.

"Hmm, what?" The woman turned to her. Her expression was not cold or sarcastic but suspicious and a bit surprised.

"Please tell me, what time of the day is it?" Kasei asked.

The woman thought this an odd question to ask but glanced up at the sky. "Late morning, evening is not too far away." She said.

She had slept in late. "Thanks." Kasei said leaving it at that. "Um, excuse me."

A man this time turned to her with a suspicious expression. "What is it?" He asked roughly.

"Can you please tell me if you know where Ginta and Hakkaku are and if you do where?" Kasei asked.

"Oh, that's right the shifts changed. If they are not here then they are most likely to be out with Koga." He said gruffly.

"Ok." Kasei nodded her thanks and walked off. 'Out? Out of the cave perhaps?' She thought to herself. She went to central circle and down hot spring path to the hot spring. It was the light of day and so was not going to take off her clothes right now that is why she preferred the night when coming here. She took her cloth and sat at the base of the hot spring legs sitting in after taking off her socks and shoes. A few people were looking at her funny but she did not look at them because she did not want to see any of that. After washing herself up she decided she would leave and see if she could find Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku. She was so not going to stay cooped up in this cave when the three people she actually got along with were gone and everyone here, well, she just did not know what their problem was.

Exiting quickly she slowly searched the woods. Her heart was racing wildly because this was the first she had been out there by herself. Well, other than that time she ran off a cliff but Kagome and Inuyasha were there so that did not count. She wondered if she found that cliff and climbed down it would she be able to find him again. Of course she probably would because he was not hidden in some secret location though his house is a bit far in the forest. The cliff could be thought of as a reference point or something because she remembered that when she had found the cliff after leaving to search that was when Koga had found her. From the long walk to get to the cave after leaving it was likely that she had run along way before running off the cliff.

She jogged forward dodging the trees and rocks still looking around but she had a change of plans. After a bit of running she found the cliff. Peering down it, it was higher from the top than from the bottom. Looking left and right the cliff continued for quite a ways. After standing there for a while she thought of the time Koga had jumped up even higher than the cliff and dropped down to the ground landing, unharmed.

"_Well there's a difference from falling off and getting yourself hurt and jumping knowing your going to land on your own two feet, unharmed." He yelled._

Would she land on her own two feet without a scratch? 'Wait a minute what am I talking about?!' Kasei thought to herself. 'I am no demon!' She had readied herself to jump but then snapped back. The spots on her arms were growing bigger. 'This proves nothing, no matter what anyone says I am not a demon! They even said I smell human!' After firmly persuading herself she simply settled on climbing down. She was scared as hell but she willed herself to calm down and take her time. At one point she nearly slipped but caught hold onto a rock stopping and taking a breath. Kami she wished she had a bungee cord or something because she would probably die if she fell again, of a heart attack that is. Almost all the way down she lost her footing and fell. "Ah!" She screamed but the fall was short yet that did not stop her heart from beating all the more quickly. 'I so have to stop doing that.'

The plum tree she had found yesterday was still right there and she grabbed a few. They were delicious as usual. She walked slowly trying to remember which way she had run to get back. Though she only came along here twice the place looked familiar to her. By time she had gone far enough and found the circular area that was all she saw. There was nothing else and she was quite sure this was where his home was. It looked like there was never a house here. Well this was odd. Did he just move somewhere or something? No it just does not seem humanly possible to take down ones house and go off somewhere in that short amount of time. After looking around a few more times to be sure she decided she would leave. She made it back to the cliff not really ready to climb up. It was as easy as it could be going down but going up may be a totally different experience.

"Kasei?!" A familiar voice called out to her full of disbelief.

Glancing up at the cliff she saw the familiar girl, Kagome. She was looking over along with Inuyasha and a few other people. Kasei grabbed hold of the cliff and started to climb sure that that Inuyasha was not going to help.

"Do you need any help?" Kagome called out.

"No I am fine." Kasei said with a strain halfway up the cliff. After a bit of climbing she finally reached the top she climbed to the surface and collapsed on her back breathing heavily. She stared up at all the faces that looked down at her. She had half a mind to roll over so she not see them stare at her any longer. There was Kagome and Inuyasha another boy and another girl, a really, really small boy and what looked like a cat. Kagome knee bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok, Kasei?" Kagome asked worriedly. Kasei knew she was not simply referring to her climb up the cliff but the other day. Kagome was a bit thrown off when she saw the girl at the bottom of the cliff it was where she had fallen yesterday.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Kasei said.

"You need a hand to get up or what?" Inuyasha asked loudly. No, but she took it anyway. "Ah, shit!" He snatched his hand away.

Oh no, she forgot about the barrier around her body. "I'm sorry!" She stood up on her own and after Kagome did as well.

"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha asked loudly cradling his hand.

"Never mind that Inuyasha." Kagome said. "What happened the other day? By time me and Inuyasha got down the cliff you were gone."

'Did Monk-san find me before then? Well that was fast considering Inuyasha is a demon.' She thought. "I had no clue that Koga and his clan were demons and I panicked when I finally did find out. I ran into you two and realized that those ears of yours," she gestured to the angry boy, "weren't fake I knew you were a demon as well. I ran off the cliff as you two know, apparently from what I can remember I hit my head on a rock and fell unconscious. When I woke up I was in a small house. A monk had helped me and allowed me refuge at his home. Koga came after that and I've been at the cave ever since." Kasei said. 'I wonder when I will see you again Monk-san.'

"Ok, but there's something different about you." Kagome said worriedly.

"Yeah, like the fact that you smell like a demon now but human too." Inuyasha said. "What are you like a half demon now?"

"Really Inuyasha?" Kagome asked wide eyed and the boy nodded. "Well I'd like to introduce you to our friends." Kagome said changing the subject. "This is Miroku, he's a monk." He nodded once eyeing her like a piece of eye candy. He wore a traditional monk's kimono and held a staff. "Sango, she's a demon slayer," The other girl smiled and bowed slightly. She had a huge boomerang strapped to her back which looked quite heavyheavily and wore a yukata. "Shippo, a fox demon," it was the very small boy that wore very small clothes. "And Kirara, a neko demon," it was as exactly as Kasei said it was a cat but a demon too. "And if you didn't know then Inuyasha is a dog demon." Kagome said. "And of course I'm Kagome a priestess."

By time Kagome was done introducing everyone Kasei's eyes were wide. 'What an odd group.' She snapped out of her stupor and her thoughts seemed to roll out of her mouth, "ok so we have three demons, two holy figures and a demon slayer, hmm."

There was a kind of awkward silence. The group had always understood their odd alliance. Of course they knew that as humans with such a purpose and them as demons they should be wary of each other. They had had their differences and have become friends each with the same goal whether or not one or two did not come with that same purpose. It was even pointed out by their enemies at times. But it was a no matter because as long as their goal was met there was not a real need to even care.

'Did I say something wrong?' Kasei thought at the awkwardness.

"What the hell does that matter?!" Inuyasha yelled. "What the hell are you trying to imply?"

"Our destinies have been intertwined, it was fate. Many things have happened and here we are." Miroku said and Sango said nothing.

"We've been together for a long time now; I'll have to agree with Miroku, it was fate." Shippo said.

"Yes, our group is odd and we all know it, we understand that." Kagome said.

"I'm sorry." Kasei said a bit quietly. "You know what I'm going to go now." This was not the reason she had come out anyway. "Bye." She walked away leaving everyone confused. But as soon as she walked through a few bushes she met Koga. "Oh, hey Koga I was looking for you."

"What did you need?" Koga asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to find you." Kasei said.

"Are you here with Kagome, mutt face and their friends?" Koga asked.

"Well, yeah." Kasei said having somewhat of a clue who mutt face was. Koga pulled Kasei back over to the others and she stood behind him.

"Who the hell are you callin' mutt face?!" Inuyasha asked with balled fists.

"Someone's feeling the guilt huh?" Koga said to Kagome.

Kagome put a hand on her face and shook her head. 'You played right into that one Inuyasha.' Shippo began to laugh and Miroku and Sango followed suit soon Kagome found herself joining in on the mirth.

"You too Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I'm s-sorry Inuyasha." Kagome giggled out a hand was over her mouth trying to hold it in.

Even Koga joined in though his was a more 'ha, ha told you so' type of deal. The only ones who did not laugh were Kasei and Kirara who were a bit confused as to what was so funny. 'You're so dumb Inuyasha, that's why everyone's laughing at you.' Shippo thought.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku…" The voice trailed off after the others stopped laughing. "Was the joke over or did I ruin all the fun?" The voice was icy cold and bemused. Kasei's jaw almost dropped when the person who spoke floated to the ground and she finally saw him. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted.

'Kami!' Kasei thought. There was a moment and Kasei decided to break it, "Is he like a friend of yours or something?" It was dead silent as everyone stared at her like what-the-hell and Kasei looked around nervously. Even the newcomer looked at her with bemusement and Koga looked at her funny.

Shippo could just not be afraid after being asked such a ridiculous question. He came over and Kasei looked down at him when he patted her leg. "You know Kasei you might just want to be quiet now."

"What? I was just asking." Kasei said being totally serious.

"Just shut up! You just need to shut up." Inuyasha said having half a mind to tell the newcomer to go on. He turned back to the guy and yelled, "Naraku you bastard what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I have come to collect my prize, now hand her over or I will be forced to be rough dog." Naraku commanded. "Or should I be saying this to the wolf?"

Everyone began to snap out of their stupor and began falling into routine. "What are you talking about Naraku? We don't have anything here that belongs to you!" Kagome yelled in a battle stance yet she had no weapon.

"Oh, but you do priestess I have summoned her here." Naraku said calmly as he stood his ground. "I have not come to fight." He said vehemently. "I have only come for what is mine which is in your mists." He said halfway extending his arm, his fingers lax as if he were lazily taking something someone was handing to him. "Come to me, Kasei."

"Me?!" Kasei asked incredulously pointing to herself. She felt almost flattered to be claimed by someone who looked so…Anyways, just by the others reactions she could see that he may be a figure of dislike. But other than that he had an ominous feel about him that would make others naturally wary of him.

"Yes, you, Kasei." Naraku said calmly. He fully extended his arm and hand, fingers outstretched. Everyone tensed up Kasei wondered what would happen. Naraku waited patiently as the others became confused.

Kasei gasped throwing her arms around her stomach as if she had taken a hard blow to the abdominal area.. "Nuah!" Kasei breathed heavily. 'What do you want me to do, what do you want me to do? I'll do anything. Just stop.' She thought mostly to the gripping anxious feeling that flowed through her once again after all this time. Without hesitation she began to slowly walk forward. There was only one thing she had to do and she would do anything to rid herself of this feeling that plagued her body.

"What are you doing Kasei?!" Sango yelled for she ready to fight.

"No Kasei!" Koga said loudly as Kasei turned and stood behind Naraku and stood with blank eyes. Naraku cut the spell and Kasei fell unconscious.

"Nuh…" Kasei slumped.

------------------------------

Another chapter over and done. This chapter is not as long as chapter 2 but I'm satisfied with the length. I cut a lot out of this chapter from the written version it was just so wrong she was happy when she shouldn't have been. If you notice she wasn't very giggly and such in this one which is how it should have been its better, more real, like that. Man I'm loving this story, the first fan fiction I ever wrote and it just so happens that it's the last of all my fan fictions that I put up. I only have three. Sometimes when someone has too many ideas for fan fiction, or maybe other things, they would have to really determined to finish them all. And we all know that not everyone finishes their stories sometimes because of no motivation or because they have too many stories they need to write.right. But it's not easy to stop the ideas from flowing in I mean truthfully even I have another idea for a story but I have to try and finish two of my stories. Who knows maybe I will put it one day. Anyway R&R!

Until we meet again!


	4. Dark Castle: Flee, Return, Stay

Master of Okami

Chapter Four

Dark Castle: Flee, Return, Stay

And chapter four is up! Well I have nothing to say so on with the chapter!

------------------------------

It was quiet there was no sound not even the wind or a draft and it was soft underneath her. Her body was lying flat and her arms were pulled back. Where was she? It was so quiet, too quiet. There was no light or so she could see. But was she awake or was she dead? She could feel though but it was not very warm. With a start Kasei awoken and sat up and looked around at the dark room. The room was pitch black which made it seem impossible that she could see past her feet to a door. Lightly she pulled her arms up and found that she was tied down but they felt more like chains.

The door beyond her feet slowly opened and even when it did there was no light that flooded in to allow her to see more clearly though she could already. A figure stepped in but did not come over they merely stood at where they entered the room. Even though just second ago she could see the door she could not see this figure in which she lay before. There was hardly even a shadow outline in which she could go by it was almost as if the figure was of the darkness itself. Nonetheless she could smell something that was familiar something that she had learned only not too long ago. What was it? She did not understand though it was familiar. But what would it matter if it could not identify this person?

"I see you are finally awake." A familiar baritone voice came.

"What have you done to me you…you…you…Naraku…?" Kasei sighed in defeat and flopped her head on the bed. What the hell was she trying to act tough for? There was no reason to act tough. The guy had not even done anything to her yet. Yes, of course he kidnapped her and chained her to a bed but not to a wall. Or he did not or had not taken the liberty of raping her yet since being chained to a _bed_ meant she was like totally vulnerable. Or so she hoped he did not already. With that thought Kasei was starting to get scared. But if he did do it then how would he… 'eww, what is the matter with you, Kasei?' But if he did then that would mean… 'Get a hold of yourself, girl! Don't think about such things!' He is so…Kami!

"You seem to be very exhausted." Naraku said. "I did put an excessive amount into you." Naraku continued talking calmly though he could sense her fear. He had not even done anything yet so what was she so afraid of? Of him of course which is the way it should be. 'So much to ensure she does not resist.'

"Huh? An excessive amount?" She asked curiously. Then she thought for a moment. "Wait, are you talking about that…feeling?"

There was no answer and suddenly blazing orbs appeared where he stood. They were narrowed and looked as if they were slightly turned looking at something. In an instant they were gone. Kasei nearly had a heart attack when they suddenly popped out of nowhere. "You can do without me can you not? Of course you can, I have some business to attend to." He turned to the door behind him and exited the room.

"N-no! Wait!" Darkness enveloped the room still, yet she noticed with her vision that there were three or four torches that lined each of the walls. She pulled on the chains with all her might and with one tug the chain snapped. "What?! I broke the chain!" With another mighty tug she freed her other arm from imprisonment. 'How am I doing this?' Though she was freeing herself she was still a little freaked out with the extra boosts of strength she was getting. Maybe it was adrenaline. 'Yeah, I'll just go with that.' She climbed from the bed and peered down upon it. It was laden with many thin soft layers of sheets as she examined it. Looking underneath the sheets she noticed that it was not a bed but a neat layer of fluffy sleeping mats that they used back in the day…or today or whatever. 'It's so soft and surprisingly comfortable.' Kasei thought having half a mind to fall back in and go to sleep because she was so tired. 'I suppose bed is its substitute or something. Enough I have to leave.' She began to walk but stopped and looked back at the bed over her shoulder. Should she try to escape? She had full knowledge of what she was going back to. Suspicion and doubt, people who did not give a care in either of the seven hells. What was she saying? This complete and total stranger…swoops down like the Black Knight and takes her away from it all, kidnaps her away from it all. Who could ever trust someone who kidnaps? Ah, well, the chains were already broken anyway so she turned and slowly opened the door.

She peeked out and there was a hallway that went left and right. She emerged from the roomed and slowly and stealthily tiptoed down the left hall. Eventually not too far away from the door she came from she passed a few moonlight lit windows. Stopping she had come to a fork, a hall that continued on or one that went right in a perpendicular fashion. The hall that continued was ominous since it was even darker than the room she was previously, it was jet. It tended to give her a bad feeling like whatever she does just do not go down that hall. It was a mystery that she did not yet wish to explore. With that she took the hall that went right. Not too far down she came to a three way. She went left then right then left again. There were three parallel halls similar to the one she had came out into when she left the room. The one she had came out into was farther away from the other two and with the smaller paths that connected them both the one she exited into and the one above it looked as if she made a huge room with the help of smaller halls. There looked like many smaller rooms with the structure of the long and small halls. There were plenty of doors but every single one of them were locked, of course besides the one she exited. After a length of searching she was back at that ominous hall, she stared into it not seeing anything. She decided that there was no way she was going in there it was just too haunting. So now what to do?

'Yes, what to do now?' She asked herself as she turned around walking back down the hall. She stopped and looked to the windows she was about to pass. 'The windows, of course!' Climbing into the glassless window she seized up almost losing her balance but she hung on for dear life. "Kami…" She said as she stood on the windowsill startled.

It was going to be a long way down.

'Please kami don't let me die here!' She begged. She decided she would take this nice and slow. Bending down she turned and held onto the sill pushing her legs off letting them dangle. With a breath she tried to calm her raging heart as she closed her eyes and let go. She landed on her toes and momentum caused her ass to slam against her heels and she fell back. "Ah! That hurt!" She threw her hand over her mouth. Hopping up she made a dash for it and slid to halt this time making sure she did not fall to her knees so half her body could end up in a sea of lava. "Kami-sama…" She whispered. Beyond her there was a vast ocean of boiling lava that flowed silently every once and a while it would spurt silently as well. Her eyes were thrice as she stared at the ocean before her. Never in a million years would she have ever thought she would have an experience such as this. It never crossed her mind that one day she would be standing at the edge of a lava ocean. Though still fascinated she turned to the right and moved on. She slowed down when she came to a weird purplish object. It looked like a floating cloud and there was something that made her feel weird about it. Nonetheless, with curiosity she stuck her hand within it and felt around moving her hand grasping and found she held nothing. Her hand flowed through it like there was nothing there. It was continuously moving around the cloud looking parts that made it up moved here and there like water molecules though she could not feel it. Pulling her hand away she got an idea and walked into it thinking that she herself was totally crazy. She found that when she stepped into the cloud she was also stepping onto it. The purple fog of the cloud covered the bottom half of her body as it made her float a few inches above like it did simply by standing on it. It was odd because when she touched it with her hand she could not grasp it yet she stood upon it.

Suddenly it jolted as if it were a system rebooting. Kasei gasped falling forward but found that by the weirdness of the cloud she was leaning on it though still could not feel it. She knee bent down keeping her hands and feet where they were just in case she moved and the cloud decided she was not worthy of floating within it. After the jolt it had stopped for a moment but now it started to float up and at least a foot in the air stopped again. Breathing heavily wondered what it was doing. Would it take her back to the castle because she tried to escape and it just so happened that it caught her. But to her surprise it began to move over the lava which made her even more frightened and her heart beat sped up. If this thing decided to drop her now she would be a dead human girl who just so happened to smell like a demon. It floated and floated until not too long after the purple cloud landed or floated closely to the land which allowed her to step off shakily. As she walked away she noticed that familiar scent still lingered though it was faint but not very. After a bit of walking it suddenly faded away and she could smell it no more.

She took off running and thought it odd because it felt different where she was now than when she was back at the building and even where the cloud landed. She ran for kami knows how long through trees and high grass not really knowing where she was going. She simply ran and ran. It simply took forever to find somewhere she actually recognized. It was the forest in which the monk had stayed she remembered the small circular area. Later on she found the cliff and began to climb it but not before grabbing a few plums just because. After a lengthy climb up the cliff she reached the surface less tired than she was the last time she had done it. With a bit more running to go she finally made it to the entrance of the wolf den after what felt like hours. Well at least two hours had gone by.

Two figures stood at the entrance guarding it. "Ginta, Hakkaku!" Kasei called out when she got close enough.

They were a bit startled by her call. "Kasei is that you?" Hakkaku asked.

"Yeah." Kasei said coming up to them as the two gathered around when she came closer.

"Where were you?" Ginta asked.

"I'm not really sure." Kasei said. "Though Naraku was there."

"N-Naraku?" Both of the boys said together startled out of their wits.

"Um yeah. Where is everyone?" Kasei asked.

"You mean Koga?" Hakkaku asked and Kasei nodded. "Ask someone in the clearing and they'll tell you."

"Y-yeah u-unless you want me to take you there." Ginta said looking around at the forest that seemed a bit chillier than usual.

"No, because if you do go then I'm goin' too!" Hakkaku said.

"Um, I suppose I'll be fine." Kasei said waving goodbye as she walked into the cavern heading to central circle. It was dark with many torches alight and by their light many people could be seem walking in the dark of night. There were many but not as much as there would be in the morning time. She wondered why there were so many but with a little hesitation she came upon one. "Um, w-where is Koga?" Kasei asked. It had been her first time in a while to confront one of the clansmen. This would probably be her last time unless she really needed some answers. But what would be so important to where she would have to talk to these…demons.

The woman looked her up and down as if seeing if she were worth talking to. She had heard something through the grapevine that something happened to her. According to the news she had gotten herself kidnapped or something. Hardly anyone was sure by who besides those who were there with her. This was part of the reason why there were so many of the clan out here to patrol but mostly because of the new guests. "So you escaped from wherever you were held huh? But anyway he's over there between the two right huts." The woman said.

"Oh so you know?" Kasei asked. She was not going to mention the fact that she was captured by Naraku. From Ginta's and Hakkaku's reaction Naraku kidnapping Kasei did not seem like something that would stir up a good reaction from the rest of the clan. Regardless if the word 'kidnap' was in there or not. Somehow she knew that this Naraku was not favored among the clan.

"Everyone knows you were kidnapped. Things travel fast around here." The woman said. "But no one knows by whom."

"Ok." Kasei said walking away not taking the liberty of spilling that bit of information. At the guarded entrance she of course met a guard.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly when he saw her. "You know it's forbidden down this path."

'No actually I didn't know that. That woman seemed to forget that bit of information which was important.' Kasei thought. See now why she did not tell? Not just because they probably feared Naraku but because they were such…kami she did not want to think about it. "I am Kasei I have come to meet Koga."

"The one who was kidnapped?" He asked. "News travels fast around this cave." He said with a hearty chuckle. "Come on in, straight ahead."

"Thanks." Kasei said walking forward. 'Well he was surprisingly kind. I'll probably never see another one of the clansmen like that again.' It was a narrow path but big enough for two people to walk side by side. She had never been in this one before of course because it was forbidden. There were two paths that branched off left and right and went straight by what the guard said. She stopped when she heard angry voices up ahead behind a cloth that separated hall from room.

"Did you see her?! She ran straight to him!" She heard the voice of Inuyasha yell angrily.

"Inuyasha…" She heard Kagome say quietly.

"No, she-she," the dog demon started off like he just could not believe it. "I mean come on, to us she just met the guy but it was like a warm freakin' welcoming!"

"Inuyasha don't…" Kagome said sounding like she was getting irritated.

"No Kagome she's got to be the enemy!" Inuyasha reasoned out of nowhere. Kasei could hear him pacing around stomping madly.

"No she isn't!" Koga shouted but he sounded unsure. Did he doubt her? Though he probably did Kasei was not very surprised. No matter what happened or how long she had been here they still knew nothing about each other. They could not trust her so easily when they knew nothing about her.

"I doubt she is the enemy. That random gasp of pain when Naraku came. The way her body moved as if it were being willed forward by some other force. Her eyes were almost glazed over when she turned behind Naraku. And at the very end he put so much pressure on her that she fainted." The monk Miroku said as if he were thinking to himself.

"It's Naraku!" Inuyasha said as if that very fact should be enough and in some cases it was.

"Yes, well…" Sango started off but trailed not really knowing what to say. "You say she came from the well? Then why did Naraku suddenly come for her out of nowhere? Are you really sure she came from the well?"

"I think her clothes prove that enough, unless someone started to tailor them which I doubt." Kagome said.

"But who would want work for Naraku when he is so coldhearted?" Shippo asked and Kirara growled.

"I think your right Shippo." Kagome said and petted him on the head. "So what are we going to do now?"

'I think they are done.' Kasei thought almost doubtful about going in. A few of them obviously believed she was in league with Naraku. She did not even know him. Kasei began to walk in.

"We…" Koga started but trailed off as Kasei walked nervously into the room. For a split second there was silence when she revealed herself. The demons could smell how nervous she was but the humans could feel it.

"H-hello everyone…" Kasei said in a low tone which seemed to snap them from their stupor. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"YOU ESCAPED FROM NARAKU'S CASTLE?!" He yelled incredulously.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said loudly.

"Where is it?! Where is it?!" Inuyasha asked.

Kasei was a bit taken back and she stepped back one. "I-I-I don't know!" She did not even know the place was a castle.

"How could you not know?! You know where it is! Tell me!" Inuyasha said loudly.

Kasei stepped back when Inuyasha took a step forward. "I don't know! I don't know!" Kasei said frantically.

"You're lying!" Inuyasha yelled when he was close enough he grabbed her arm. "Now tell me where it is! I know you were just there!" It was faint but she had the smell of Naraku upon her.

"I don't know! I don't know where his castle is!" Kasei yelled then her mind snapped. "Leave me alone!" She said hitting his arm away with her opposite forcing him to let go and turning. 'I have to get out here!' She thought as she ran with great speed through the narrow hall. Those who sat had stood and everyone called out to her to stop but she did not stop. Bursting out into central circle the guard was not quick enough to take hold of her. She ran through the figures and through the narrow hall that led the to the exit hall. Cutting a sharp right she was almost there the others barely making it out of the first narrow hall. She was almost there and before she knew it two figures took hold of her arms and they threw her to her back. It was a slow moment as her vision went from the wall to the ceiling and then the ceiling becoming farther away in which she could not reach for, the impact happened. Each figure tightly held on to an arm and one leg. "No, no please let me go!" She yelled. "Please Ginta, please Hakkaku!"

"We're sorry. We're not trying to hold you as a prisoner or anything but you just have to calm down!" Hakkaku said. They had prepared themselves for an episode like this ever since the first time it happened. Because they did not stop her the first time she ended up falling from a cliff. So now they had heard her frantic running and braced themselves to catch her.

"No, please!" Kasei begged. "Let me go!"

Ginta was regretful about holding her down like this and had half a mind to let her go. But something stopped him. "We can't! You fell off a cliff the first time and now Naraku is out to get you we can't let you take that chance!"

Kasei breathed heavily though she tried to calm herself. "Please, I won't let him take me, I won't, I won't." Kasei said still breathing ragged. She stared up with pleading eyes at the two boys. "You don't realize how much I've been through; I just want to go home." Kasei said through pants. "I'll go back to that well. I'll dig, I'll dig through to the other side if I have to, just let me go, please." Kasei said panting and she felt their grips loosen.

They could literally feel her misery. The two boys looked at each other talking with their eyes. They felt so bad for doing this especially with her pleas. They felt even worse when the group of six arrived plus the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Their grips loosened even more upon their arrival as everyone stared down at the girl lying on her back in the middle of the entrance. She was close but not that close for her legs were on the inside of the cavern if she did get up she would have to take the liberty of turning around to run and they were ready for her. Well that was if she did not learn to take a swift jump back that is. Kasei saw them and she let her head fall to the cavern floor closing her eyes knowing full well that she would not be running away anytime soon. She was just too tired to hardly even move now that all her adrenaline had been used up. Even before that she was tired; she was tired from all the other days of things happening.

"I won't run away, I promise." Kasei said in defeat almost doubting herself. She knew that if she stayed there any longer she would probably go insane. All she wanted was for it to end. Oh crap that did not sound right.

Koga nodded for the boys to let go and to return to their posts yet they still watched with concern. Koga reached out a hand to her and was doubtful that she would keep her word when she did not take it quickly. But then she reached out and grabbed hauling herself up with his help. There was an awkwardness that everyone who stood in that area could feel. Kasei's eyes were downcast and everyone avoided eyes with her. It was bad enough that she kept running away but someone having to restrain her from running away from them well lets just say it is not a very good feeling.

"We're all glad your safe, Kasei." Kagome said a little quietly dispelling the silence and partly the tension.

Kasei looked up to her and said, "Stay with me Kagome, stay with me." It was quiet but was not pleading.

"Here? In this wolf den?! Hell no!" Inuyasha shouted. Kasei was irritated at hearing him speak. She was not even talking to him.

"We'll stay nearby…" Kagome suggested, "…just in case."

"It's fine with Kagome, but no one else." Koga said. He obviously knew that no one really caught what Kasei was saying. The girl was in a distraught state and if that is what she wanted to make herself feel better then haul Kagome in. But Kagome was welcomed nonetheless.

"Ok." Kagome said.

"You're staying?" Inuyasha piped almost worriedly.

"Yes." Kagome said. This was for Kasei's sake. The girl was in a lot of distress and if she wanted her to stay then so be it. "Bye. I'll leave all my things for you all to use." Kagome waved them off as they exited the cave. They were going to be nearby.

Koga led them past his room and through a hall on the left and the first room they came to he stopped. "This is where you'll stay for the night. Everything you'll need is in there." Koga instructed.

"I'm going to stay here with Kagome." Kasei said.

"Oh, ok." Koga said not questioning her she was already in enough stress. Though it was kind of odd that two girls wanted to sleep together. "I'll send someone over with some more cloth."

"Its ok I'm sure we'll be fine." Kagome said though she was not sure. "Night." Said Kagome as Koga walked off and the two girls entered the room. They divided what little cloth they had amongst the two of them. After doing what they could with their cloth, a clansman came in with more cloth. Koga had brought someone over regardless of what Kagome said but she was grateful. In the end they said goodnight to each other.

----------

He had taken care of his business which only took a few seconds in the least. By time he had sat down in his room he watched as the girl snapped her chains and examined the bed she had been lying on. Before she left she made a surreptitious glance back at the bed. She was thinking about something but then turned away. She then snuck out of the room and found herself going around and around in circles not knowing where she was going. A few times she had come to the dark hall and her senses told her that she should not go. After a bit of thinking the idea of jumping out of the window came to her mind and it amused him to see how she was going to handle it. The look of fear marred her face and she unnecessary hung from the sill to fall to the ground. He watched her run and slide to a halt before the boiling hot lava a look of awe on her face. But she moved on and came to her point of escape. A floating cloud is what she had found and her curiosity got the best of her as she stood within it and took off over the lava.

After she landed she had run and run for a quite a long time before she somehow found her way back to the wolf den. By time she had found the small group they were talking, mostly Inuyasha, well yes Inuyasha, they were talking smack about her. She stood and listened and when they were done she went inside the room putting everyone in a stupor. The dog demon was the first to yell out which seemed to startle the girl. That is when he knew, when her answer came 'I don't know' she had said. After so much commotion the girl snapped at Inuyasha punching his arm away which was amusing and she then made a break for it. At the entrance she was thrown straight to the ground and held there begging for release. Some of the things she said amused him, there is no way she could escape him. That was such a lie that last thing she said before she was let up off the ground.

His plan worked perfectly.

Oh yes, she will do.

----------

Kasei awoken the next morning, well that was almost a lie because she could hardly sleep…she just wanted to get the hell out of here! It was like the walls were closing in on her like she was trapped or something. But she could probably escape any time she wanted but it was not the fact that she was, or felt like, she was trapped here it was the fact that she had nowhere to go if she did leave. Dig through that well, yeah right, she was just delusional when she said that. But if all else fails she would probably have to resort to that, her finger nails were long and sharp for the job which seemed odd to her; they had gotten like that over the last few days. What the hell kind of promise was that 'I won't run away, I promise.' Ha! But wait she just forgot she had nowhere else to go. Damn it!

She had been so close yesterday to the freedom of the outside! After that Inuyasha practically tore her arm off…ok, ok he was semi gentle, but still. Suddenly something clicked in her mind. The demonic repelling barrier or whatever was not active any longer. Both Inuyasha and Naraku had touched her with no side effects. Kami was that her last relief or whatever. She had half a mind to go back to the forest in which the monk resided and search until the ends of the earth! She would probably feel better if she had it to protect her once again. Then that Naraku definitely could not touch her! Then no demon could touch her! She might not even be able to touch herself! Ha! But it was no use she did not know where Monk-san had gone or what happened to him. He seemed to disappear right after she left like he was never there.

Oh by the way all her scars had healed. Each one of the parallel gashes had healed completely, muscle, skin and all, and turned to her almost natural skin color for the ever growing tan pigments had gotten to it. It was like they were never there to begin with, such horrible wounds! Even her left hand looked perfect there was no longer a gash there as well. And the gash on the back of her head was like she had never fallen from a cliff and hit her head on a rock. Though it still felt a little dented but smaller than last time she had checked. It was so surreal like a dream; she healed so quickly she almost believed something was going wrong with herself. Doctors would go psycho just to get the secret!

Kasei was sitting against the cavern wall with her knees drawn to her chest. In her thoughts her body rocked itself back and forth slightly. She watched as Kagome slept peacefully. How the hell can this girl stand it here? Oh wait she hangs out with that Inuyasha, who the hell can stand him either? But she did have other friends; Kasei wondered what her purpose for coming here was for. Even that Inuyasha got on her nerves every once and a while which was quite obvious. She had not gotten to know Kagome's friends nor hardly her either. Kasei wanted to at least take that opportunity before Kasei herself did something…drastic. It was odd because a slight stench seemed to come from Kagome like she needed to wash up or something.

The girl roused and her eyes opened into a droopy state and saw Kasei and remembered she had stayed in the wolf den. Sitting up and clearing her head she looked at Kasei once again. There was something truly odd about the girl than when they first met. There was something weird about her eyes, her hair and her skin they all seemed to be changing or something. But at the moment she did not worry about it because the girl looked perfectly healthy even while she sat in a corner rocking on her tailbone. Kagome wiped her eyes to get all the sleep out and yawned as well.

"Good morning Kasei. I hoped I didn't make you wait too long." Kagome said. 'Kami I need to wash up.' She thought having half a mind to take a whiff up under her armpit.

"Good morning. I didn't wait too long." Kasei lied then said. "Want to go to the hot spring?"

"Yeah!" Kagome chirped excitedly. 'Hey! Wait a minute!'

Kasei led her through the exiting hallway to central circle path to central circle to hot spring path to the hot spring. As usual they were running around naked. Now that she thought about it this is one of those things that made them appear more demon than human. Kasei looked over to Kagome who had been looking around on the path saying she had never been down there before. But when her eyes connected to the scene before them they bulged. Kasei turned away; yeah she knew that reaction was coming.

"W-wow…" Was all that Kagome said. At her remark a few people turned to look at her. Kasei remembered that this was how it was on her day here checking out the spring but the only difference is that the clansmen smiled at Kagome.

"Yeah, I know." Kasei responded with a sigh. They had not smiled at her like that!

"Hey, Kagome, how's it goin'?!" A male said from afar. "C'mon in and have a good time while your stayin'!" He said enthusiastically.

"I suppose." Kagome whispered and he smiled to her again.

"Come on Kagome." Kasei said quietly to her.

"Oh, ok." Kagome said a bit startled by Kasei's tone. "Are you angry Kasei?"

"Of course not!" Kasei said with a big fake smile and a happy voice. They made it over to the spring. They made sure the coast was clear and from what they could see no one was watching them. Slipping off their clothes they practically jumped into the spring.

"Ah, so comfortable." Kagome whispered. This was so the reason why she did not bother to care if there were other naked clansmen around. She knew she would not get a better or anything close to a bath than this for a while. So she took her chances hoping nothing would happen. "I'm sure you'll have a good time here until we find you a way home."

"Oh, of course!" Kasei said with a big fake smile and a happy voice. Kagome looked over to her with her greatly altered expression. She sure did not look like she was having a good time.

What was she kidding? After what happened last night Kagome knew that Kasei was not having a good time. She felt bad for not stopping Inuyasha from yelling at her. But what could she do? Kasei amazingly did escape from Naraku's castle or so they thought. She just could not stop him just like everyone else even Koga. Naraku was their sworn enemy and if Kasei knew where his castle was then they had to get an answer. But they never did though Kasei did seem a bit overwhelmed when Inuyasha jumped on her. Kagome could not blame her for claiming she did not know and taking off. Kasei looked like she was going a bit out of it when they found her at the entrance. Just by looking into those eyes Kagome knew that Kasei did not want to be here. Is that why she had asked Kagome to stay? To have some sort of connection that was outside of the wolf den? To know that there was still some sort of hope that she could get out? No, wait, Kagome knew Koga used to kill humans but that had all changed why would Kasei not want to stay here for the time being? There was nothing really wrong with the place it was like a huge hotel with only one floor or something. Kagome was simply doubting herself of course Kasei would not mind, right?

"I'm sorry Kasei." Kagome said of course she was not doubting herself. Kasei said nothing simply looked into the steaming water. "Well have you and Koga become friends at least?"

Everything was fine with Koga it was his clan that she needed release from. But Koga being the leader of them she felt a bit of feint resentment. "Fine." Kasei said simply. "Kagome what did you do to earn the wolf den's respect?"

"Huh?" Kagome said. That question simply popped out of nowhere. Kasei was in a bad mood so she answered it. "Before that even happened or even met them I was kidnapped by Koga." Kagome said.

Kasei looked over to her with slightly wide eyes. "Really?"

"Really. He wanted me to obtain a sacred jewel shard and in the end I helped to defeat their most troublesome enemy. The Birds of Paradise, though they looked nothing like paradise or birds." Kagome explained.

"But why you though?" Kasei asked interested.

"Because I can sense the sacred jewel shards and it just so happened that the leader had one." Kagome said.

"You mean that sacred jewel I learned about in history class? That's real?" Kasei asked and Kagome nodded her head. "When you say 'shard' do you mean it has been broken?"

Kagome nodded. 'I ought to know since I'm the one who broke it.' Kagome thought remembering that day it was around the few days her and Inuyasha had met. "Me and my friends have all come together to looking for it and put it back into its original form."

"I see it seems you are on quite an adventure." Kasei said. 'I see now, no wonder.' They talked more on the subject of Kagome helping Koga and his clan. Then there were all the other enemies they had to deal with on their journey. Their greatest enemy was, to Kasei's surprise, Naraku himself. She had gotten kidnapped by him! But it all sounded quite intense such an ordinary girl from an ordinary future comes to save the day. It was quite interesting like it was straight from a fairy tale. Kasei thought she would not be able to keep up on such a journey.

Kagome and herself had and have still been on this long journey. They have been through so much that one had yet to dream of. Did she truly deserve the respect of the wolf tribe? She had saved and preserved life yet had also taken life even if it was of the most devious creatures. Blood sullied her hands of her enemies and she had no regrets…until now that is. But it was all for a cause, the shikon no tama. And also the death of an evil being who caused so many to suffer including herself and those she traveled with, especially those she traveled with. So had respect truly called up her correctly? Yet almost all beings in this world took life to survive including the wolf demon tribe. She had also tried to do the right thing. No matter what through good or bad Kagome had found the best friends she could have ever asked for. She held a great amount of respect for all of them, yes even Miroku, and hopefully the same was thought of towards her.

Kasei looked to the left at Kagome. Her chin was tilted up slightly as she stared intently into the distance at the cloudless sky. Dark untamed tresses hung about her face and ended afloat on the steaming water. Speaking of respect Kasei's mind wandered to Monk-san. 'Oh Monk-san.' Kasei thought. She did not even know his name and he told her not to worry about it. Kasei just did not understand why she held so much respect for a person she only knew for a day and a half. Yet she knew that if he literally asked her to make haste for the wolf den's hot spring, strip her clothes in front of everyone and do a swan dive into the steaming vessel she probably would have just to know that she did something just for him in return.

"_It is ok; we will not see each other again."_

"Why do you not wish for me to know you Monk-san?" Kasei whispered with her eyes closed. If only she were still there. In her current predicament it was unbearable to think that she would not be seeing him again and even more so that he himself had said just that.

"Kasei are you alright?" Kagome asked quietly looking to Kasei. She had been lost in her thoughts when she suddenly heard her whisper something to herself. Kagome had heard it.

"Kagome, what is this feeling? I know it is not of love but something else. I would do anything at his very whim…anything. But why anything, I just don't understand that? Yet there are some things I cannot imagine doing with him. But if I can do anything for him then why is it that part of me can not imagine doing this particular thing that I know not?" It was, for some reason, eating away at her very mind she needed answers before her brain rotted away and she would have no sanctuary to bask in unanswered thoughts. "I just don't understand Kagome, tell me."

"You speak of this Monk-san, yes?" Kagome asked quietly wondering who he was. Kasei nodded her head realizing she had let part of her thoughts slip from her mouth. "Perhaps you respect him a lot and because of that you are very loyal to him."

"I am loyal?" Kasei stared quizzically at Kagome nodding until she stopped after a moment. Kasei looked back forward. Loyalty, huh? How could she accumulate such an amount over so little time? It all sounded pretty weird to her. Yet she wanted to know more. "I still do not understand. I was only with him for one day, that's all."

"One day?" Kagome asked wondering what he had done to obtain this reaction. "Then this monk could only be very honorable and you can just sense that and just know that he would not hurt you. You could just feel it." Kagome said trying to think of the words she wanted to say. "And you willingness to do anything for him means you know he would not put you to such a harsh task. And yes you do no love him for you know that he wouldn't ask such things. Those must be your true feelings I hope you could understand from that." Kagome only knew too well she too held so much toward Inuyasha. The only difference between she and Kasei was that Kagome did hold feelings to her protector. She, Kagome, was the bearer of loyalty amongst her friends and whenever she felt the need to she would open her heart to one that was worthy. One would be very lucky to know that someone thought of them like that. Her heart was open to all her friends in which they deserved and she hoped it was vice versa.

"I think I get it a little now." Kasei nodded to Kagome who smiled though it was weird to have gotten something like that in a mere day. Loyalty not love just as she wanted it. Though all was pretty much clear she still felt one thing was unclear she just did not know what it was.

After a good long forty five minute soak and quiet contemplation the two girls climbed out cautiously. Both looked around and quickly snatched up their clothes and threw them on. The time in the hot spring was most enjoyable both girls content with today's converse. Demons were leaving and others walked in and quickly joined the everyday bachelor's party: both genders allowed. They went back to their assigned room. Cloth was strewn across the cavern floor from their quick leave. Kagome folded her section of the soft cloth and Kasei did hers. After their job was done they smiled at each other. Leaving the room nice and neat they headed back out the hallway and into the exit hallway where Koga's room resided.

Kasei stood just outside Koga's room with Kagome and spoke quietly. "Um, Koga are you in there?" There were faint snoring sounds from within so Kasei tried again both the girls leaning in curiously.

There was a groan then silence then there was another louder groan and then a sigh. Shuffling could be heard and footsteps coming the girls way. Koga appeared holding back the soft cloth that was blocking his way. He had his usual attire on consisting of the mid thigh length brown furry skirt, brown furry mid calf length leg warmers and his hair in its high tail. But he did not have his armor on as he usually did. "What is it?" Koga said almost angrily he sounded as though he was woken from a damn good sleep. Pleasant dreams had, for once, filled his mind during a good nights rest; Kasei getting kidnapped by Naraku himself had definitely put him on edge on his feet and dreams. Then a quiet voice intruded stirring him from his sleep; at first he sat back and waited hoping whoever it was would just go away but no they spoke again. He felt drowsy as he slowly put back on his clothes and walked to the entrance ready to give whoever woke him a piece of his mind. But when he pulled back the cloth and saw two girls staring curiously and slightly worried his anger lessened. They must had been worried because they knew they had woken him and thought he would be really angry. Of course he knew it was them, he was just drowsy was all.

"Kagome is leaving and we must take her back to her friends." Kasei said. The girl had to go back and Kasei thought it would be a good idea to go with Koga though something told her to go alone yet she did not listen. "Please?"

"Fine, but you didn't have to ask me. Just hold on a sec." Koga said turning back into his room and there were sounds of clanking. A second later he came out armored up. "Lets go."

The trio walked out of the cave entrance of the wolf den. Kasei saw that every so often Koga would glance back to her and Kagome would too. What? Did they think she would take off to freedom? She had already been over this; there was nowhere she could go so they should just drop it. Oh wait she had not discussed that with them. Oh well. Soon they found Kagome's friends who were not too far away in fact where they were last time by the cliff. Miroku and Sango sat quietly under a tree as Shippo and Kirara lazily slept not too far away together Shippo sitting in the curvature of Kirara's body. Inuyasha, as usual, was sitting in a tree over the monk and slayer.

"Hello everyone!" Kagome said happily walking forward to greet her friends. The hanyou grunted and the two other teens who were conscious quietly responded. The fox and the cat demons stayed comfortably and conveniently asleep.

"Did you have a good time and sleep well Kagome?" Sango asked quietly and Kagome nodded. "That's good."

"Sango you should have _seen_ their hot spring!" Kagome said excitedly. "You should have been _in_ it." Sango said nothing.

"Are we about ready to leave?" Miroku asked and Kagome nodded.

"Good, then let's go!" Inuyasha barked. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Inuyash-" Kagome started.

"Foolish wench. I have returned. Now come." A sinister voice said calmly.

'Naraku?" Kasei thought turning to him watching as he descended to the ground.

"Naraku you piece of shit!" Inuyasha stood on the tree branch.

It was not quite the same as before as a small amount of the anxious feeling flooded her once again. Naraku had thrown forth his hand permitting the sensations to go within her. But now his palm was inward his fingers hyper extended as if to say 'take my hand.' Calmly Kasei walked over, the feeling hardly making its effects. She knew what she had to do even without the anxious feeling telling her.

"We have to stop him!" Kagome yelled. She ran over to her weapon that was propped up on a nearby tree. The two sleeping demons roused and Shippo screamed at the mere sight of Naraku and Kasei walking slowly over to his awaiting hand. Kirara snarled in her little form as Kagome turned fitting an arrow on her bow. "Naraku!" She yelled and released it and watched as it soared to him. But it stopped short of him hitting and invisible shield. "Darn it!"

"A barrier!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing his Tessaiga as it transformed while coming from its sheath. Holding it in front of him he willed it to turn red.

Dramatically, Kasei reached out to the hand that waited for her even before she was close enough to take hold of it. It grasped hers and she gasped as it yanked her to his chest. There was a moment and despite her partial sleep she felt so tired so very tired from all the other days previous. Her left hand came up and grabbed his haori hanging there as she turned her head to her ear. Her eyes were half lidded and her right hand was stilled held by the devious Naraku they were both hanging limp. Kasei looked out the corner of her eye to see the happening of the others. They had all stood in a battle stance with their weapons in hand looking at them like 'what the hell?' or more so. Kasei looked away from them and closed her eyes yet listened all the same.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha could be heard yelling pulling his weapon over his head.

"No don't or you'll hit Kasei!" Kagome said loudly.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled lowering his weapon and was hit with a bit of nostalgia. It reminded him of Shiori the hanyou of the demon bat tribe. The one who held the power of the impenetrable barrier. During their fight she housed that disgusting old bat demon within it. But in the end they were victorious because of the courage of the young girl, Shiori. The girl had the power to control the barrier and her freedom yet Kasei seemed to be in no condition, somewhat, to control her own body from what Miroku had said last time. And in that she could not free herself. That seemed to be the only difference between the situation then and the one that was going on now. "Damn it." Inuyasha said under a breath. No matter how convincing that all sounded to him something was different now. The girl did not seem nearly as strained as the first time she was taken. 'She was yanked right into Naraku's barrier.' Inuyasha thought. "Should I attack now since she's within his barrier?" He whispered to Kagome.

"No, what will that do? Kasei is still in front of him and even if she wasn't that would still be a bad idea." Kagome responded.

"Kasei what are you doing? You don't belong with him!" Koga said loudly. The girl's eyes tightened when the wolf spoke out. Kasei said nothing.

"Good girl." Naraku commended her for her almost willful actions. Kasei nodded slightly against his chest responding because she knew that if she did not then she might be in for it, she even whispered an almost silent 'yes.'

'That bastard Naraku.' Koga thought angrily.

So tired so very tired. Kasei had opened her eyes once again yet they were slowly sliding closed. Every so often her eyes would open widely to catch herself. His body made her feel so comfortable even if she was standing. She felt her muscles become less and less tense with every moment. His hand still grasped her and hers still grasped his haori. No one said anything or did anything for they could not. The feeling was but a distant dream as her ever drooping eyes slid closed. Her once clear mind darkening and slipping away as unconsciousness took hold of her. Oh she was so very tired.

"Kasei!"

------------------------------

Ah another chapter over and done. Finally now that that huge introduction like section of chapters is over and the true story may begin. How did it go, did you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed typing it? Well I hope so because next time is chapter five! And another thing. Did any of you pick up on the subtle sexual connotations throughout this? "You seem to be very exhausted." "I did put an excessive amount into you." Man both those statements together are just teeming with…bad things. 'begging for release.' Omg what the hell was I thinking? 'She might not be able to touch herself!' I didn't even realize all these until I reread the chapter again. Weird! You know what I would like? If I could capture that moment of Kasei and Naraku standing together around the end. Classic! Man I wish I could draw that! Anyway the other day I saw the movie Hostel II and man I must say that movie was a big disappointment. My friend had said it was a pointless movie and that was proved just be the second movie how very pathetic. It just didn't seem to have very much of a plot you know? I mean Saw has more of a plot than Hostel. Well anyway I hope I didn't give anything away besides the fact that that movie really sucked and you shouldn't waste your money going to see it. Other than that I also saw Ocean's 13 which was actually a good one in which others may like and enjoy. Anyway tell me your thoughts on this chap. R&R!

Until we meet again!


	5. Breaking Chains

Master of Okami

Chapter Five

Breaking Chains

Chapter five is up! This is my fifth one I typed up without putting them up on fanfiction. I'm not really sure why I didn't put it up sooner but…maybe its because I still have to type up the fifth chapter of Goukaku High! I've been really busy with other things up and haven't had very much of a chance to type but you are all lucky because I haven't put it up till whenever. And another thing, I like that chapter title, not sure why it just sounds good. Anyway on with the chapter.

------------------------------

It was quiet and there was no sound not even the wind or a draft and it was soft underneath her. Her body had a hard time waking up this time. She had finally been able to sleep and now consciousness threatened to come forth. She was reluctant to open her eyes this time really not knowing but having an idea what was going on or where she was. Her arms were horizontally at her sides bent upwards at the elbows and her legs were spread as well. Her stomach was free from the torturing sensations that had plagued her body not too long ago. But even in her half consciousness she could tell, almost sense, that there was another person in the room. Simply at knowing that information she stirred and opened her eyes. Looking around she noted that she was in the familiar room in which she was taken to last time. Of course she had gotten herself kidnapped once again. Though she knew it was almost entirely her fault now that she was beginning to remember what had happened. She moved her arms squinting at the familiar darkness and realized that she was back in Naraku's castle chained again!

This time the chains were different. Dark shimmering light glinted off the binders. Not just that, she realized her legs had been chained this time! Someone was watching the person that she had somehow sensed. Simply from their shadow outline she could tell it was not Naraku but a woman. The person Kasei thought was a woman stood very still and looked as if she were leaning up against the wall not making one single move. From the persons stillness Kasei began to get a little nervous not liking being watched so intently. Who would? Naraku must have put her there to guard Kasei just in case she decided to escape again. But something told her simply by the chains that bound her and because she was kidnapped a second time that she would not be going anywhere any time soon.

The door slid open slowly. Naraku stepped in. "Kagura, leave now." He commanded. The still girl finally moved putting on an unseen sour look at both Naraku and Kasei and left. Once again she was alone with Naraku which made her nervous. Kasei could just break these chains and escape right? "I can break these chains and escape again." Kasei said a bit louder than she wanted to.

"Not exactly." Naraku said quietly his voice full of malice. "These chains have been enchanted and they will only release you when you have met a certain condition."

"What?" Kasei asked confused rising to her elbows. "The condition I'm in now is that I hate that you've chained me up to his bed therefore I hate you." Kasei said not really knowing why she was retorting like this. She really did not have anything against the guy even knowing what things he has done. It just was not the same when someone tells you when you can not see it for yourself. There would a whole different experience if Kasei did see all the things he had done but she had not and therefore there was no grudge.

Naraku smirked at her tart comment. "You will not be saying such things as that for very long." Coming over he sat on the side of the bed that was Kasei's left. They stared at each other for a second before Naraku placed a hand on her legs and caressed them gently. She shivered at his cold touch for she only had on a skirt and blouse. His hand traveled from the bottom of her calf's and up slowly pass her knee and to her thigh and its inside. He removed his hand from her leg and placed it upon her cheek and slowly Kasei turned away exposing her neck and he trailed a talon down the bare skin. He trailed it all the way down to her perky breasts swirling a talon around the nipple and suddenly gave it a squeeze.

"Nuh…stop…stop it…" Kasei arched her back causing her chest to push into his hand. The determination she had held was vanishing under his cold touch. He started to move his talon down her body down to where she did not want anybody to be. By time he got to her bellybutton she was frantic. "No! No please Naraku! Please!" Kasei pleaded struggling with her chains but it was no use. Bound by arms and even her legs she so was not going anywhere.

He smirked maliciously. "As you wish."

'Thank Kami I thought I was done for. Did he stop only because I said please…more like begged it?' Kasei thought with a small sigh.

He started to slowly lean in forward mere inches from Kasei's face allowing her to see his red eyes more clearly now trying to steal a kiss. Leaning back Kasei turned away her eyes closed tightly trying to avoid his pair. At first she was succeeding while turning her head the other way but he simply became irritated for he took his smooth caressing hands slowly under her jaw and snapped her face back to his. His hand conveniently puckered her lips from the force of his grasp, he smirked. Blood red eyes stared into stained jet black for a moment and then continued to lean in. His grip was too strong and so Kasei could not move. Their lips met and Kasei was surprised for his lips were quite soft. But nonetheless did Kasei give in yet she did stop fighting to move because she knew she would not be able to break free from his grip. At first it was just Kasei frozen stiff and Naraku still going waiting for a reaction. Kasei's heart was beating fast by the experience and his lips were so soft and gentle she was tempted. To her complete and utter surprise her stiff pair loosened up and started to match his movement. His tongue had found its way into her parted mouth roaming inside. From what Kasei felt the muscular tongue felt quite long as it baited hers to join in the fight.

Kasei was getting really into it or it felt more like her body was taking over because she swore that she could feel and hear low growls rumbling in her throat. The gentle kiss quickly became raging. By this time she was quietly snarling and in attempt to throw her arms around his shoulder she jolted her arms forward but was quickly stalled by the glinting chains.

"Ah…ow." Kasei said to herself, the raging kiss had come to a halt. In her attempt of trying to embrace him she brought her right arm forward too quickly and hurt her right wrist with the chain. She tried to bring her left hand over to sooth it but the chains were just too short. Kasei was still struggling when a pale hand caught her right wrist and began to stroke it lightly. After realizing her hand had been captured by him she laid her left arm back on the bed leaning on it while keeping her bruised arm up in his touch. He moved the chain down just a notch soothing the spot that needed the most attention. She looked up to see he was staring at her during his ministrations but she found she could not take his soft gaze and continued to look at her raised arm that was being stroked gently.

Naraku stopped supposing that that was enough. Kasei resumed her fixed stare at her arm which was still raised but the throb had dulled and disappeared.

"Th…th…" Kasei stuttered quietly not knowing why she was acting this way. He took her chin and forced her to look him but her eyes strayed and he turned her again to where their eyes met. Kasei sighed trying to calm herself and her frenzied heart. "Thank you…Naraku." She said seeing him smirk and let go of her chin and walking to the door.

Kagura somehow opened to door right when Naraku stood before not even being able to touch it. She must have been listening to their little confrontation. Looking at her with his usual neutral gaze he spoke. "Guard her." He was then gone. Kagura gave Kasei a menacing look and leaned back against the wall staring at the bound girl once again who flopped back down to the bed.

----------

Koga was ranting around in his room while the gang took refuge in the entrance hall by the opening of the cave. They all sat around in a circle. They had been there since that morning when Kasei had gotten kidnapped. The gang was at a total loss on why Naraku would want Kasei of all people. Ginta and Hakkaku stood in their usual spots at the entrance of the cave guarding the place. The two demon boys were a bit bummed that Kasei had gotten kidnapped and they could do nothing to help. Truthfully they missed it when Kasei would come and give them some company since at times the two would usually give each other a headache. But at this moment they did not speak to each other because of what happened to Kasei. The group behind them sat quietly thinking of what to do next only Koga could be heard. Since Koga's outburst the clan had been purposefully avoiding him and because of his outburst that was the only reason the odd group sat in the cave even if it was only by the entrance. Inuyasha was the one who really did not want to go in any farther anyway and so the group pretended they did not either. Inuyasha was mostly bummed because he let Naraku of all people get away with Kasei not merely because she was kidnapped but because Naraku had pretty much won. Other than that everyone else was strained over Kasei's kidnap.

"Where the hell could she be?!" Koga said loudly it echoed down the hall not making it hard on the demons to hear.

"At Naraku's castle, duh!" Koga heard Inuyasha yell back in the distance.

"We do not know for sure." Miroku said.

"What we do know is that the idiot is getting worried over some weak," Inuyasha thought of what to say, "thing. Protectin' that bastard Naraku. She's lucky we knew her or I'd blasted her with my kamikaze!" Inuyasha said with an air of confidence.

'He wouldn't have had it in him.' Shippo thought.

"Inuyasha! That isn't nice and she's not a 'thing!' Kagome said angrily and walked down the hall.

"Well then what is she? First she was human now she smells like both that and a demon but is still changing both her smell and her physical appearance!" Inuyasha said loudly at Kagome's back. "Hey where are you going?"

Kagome could not sit around while Koga acted crazy and Kasei was in Naraku's grasp. She could not break Naraku's barrier and in that she could not save Kasei which led to the end result. Now they have to get her back somehow. "Koga?" She whispered pulling back the cloth that hindered her. He did not seem to hear or pretended, one, so she said it a little louder. "Koga?"

"What?! Oh, Kagome."

"Its alright I can understand how you feel." Kagome said. "Don't worry Koga stop beating yourself up. We'll all do our best to get her back." Kagome talked her determination up. "We don't know what Naraku is planning but if he went through all the trouble to personally take Kasei then I am sure he will not harm her." Kagome reasoned as Koga growled lowly at her last statement. Kagome wondered what horrible things Naraku might be doing to Kasei right about now. He could be doing just about anything, things she did not even want to think of. Man they had to hurry up and rescue her.

"So what are we going to do? Wait around for him?" Koga asked mostly about what _they_ were going to do because he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Kagome put a fist on her left hip. "No, we will leave tomorrow."

----------

There was silence a deathly awful silence as Kagura continued to stare almost non blinkingly at Kasei. Kasei avoided her eyes. It had been like this for the longest of time. Kasei wished she could just get up and get the hell out of this room and away from Kagura's ruby eyes that stared at her like an eagle stalking its prey. Kasei could not stand it she so did not know what this woman's problem was seeing as this was pretty much the first they had met. Scratch that they had not met officially and from this woman's attitude Kasei thought that she did not want to. They had not even gotten to know each other and the woman had some sort of problem with her. Kasei had literally not moved ever since Naraku had left the room placing this woman back in here. Her body was perfectly lethargic yet her mind screamed at the woman to stop looking at her before she went crazy. Kasei had her eyes closed as if she were sleeping.

"You know you really disgust me." Kagura said out of nowhere.

Kasei slowly opened her eyes to where they were half lidded. "Will you please stop staring at me?" Kasei whispered with a bit of urgency.

"Why? Will you go into another rage or were those snarls of lust?" Kagura said with an attitude.

"I-I wasn't…snarling at all…" Kasei knew she was lying, "…and even if I were they…those weren't…weren't snarls of lust." Kasei said a bit louder than she wanted to.

Kagura chuckled. "Even if they weren't I don't get why'd he want a want to be half demon or whatever you are who probably hasn't even tapped into her powers. Which only means you as weak and usel-"

"How about you just leave me alone, it wasn't my choice to be this way and you were not even supposed to be listening!" Kasei said loudly.

"Oh I could say otherwise on it not being your choice." Kagura said slyly.

"What?"

"Never mind that I've been itching to cut something up with my blades since I've been cooped up in this castle. You will do nicely since I already don't like you." Kagura snapped open an old fashion styled fan and slowly walked over. The bottom half of her face was covered with the fan though her eyes smirked for her.

"Ah, what are you doing?" Kasei said as Kagura slowly walked over and Kasei knew she was in for either simply being attacked or dying. The best she could do was close her yes and cover them with her left arm for her hands could not meet. When the blow or whatever was going to happen did not come Kasei peeked from over her arm. It all happened a little too fast.

Kagura had stopped in her tracks like a statue before she gasped and clutched a hand over her heart. Breathing heavily she fell to her knees gasping for air she pleaded to so unknown third party. "Please…I…I…unh." She then lay unconscious upon the floor.

Kasei panicked. "Kagura?! Kagura!" Kasei yelled breathing deeply on each word she propped herself up on her elbows. After a moment of panic the door slid open and Kasei half expected Naraku to walk nonchalantly in and do something. But two red creepy looking snake demons slithered in instead and each took hold of Kagura. "W-wait!" She said loudly as they slithered out the door. For some reason as she sat alone Kasei worried for her attackers safety. But for now she was somewhat tired and she shut her eyes.

For the sake of her own life Kasei could not go back to sleep. After what happened with Kagura, her being hauled away, it felt as if she had not slept at all. There was no one here to guard her at last, no more being stared at, and perhaps now she could escape. With all her might Kasei pulled and pulled clenching her teeth but to no avail did she succeed. Next she was barely sitting up her upper body leaning forward her arms stretched behind her. Her chin sat above her chest and her eyes were clenched shut. Out of frustrations Kasei began to jerk her body left and right causing her wrists to stop short. "Ah! Gah! Please!" And yet she still did not succeed.

"Doing such ministrations you will surely break your arms." A soft chilly voice said. Kasei stopped her struggling and snapped her head to the left to find a Naraku staring at her.

"Kami-sama!" Kasei shouted breathlessly she had to move her body to the left so she could put her hand over her heart. Naraku continued to stare at her wondering what this was all about. "You scared me!" When she was finished with her sudden outburst she removed her hand and immediately remembered the reason why she was up in the first place, Kagura. "What happened to Kagura?"

"You do not have to worry about her." Naraku said sitting in his previous spot. "Let us not talk about such trivial things."

"Talk?" Kasei asked quietly confused. Talk did not sound so bad even if it was with Naraku she had nothing else to do. That is besides her fruitless attempts at escaping. Her mind clicked with a question. "Well, I've got something. From the last time I was here I asked you something but you had to leave. That feeling what was it?" Kasei demanded.

"Know to whom you are speaking to, wench." Naraku said a bit crossly.

Kasei's eyes widened at his statement she gulped. "Ok." She said as she nodded vigorously. 'Just don't hurt me.' She thought to herself then calmed down a bit. "What was it?" She asked a bit more quietly.

"It was a summons. It is what brought you here." Naraku said.

"Oh." Kasei said she had heard thing like that about cults and stuff. It sounded a bit weird especially because one had been used on her. But she was sure this was different because it had really actually taken her to this world. "It really painful." She said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Yes," Naraku started, he nearly wanted to laugh out at that one and say something such as of course for I am Naraku, what do you expect? Instead he said, "You must obey it. I am quite sure it is more painful than your change."

"Change?" Kasei asked confused. She thought about that one for a moment, what had changed about her. That is besides the fact that she was no longer in the modern world, she had just gotten kidnapped by Naraku and taken to his castle, Kagura was no longer staring at her, oh wait of course her body was changing. "You mean how my body is changing? But how did you know it was not painful."

"Foolish wench. I am the one that summoned you." Naraku said which confused Kasei a bit more.

"Well if you knew about all that then you must have seen my day in the wolf den. I was ok back there so please…"

"Were you really?" Naraku asked in his impassive tone. "From my observations you knew nothing but pain and misery. What would make you want to go back?"

"B-but what about…well about…well the time…" Kasei could honestly think of not times where she was not miserable. "What about when the time where I had come back they kind of accepted me."

Naraku knew that was a lie but said nothing on it. "Did you notice that only after you began to change? You say they accepted but did they ever quench your social needs?"

Her social needs? When she thought about the answer to that only one came, no they did not. Kasei had not talked to anyone after she had come back nor did anyone else. They had all treated her like some sort of criminal before she began to change yet even then they were suspicious. Why did they hate her so? She herself did not approach them because she believed it to be a sort of subtle façade so if she did they would go back to their cold selves. They had accused her of sneaking around yet that was only so because she did not want to join their naked fiestas. The only thing that really kept her there and not running away again was because the fact that she knew there was nowhere else to go. Sometimes even that knowledge hardly seemed enough for her mind to take to keep her there. One day she thought her time had finally come to be acknowledged came in the form of two small children Rei and Tei. Though even they saw their chances to get a few kicks in, especially that Rei. What bugged her so much was that they were only kids. When the time came they finally revealed their true selves. But she was too much of coward to stand her ground so she turned and ran.

That was when she then met the monk she had deemed Monk-san. In the course of about one day she had come to admire him. When Koga had found her and even though she did not want to go back she did just for the sake of the monk. That is when she found out, at the wolf den, that something was changing with her body. Yet even though they said she smelled more demon than human now they did not speak to her but became suspicious instead of hateful. Because of their behavior she kept her distance. But now here she was talking to the most unlikely of person as though in a therapy secession. About all the things that made her life miserable at the wolf den. What was the point of living that lie? Even if it was until she could leave for home? They had never accepted even though she knew she had lied in the first place. But was such misty truly worth their acceptance.

"No…no they did not." Kasei said quietly feeling a tingling in her eyes.

"Why would you want to go back? I am the one who summoned you here. This is where you belong." Naraku said. He had watched as she randomly stared to his chest thinking and finally came to a conclusion.

"But why?" Kasei asked quietly trying to hold back the tears that wanted to flow. "I just don't understand. I know you're a demon. I was, I am a human, I can feel," Kasei said, "I can feel. Why did you take me? Knowing that I was a human? I just…I just don't understand." Kasei said her voicing lowering at the end.

Naraku could practically sense the tears she held within her. He took a finger and pushed her face to where they met removing it. "Because my power chose you. My power." Naraku said. "Think about that Kasei and I am sure you will come to a conclusion." He stood and walked away opening the door. A bland girl stepped in and stood to the right of the door, another guard. Kasei lay on the bed once again. For some reason Kasei felt weary as a lone tear strolled down the side of her face. That answer was simple because he had chosen her.

----------

"We're leaving tomorrow everyone." Kagome said. Koga had calmed down enough to where he was not yelling every five seconds though he was still mad. Everyone had still sat quietly though had gotten their things out to set up camp. They were lucky to be able to stay there for this night. Koga had no qualms about it since his mind was not really on the matter. Though it was windy from the draft of the entrance it was still not as bad as camping out with no protection at all. Inuyasha sat up in the corner while Sango got her own sleeping bag. Miroku sat up against the wall. Out of nowhere a clansmen came and handed Kagome some cloth and she laughed nervously especially when no one else got any. She laid out her spot and merely sat down and looked around at everyone wondering if one of them had anything to say.

"Do we know the whereabouts of Kasei?" Miroku asked.

"No I think not." Sango said.

"Then it is going to be a problem locating her." Miroku said.

"I'm telling you she's at Naraku's castle, damn why won't you listen?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"You know, that just isn't funny right now Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"I'm not trying to be funny because it's true!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"Please just be quiet we're here on Koga's and the wolf den's hospitality I'd hate for us to get thrown out because of your big mouth." Kagome said.

"Yeah you mutt!" Koga said from afar. "You'd be the first to go!"

"Damn it, go hit something!" Inuyasha said but said nothing after that. Shippo was rolling on the floor laughing to himself. Even Miroku and Sango had to hold back their giggles; Inuyasha getting talked down was simply amusing.

'Oh thank you Koga.' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha might be able to catch her scent or what not." Kagome said quietly and the hanyou rolled his eyes. A few of them yawned which made her yawn as well. "Well then everyone lets go to sleep and make the most out of this sheltered cave offered to us. We'll need all the rest and strength we can get." Kagome clapped her hands. At that statement Koga blew out his torches and flopped down on his back onto his cloth but merely looked to the ceiling.

----------

Kasei suspected that it was morning simply because she had woken from her light sleep. There were of course no windows to prove this theory but she suspected it nonetheless. She yawned. On instinct Kasei rose up and was quickly halted. She had forgotten that she was still chained to a bed in Naraku's castle. She looked around the room kami this room was too dark even though the torches were lit but she spotted the figure who had come in yesterday night. From what she remember the girl was still in the very same spot at the right of the door from Kasei's point of view. Though in a light sleep Kasei had not heard one sound from the statue like girl. In this quiet room she could not even hear her breathe though Kasei was confused as to why she thought she could. It was so unnatural how still she stood totally unmoving it tended to freak Kasei out a little. "Um…hello? Are you okay?" The girl said nothing and of course did not move. A thought popped into Kasei's mind one that freaked her out even more. Was it possible that she was dead and was just standing there still as a board her organs and body filled with fluids?

Of course that is not possible right? If the girl truly was dead then Kasei could be next! Her life could be draining away as fluids filled her precious organs. Her would be as stiff as a board and her eyes wide with fright or calm with unknowing, the first optioned sounded about right. It would be quite a feat to lift her cold lifeless body from the bed or close her partially opened legs or moved conveniently curved arms that were upon her head. But Kasei did not want to die in this bed; not _chained_ to a bed anyway. For all Kasei knew she could be unknowingly suffering from this unknown wrath, dying from within.

Now that really freaked the mess out of Kasei.

"Ah Kami!" Kasei said loudly. And for the third time she has been here she struggled with her chains. "Naraku!" Kasei whispered frantically pulling her chains. "Help me! I'm going to die!" Her eyes were closed her arms flailed and her legs wiggled. "Naraku!"

"What is troubling you, prisoner?" A small voice whispered. "Why are you frightened so?" At the voice Kasei immediately stopped her struggling and slowly look up to the girl. The girl was staring at her.

"Thank kami your ali-" Kasei immediately stopped knowing she would sound stupid. 'She's alive.' Flopping back to the bed she sighed. 'She's alive and so am I.'

They girl continued to stare at Kasei who was trying to calm herself down. She had been watching as the girl laid almost awake yet in a light sleep for the whole night. When morning had come the girl rose and realized she chained. The girl had tried to speak with her but after a while she gave up. After a while in the light of the dim fire the girls face slowly became distraught with every flicker of light. Then all of a sudden the girl started calling out to her master to come for her. She wiggled around like she was possessed by some worm demon that was on crack, though she had no clue what crack was…anyway…She knew that Naraku had kidnapped her for some purpose, a purpose she knew not, but she did not know the girl was…a nut.

"My…my name is Kasei." Kasei said quietly. "What is yours?"

"It is Kanna." The girl said impassively.

"Oh." Kasei said and looked to the girls now risen face. it was expressionless, no sadness, no happiness, nothing. Why would she be happy she was under Naraku guarding a girl who was _chained_ to a bed? Then again, Kasei had escaped once while chained, but these were different, okay?" There was no sign of distress, fear, or even irritation from the ruckus Kasei had caused earlier. "You have a pretty name…Kanna." She said. She then looked to the ceiling. "Sorry about all the ruckus earlier.

"Yes." Was all Kanna said.

It struck Kasei as odd for that is all she was going to say. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You have already done so." Kanna said quietly.

"Oh." Kasei said a little embarrassed. "Were you standing there awake all night?"

"Yes." Said Kanna.

"Hmm, well how come you didn't go to sleep?" Kasei asked.

"My master gave me an order and that order was to guard you. I obeyed that order." Kanna said so impassively. "If I were to sleep I would not be doing what I was told. I guarded you tonight, that was my order." Kanna whispered.

"But how could you be guarding me with your hair covering your eyes, I know for a fact that you didn't move." Kasei said with a bit of an attitude. She was tired of children and their foolish ways.

"Do not mock me Kasei. I have my reasons for how I do my tasks. You are in no position to tell me what is right." Kanna said so expressionlessly to a point that it was almost scary.

Kasei could tell that Kanna was not a shy person, yes she spoke with a whisper but Kanna seemed to have the gall to hold her own. Yet when she did speak on behalf of Kasei talking to her like that she was not angry or distress or irritated she was just neutral. "I'm sorry Kanna, I-I just thought-"

"That I was dead." Kanna said not even asking it was like she knew or something. "As you can see I am very much alive."

Kasei could not even mock her she just said it with no emotion it was maddening. "R-right." Kasei said laughing nervously. She wanted to change the subject and an opportunity came she spotted the mirror in Kanna's hands. Kanna was holding her mirror as though it were a valuable treasure. During their conversation Kasei did not really notice or pay that much attention to it for she was too focused on Kanna's void eyes. It was round with a silver lining and simple designs around the edges. What made it beautiful was that it had a glow to it that did not come from the fire light. It was internal it came from the mirror itself. As if someone were standing in Kanna's shoes her right hand sat comfortably with the palm down. Her left hand was under the mirror supporting it, palm up. Kanna was pale and wore a white kimono that fell halfway down her calf's. the girl was totally white her skin, her hair, her kimono, the bows in her hair it was just the plain color of white. Kasei wanted to learn more about this emotionless being, almost…lifeless.

----------

Inuyasha was rummaging through Kagome's huge yellow bag for the usual treat, ramen. He pulled out things and practically threw them over his head. The others were watching him knowing what was in store for him if Kagome saw all her things strewn out like that. After minutes of searching he became frustrated nearly picking up the bag and throwing it across the way. "Where is it? Where is it, damn it?" He said to no one in particular. After searching a little more he stopped and punched the bag tipping it over and spilling more things out. "Kagome where's the ramen?" Inuyasha asked but there was no response. He looked around. "Kagome? Miroku where's Kagome? And Sango too?"

"I believe they went to a hot spring to take a long soak?" Miroku said looking up dreamily. Inuyasha was relieved for that since he now realized it would have been a foolish idea to call her over with all her things out things out like that.

A little faraway Kagome and Sango rested in a warm pool of water. It was a comfortable silence but something weighed lightly on Sango's mind. Kagome rested back her head on the surface of the ground her eyes closed. "Kagome, I thought we were supposed to be leaving this morning?" Sango pointed out.

"Hmm? Its still morning." Kagome said and opened an eye and saw Sango give her stern look. "Ok, well, we'll get out in a minute okay?" Kagome said, she just could not pass up a chance to have a good hot soak.

Sango sighed relaxing back into the water. "But only for a little while, okay?"

"Okay…then ramen!" Kagome said. They had to eat did they not?

Sango sweat dropped and shook her head, whatever.

Inuyasha flew through the trees jumping from branch to branch trying to find Kagome. Sniffing the air she followed her scent which was quite fresh. Not too long after he came to where her scent was strongest. There he found the hot spring; he walked around the spring quietly also catching Sango's scent. He found a smaller bag of Kagome's that she usually took to bath. He found cups of ramen and licked his lips grabbing him five of them. He was heading back hearing Kagome speak.

"Ah it feels so good to sit in a nice hot spring and relax." Kagome said with a sigh. Before Inuyasha knew it he was jerked face first into the dirt with a loud thump. "Gyah!" He heard Kagome yell and move in the water.

"Who's there?" Sango yelled. Kagome stood cautiously and wrapped a towel around her soaked body. Slowly she walked over to her belongings to find the hanyou stuck there.

"Inuyasha?" She said. He was about to say something rash bus she cut across him "Would you like me to cook some ramen?"

"Wha…?" Was all he said.

"Oh, its alright we were only going to stay in for a little while. Then we could start the search for Kasei." Kagome said. "Oh and sorry about you kno-"

"It's ok you didn't know…that I was here anyway." Inuyasha said from the ground.

Kagome smiled a sweet smile. "Ok, could you go get everyone one including Koga so se can eat and leave?" It should be done by time you get back." Kagome suggested.

"Feh." He said not arguing and he leaped away.

"Come on Sango lets get started so we can set off on our journey." Kagome said and ran to put on her clothes.

"Alright." Said Sango.

----------

One could really appreciate doing chores at home if it means having to lie chained to a bed all day. If she stayed in it for very much longer she might develop a decubitus ulcer or something. For the longest possible time she had been staring up at the ceiling wondering about nothing in particular. Being in this bed for so long it did actually give Kasei very much time to think. Her mind had roamed back to the modern age just before she had fallen into the well. Kutsu. When she was running out of the school her friend called to her and the result was that she, Kasei, came forth from the depths and folds of her own mind and fell to her knees from the momentum of her unconsciousness running and her will stopping it. She had rose and when she turned to her friend Kutsu suddenly stopped after a gaze her friends face became a bit distraught. It was distraught from knowing a deep unconscious knowing that something was wrong something was not right. Kutsu had known that letting Kasei go would be a big mistake and that was proven when Kasei turned and ran after the figure walked passed them.

"_No! Kasei! Come back! Come back, Kasei!" Kutsu yelled. "Kasei!" Kutsu yelled frantically once again. "KASEI!!" _

Kasei sighed. She knew her friend had known that she would not be seeing her again any time soon. Her frantic yells had rung in her ears and it did now. It was loud and carried over the noisy crowd. If Tanki had not grasped Kutsu she would have probably been able to stop or at least follow her. See that is why Kasei always thought that Kutsu needed to dump the jerk. Will she ever see Kutsu again? She was almost her one and only friend her best friend. What was Kutsu doing now? Was she with Tanki? Was she with her own family enjoying life? Was she up in her room with tears in her eyes? Was she blaming herself?

"No, don't blame yourself Kutsu." Kasei whispered to herself. 'It was my fault.'

What about her family? Have they gone to the police yet and filed a missing report? They would never find her because in that world she no longer exists. They would find nothing, no strands of hair, no DNA, no body because she was still alive yet in the past. What they might find are a few eyewitnesses that would probably be of no help. Even now she remembered that delicious breakfast her mother had made and her last wave of goodbye to her family. Would she ever see them again?

After a moment Kasei glanced down to the all white girl. Kanna still stood in that very same spot. Her head was down and once again her bangs covered her eyes. She had not said a word neither of them did. Who was this girl? Why was she like this? "Um, Kanna?"

Kanna lifted her head to meet her gaze. "Yes."

"What is that mirror you're always holding?" Kasei asked a bit shyly.

Her face was the same as always it seemed. "My mirror." Kasei nodded propped herself up on her elbows her usual semi fowler's position. Kasei could not even verbally respond to that because it was not even a question. ""It is my Majikkumiraa." Kanna said but Kasei looked confused. "My weapon."

Kasei nodded with a small smile though she was still confused. "It is very beautiful Kanna." Kasei stared into the surface of the mirror. She snapped out of her stupor after she felt a weird pulling. She thought nothing of it. "Where did you get it?" Kasei asked.

"Birth." Was all that Kanna said.

----------

"Oh yeah that was great!" Inuyasha said from a tree branch while he rubbed his tummy. He watched as Kagome began to clean up. He had not gotten a good few sits because before he had went off to find her he took the liberty of putting her things back in her bag. Everyone had gathered up everything and moved over to where Sango and Kagome had been. As she had said Kagome was done even before everyone got there. Koga had claimed that he had already eaten but when he saw the unusual food he tried it anyway.

"Is everyone finished?" Kagome asked. During their makeshift breakfast they all sat in silent contemplation. Even Koga did not have anything to say for his mind was occupied. After cleaning up the ware everyone nodded. Even though the group ate ramen for half the journey it never ceased to fill their guts, contently. "Then let's go."

They had no clue where the hell they were going. Naraku floated up and vanished into thin air so what direction were they to take? Over breakfast they thought to themselves wondering how all this was going to go. Whether they did think about it or not they still had no answer on which way to take. There really one question on their minds right about now that was how are they going to find Kasei? Finding her meant finding Naraku's castle which was never an easy task. Not only that but what about the sacred jewel shards? Then there was the fact that Kasei was in Naraku's grasp so what she okay? Was she hurt? Was she even still alive? So many things seemed like they could go wrong especially when they are dealing with Naraku. But for now all they wanted to do was walk.

"Ok so Inuyasha can you at least catch her scent?" Kagome asked. The hanyou sniffed a few times and furrowed his eyebrows shaking his head no. "What?!" She looked to Koga. "Koga?" As soon as she asked him he shook his head no. "Shippo?" There was the same response with a dash of enthusiasm. "K-Kirara?" Kagome asked crestfallen. The neko demon also shook her head. "Oh, jeez, this is getting nowhere. We don't even know where to start!"

"I guess we could continue walking in this direction." Sango nodded the way they were already heading.

"Sango is right we need to start somewhere. I just know this is going to be tough, this journey of ours." Miroku sighed.

"Yeah, like the one we're already on!" Inuyasha glared ahead.

"I know. Well how about you guys go ahead and sniff around?" Kagome suggested to Inuyasha and Koga. The hanyou rolled his eyes looking away and Koga smiled evilly at him.

"Hey mutt you thing pig snout of yours is any good?" Koga yelled.

Inuyasha looked around at him with a smirk. "What wolf breath you wanna go with me? I'll getcha girlfriend back."

"Ha! Let's go!" Koga yelled and they both leaped away into the air in a split second.

"I hope they don't go too far." Kagome said quietly.

"We should be off." Miroku said. "They could be a mile away by now."

Sniffing the air Inuyasha flew through the trees while Koga ran with two jewel shards etched in his legs. They ran with incredible speed trying to catch a sent. It was silent and Koga was gaining feet on him which made Inuyasha go even faster. No matter how far they went there was no hint of Kasei's or Naraku's scent. Suddenly Inuyasha came to a halt.

"Oh no!" Inuyasha said. While he was goofing off with dumb brains here he had completely forgotten about the others.

"What are you doing you freak?" Koga said stopping also.

"Shut up! We left the others behind!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"They can catch up." Koga said irritated.

"No, we've got to wait for them!" The hanyou shouted.

"What so Kagome can catch up and start harping out orders? She tells us to go here or go there! We've run so far already and found nothing! We're supposed to be finding Kasei and not only that but Naraku's castle but your stopping and waiting! You finally slip your leash and now you want to be chained again?!" Koga yelled and the hanyou looked a bit taken back. "Fine! You stay, I'm leaving!" Koga turned and really pissed. They did not seem to be taking the fact of finding Kasei and Naraku very seriously. Koga was so sick and tired of their waiting around in silence looking up at the sky wondering what they were going to do instead of taking action. The sky did not hold the answers! But as he walked away the angry voice of Inuyasha stopped him.

"Have you never had friends? Besides your stupid wolf pack." Inuyasha said doggedly.

"Don't you dare insult my pack!!!" Koga yelled turning around in his battle stance. "At least I have a pack." He said dangerously.

"Yeah a pack full of idiots! Besides unlike you I have friends." Seeing Koga's move Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Your pack is full of sissified weaklings!"

"That's some old bull, I have friends!" Koga yelled up at Inuyasha who stood in a tree. "Who's your leader? Kagome? She's the only one I see givin' the orders you dumb ass lap dog!"

"That's it!" Yelled Inuyasha hopping to the ground.

Kagome had taken the liberty of hopping on Kirara along with Sango and Shippo to move a little faster. Miroku ran not too far behind with amazing speed. It seemed like they had gotten there just in time for two figures could be seen up ahead yelling at each other. The only thing that could be caught was 'dare' and 'pack' and 'dumb ass lap dog' and lastly 'that's it.' All in all it was a pretty chipped up conversation. The two figures jumped at each other but before they could even touch Kagome jumped down and ran forward, threw out the command and Koga glided over Inuyasha's fallen body landing while being pushed by Kagome.

"Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha said loudly from the ground.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What the hell did you do that-" The hanyou started.

"Koga." Kagome interrupted as though she did not hear him. She ran over to Koga. "Are you alright?" She asked pulling Koga over to a nearby tree away from the group that had assembled. Inuyasha tried to follow but she threw out yet another command and said, "follow, and you'll get another fifty of those!" The group tried to calm the hanyou down. Dropping to barely a whisper so the hanyou could not hear she asked, "What were you doing? I thought we were suppose to be trying to find Kasei not picking fights!" Kagome said.

"What? Why did you suddenly just pull me over here? How did you know it was my fault? Huh?" Koga said defensively. The group, besides Inuyasha, looked away quickly when Kagome turned their way.

"I'm sorry Koga." She whispered turning back to the wolf prince after seeing Inuyasha's angry face. "But please keep it down. I'm sorry ok? I don't know whose fault it was but that doesn't matter right now." Kagome said. "What does matter is Kasei. So please promise me that you won't try to fight," Kagome thought about that for a moment, "…at least while we are on this journey together." She said knowing full well that the rivalry between them may last forever. The she suddenly smiled slyly. "Or I'll be forced to hurt you."

Koga smirked back at her. "Next time you try doing something like that you'll feel like you've hit a ton of rock." He said arrogantly but smirking all the while.

Kagome laughed quietly. "Yeah, let's go back to the group shall we?" Kagome replied.

"Why can't dog trash be more like you?" Koga asked. Kagome's cheeks turned a light shade of red.

Inuyasha had been straining to hear the whole time during the miko's and wolf's conversation. All he heard was 'my fault' and 'huh?' Her nervous face had turned to them when Koga yelled. The blush that formed on Kagome's cheeks and the way they smiled at each other made Inuyasha grimace. Anymore of it and he would probably vomit. Kagome and Koga strolled over to the group. She sat down next to the ticking time bomb as he looked at Koga with utter hatred. "What were you two talking about?" Inuyasha said as Koga to sat down in the circle. Miroku sat with his legs crossed and eyes closed. Sango stared in the distance thinking about whatever she was thinking about. And Shippo pranced around with Kirara playing games.

"Why did we move away from everyone?" Kagome asked irritably not expecting an answer and she got none. "Obviously it was a private conversation." She whispered back to him.

"What?" Inuyasha almost yelled but caught himself turning away from the wolf to the miko. "You don't have to say anything to that idiot."

"How do you know?" Kagome aske. She got and walked the opposite way she had come with Koga. She gestured for Inuyasha to do the same and he got with an approving look. Koga rolled his eyes and looked in the other direction not wanting to look at the foolish hanyou. They moved away until they could not see the group any longer. Knowing Inuyasha he would make some noise. He immediately started to rant. "I mean why would you want to talk to that idiot?"

"Please Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"What would you want to say to him?" He said almost to himself.

"Inuyasha please." Kagome said a little louder.

"He's so stupid he probably can't even hold a conversation, I b-" He began again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hollered a little too loud for the hanyou's tastes.

"Damn!" He yelled back.

"Will you please listen to so we can get this over with?" Kagome asked.

"Ok, damn!" Inuyasha said loudly. "You should have just said that in the first place!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the obnoxious hanyou. "Look, I don't know what happened and I don't want to know." She spoke. "I know you bother were at it with each other." She looked at him crossly. "No one is going to blame either of you. But please promise me this that you won't fight for the rest of the way for the sake of our friends and the safety of Kasei?"

"The stupid broad she's the one who got herself kidna-" He started.

"Please Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly sounding tired.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied getting angrier than before for making such an abominable promise.

Kagome assumed that was a yes. "Thank you. Right. Then let's go back to camp and get some rest. It's starting to get dark." The group had set up camp and started a small fire. Kagome was ready to fall out and sleep and not only because of physical exhaustion.

----------

"Nnn…" Kasei moaned in her sleep. She stirred without turning and her eyes fluttered open.

"You called." A voice said.

"Ah!" Kasei gasped shortly as she focused on the owner of the voice. She was not used to people lingering over her while she slept. And then when she wakes up they say random think as 'you called.' There were no phones to anyone and besides the fact that she was still chained to a bed she would not be capable of reaching it anyway. Plus, this was the past, the feudal era or whatever the hell Kagome said. She had to move to the left to place her hand over her racing heart as she breathed heavily. "N-Naraku you-you…"

"Yes, I know, I scared you." He said. He was sitting in his usual spot and he stroked her cheek once which stilled her breath. She closed her eyes savoring that one second of touch. But suddenly she opened her eyes and frowned. It almost seemed like forever since she had any physical contact it felt so good especially the way he did it. It felt as though he were depriving her of such touch. She had been chained here for only kami knew how long and it seemed as though he was monopolizing the pleasure. Kasei wanted to touch him, stroke him just as he did just to do so after so long. But Kasei knew that if she did have that chance she would probably be too afraid.

Kasei breathed again, knowing that it was okay, that she was safe. "Oh…" She said embarrassed. "What do you mean 'you called'?"

"You called, called for me. Now I have come. What is it that you want?" Naraku said impassively from where he sat.

Kasei gasped. 'That's right!' The other day when Kanna first started to guard Kasei. Kasei had thought that Kanna was dead where she stood by some unknown force. She had called out for Naraku to come and get whatever it was that was after them. Looking down Kasei she felt quite stupid. "I-I…it was nothing." Kami she felt so stupid.

Naraku took her chin and their eyes met. She was trying her best not to look away for she knew what would happen. "Tell me what was troubling you.'

'There we go again that wasn't a question.' Kasei thought. "I don't understand. I'm sure that on the day that happened you were gone. How could you have know I called for you?" Kasei asked her eyes quivering trying to hold their gaze. Suddenly he dropped her chin Kasei was confused as to why and the room suddenly became much…colder. Naraku stared at her she gulped audibly turning her eyes away.

"I'm sorry, Naraku." Kasei responded quicklyl "I thought…that there was…something…that was going to kill me…and uh…" Kasei laughed weakly looking to him.

"Kill you, hmm." He said quietly.

"…Yeah, it wasn't really a big deal…Kanna, she uh…kind stood there like was um…I-I thought she was dead…" Kasei looked away again. Come to think about it Kanna was not in the room at the moment. Kasei had just noticed that she was not present.

"Yes, I see." He responded in his quiet tone.

"…And uh…I uh…I-I got scared and thought there was something there…and that when I…called out for you." Kasei trained her eyes on the door in which she knew a certain someone was standing behind.

"Yes, I understand." He said quietly as he studied her. Her were fixed upon the closed door and embarrassment and nervousness was radiating from her body. "You do not have to worry, there is nothing here, you are safe."

Her fixed eyes and face turned to his as her embarrassment said bye-bye. There was no smirk or signs of laughter on his pale face. In fact there was not any expression. It was not amusing to him and she was grateful. During her speech the coldness was melting away until suddenly it was gone and so her nervousness melted with it.

"Naraku?" She said his name shyly.

"Yes." He said.

'Now I get where Kanna got that from." Kasei thought. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes." He said.

"How did you know I called for you? You weren't here were you?" Kasei asked.

"No, I was not here." He still spoke quietly. "There was a connection created for the time being." He stared at her confused face.

"What?" Kasei asked. "Connection?" She did not understand, what did he mean by that? A connection? Perhaps between and…wait, wait a minute… "You mean like a bond?" Kasei said not really knowing what to expect as an answer.

But there was none as dark light suddenly rose from all sides. It shimmered all around them, powerfully. Kasei's eyes were stretched wide as she stared scared into Naraku's. The light was consuming his face as he smirked slightly still meeting her wide eyes. Kasei began to pant for pain began to consume her legs. The pain felt as if it were coming from her wrists and ankles like the chains were burning through her flesh. She peered down at her wrist now seeing where the light came from. The shackles were ablaze with light glowing strongly its light reaching the ceiling of the castle. It was as though it was giving one last push of strength before died. And as light receded down, down, down the chains dissolved with it.

------------------------------

Another chapter over and done. Ah, was that not great. It took me a while to finished simply because I became distracted by something. Nothing I'm going to mention but its not all that bad. Not only that but I became increasing aware of something within myself that I am going to tell no one. So how was it? I wish to read what you think and a few you give me some hardcore constructive criticism if needed. If you hate my story so much then I do not mind flames, or so I think I don't since I've never got any. Anyway

R&R!

Read at your leisure.


	6. A New Life

Master of Okami

Chapter Six

A New Life

Ah I hope you guys like this as much as I'm enjoying it. Every time I read the written version I'm kinda drawn in and are sometimes unaware of what is going on around me. I've read it over quite a few times pointing out how silly some of the parts were or if one part needed revision. Or the mere act of enjoying it because I like it so much. I appreciate those who do in fact like to read it and hoping you stay with it. Anyway on with the chapter!

------------------------------

From the blinding light Kasei had raised her right arm to cover her eyes. Her eyes opened and then widened when she realized she was on the left side of the bed. She gazed at her arms for a long period of time before she began to fling them around in front of her face establishing that this was real. Her wrists were perfectly visible to her as well as the rest of her arms. Her eyes darted to really nowhere in particular. 'I'm free. I'm free!' Kasei thought and slowly pulled her gaze up to meet the impassive stare of Naraku; she had an almost crazy look on her face as her eyes quivered in their sockets. But at his impassive face her expression loosened and she wondered why she was so excited or whatever it was that she felt that made her look that way. There was silence as Kasei examined her wrists once again before sitting up fully to look down had her unbound legs.

Finally, Kasei was free and able to move but she was still confused as to why the chains disappeared all of a sudden. Then a random thought crossed her mind. She clenched her fist, should she try to escape? No, no that was not an option right now. Where the hell was she supposed to go? The wolf's den? Ha! What ludicrous did she think? It was just like the last time she was on this topic. The only difference was that she was wondering if she should leave the wolf's den and roam around and be found by some demon and get killed. Like Naraku she supposed; of course he had not taken the liberty of killing her yet. Her mind went back to that night when Ginta and Hakkaku threw her down; the night she had run, the night she had almost lost it and the night she had realized that there was nowhere in _this_ world she had to run to. But was she wrong? There had to be a reason that Naraku brought her here, not just to his castle, but to _this_ world, he had told her himself that it was he who had brought her here. No, no she could not escape. Did she even want to? She shook her head frantically trying to get that thought out of her mind. She stopped and weakly looked up to Naraku who sat and waited patiently.

"Naraku…" Kasei said quietly as she closed her eyes and shook her head lightly then looked back up to him. "Naraku…I…" There was tingling in her eyes. "I…"

He stroked her chin once and said, "Do no worry, it is alright."

She looked to his chest now not knowing why she could not meet his gaze. Yet she reached out to his haori grabbing it lightly, clenching it. Her body was trembling and not just by the mere sullenness she felt but her body seemed to react by the shear proximity she was to him. "Please…Naraku…I…I don't…I don't know what to do…please…Naraku…h-help me…please…Naraku…" she whispered, her emotion finally let loose the rain. A hand began to lightly stroke her head causing her sobs to cease. It was silent as he continued his ministrations and his enticing touch was light and caused her to slowly but surely rest against him. Soon her full upper body weight was leaning on his chest. His soft strokes were so gentle across her head she had found herself in an almost half sleep. Her breath was even and smooth but a bit deeper as if she was finally getting a fulfilling rest, her eyes lightly closed; her arms had fallen to his lap. After a while Naraku stopped and looked down upon her. He took her from him and lay her on the bed on her back. He got up and walked to the entrance, slid the door open and left. Just at that moment Kasei opened her eyes at the lack of attention. She looked around at the empty room now seeing that she was laying upon her back her eyes somehow hanging off the sides. "Naraku?" She wondered if he had somewhere to be or something. Her emotion and his constant strokes must have put her in a deep sleep. Though she thought she were only half asleep. But for some reason she felt more rested than when she had awoken with the chains around her arms.

Just then the door slid open and in stepped Kanna. The girl was impassive as ever. If someone did not know better then they would have thought her to be Naraku trapped in the little girls body. Kasei sighed not having the mood to smile and there was something that was suddenly troubling her. Kasei sat up feeling full of energy yet tired at the same time if that were possible.

She looked around to Kanna. "Please, Kanna, I haven't washed my body in…a while…could…could you…do you have a place to bathe?" Kasei asked.

"Come." Kanna walked out the sliding door before Kasei could even stand up. After a short time Kasei walked out the door shyly looking around. Last time she stepped out that door she was looking for a way to escape but now she needed a wash. Just as Kasei thought for it was day time. The place looked so different in the light of the day. They walked to the right and stopped half way down the hall, that continued on, next to a door and they entered it.

"Wah!" Kasei gasped audibly. "Wow! It's so…wow!"

It was a huge wide length rectangular room with a probably half length width. It had a huge hot spring almost as big as the room itself. It was shaped like two curvy number three facing each other and connected at the tips. The dry floor and walls that surrounded the spring was shiny light wooden and was wide enough for at least about five people to line up and from the spring to the wall with falling in or being squished.

But what really took Kasei by surprise, besides the hot spring, were the drawings that covered all four walls, floor and the ceiling. Flowers were drawn or painted everywhere with black outlining for each. They were of so many colors and those of unnatural colors for flowers that made them even more beautiful; green, blue orange sunflowers; peach, violet purple roses. Some looked familiar and some she had never seen before. And she swore she that some were actually extinct. Of course she could not think or probably had no idea what their names were. Leave that to the scientists with their genus and subspecies and whatever else. Anyway, the colors clamped and came together and mixe and mismatched yet the paleness of the colors set a lazy mood.

But what really surprised Kasei even more was the fact that this room was truly beautiful; the white painted wooden floor nearly a comparison with the walls it supported. It was so colorful despite the paleness of the colors that Kasei wondered why something so beautiful would be in the possession of someone like Naraku.

"Kanna, this room is beautiful. I really like it." Kasei said still awed by the sight and that little previous fact.

Kanna said nothing. The only thing she liked about this room was the fact that she did not have to come in here, besides now of course, Kasei had come. It was not like Kanna was actually going to come in here and bathe. Now what she would usually do was walk around aimlessly, or talk briefly to Kagura. And the majority of the time? She was stand before Naraku with her mirror held forth and tattle. Yes, tattle or whatever the hell. Such as the time Naraku was regenerating and changing and Kagura decided to run free for a while. Kanna had felt obliged at telling her master. And she was sure Kagura had gotten the living shit scared out of her. Kanna's obligation was like a curse or spell but it was not anything such as that. It was just there, her will controlled by the hands of her master, for she was, of course, a nothing demon. She was created to do her master's bidding. And she did not have the emotion to feel for her sacrifice. Never did she raise a handto friend or foe unless, most likely, told to do so. She waited for her master's order, to call upon her. And yet she was in this damn room for which she did not care for. The damn room served to giver her a headache, if that were possible.

Kasei looked to Kanna curiously when she did not answer. She overlooked the room again taking in the rows of living flowers. Yet they were all wilting, dying a nutrition-less death. There were also tall walls that were usually used for dressing behind that hid those who did not want to be seen. But it would be ok, it was only herself and Kanna.

"I'm about to get in, are you?" Kasei asked.

"No." Kanna replied simply.

"Ok…" Kasei was not going to ask why. Perhaps it would be too personal. Or maybe Kanna already took a bath. Kasei stepped behind one of the tall dressing things and stripped bare. She slipped into the spring and walked over to Kanna kneeling on a ledge she had bumped into which was low enough to hide her chest. "Are you sure?" Kanna continued to look forward and Kasei took that as a no.

Kanna watched as she turned around and sat on the ledge that about half way between the depth of the spring wall and went around the whole edge of the spring, which allowed a person to sit peacefully in the spring. Suddenly she sensed a sort of loneliness that almost felt deeper than just Kanna not wanting to sit with her. Ah, well she would get over it. Kanna picked up Kasei's clothes from behind the wall and came back to stand behind the girl closer to the wall. She looked curiously at them. They were of nothing Kanna had ever seen before, the design that is; but there was that one girl who traveled with the hanyou. Kanna would have Kasei wear something else. This might be too revealing...

Kasei continued to stare down into the water thinking about nothing in particular, besides why Kanna refused to join her. But even that thought slipped away as she sat in the warm body of water. What the hell was she going to do now? Could she really wait here until there was a time she could leave? Time passed and there was only silence as Kanna continued to stand stiffly like a coat rack. After a considerable amount of time passed Kasei walked back over and Kanna came and handed her clothes over allowing the bare girl to get dressed. The girl finished and walked over to Kanna suddenly bursting with nervousness. "Kanna I…"

"GRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!" There was a loud roar that came from Kasei's stomach.

There was a bit of silence. "…Um…uh…" Kasei said nervously as Kanna looked down at her roaring stomach without moving her head. "…Yes…well…heh…"

"Are you hungry?" Kanna asked looking up to meet Kasei's embarrassed gaze.

"I didn't realize I was…hungry…" Kasei laughed nervously.

"Come." Was the bland girls answer.

They walked around the spring to the sliding double doors and went right. They passed a the triple fork Kasei had seen before she first tried to escape; they went forward. Kanna led them then to the right and stopped at a set of double doors in the middle of a long narrow hall. Wait, Kasei had not seen that door before when she was first here. Walking through it they came to a nice size room that had another set of double doors on the far wall. And there was on door on the left and right wall. Kanna led her to the right as Kasei looked around at the decorative ornaments. There were many statues; short and tall beautiful plants were placed randomly and seemed to be meeting the same fate as the ones in the hot spring room. There was a medium sized pedestal with a potted tree sitting upon it. The tree looked like a miniature version of a mushroom top shaped tree. It was quite large but was a bit bare. She had never seen anything like it before because it was smaller than the average tree but for its size it was quite a big bushy tree. The floor was covered in many…

"Augh!" Kasei yelled as she plunged downwards. She had somehow become horizontal and was falling and she hit many hard planks as she rolled around down what felt like stairs. At the end her body landed on her back while her head smashed painfully into the wooden floor. "Ah!" She gasped loudly while laying there. "My head." She breathed heavily as she slowly opened her eyes that had closed during her fall. "Oh!" She gasped once again as Naraku came into view. "Naraku…you scared me…again!" He was staring down at her predicament, she noticed and quickly hopped up quietly laughing nervously. Kasei noticed Kanna coming down the stairs making no sound at all. 'Wait, how did she getbehind me?' She swore that she had been following behind Kanna the whole time.

"You must watch your step." Kanna said impassively as if Kasei was standing at the top of the stairs at the moment. She had noticed the girl looking curiously around not really watching where she was going. When they had gotten to the stairs Kanna knew for a fact that the girl was going to miss her step, and she did. Before she could stop her she had fallen but Kanna had placed herself against the wall before then not wanting to join in.

'What?!' Kasei thought. 'She says that now?!' Kasei was briefly irritated which could be felt by those in the room.

"GRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLL!!" Kasei's stomach roared again longer and louder than before.

"…Heh…heh, heh, heh…" Kasei held her stomach willing it to shut the hell up.

"Hm, you must be hungry." Naraku said quietly.

"Of…of course I am…I was chained for um…for um…" Kasei said slowly.

"Three days." Naraku suggested.

"…For um…yeah, three days…" Kasei was slightly shocked. Only three days? Though three days seemed short it also seemed long for her to go without anything. Naraku looked to Kanna who looked back as they shared some sort of something.

"You may carry on." Naraku said as Kanna stepped out of his way and he walked up stairs.

'Naraku…' Kasei thought his wondering where he was headed to.

"Let us continue." Kanna walked on. This room was a big as the one up stairs and as heavily decorated though there was no elaborate miniature, big tree. And it seemed to be a reflection of upstairs: two sets of double doors on the front and back most wall and a single door on the left and right. Kanna wentto the back most wallto the double doors that were like they ones they had exited upstairs, likethe one they had seen up stairs, like a reflection.

It was a long wide hallway lit dimly with torches and on either sides were rows of Japanese styled suits of armor. They held their weapons, which were spears, to a kind of salute, the tips of the blades touched the narrow ceiling. They came to yet another set of double doors and exited them as well. Kasei yet again gave an audible awed gasp.

They had gone into the yard at the back of the castle. The yard itself looked as if it belonged to some elaborate castle. There were beautifully designed hedges with green grass and colorful flowers that literally littered the ground. It was as if someone threw seeds all around on the ground and sprinkled them with water where they landed. Almost seven yards away there seemed to be a forest that was formed of trees that reached the sky and whole with vegetation. The flowers and grass faded and became thinner in quantity until it gave way to dirt and then the forest itself. There were many sculptures which looked as if they belonged in some sort of museum or maybe a textbook, yet here they were. There were hedges and giant bushes that perhaps created pathways through the hedges. There was a door-less wooden gate that was to the left with flower vines wrapped around the frame which allowed entrance into the hedge field. The hedge designs were on the left and right with a few yards between them. Though the area allowed two wide flower and grass lain passages strictly to the left and right when someone exited the back door. Unfortunately, the yard was meeting the same fate as all the other plants Kasei had seen in the castle.

"Ah!" Kasei gasped painfully and quietly to herself and brought her hand to the back of her head.

Kanna turned halfway and looked over her shoulder at the girl's quiet anguished cry. "Are you well?" She asked. They had stopped when they had stepped from the double doors simply because Kasei had been amazed and wished to glance around.

"K-Kami, my head…it hurts badly." Kasei said quietly. She was perhaps thinking too much because it hurt like hell.

Kanna turned away; she had other things to worry about. "Come." Kanna walked forward along the wide path that led to the forest and Kasei despite her pain. They did not walk that far into the forest before Kanna spoke again. "Here you must fend for yourself."

Kasei stopped suddenly realizing the small girl had stopped. "F-fend for myself?" Kasei asked confused looking to the girl who was halfway turned to her and then deep into the forest. "How…?"

"Go and catch an animal, use your senses." Kanna said as she looked into the forest, a clear sign for Kasei to go do what they had come to do.

Kasei's eyes narrowed with a skeptical look. "Right." She made a dash for the forest. How the hell was she supposed to do this? She ran as she began to smell unusual scents lingering in the air. She smelled all sorts of trees and plants and animals too. Were there any animals around here? It was too quiet as if the animals were doing their very best to hide. Were they hiding? If they were then why? Surely there was nothing harmful around besides other animals that would prey upon them. Well Naraku had said it was safe.

One smell caught her. It was light and soft, pure, it was so innocent, yes it was that of innocence that she could smell. How she knew this, she had no clue. There was another stronger smell that was soft and warm. Her mind thought fur. It had to be an animal. The smell was close too close and she slowed to a walk and to the best of her ability walked forward quietly. She came to a line of small bushes in front of her, big enough to hide behind. She peeked from over them. A hole was dug down into the ground a few feet away and she realized the unusual smells came from there. She could swear that she heard something crawling around down there and as she look two long furry brown ears rose from inside the cave out of the ground. Then with it a little furry face with small brown eyes. It was a rabbit, mostly brown with small black patches, it looked around curiously and cautiously.

Her legs were bent and arms out in front of her ready, Kasei was ready to pounce. The little rabbit slowly hopped once and looked around. It was silent and Kasei stalked the creature. The rabbit hopped forward again now coming up to the level of the ground. Kasei felt weird about hunting an animal but she was almost ready to make her catch…

"GRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWLLL!!" Her stomach growled loudly disrupting the silence.

'That so wasn't the time!' Kasei thought as she glanced at her stomach.

The rabbit turned to make a break but Kasei, to her surprise, was faster as she jumped over the bush and ran forward and reached to grab it. But as she bent down to grab the creature by the root of its ears she somehow slipped on loose dirt. And somehow by mere instinct she flipped and landed on her back and her head followed the same movement as before. She had fallen like she was some dead spider: her back arched, her head all the way back, her arms sat on their elbows, her legs up and bent and spread open as if giving birth, in fact she looked as if she were giving painful birth too…like a dead a spider and was crowning or something.

"Ahuh!" Kasei said in pain. 'Luckily this time no one was here to see that.' She opened her eyes that had recently been shut and looked to see Kanna standing behind the bushes looking at her. Kasei's flopped her head back to the ground regretting that action and sighed. 'So much for that comment…'

"A rabbit." Kanna said stating the obvious. She noticed the way Kasei's skirt flipped up to her stomach. Yes, much too revealing. Luckily the girl wore something to cover herself up because from here Kanna could see everything but what was covered by her unusual garment.

Quickly Kasei hopped up embarrassed at the fact that she had fallen _again_ and she was sure her underwear had been showing. She dusted herself off with her free hand. "Yeah I caught a rabbit!" Kasei said enthusiastically as the rabbit dangled high in her grasp.

Kasei and Kanna made it to the backyard with the rabbit. On the way back Kasei found a loose vine and snatched it from its hinges and tied up the fidgeting fur ball. She knelt and sat the squirming rabbit upon the ground.

"Ok, now what do we do, Kanna?" Kasei asked with a smile.

"You must kill it." Kanna said in her small impassive tone.

Slowly the smile slipped away. "Wh…what?" Kasei said. 'Kill it?' She glanced to the struggling animal. Kasei never killed anything in her life, not even a fly. And she never planned on killing anything. as she was out hunting she never thought about having to take its life. Truthfully she was thinking about nothing in particular expect just catching something. If only someone else could do it if only she were back in the future. "I…I can't kill…I can't kill it…"

"You must if you wish to eat." Kanna said. "That is unless you eat it while it is like this."

Kasei's eyes widened at that. "No." Kasei said. "I can't do it."

Kanna was silent but then took her hand from her mirror. Stretching it out to Kasei she indicated for Kasei to give her hand to Kanna. Getting the message Kasei placed her hand on Kanna's looking confused as to what was going to happen. With her one hand Kanna straightened the girl's so that every finger was hyper extended. After that Kanna took the girl by her wrist clamping it securely. She pulled Kasei's arm back and took aim at the struggling rabbit who suddenly began to struggle even more. Kasei's unusually long nails were heading straight for the creature…

"N-no!" Kasei said loudly after realizing what was going on. She had stopped quickly and Kanna was tipped over a bit catching herself before she fell. "If you do that…then it would be like I still killed it." Kasei said. They were both silent as they held that position: Kanna bent forward a bit hand still around Kasei's wrist while Kasei was still knee bound arm in Kanna's grasp bent forward a bit as well. "Can you…do it for me…Kanna? Please?" Yet again there was a frozen silence and only the creature moved. Kanna then let go and straightened up as Kasei waited for an answer.

"I am sure you do not wish the creature to die a painful death, to suffer before its final breath." Kanna said looking to the loose vine. Kasei was a bit startled but she understood. "A quick death shall do." Kanna said looking back to the girl though she had no quarrels about killing it right now.

"Right, I understand." Kasei stood and began to run around the backyard to see if she saw anything. She entered the hedge designs that were short enough to allow one to see the rest of the yard but before she got far a glint caught her eye. Over near the castle wall something was up against it, she quickly went over. A bow stood up again the wall and the glint came from a lone arrow. Yet there was a quiver of arrows also leaning again the wall. Kasei thought it suspicious that a lone arrow was not in the quiver, let alone that a bow and arrow quiver was out here randomly at all. The bow lay flat in the ground the arrow was fit upon as if the archer was halted and the bow and arrow fell to the ground in place. Whoever the archer was it looked as if they were left handed for the way the bow faced the arrow was on top of it as in the left side of the bow.

Kasei picked up the arrow and examined it guessing that it was sharp enough. Curiously Kasei took hold of the bow but as she tried to pull it up something stopped it from coming up. It was as if something was holding the bow in place which made Kasei become freaked out. She looked around to Kanna but noticed that the young girl was looking up to the castle as if spotting something. Kasei let go and backed up to see what it was, seeing a row of spaced hollow windows that allowed air to come in freely, but whatever it was, was gone. Hurriedly Kasei ran back over to Kanna.

"Kanna, is there something wrong?" Kasei asked.

"Give me the arrow." Kanna said wondering where it had come from.

Handing the arrow to her Kasei stepped back and saw as Kanna held the arrow readily. Clasping her hands she prayed for the creature. There was a chop and then after a swift quick and the squirming had stopped. "Ah!" Kasei gasped after opening her eyes. The rabbits head had been completely severed and was nowhere in sight, but there was a spotted trailed of blood that led in the forest. There was a splat of blood where the deed had been done.

"It is done." Kanna bent down and placed the bloody arrow beside the headless creature.

"Y-yes…K-Kanna…I can't…I…I…" Kasei said quietly in a whisper her words strained her breath heavily. Her body quivered and shuddered every so often as she fell before the creature. "I…" A crazed feeling settled within her completely different from the spell that Naraku had cast upon her. A foggy haze began to cloud her mind allowing her body that reacted greatly to come forth. This smell of blood was so enticing her body was fluttering crazily. "I…can't…" Her voice shuddered. Grabbing the creatures hind leg and front leg she pulled and ripped it in two as her eyes glazed over. She stared on the hind leg tearing the meat off with her teeth and gulping it down throwing the bone to the ground. Next she picked up the small heart tearing it from it vessels and holding it up. It looked as if it were throbbing in her hand she bit into it like an apple chewing furiously and stuffed the rest in her mouth. She grabbed the blood filterer, the liver, and drove her fangs into the slick flesh blood splattering everywhere forcing Kanna to move aside.

Kanna looked on with an ever expressionless face as the girl tore apart the very creature she did not wish to kill. But Kanna did not care, it was going to die eventually whether the caught it or not. She watched as the girl pulled out a small cordlike structure and stick it in her mouth; she had gone through a few other organs. Last was the carcass in which she ripped and ate the flesh leaving the bones to rot. There were bits of flesh strewn throughout the bones mounted with slick blood.

The girl then stopped once the creature had been devoured she seemed to be coming back to her senses. The girl looked around and down at the mess her eyes now all her own and wide as she raised her hands in front of her face. She examined them slowly mouth parted, so much blood stained her hands. Clenching them she turned to look at Kanna with a frightened face. "What happened?" She asked slowly. Her lips, cheeks, chin and nose were covered in the slick substance.

Kanna looked down at the pitiful girl. "You lost control." She responded. "It is expected."

Not really catching the last part she glanced around once again. "There's…blood…everywhere." There was so much more than before. Her stomach was satisfied. "I'm…not hungry anymore." Kasei said slowly. "Where did the rabbit go?" Blood and fur lye here and there and the bones were dripping.

'She remembers nothing of her devouring of the creature.' Kanna thought.

Kasei started to cough. "Blood…in my mouth." She harked up bloody fur balls on the ground. "Why's there…" It was all coming together but she wished not to believe it.

"You devoured the creature." Kanna said simply.

"What?! No!" Kasei said she had no recollection of her doing such a thing and quite frankly she did not want to remember. "I don't remember that!"

"Your urges of hunger are great and your mind is unable to handle that. Your mind allows the body to do it for you as your mind succumbs to the body." Kanna explained.

Kasei thought about this. 'Does she mean my mind become unconscious or something like that?' Kasei thought but was more worried about one thing. "Am I always going to be like this?"

"You must learn control." Kanna said.

How was that possible if she was going to fall unconscious all the time? That urge was quick to take her over. She hardly had time to react let alone know what was going on at the moment. Her upper body felt wet as the wind blew. "My clothes." They were stained.

"Come." Kanna walked towards the castle.

"But-but what about this mess?" Kasei jogged to catch up.

"Do not worry about such things." Kanna said and Kasei nodded her head.

They headed back upstairs and this time Kasei watched her stepped even if they were going up. The bland girl led the way back to the hot spring room. Kasei's head was still banging with pain especially after coming up the stairs.

"Clean the blood from your body." Kanna instructed. Nodded Kasei walked over knelt down and washed her hands. She splashed her face, the blood diluting and dissipating in the water.

"My mouth?" Kasei asked though the blood tasted oddly pleasant to her.

"The hot spring." Kanna said.

"No that would be gross." Kasei said referring more to actually spitting in it.

"The plants." Kanna said.

Kasei became even more skeptical at that answer but agreed all the same. "Right." She scooped up some water into her mouth, gurgled it around and spit a mass of diluted blood into a nearby plant. She did it a couple more time before examining her mouth in the water deciding it was good now. "I'm done."

"Come." Kanna said again. This time they walked over to the single door and exited. They entered the hall in which the room where she had been chained resided. Instead of going toward the room they went opposite, passed a short hall that turned left to yet another door.

"What is this room, Kanna?" Kasei asked. It was quite small with a short table at the opposite end. There were two wooden shelves on either side of the room against the walls. They were neatly stacked with many materials.

"Choose a material." Kanna said. Slowly Kasei nodded. She walked over to examine them as Kanna stood behind at the door. There were so many exotic materials with colors as many as the ones on the wall in the hot spring room. Not all of them were pale but full of vigor. As her eyes roamed over both the shelves they repeatedly came to one. In one pile many materials could be stacked into one but this one seemed to have its own. Kasei reached up and grabbed it taking it down. It was light silver, it was smooth and slick to the touch. The designs were silver as well but mildly darker so one could make them out. There were single randomly placed wings and flowers and clouds and hollow circles which were all around and spaced to allow silver streaks to run around the designs cutting off and starting new streaks.

Kasei rubbed it between her clean fingers enjoying the feel of it. "Is…is this…silk?" Kasei asked turning to Kanna in disbelief.

"Yes." Kanna said not seeing what the big deal was at her tone.

"It-it looks lovely, can I have this one?" Kasei asked handing it to the small girl. Kanna seemed to look her up and down sizing her up. Kanna examined the material in her right hand concentrating on how it would look like after it was finished.

Kasei noticed the bland girls look of concentration and walked over to the door. "I think I'll give you some room." She exited and walked over to her room, she guessed she would call it, her head still aching. She waited leaning against the wall. The hall that was unnaturally dark was still dim even though light flooded into the hall from the windows. She decided to go over and peered down it. Her senses told her that it was not a good idea to go. But curiosity got the better of her. Quietly as she could she tiptoed down the short hall her eyes straining to see. She came to a stop if she continued then she would end up in what may be a room for she could not see so very well and to the right what looked like stairs. Her senses were so high when she glanced into the room she actually became scared and decided to take the stairs instead.

The staircase was narrow and slanted down greatly. It was as dark as the hallway but two torches were lit at the end of the room. Slowly walking over to the low light Kasei gasped when she saw the figure that hung upon the wall. It was Kagura the one who nearly killed her. The girl was bound high upon the wall resembling a cross with tight metallic buckles that seemed to be fogged by a spell.

"Kagura." Kasei said quietly yet firmly. "Hey, wake up, it's me Kasei." The bound girl did not move. "Wake up, Kagura!"

"…Wha…" Kagura whispered in a weak voice. "Naraku?"

"No, it's me Kasei." The girl said.

Kagura opened her eyes weakly. "What…are you…doing here?" Kagura spoke with surprise or as much as she could. "You're not…chained…anymore?"

"No, you think I'd be pulling those mats around? They were probably bolted too!" Kasei said arrogantly but was really worried.

"Heh, hu, hu, hu." Kagura laughed which sounded so close to Naraku's. 'Leave it to someone like Naraku to do something like that.'

"Anyway, why are you chained down here like this?" Kasei asked worriedly.

"What? Are you…not intelligent? Remember…not too long ago?" Kagura asked, while frowning.

"How could I forget? Who did this to you?" Kasei asked though she knew that was a dumb question.

"Who else…but Naraku?" Kagura said at her naivety.

"Because of me?" Kasei asked.

"Because of you." Kagura assured her. She then looked down at the girls blood stained clothes. "Did…you fight some…thing? Your clothes…are bloody…dirty." Kagura had a hard time talking.

"About that…I kinda lost control when I was uh…eating." Kasei rubbed the back of her aching head while Kagura laughed quietly. "So now I think Kanna is making me some new…" Kasei's eyes widened. "Oh no, I've been away too long!" Kagura laughed quietly again. "I don't know when but I promise I'll be back."

Kasei did a one eighty and ran over and up the stairs coming into the dim hall hardly bothering to be quiet. She jogged down the hall and to the door and stopped and took a breath sucking in one held it then let it out to control her breathing. Regaining her posture she walked in. There was Kanna holding her mirror as usual.

"Hi, Kanna!" Kasei said a little too happy like, like some arrogant prep. But she was nervous to the core.

"Why are you nervous?" Kanna asked.

For a split second Kasei was surprised. She had to keep reminding herself that Kanna was a demon though her bland, expressionless face and tone kept Kasei up to date. "Uh, no reason really." Kasei said. "So what have you got for me?" She said changing the subject. Kanna moved aside revealing an article of clothing. With a smile Kasei came over and picked it up. It looked like a kimono with baggy legs and belling huge sleeves. The neck came into a small v but it did not have that overlapping that kimono would have when one closed it. In fact there was no opening on it and on top of that it was one layered. Other than those two little facts it was absolutely gorgeous. "It's so beautiful, Kanna. Can I try it on?"

"Run your finger down the back to open it." Kanna said before turning and leaving.

Kasei looked confused turning it over and seeing nothing. Removing her soiled attire she grabbed the kimono. Turning it around to the back she was confused but ran a nail down the middle and as she did so the garment began to slit open. At first she was startled as she slipped the silky smooth wear on; she had to figure out how to close it and she thought for a second and ran a finger the opposite way. When she got to the base of her neck she pulled lightly on either side and found that is was indeed closed. 'That's so cool!' It was soft against her body; the sleeves continuously got wider toward the bottom edge her to fold her arms easily. The garment was loose again her body yet her figure was easily recognizable: it seemed to loosely come over her chest and curve inward to accommodate her abdomen. The legs were extremely loose but not fat which made it look quite nice and the edges clamped loosely around her ankles. If she was to hold her arm out in front of her the bottom of her sleeve would slowly curve and at the end would swoop straight up. All in all Kasei really liked it. She grabbed her socks which seemed to be one of the only pair of clothing that was not touched by blood, she slipped them on. The socks, her bra and underwear were the only things she kept and they were also bloodless. "Ok, Kanna, I'm done."

Kanna stepped in again.

"Thank you so much, Kanna!" Kasei said excitedly and she wanted to hug her like a little school girl but was caught by her reluctance.

"You found a close it." Kanna said and Kasei nodded. "If the obi is needed then you may take it." She said referring to

"So how do I look?" Kasei asked.

Kanna held forth her mirror. "I am unable to judge you."

"What? Is that an order or something?" Kasei asked skeptically.

"No." Kanna said indicating that that was the end of it.

Kasei said nothing. She examined herself, loving the sight. She ran a hand down her side enjoying how it was so smooth. She smiled. "Thank you again, Kanna. I really appreciate this." Kanna's mirror receded back to her. Clasping her hands together Kasei smiled again. A yawn escaped her lips. "I'm sleepy."

----------

They had walked for the whole day and in that day worth of time they had found nothing, not a clue. They did not even know where in the hell they were going anymore. They had no clue what they were doing. Three days had passed and there was nothing to show for it; now they just seemed to be wandering aimlessly around. Since the beginning no scent was found which pretty much made the demons of no help. Everyone seemed as if they had given up: it took longer for everyone to get and to set out and when they did they simply started to walk just to make it seem like they were going somewhere when they had not apparent destination. It was like there was a huge world out there, one they did not wish to explore at the moment. For the fourth time in the row the sun wend down and everyone dreaded the coming of the next day.

"Kagomeeee! When are we going to find Kasei?" Shippo whined.

"I…I don't know, Shippo but I hope it's soon…" Kagome sounded exhausted. It was so much the fact that they knew not where to go but it was as if nothing was ever going to happen. As it was like Naraku came and took Kasei and left and that was it, nothing else. They had not seen her in quite a while and nothing happens, that was what made them so frustrated and tired with it all.

"What's our next move Kagome? This isn't getting us anywhere." Sango asked.

"Yeah, Kagome, what do we do now, huh?" Inuyasha practically yelled.

"I don't know." Kagome said. She had to dismiss the irritation she felt from being asked so many questions she had no answer. Now she kind of understood why Kasei snapped when Inuyasha had been hounding her. "We've searched for days and haven't found a clue." She sighed.

"It is getting dark." The monk piped up. "I am sure something will happen soon. So we shall await its coming." Miroku suggested as he sat down by a tree.

Kagome smiled, that comment kept in mind why she preferred advice from him. "Miroku is right; we should just get some rest." Kagome agreed. Mostly everyone sighed aspirated, including Koga.

----------

That morning Kasei found Kanna standing in that very same spot.

"Kanna?" Kasei said with a bit of irritation.

"Yes." Kanna said.

"You stood there all night again, did you?" Kasei asked. "I'm free remember, I'm not going anywhere so give it a rest will you?"

"I cannot." Kanna said.

Kasei sighed and then yawned and hopped out of bed. "I'm going to wash up, come on." This time Kasei led the way into the colorful room of the hot spring. She stepped behind the cover and took her new kimono off and folded it nice and neat like and handed it to Kanna who took the liberty of holding her clothes while she bathed. Slipping in she walked over to Kanna and as usual only her neck and head were showing. But after a while of thought she said, "Kanna, come get in with me."

"No." Kanna said bluntly.

"Come on." Kasei said almost making it sound like a whine as she turned to her.

"No."

"Please get in?"

"No."

Kasei became a bit irritated. "Kanna, I don't understand why. I don't want to have an argument with you or anything," Kasei said her voice rising a bit, "just get in please!" She said loudly with a sort of demanding in her tone.

Kanna continued to stand there and stare at Kasei who was partly immersed in the water. She was, at the moment, wondering what she should do though it did not show on her face. She walked behind a cover and removed her clothing and stepped into the spring and over to Kasei. She had to use the ledge because the spring had more depth than a usual spring.

"Your mirror isn't going to get rusty is it?" Kasei asked. Though the mirror blocked her view she could still see that the bland girl had no chest; like absolutely none. But that was apparent even without her clothes on.

"No." Kanna said sitting down.

Kasei did not ask her why. It seemed as if the only thing that really came out of Kanna's mouth this morning was no. Regardless, she did not want to start anything else. "Look, I'm sorry about yelling at you."

"It is fine." Kanna said.

"You strike me as the type who doesn't get reprimanded much." Kasei said.

"No." Kanna said.

It felt kind of weird to be sitting with Kanna. They would usually be doing something by this time. Silence waned though it was not so much as an awkward silence for Kanna as it was for Kasei. Her curiosity was repeatedly aimed at the mirror that Kanna always carried. Surely the thing could not just be for show it had to have a significant amount of importance if Kanna was sitting in a hot spring with it. It would be really annoying, especially to Kasei, if its only purpose was to be held up while someone picked at their face all day or something. Especially if it was some arrogant narcissist who could stand there for hour maybe even days if it was a really important occasion.

"Kanna? What is your mirror used for?" Kasei asked bluntly remembering they had this conversation that day she was chained.

"My mirror is my weapon." Kanna said looking down at the circular object that was halfway immersed in the water.

"Your weapon?" Kasei sounded confused remembering that that had made no sense to her the last time Kanna had told her. 'How could a mirror serve as a weapon? She's going to have to explain that one to me.'

"Come." Kanna walked away and climbed out as did Kasei a bit satisfied at getting Kanna in the spring for at least a little bit. They slipped on their clothes. She followed Kanna back to the door of the tailor room as Kanna told Kasei to stay, yes, like a good little girl. That thought crossed Kasei's mind and she was slightly irritated for a second. After a moment Kanna came out with a pair of traditional Japanese sandals that matched Kasei's outfit. "Take these." Kanna said.

"Oh, thank you." Kasei took them with gratitude not very well used to walking around without anything on her feet, not even at home. They had a nice comfy structure that fit to her feet such as the curvature of the foot and the soles were nice and flat. And when she put them on the straps connected on either side of her feet and for securely between her thigh and the one beside it also giving a comfy feel as to not being laced around her ankles. "They feel nice." She wiggled her toes.

Kanna held up a wide and long strand of silver material. "Take your obi if you need it." Kanna said handing it to her and Kasei took it as well. She tied it around her not really knowing how it should go and Kanna did not take the liberty of helping her. Kasei verbalized her gratitude and Kanna led the way to the backyard without any complications for Kasei had watched her step. Kanna stopped bringing Kasei to a stop. "A person you wish to see."

"Huh?" Kasei asked. What was this all of a sudden? "Kag…" Kasei stopped quickly. Kagura, she wanted to see how she was doing but if she did then something might get started. So she thought for a moment. "What about…Koga?" Kasei said not really knowing who else. The future seemed unreasonable.

Kanna tilted her mirror back so that the surface could be seen by Kasei and herself. Kasei looked curiously and enthusiastically into the mirror waiting in anticipation. Suddenly the mirror glowed slightly and an image melted onto the surface. It was Koga including Inuyasha and the gang.

----------

"That dumb broad!" Inuyasha yelled. "She shouldn't have gotten her dumb self taken in the first place!"

"Now I have doubts about finding her at all." Shippo whined.

"We don't have one damn thing to follow up on!" Inuyasha yelled even louder. "Just like the day before that and the day before that and the day before that and the day before that!!"

"Even though we just woke up I feel totally exhausted!" Kagome yawned widely. Kirara yawned right after. "See, even Kirara agrees!"

"Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "Now what do we do?"

"I-I don't know…" Kagome said. "Have any ideas Miroku?"

But Miroku was fast asleep while sitting up against and tree cross legged, arms folded over his weapon while his head sat limp on Sango's shoulder. Sango looked truly embarrassed.

"I guess not." Kagome sighed. "Koga?"

"…We keep searching…" He said.

----------

Kasei continued to stare in amazement at the mirrors surface as the image melted away. She was truly fascinated by it. "Wow, amazing, I didn't know your mirror could do that." Kasei looked to Kanna smiling. "And they were searching for me?"

"It seems that they are." Kanna said.

"They really serve to irritate me." Kasei said a bit surprised by her own words. "Is that bad?"

"No, they are the enemy." Kanna said.

"The enemy, I see." Kasei smiled wondering if they were her enemy too. "Kanna? Can your mirror do anything else? You still haven't shown me how it can be used as your weapon." Kasei said sounding like an unsatisfied child who wanted to see something cool.

"Yesterday, the arrow, there must be a bow. Got get it." Kanna said.

"O-ok." Kasei ran over an around the hedge designs to the average bow that still lay upon the ground. She grabbed the bow and yanked as hard as it could; now it was free. Then she tried the quiver of arrows but they were stuck fast too so she yanked them and there was a consecutive snap. "Oh no...the straps broke…" She ran back over to Kanna. "Ok, here."

"It is for you." Kanna said. "Prepare to train."

"What? Thank you but we won't get in trouble will we?" Kasei asked a bit startled.

"No." Kanna indicated for them to turn around and face the forest. She pointed to a trees that was not too far away. That was to be Kasei's target. Kanna instructed Kasei to take hold of the handle which she showed. Doing as she was told she took hold of the handle and then was told to take hold of and arrow from the broken quiver. Kasei did that also and was told to fit it upon the bow. Since had seen this plenty times before it was not that hard to understand. Now it was time to shoot and from that Kasei quickly became nervous. She had the arrow on the right side of the bow so her index and middle finer were placed on the tail of the arrow while her thumb held the bowstring. She had a loose grip finding it surprising easier to pull the bowstring back then it usually would be so she did feel quite a bit of resistance. On instinct she spaced her feet. Kasei was not ready and all of a sudden the arrow shoot passed her target and deep into the forest.

"Oops. What happened?" Kasei asked.

"It seems that your grip was too loose." Kanna said.

"Right." Kasei said picking another arrow and aiming for the target. It was not the best shot. "I hit the tree, but…"

"Let us continue." Kanna said at least knowing that at least she could hit the target she was aiming for.

"Huh? With training or…?" Kasei started.

"My mirror." Kanna said.

"Oh right!" Kasei said eagerly. Kanna walked a little toward the castle and turned to the forest. "Ok, what do I do now?"

"Position yourself. Fire and arrow upon me." Kanna said.

"Are you…sure that's safe?" Kasei asked with a doubtful and worried face.

"Yes, now continue." Kanna said.

"Ok, here it comes!" Kasei took her position trusting that everything was going to be alright. She fit her arrow upon the bow and let it rip. Kanna held forth her mirror as the arrow soared fast to her. For a split second Kasei thought it would break Kanna's mirror and possibly break through it to her. But the internal light that always seemed to linger began to grow brighter and stronger and the arrow met its surface. The arrow began to be absorbed straight into the mirror and was engulfed completely.

"Move." Was all that Kanna said. Kasei was confused at that but as the tip of an arrow began to form along with the rest of it and heading her way she got the message. Almost at the last moment Kasei jumped to the side tripping but caught herself before she fell. The arrow smashed into the center of the target tree lodging within it. Kasei stared at the arrow, the reality of it all causing her headache to spring forth. She was almost hit by an arrow! Something she never thought would happen to herself.

"That…that was so cool!" Kasei said.

"You must practice more." Kanna said. "Does the bow suit you?"

"Huh? Yeah I like the bow." Kasei nodded. "Swords and stuff don't seem as if they'd suit me." She said with a smile. "I think I just might practice some more."

And so she did. As Kasei tried her best to become worthy of the title archer Kanna stood and watched quietly. The bland girl gave instructions every so often if needed. For some reason, every time Kasei pulled the bowstring and shot at her target the end result would be worse than the last. Her confidence waned with the skills she did not have. Even before she had started she had her doubts about this archery training. It seemed like why bother trying when you just keep getting worse?

With Kanna staring at her failure of archery Kasei would probably cave into low self confidence. Even though it was Kanna Kasei felt a sort of obligation to impress; to elicit some sort of reaction from her. Not just the ever expressionless look she sore ever time Kasei glanced her way and then some. Kasei bet that Kanna would not even smile once she were to play a child's game or something that is if she played games. Or she probably would not even twitch and eye if Kasei were to turn around and shoot her right in the chest right now. She would probably just stare forward, a clear notion that she did not wish to play or would stare vaguely forward as she fell back and died slowly. Kasei could not fathom the possibility of what went through Kanna's mind, like Naraku. They were so closed and kept. What could possibly be going on in their minds that obviously were not expressed on their faces? Who were these ethereal beings? These beings that were only an apparition of themselves. That were so toneless they could actually be placed as kind. That were probably of pure evil but could show perhaps fabricated affection to one such as Kasei herself.

As she was thinking to herself Kasei had been unconsciously firing arrows at the target. Vision focusing upon the tree she saw that the arrows hit precisely where they were meant to. They were perfect shots. Kasei's eyes widened. How in the hell did she do that?

"Kanna? How did I…I swear I was only lost in thought and I didn't realize I was shooting…and now…" Kasei looked back to the tree seeing that she shot at least three times. Fitting another arrow on her bow Kasei took aim, the bow shaking with the strain to make it perfect. She let it loose and prayed for it to be good but her wish went unfulfilled as it passed the tree completely. For some reason Kasei became very frustrated. "Augh!" She let out a frustrated cry. "I quit! I quit!! I quit!!!" Kasei threw the bow down on the ground and kicked the quiver of arrows away from her causing the arrows to spill. She plopped down on the grassy field that was covered in flowers. Her legs folded Indian style as she hunched over and gave a sigh.

"Is the bow suitable?" Kanna asked after the girl's sudden outburst.

"Wha…? Oh, yeah, it is, but I…just need to practice more." Kasei sighed again. "I just don't know why I can't do it."

"You have potential." Kanna said impassively. "You must find a way to hone that skills that were just displayed."

Kasei smiled actually cheering up some. Now _that_ was different. "Thanks Kanna."

"Yes." Kanna replied.

Kasei looked down and rolled her eyes. She had no clue why she half expected the bland girl to say 'you are welcome.'

It was funny, all last night Kasei could, not for the life of her, hardly go to sleep though she did sleep a little better. The ceiling had loomed overhead as her eyes hardly ever left it. Her body had been relaxed or somewhat for she was trying not to make it seem as though she were not awake. Kanna stood quietly like she always did by the door. And for the whole night Kasei lay there Kanna was quiet as though she were not there at all.

But even though she had dozed off a few times that whole night she felt tired. Not physically tired but spiritually tired. Perhaps because of her failure at archery. Swords would definitely not be to her liking and probably would not be a very good idea seeing as she had tried to wield one once before. She almost gotten her father killed but he ended up in the hospital for a week instead. Her hands had become rough with calluses and it took months of lotion and other things to get her soft hands back. After her father was released from the hospital, all bruises healed and disappeared, she told him that she would never sword play again. Kami, he was so happy, for he had feared she would want to continue. But Kasei would have no part of it. She had gotten more than a few blisters on hand but just not as bad as her fathers. Not to mention the fact that because her father had to go away for such a long time it made her doubtful about it.

This was the first she had used a bow. It felt good in her hands, the mere concept of a bow, not the one she held for it was kind of crummy. It was much like the kimono she wore, except the kimono itself was nice, and it felt as if it were tailored to suit her best. Well, it was not like it had not been but what she was getting at was that there was something about it that made it feel special. No matter, in the end Kasei stared up sullenly as her head ached still flooding with low self confidence.

But as she sat there a scent, that was small but lingering, floated over to her nose. Kasei looked around. What was that? It did not seem to be coming from Kanna or the castle. What made it so strange was that there were so many scents all around that Kasei could not distinguish and therefore ignored. She had no clue what they meant but this one that lingered, it stood out among all the others. It was coming from the forest. There was something out there.

Slowly Kasei stood and walked over to the fallen weapon, picking it up, including the quiver of arrows. Even if she had no idea how to use it, there was a chance she might get lucky. "Kanna, please, lets go." She said.

There was a moment and Kanna began to walk toward the forest. She had sensed the same scent that lingered small in the air. It was familiar and Kanna wondered if Kasei was going to try to do something about it. She now saw that she had taken up the bow. How was she going to handle them?

Dashing forward, like the last time, Kasei passed the target tree. She followed the unknown scent that seemed to be growing larger as Kasei got closer to it. The scent was that fur and innocence. The scent hit her mentally; she had smelled this particular scent before, as a matter of fact, just yesterday. A bushed loomed in front of her after a bit of running, it was of course the one from last time. She ducked down behind it looking into the familiar clearing. A hunk of black was in the middle of the clearing and the scent was emancipating from it. It was rigid as cardboard as the creature stayed in its place. Its smelled of what could be identified as weakness.

Suddenly there was a small snort to the left as the bushes rustled and a boar came squealing. It was heading straight for the small creature who was too weak to stand and run. Lips eliciting a small gasp Kasei hopped forward over the bushes arms outstretched gathering the furry creature in her arms. She rolled forward and for a split second paused and did a quickly one eighty and jumping over the raging pig, the clearing and the bush all in one stroke. Not having the time to be amazed she the creature, now identified as a rabbit, to her chest and running like hell. On her way back she stopped when Kanna came into view who had also halted.

"Change of plans Kanna, come on." Kasei said quickly continuing. And so Kanna turned around as well going her slow pace.

Kasei made it back to the backyard in one piece and she was not even tired. Kanna was now walking from the forest as well. Kasei looked down at the little ball in her arm. Weak as it was it still hung in there. Though the scent, which by the rabbits reaction could be described as fear, was still lingering around it. But its, lets just say, bodily scent was so familiar to her. Where had she smelled it before? After a bit of thought Kasei's mind clicked. The rabbit she had captured yesterday. She surmised that this one must be its offspring. Kasei found it odd that she would forget so quickly about the rabbit she had devoured. But now that she thought about it she could not remember actually _eating_ the creature, not even right after it happened. Kasei figured that that had something to do with it.

Kasei hung her head. What was she supposed to do? Take care of it? How was she to do that if every time she looked at it she would constantly be reminded of how she unconsciously devoured its mother? There was not even any need for evidence for the proof had been all inside of her mouth and on her clothes. Even the ground beneath her, stained darker where the deed had been done.

"I'm sorry." Kasei whispered closing her eyes. A tingling was in her eyes but she ignored it. 'I am not the one who should be crying right now.' Kasei looked down at the creature closing her eyes again. "Kanna I…ate…" She clenched her teeth trying to calm herself down, "I ate her mother and now she has no one to protect her, to care for her, what did she do to deserve this?" Her voice had risen a bit then dropped back to a whisper. "And even now I do not understand why she still afraid. But I promise I will try my very best to give her back what she has lost." Kasei dropped the bow and quiver from her right hand placing it upon the back of her head. But she ignored it and dropped it to her side. "But Kanna, tell me why, tell me why she is still afraid…" She asked.

"You smell of a demon." Kanna responded. She stared at the girl who had her back to her. Her head was bowed sullenly and her body was almost limp besides the creature she held. Her hair was tussled about her as the wind blew it every which a way and grief came from her.

Kasei hoped that was not the case, but as it was, it just was, she sighed. Of course it was, of course, a rabbit would be afraid, but not as it was now. It was too afraid and rigid with fear. Was it going to be like this always? Well Kasei hoped not. If her mere presence could disturb and animal this much then what would be a human reaction? Would they know if she smelled of a demon? It would be pretty annoying for everyone to cower before her if she ever visited a town or something. Would Kagome be afraid? Would all her friends be afraid? But then again they were used to hanging around demons.

"I was hoping that wasn't it but I guess it is." Kasei said. She turned around giving a small smile. "Now I'm sure rabbits like veggies so…" Walking passed Kanna to the outskirts of the forest to a nearby tree, actually the target tree. She pulled down a low branch. "Kanna, can you take her please?" Kasei asked. Coming over Kanna held out her right hand. Kasei rolled her eyes and let go of the branch to place the creature in Kanna's hand. The rabbit seemed to become even more rigid with fear as it sat in Kanna's open palm. Kasei recaptured the branch. After getting the best leaves she got back over to the more grassy area. "Come on Kanna." Kasei knelt down as Kanna came over with her arm out in front of her holding the creature. "Set her down." They moved away a bit.

After contemplating the pile the rabbit built up the strength to hop over and began to chow down.

"I'm glad she's eating." Kasei said excitedly. She stood up and tiptoed over and up behind the rabbit and knelt down. Slowly she lightly stroked the rabbit startling it. "Yuan." Kasei said after a moment.

"Yuan." Kanna said as she came up beside Kasei.

"Yes, Yuan." Kasei continued to stroke the rabbit who had kept eating. "I'll name her Yuan." It was the first name that came to mind and it just stuck. It was becoming evening. Eventually, Yuan had finished and Kasei gathered her into her arms. She lightly stroked her again and again as the creature relaxed. Sitting down on the grassy field Kasei continued her doings and watched as the rest of the day passed slowly. Yuan had relaxed enough to fall asleep peacefully. Kasei tried to convince Kanna, who had been standing, to rub Yuan's nice black and brown spotted fur. But, of course, Kanna refused with her usual bland no and so Kasei was forced to give up not wanting to start anything again.

The sun began to move farther and farther away and the day began to cool. The wind became restless as it began to move the grass and hair around. Do to a demon body, fur, and to Kasei's surprise no one became cold including herself. As the sky began to lose its sun the clouds looked as if they were dissipating and were becoming replaced by the stars. The sun disappeared all together to wake those who were dreaming. The half moon loomed in the sky and cast its silver blue light one the night fallen half of the world.

Kasei rose up and turned to Kanna who had been standing the whole time. "Well it's pretty dark out here. How about we go in?"

"Yes." Kanna started towards the castles back door and Kasei walked behind with the still sleeping rabbit in hand. They walked back upstairs and reached Kasei's room. Kanna strolled over to her place and Kasei for the third time rolled her eyes. She got in the bed and placed Yuan on the right. She slipped under the thin cloths and Kasei prepared for another all night no sleep fest.

------------------------------

Was that not a good chapter? I envisioned quite a bit of parts for the chapters after, what, twelve? On the written version I actually have twelve chapters all written out. As all fan fiction-ers know I'm not really sure how many chapters I will have when it is all over and done. Though I know that I have a few things to get to before the story is finished. Anyways, R&R.

Till the next!


	7. The Elite Trainer

Master of Okami

Chapter Seven

The Elite Trainer

This may not mean much since by time this chapter hits the site I still would not have put chapter one up yet, but for a week I was banned from the computer. It was for a stupid reason it which I wasn't lying and my mom thinks that I was but I wasn't! The proof was in my closet but she banned me for two different reasons so it wouldn't have mattered if I showed her the proof or not, so it didn't matter. After not typing for a whole week, well, it took me a while to come back to it; I feel a little tired but I really do wish to continue. Anyways I'm glad to be back and now here is chapter seven!

--

Augh! Kasei could take it no longer. All night she had been staring up at the ceiling. She tried to feel relaxed and appear to be asleep but Kasei was failing miserably. That was it she was about to get up right now. Kasei rose up slowly trying not to disturb her new guest, Yuan, who slept peacefully. Kasei figured that the little rabbit must be exhausted after being so week the day before. Kasei noted, somehow, that Yuan would definitely be getting a bath; her dark coat gave no inclinations that she needed to be washed but it was, oddly, the way she smelled which was pretty strong.

"Kanna I…" Kasei focused her vision, that had been becoming keener as the days at Naraku's castle went on. She looked around the room. There was no Kanna there right then. How did she get past Kasei's steadily growing keen hearing? The door was properly shut. All night Kasei had been awake and heard the smooth quiet almost nonexistent breathing of Yuan. That was all, she heard nothing from Kanna: no breathing, no movement, nothing. And now that Kanna was gone from the room that only meant that Kasei had not heard the door open as Kanna slipped out. Kasei looked to the sleeping creature beside her. 'Whoa, I wonder if I could do that.' Kasei though as she lightly stroked Yuan, who had not woken. Now that Kasei thought about it she had snuck up on Yuan and had probably scared her into submission yesterday. With the knowledge that Kanna was gone, Kasei suddenly got and idea. She picked up Yuan.

As soundlessly as she could Kasei climbed out of bed, that did not creak. Now in the familiar hallway she went left and stopped at the dark corridor that always seemed to be unnaturally dim and frightening. Quietly Kasei walked down the hall and was met with the two decisions. Taking the right, the stairs seemed steeper in the night. She quickly strolled over to the dim light that housed the demon, Kagura.

"Kagura, wake up." Kasei whispered. "Kagura, hey wake up will you?"

Kagura moaned and stirred as much as her binding chains allowed. She lifted her head up not yet opening her eyes. It took her while but finally her large red orbs were revealed. Her cheek bones were a bit concave showing off a little of her facial bone structure. Her eyes were slightly sunken and her hair seemed slightly limper than usual. "Kasei…is…that…you?"

Kasei put a hand over her mouth and a tingling started in her eyes. "Y-yes i-it is." Kasei said shakily holding back the tears.

"What…are you…doing here?" Kagura asked.

Kasei reached out but pulled away. "Remember?" It almost sounded as if she were pleading. "I promised you I would be back. Are you ok?"

The demoness lagged her head taking a ragged breath. "Body…weakened…in this…state."

"Kami-sama you're dying!" Kasei panicked.

"No…just weak…" Kagura tried to calm her.

"What am I going to do?!" Kasei said a bit loud.

"Calm down…it…it…it will be ok…" Kagura breathed out.

Kasei shook her head woefully. "I am so sorry for getting you into this mess!" Kasei whispered her apology.

"No…no it was my fault…for acting…so stupid…" Kagura struggled with her words.

"No I…" Kasei stopped and looked up from the demons thighs to her face. Even though she never got to know Kagura this felt so…wrong. The way she put the blame on herself and without argument. "I shouldn't have yelled at you or provoked you. I'm sorry."

"That's the thing…I took that provocation…without hesitation." Kagura sighed. "And earned me…a one way ride…on this dim lit wall." Kagura looked to Kasei. "Besides…I'm sure you didn't…come down here to…apologize."

"No…" Kasei smiled softly, "but…I don't regret it either…" Kasei ceased her smile. "Kagura…I know I haven't gotten to know you…but I feel as if this is just…_not_ you. Are you sure you're ok?" Kasei asked worriedly.

Kagura sighed again and looked past Kasei into the dark. "…Being down here, alone…and secluded…while tacked to this wall…has given me time to think…" Her voice was dry and cracked though she sounded a bit sarcastic.

"I can understand. You've been up there for about four or five days. Right now it's dawn, so it's pretty dark." Kasei conversed she had seen the night sky when getting here. But was worried her more was the sound of Kagura's voice.

"Dawn…you say…?" Kagura arched a brow. "What are you…doing up so early?"

"These last two days I haven't been able to sleep, so tonight I just decided to come visit." Kasei held forth Yuan who had awoken. "And I wanted you to see my new friend."

Kagura was a bit confused as to how she managed to get down here without someone getting on her case. Surely Naraku had put another guard on duty. But after reviewing her last statement Kagura examined the rabbit with distaste. "What…are you…doing with…a rabbit?"

Kasei was thrown off by the question since the way she did get Yuan was a bit weird. "Well, uh, I uh…um, I don't want to say…"

"Come on…tell me…" Kagura said a bit interested besides she brought it up. "It couldn't…be that bad…"

"Ok, ok, I kinda…ate her mother…devoured, more like. And the next day I found her being hunted by a boar…" Kasei looked crestfallen. "I promised that I would try to give her all the things she lost when her mother was taken from her. And so…here we are."

Kagura thought this over. "That's…very unfortunate…"

"Yeah and the way I ate her…I wasn't in control. And the thing was I knew Kanna wasn't lying." Kasei said if that were even possible. "My mouth was filled with blood and my clothes." Kasei shook her head slowly. "And the irony of it all? I didn't even kill her and I didn't want to but the way it all happened…"

"So…the day you…were covered…in blood was the day…this happened." Kagura said. "You lost control…because of your…demonic…urges…: She said not too easy like.

"Yeah I don't understand all the things about that but yeah." Kasei formed a small smile. "Would you like to pet her?" But she thought about that figuring she sounded like an idiot because that would not be an easy feat. Other than that Kasei was so worried over the way the bound demon sounded.

"No…" Kagura said. "…I…can't…" It was louder than her usual whisper. "…Ah…!" She gasped. "…Ugh…!"

"Kagura?" Kasei whispered urgently. Kagura's eyes narrowed in pain as they closed completely. "Kagura!" Kasei said a bit louder but there was no answer. "Kagura…?" The demons head was hanging with her unconsciousness. Kasei reached out and placed a hand upon Kagura's thigh. She clenched her yukata. "I promise, Kagura, that somehow, I will…break your chains." Kasei looked up clearing seeing the demons face because of how high she was and her lagging head. After a moment she let go and doing a quick turn around Kasei ran back up the stairs and back to her room where she sat Yuan back in her place and got back into bed.

For the rest of the dark early morning Kasei worried for Kagura.

When said morning came, along with the light, Kasei got up and stretched. Another sleepless night over and done. Kanna was still nowhere in sight. Perhaps she was finally off the hook. Though no matter what, Kasei felt that she would be a bit lonely now.

"Looks like it's just you and me Yuan." Kasei grabbed the rabbit who had already been awake. They went over to the hot spring room. Kasei slipped in after removing her clothes and proceeded to scrub Yuan with warm water. She relaxed herself, leaning back and closing her eyes.

Yuan stood a bit damp on the surface by Kasei. Her nose was gyrating as she looked around. She started to hop away opposite the way they had come over to the double doors. They stood slightly ajar.

"Be careful Yuan." Kasei said hearing the bunny hopping away. Of course it could not understand but…

Yuan hopped out of the door.

Kasei sighed enjoying water that went up to her neck warming up her whole body. What would make this complete is if she just had some herbal shampoos and conditioners with soap and other stuff but it was all good. A larger problem loomed in her mind which was the promise she had made to Kagura. How the world will she be able to fulfill it? and another thing was that she did not really promise Kagura, for she was unconscious, but it seemed more to herself, Kasei. She had not seen Naraku in a while and did not know where he resided within the castle. Hell, the whole place smelled like him, from her keen nose that it had become. Naraku's scent seemed to overpower Kanna's because she could never smell her. And Kagura smelled much like Naraku as well. Kasei had not taken the time to discover the castle. She seemed to be caught up in a lot of things these days.

Focus today? Kagura of course. That and finding Naraku, which may take some effort. Another matter was her 'guardian,' Kasei guessed she would call her. Kanna was gone and Kasei still wondered if she were free to do as she pleased wit her quiet little shadow. More like Kasei was the shadow since she always found herself following behind the bland girl. With Kanna how was Kasei supposed to get around the castle? Kasei had not even thought of opening one of these doors, being unsure of what she might find and being busy with other things and not to mention the fact that she did not want to get in trouble.

Something snapped in Kasei's mind. "Opening a…door…" Kasei looked around. "…Yuan?" She rose from the water. "Y…Yuan?" She climbed out of the water and began to put on her clothes. Without thinking she sniffed the air lightly and caught the scent of Yuan and not to mention herself. The double doors were closed; Kasei knew for a fact that Yuan had gone that way. But how did she exit? Slowly following the trail she was led out of that section of the castle and into the middle where the large mini plant overflowed where she first fell down the stairs. She walked down then and stopped on the bottom step relief flooding her. "Yuan!" Kasei said but looked around the large room, she felt so…uneasy more than she had ever been here. It felt as if there was something…wrong. "Ok, Yuan lets…" She stopped again for she had started. Yuan had disappeared again. Kasei walked ahead to the door opposite the stairs where Yuan had just resided. Clutching the doors embedded handle, Kasei still felt kind of weird and began to get panicky as scents mingled.

Sliding the door open Kasei was impaled by so many scent all at once. It was a bit overwhelming as impact caused her to have to shield her nose and close her eyes as she stepped through the door and turning close it. She was reluctant to breathe trying to calm herself. She opened her eyes and turned around only for them to widen. Before her stood a narrow hall full of demons that looked totally deformed: there was a red worm looking thing with one eye, a bit tall ogre looking thing that slouched and hunched over a bit scratching the back of its head, a tall Cyclops demon that held a club over its right shoulder. There were so many others that stared at her. But right in the spacing that was between them stood a cautious and fearful little Yuan.

"Y-Yuan!" There was momentary pause as everyone tensed eyes now on the rabbit. First, the demons began to move all together to quickly capture their prey. "No!" Kasei dived forward like the time she had saved Yuan's mother but did not risk a roll. Instead she stopped and slowly stood up the demons advancing slowly. She began to walk back slowly with the pace of the oncoming demons until her back met solid, she was cornered. "The first five minutes I let you go and you already get yourself into trouble, Yuan." Kasei whispered as the demons continued. She held forth an accusing finger. "You guys stay away from me now…and if you ever pull something like this again, I'll…I'll…I'll…I'll…I don't know…" She struggled with her thoughts then it came to her, "I'll tell Naraku!" Her arm quivered as her heart beat madly in her chest.

There was an abrupt pause as the demons thought about this. A few even glanced at each other. Then, they started to back away down the hall into doors and around the corners, they all disappeared. Kasei placed her raised right arm over her heart. She turned opening the door, stepping out and closing it behind her leaning heavily on it. After her heart slowed down a bit she shakily walked across the room and out the set of double doors down the suited hall and out the back double doors. Walking a little farther at her usual spot almost between the castle and the start of the forest she sat Yuan down. Suddenly her latent headache came back full force.

"Ah!" Kasei gasped at the sudden outburst of pain. "Mm…nuh…" She stood up clutching the back of her head; it hurt more than ever. "I…I hate this!" She moaned as her heart surged with some unknown pain. Her vision began to blur and her eyes shut. The pain almost seemed to make her weaker. Her legs could not sustain her as she began to fall backwards but right quick she fell into something solid. Quickly she righted herself and turned around. "N…Naraku…I'm…I'm sor…" He lightly pressed a finger against her lips which quieted her. Her eyes were wide as he began to trace that finger up to the bridge of her nose up to her forehead all the way up to the back of her cranium and around to her chin. He placed his arm back to his side and looked to her quietly. "Wh…" Kasei touched her hand, which had fallen back to its place during the interlude, on where the headache had resided. It was gone, it was no longer there lingering like it use to coming out in full pain. Pain had cleared from her mind allowing her to think freely and clearly; as if it were never there. Kasei looked back to him with questioning eyes. "How did you…" Kasei started but stopped herself rephrasing her statement. "Thank you…Naraku." She had found her tone to be more humble since she first turned around and discovered he was there.

"It seemed that this pain was hurting you." Naraku said.

"Y-yes it was." Kasei responded feeling the pain, physical not mental, in her heart dissipate. "I just don't understand what it was. If felt like more than just a headache."

"I see." He said in his usual flat masculine tone. His head was slightly tilted, but no fully enough to look her straight in the face, but his eyes looked down upon her.

Without a thought she asked, "What are you doing here?" She caught herself a little too late. "No, no I mean, I didn't mean that, it's just…" It was just that she had not seen him in two whole days. And suddenly he just shows up in the backyard, seemingly out of nowhere, of all places. Then, clears up her headache in a cinch all of a sudden, it was just weird.

He arched a brow at her odd behavior. She had started waving her hands and arms around like a windmill. "You stopped you training with the bow." He said causing her to stop what she was doing. She had hardly done anything with it. "Is it not to your liking?"

Her eyes broadened considerably. "N-no, it's not that…I couldn't find a way to learn how to use it." Her shots would always end up somewhere else besides on her actual target. And she learned that she was only good when her body does it unconsciously for her.

"Yes. Take up the bow." He said and she peeked behind her seeing the bow that lay discarded a little past Yuan. She ran over to get it and came back to the towering demon. She examined it wondering if she could actually learn how to use it; it would be quite a skill.

"But…but I don't know how to use it." Kasei said.

"It is not that you don't know how to wield the bow, you don't know how to conform with your senses." He said. "The senses that you have been ignoring considerably." He had watched her a few times. She would look off somewhere but not actually _at _her target. She would be deep within her thoughts and her body able to detect and cope and use the senses that it had been given.

"My senses?" Kasei said. She had been becoming different. She felt as if there was something changing within her as if she were getting a bit stronger. Yes, she did not understand how to distinguish a scent or maybe a sound from another. She had not clue what they were and at times she would find herself sniffing without even thinking. But no matter what she still used them though, every once and a while. At that she did not understand what he was saying.

"Also your abilities." Hew did not respond to her question. "Your mind." He touched her forehead. "Your body." He stroked her left shoulder once. "Your senses." She tapped the bridge of her nose. He grabbed hold of her chin pulling it up. "They are of individual state, yet they have been combined into the structure, the being, that is you. You must harness them as one, you must realize your abilities and senses are apart of you." Kasei nodded with rapt attention and slightly wide eyes. She had not realized how cold his touch was. "Kanna tells me you have potential."

"Kanna?" Kasei asked remembering what the bland girl had said.

"Yes." Came the toneless voice of Kanna. She stepped out about three feet from behind Naraku to come up to his left. Kasei's eyes widened even more.

"Kanna!" Kasei said. Naraku placed his arm back beside him as Kasei mistakenly pulled from his grasp. "You're here!" Kasei smiled a bit excitedly. Mirror and all there she was. "You…you…" Kasei said happily but something clicked in Kasei's mind. Her eyes narrowed a bit stupidly. "You were here all this time?"

"Yes." Kanna said.

Kasei sighed. She had just now proven Naraku's point. She looked up to him but he stared at Kanna out of the corner of his eyes. Kasei gulped and noticed the hand that had held her chin…uh-oh. Quickly Kasei took hold of the hand. "I'm sorry Naraku." Kanna had already noticed his gaze.

"What is it?" He turned his eyes back to her but she shook her head twice not wanting to respond. He took his hand from her and she looked a bit confused and somber.

"Is there something wrong Naraku?" Kanna had turned to him. He did not turn but his eyes were narrowed and Kanna took this as a clear sign. Kasei watched this play out before her wandering what it was all about.

Tension was building inside her as she tried to gather up the courage to right what had gone all wrong. "I'm sorry I interrupted you Naraku!" Kasei blurted out a little too loudly for her tastes. "I promise I'm listening!"

"Don't worry." Naraku said.

Kasei hoped that would clear it all up. When Naraku and Kasei were talking it was a pretty smooth, one way conversation. But when Kanna entered and Kasei became sidetracked everything kinda fell apart. Instead of there being one smooth conversation it was like there were three individuals all with their own subjects to speak on. Trying to push things along she said, "You say I must realize that my abilities and my senses are apart of me but how do I do that?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes slightly at her seeing her move. But he played along, soon enough she will see that he is no fool. "You must practice of course." He said. "I see you have been using the tree as a target." Kasei turned slightly to spot the impaled tree and nodded to him.

"Hit it once again." He said.

"I…I'll try." She turned around spotting Yuan who was still there. She grabbed an arrow from the broken quiver on the ground. Fitting an arrow, she leveled the bow and pulled the bowstring back. Now the bow shook with her strain. Ready to make the shot she prayed it would hit but suddenly a solid hard body was pressed against her back.

Naraku had been watching her as she readied herself for a shot. But there were several things that were incorrect as he looked over her, for he was still very much taller than she even after her transformation. For one thing, her stance was a little off. Her upper body leaned forward quite a bit in her anticipation. The bow was not high enough so when she pulled the bowstring her hand met with the side of her neck. And above all, her body quivered with the hope to make her shot. All in all, it was a no wonder why her shots were so off.

So Naraku, being the helpful demon he was, decided to give a little extra help as he moved up and pressed his body against hers. She stiffened a bit, for she had not realized his coming. Placing his foot between hers he widened her leg and foot span a bit. Then he used his right arm to push her leg back from behind knowing she was right handed. He took his arms around her stiffness capturing both her forearms and raised them up so that the hand the held the bowstring met with the side of her ear. Next, he placed both his hands on the base of her stomach and started to slowly drag his arms up her stomach. She withheld a moan as they rolled up onto her chest and pushed her back to where her upper body was standing straight up. He placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke into her ear quietly.

"Relax, this is for you, you do not have to prove anything to anyone." His voice was nearly seductive. "Relax and still your body." He said. Kasei watched him out of the corner of her eyes for he was over her right shoulder. He focused on the target and so did she doing as he said and relaxing against his firm body. She took her steady aim and let it rip.

"I hit it! I hit it!" Kasei said happily. Naraku had gotten off of her and so she turned around. "Did you see that Kanna?" Kanna said nothing nor did she acknowledge that Kasei had spoken to her with her blank eyes. Kasei looked confused but thought nothing of it as she turned back to Naraku. "I did it. Thanks Naraku!" She spoke with a smile.

"With any combative weapon you must use a combination of strength and speed to overcome." He lectured. "You must draw your arrow swiftly."

Nodding firmly, Kasei went over to the broken quiver; it would be more than likely that if she ever really used it, it would be on her back. So she tied the flexible wooden straps, with a bit of difficultly, with their respective kind and slid it on. It was a little uncomfortable. Quickly she did an overhand draw, her palm down, of the arrow but that did not feel right. Throwing the arrow down she tried again, yet her strategy this time was an underhand draw, palm up, which felt better and she cocked the bow.

"You can be faster." Naraku said. This time he instructed her to draw and fire quickly.

Facing the target tree Kasei decided her target would be to the right of the arrow she just shot. Her confidence level was so high right now, she just prayed that she would do it right and not make a fool of herself. There were about three more arrows that she had unconsciously shot from last time. Taking her stance, she thought over how she was going to do this. Quickly in one stroke she did an underhand draw and shot the arrow. The arrow went with such speed that Kasei could hardly keep up with it. And more over the arrow logged deeply into the tree right next to the one previously released. Kasei's eyes widened with excitement.

"Whoa!" Kasei said excitedly. "That was amazing!" Kasei hopped up and down. "Kanna, I did it!" But Kanna still said nothing and Kasei stopped to stare at her. She knew that Kanna was an impassive and quiet person but Kanna usually would always respond. Just a little while ago, when the bland girl first appeared, she was speaking even if it was only the word 'yes' or whatnot. Like always Kanna had still acknowledged her. Kasei did not understand. "I'm ready Naraku." Kasei said after her burst of energy that had quickly faded.

He observed her. Her shoulders lagged a bit and she was staring down upon the ground waiting to be instructed. She seemed to be lost in thought as she stood with her bow in hand. Just now she had seemed excited but he scent was forlorn. Hopefully this would not interfere with her training. Naraku thought about that. It would interfere with her training. From the many days he had watched her he had grasped somewhat of an idea of the way she worked. Her mind would concentrate more on the source of her sadness and not the matter at hand. Even now her thoughts were not on her training but the fact that Kanna was ignoring her. Naraku thought for a moment, perhaps…

"Don't worry, we will end here." Naraku was already halfway to the backdoor. "Practice." He was gone and so was Kanna.

Kasei looked up quickly. They were gone before she even knew they were leaving. Sighed she fell to her butt shrugging off the quiver and grabbing Yuan who seemed a bit stiff. But Kasei did not take much notice of it. 'I wonder why he stopped so suddenly. Was it something I said or did?' Kasei unconsciously stroked the rabbit in her arm. "Tell me what I did, Yuan?" She looked upon the fur ball who seemed more relaxed but of course said nothing. "You too? Not saying anything to me?" Kasei placed Yuan back upon the ground and stood arching her bowstring for good measure. Turning around she pulled back her bowstring after placing an arrow upon it. Aiming at the target tree, she tried to concentrate the best she could but still missed her exact target.

Hanging her head she stepped forward and dropped her bow. She ran blindly toward the target tree, eyes shut tight and with all the strength she could muster at the moment she pulled her arm back and punched what she thought was the target tree. But something narrow connected with her distal phalanx and roughly impaled it. Suddenly the object was smashed and her fist finally made contact with the tree.

"Yah!" Her right hand rushed to her mouth as she slid down to sit on her heels before the tree. Blood was smeared on her fingers and her eyes were clenched in pain. "Oh it hurts badly." She looked up and saw a half destroyed arrow and on the ground were a few bloody pieces of the arrows. For some reason tears began to well up in her eyes, it hurt but not enough to shed tears, there was a small puncture wound on her middle finger where it had connected with the arrow. And then there was a small rip from which blood was leaking. Pushing back the unexpected tears she rose and in her uninjured hand and ran into the castle. The hot spring water felt good on her small injury and the blood dissolved into the water as it closed up to her surprise and returned to normal. It was weird and unexpected and freaky, after she got over it enough she decided she would spend her day outside.

"Well, Yuan, looks like it's just you and me, eh girl?" Kasei spoke to her little friend who wandered around chewing on the grass. "I'll get you some leaves." The target tree provided enough as she picked some. Then she heard some snorting and heaving hoof steps behind her. Quickly she turned to find her competitor, the boar, which was very close to the castle. At first it seemed to be searching for something until its attention was drawn to their competition, Yuan. With one snort and no pause the boar began to run forward snorting with each step. "No!" Came Kasei and she began to spring forward also panicking with each step. Reaching out with her dominate hand in panic and dropping Yuan's snack her inhumanly speed had got her there first, dropping to the ground, but right after, the boar did as well. It had been a split second when she had reached out and her hand was ready for the grab. In one swift motion the boar looked. "AAAAAAHH!" Her cry echoed in the sky.

The white of the boar's tusk like tooth was shown underneath her red blood that she had previously washed away. The tusk had broken through her flesh and also that of her bone.

"AAAH!" Kasei screamed again. The boar suddenly realized the reason of her pain and pulled his head higher. "Ah, no…please stop, please stop!" The boar ignored her pleading and pulled its head up even higher. And now from the angle of her hand the tusk was now pulling up toward her fingers. She had fallen to the ground when reaching for Yuan and now she was on her knees supporting herself with her left hand. The boar hopped up onto its hind legs and forced her to rise up while still in her knee bound position so now at this point she was not sitting on the back of her heels. Kasei tried to pull her hand up but the angle of her hand and the movement of the boar gave it the advantage.

Suddenly a new pain began to form above her current wound. Screaming to the afternoon sky Kasei was sure the whole world could hear. A tingling sensation could be felt in her eyes as the new pain began to grow. It was as if pain had grown within her hand for it hurt unconditionally.

There was a loud squeal as the boar was propelled downward finally causing the tusk to painfully be pulled from her hand. With that action another magnified cry was elicited from Kasei's open mouth. The boar was smashed into the ground but quickly hopped up squealing and running all the way to the forest its left tusk encased in Kasei's blood. There was a moments silence as Kasei held her position somberly looking to the sky then to find her savior a few feet away.

"N…Naraku…" Careful not to hurt her injury she stood and ran over to him using her left hand to grab his haori. She moved her face closer to his chest, like she would seem to do during these emotional times with him. A sob escaped her and she spotted Kanna to the right of her vision.

Naraku had gone off into the castle quite a while ago, morning to be exact after their training. He was busy looking upon his enemies as they plotted against him. But of course he was one, no three, or more, steps ahead of them. Fools. But his doings were interrupted by a scream. It was Kasei and her voice reached the blue sky overhead; it was quite loud. She sounded as if she was in pain and that was when he rose to see what was amiss. While walking along he and Kanna came to the back of the castle observing the scene before them. Kasei was on her knee but not on her heels, left hand supporting herself. The right was stretched upwards, as if releasing a ball for a shot into a hoop, anyways and was captured on a boars tusk, literally. He could sense oncoming tears that had not yet fallen, but her anguished screamed sounded as if it were crying for her.

One of his extension claws grew from his back and whipped the burnt looking creature on its back forcing it downwards and out of her hand. Another painful cry escaped her and the creature immediately hopped up and squealed running for cover. The claw melted back into his back. She had paused for a moment savoring the taste of freedom, still painful, but free. Her eyes turned from the sky and looked upon him and oh was she so relieved to see him yet somber as she ran over to him.

A rabbit sat stiffly where the incident took place, scared out of its wits and even more so with Naraku's presence. Yes, she was saving the rabbit and because of that she landed herself in the accident. Unnecessary pain, is what Naraku would call, the creature could of died for all he cared. But, Naraku stroked the somber girls head, the animal seemed to belong to Kasei, it was her choice, somewhat, on what she wanted to do with it. She could eat it like she did the other. Besides the damn thing seemed to make her happy, though it mattered not if she were happy or not, but it did and that was fine.

Kanna continued to watch silently as the girl held onto her master, sobbing, letting it all out. To her master no less. She also saw how he stroked her hair, reviewing the area in which the incident happened. Kanna had saw the incident and when the boar ran off its left tusk was covered in blood and flesh, Kasei's flesh and there was a clear, fresh scent of blood in the air. Another thing that caught her eye was how Kasei purposely and loosely held her right hand behind her hoping no one would see. How serious was the injury to where she tried to hide it?

Kasei noticed how both Naraku and Kanna were looking over the area once more. With that, she rose her injured hand up and examined it. Her eyes became impossible like she had suddenly developed hyperthyroidism. In the middle of her palm there was a nice size hold embedded. Looking she realized she saw the ground below while looking through her hand. She turned it around and in the middle there was another opening that was a bit smaller from the narrowing of the boar's tusk. Her fingers were stiffed and spaced like bath gloves. She turned the sophistication around. The bones were crushed with little pieces strewn inside the wound, the muscles and ligaments were torn, and blood gushed out both ways like a river. Small mounds of flesh still hung at the rim of the large hole in various places. It looked as if the nerves had been ripped and a finger or two twitched so often. She spotted a rip above the hole leading toward the fingers. If the rip were to continue it would end right between the middle and ring finger and the back of her hand looked somewhat similar.

But all in all there was a freaking hole in her freaking hand.

After taking this all in, in split moment, Kasei slumped heavily against Naraku and into unconsciousness.

Naraku ceased his stroking when the girl fell from his grasp and onto his chest and began to slide down. He caught her with his left arm in the small concave of her back reaching around to her right side. "I presume she observed her wound. I expected as much." He used his left hand to push forth her forearm and caught her wrist careful not to grab her hand. Her palm, or what was left of it, lay revealed to him. In all essence it looked as if it were quite painful. At first she tried to hide it but when he first arrived he had seen enough to know.

From where she stood Kanna observed the wound along with Kasei when she had taken a look at it. Kasei had not realized Kanna's observance for she was too immersed at the grotesque discovery which Kanna now knew that Kasei did not realize how bad the injury was as she ran to her savior. But right now Kanna could see the wound better than the first time which looked quite painful. This one would take a while.

Kasei was now literally sitting on Naraku's forearm that was held a few inches away to allow her to sit comfortably. It was almost as if she were sitting on a chair from the way her legs dangled down his stomach. She was hunched with her face in the crook of his neck. On her lap her left arm sat limply and her wounded one was conveniently captured by Naraku's. "Come he said turning around walked away. Kanna took a short glance at Yuan but turned around as well. She opened the door for her master since both his hands were occupied. This was so going to take awhile.

--

Dusk was beginning to settle as he watched the rabbit in the backyard. It continued to eat the grass and the fallen leaves. Recently it had calmed down but a trace of amount of fear could be sensed. Perhaps with the absence of its master. The incident was but a while ago and he had been interrupted by the scream as well. Apparently so did Naraku for he walked a little too slow to see what was going on. He, himself, was going to help but Naraku got there first.

Yes, he had seen it, from the second story window: the rescue, the relief on her face, the run to his…master, the silent sobs that were too far away to hear besides Naraku's back was to him. The way Naraku held her in his arms, well, arm like a slumbering toddler. And the small glance at the creature that was left behind. Since the afternoon he had watched the abandoned bunny. He wanted to go down when he was sure everything had been taken care of and no one was out. It was about time he checked on the rabbit, it was starting to hop away.

Stealthily he snuck down the stairs and into the backyard just in time to catch the fur ball.

"Its ok girl, I'll take care of you until she gets back."

--

It was dark, a little too dark as she stood alone within the darkness. Not even her vision could adjust to this place. A dim spotlight suddenly appeared like the switching on of a lamp and she looked around. But only ebony could be seen before her, everywhere. Suddenly the darkness beyond the light rose up and twisted into a spiral form. Its end was sharp and precise and there was a moment and it abruptly lunged-

"Ah!" Kasei jolted up grabbing her right hand and gasped again. All her memories of before came flooding back to her. She at her hand slightly shocked at the bandaged wound. It seemed as if whoever did it knew what they were doing. She let go. "I wonder who…" Kasei looked at her hand again.

Kasei remembered when Kagura had fell unconscious after her rage. Two demons came and carried her away, away to her punishment. Had they summoned and simply dumped her on the her bed like some drunken whore? No, that could not be the case, when she had woken she was under her cloth and still was, that is unless the demons took the liberty of tuckering her in. And her wound was bandaged neatly, it was bandaged neatly! Fact was, that her body seemed to have been placed on the bed distinctively: straight, left arm on the left and right spaced away for safety reasons. She probably would have rolled over it and crushed it even more. Luckily she had not moved. So who was it?

Was it Naraku that carried her here? Was it Naraku would bandaged her wound? Was it Naraku that had taken care of her?!

"No matter how much I think about…" Kasei could not imagine Naraku taking his time out to wrap up her mistake. That was it, she gave up, it was probably just the demon henchmen. Such handy work they had! She sighed at that.

She laid back down and just for defiance purposes she moved her right arm closer assuming that she would roll over it eventually…Ok, now that was just plain stupid, besides Kasei did not want to feel the pain it caused. So she sighed again and placed it away from herself and closed her eyes.

'I wonder if it is morning.' Kasei thought. After a while she began to think about what had happened. But in the end she clenched her eyes not wanting to think about it. Then the actual reason why she had gotten herself into that mess popped into her mind. "Yuan!" She had to go get her. Kasei began to climb out of bed.

"Don't move." Came a familiar voice.

Kasei's eyes snapped open and she gasped audibly. Naraku stood a foot or two away from the door. "Naraku…what…why…?" How in the hell did he do that? There had not been anyone in the room a second ago. Yet again she had been caught off guard. She just was not going to get used to this…whatever it was that was happening to her. She could have saved herself that painful moment and the rest of her hand in general! She climbed back in.

"Your hand." Naraku commanded as he walked over and sat down in his usual spot. She gave him the injury and he took her wrist making her think to hold it up herself. "Ease our muscles. Do not use this hand." Kasei nodded and her hand immediately became limp. "Because of the stress you called it the wound has begun to bleed." He rubbed her arm lightly up and down somehow working some sort of magic that made her arm not move at all. The full weight of it was in his hand.

Blood spotted the wrapping growing in size now soaking it. Kasei's eyes opened a bit more. Looking shyly away to the right she spoke. "Naraku, I want to ask you something." There was a moment which told her to go on. "Um, who brought me up here?"

"Don't worry about such things." Naraku responded seeing her shy look and lightly closed eyes. Simply looking at her he remembered the early morning. When the small creature had hopped away and Kasei, being the annoyingly caring and worried person she was, went after it. The things she said the hall full of demons were quite amusing if he were someone else he would have probably loudly exposed his mirth. If it did happen again and she did come to tell him what would he do? He could not say for sure at the moment but if he were to guess he would probably feed the rodent to the demons. They perhaps needed a bite to eat.

"It's just that I wanted to know, that's all…" Kasei said. She did not even know why she was making such a big deal about it.

"It was I." Naraku spoke after a pause.

Her eyes opened and she slowly turned to him. "So…so it wasn't your demon henchmen?" She had figured she would call them that since it just came to her and stuck. Besides it seemed as if Naraku was the boss around the castle. From the reactions of the demons when she said that she would tell on them to Naraku earlier that morning it was clear on their prospect. Then even earlier than that Kanna seemed to refer to him as her master which was enough on her part. And then not to mention the fact that Kagura was bolted to a wall by Naraku definitely set the analogy in stone. Talk about false imprisonment and deprivation of um…wait they were demons which totally threw off the whole imprisonment and deprivation of _human_ rights…yeah. So Kasei supposed he was allowed besides this was many years into the past so laws and such probably rarely apply. Oh right and also not to mention the fact that Naraku totally had to look of a leader, maybe not a mobster, but hey from what Kasei could see he had the skills and the ability. Oh, and what more he was really…ah well.

"Demon henchmen." Naraku said. He figured she was referring the demons that resided in the opposite quarters on the first floor.

"Yeah, like when they came to retrieve Kagura that time on the first day? Two demons came in and got her." Kasei said. Now that she thought about it they reminded her of a few of the demons that lured Yuan to them.

"No it was me." Naraku reassured her.

Kasei nodded once with a look of relief. She was glad not have been touched by those nasty things. She almost felt grossed out just thinking about if they had actually laid a finger…bodily appendage…on her. See? She was right all along it so had not been the demon henchmen. Of course it was Naraku. Now that she thought about it, it would have been a bit redundant if he had simply dropped her to the ground when she slumped against him since she was absolutely sure she had fell unconscious on him. Ah, but what could one say he_ was_ like the lord of a castle or whatnot so he had no inclinations to carry her upstairs to the room and the lay her nicely upon the bed and cover her up and make sure to place her injure carefully. If he felt he needed to take the time he could have just tossed her on there like some drunken whore! But no he did all those other good things. She held back a small smile. There was yet another question she had previously elaborated on. "Did you bandage me up too?" Kasei asked confidently.

"No, Kanna took it upon herself." He told her wondering what was up with all the damn questions. Must she know everything?

"Kanna?" Kasei asked and truly could not imagine him doing it. Well she was right on that too. But Kanna on the other hand…Kasei could not image that either. Ok maybe just a little. At that moment Kanna came into the room quietly and walked to the opposite side of the bed and bent down. She came back up with some wrapping cloth and looked to Kasei setting it on the bed as well.

"Your wound." Was all she said. After a moment Kasei snapped out of it, it had been a while since Kanna had spoken whether it was simply a demand or not. She held forth her hand and Kanna took hold of it. Removing the bandage carefully she folded it to where it did not come into contact with the bed. Infection had yet to spread or started. It was perfectly fine, if one could count a hole in their hand as fine that is. It was a bit cold and clammy and the blood was fresh. When Kasei had been asleep she had taken the liberty of peeling the clinging flesh from the wound. Kanna concluded as she examined it. She cleaned the wound to stop the flow of blood. Grabbing the fresh wrap she started around the wrist and wrapped up. When she got to the thumb she individually wrapped it up then down and continued with the rest of the hand. Quadruple around the wound and on to her fingers in which is coiled individually as well up and down and on to the next. The pinky was last and to finish up she tucked the end under another fold. Kanna picked up her mirror in the left arm and took the bloody bandages in her right hand.

Kasei became a bit confused as to why Kanna had bandaged her hand this way. Now it looked like she had a webbed hand. Her entire hand was now wrapped tighter than it would seem. A pale hand caught her wrist and pushed it down to the bed and then receded it back its owner.

"You must rest and your wound." Naraku said.

Kasei nodded and turned to Kanna with a small smile. "Thank you, Kanna."

"Yes, if I am needed to change your wound again, do not hesitate." Kanna said.

Kasei's smile grew a little wider. "Right, I will!" Kanna had finally given her at least some acknowledgement. Both that and her previous thoughts about Naraku made Kasei feel a little bit better. Naraku stood up and both he and Kanna walked to the door.

After seeing the two beginning to leave a struggle began inside of Kasei. She had only a few seconds to blurt out what she wanted to say. Simply by the subject matter her heart began to beat rapidly and a nervous feeling began in her. "Please…Naraku…" She says which manages to stop him. Kanna proceeded to slide the door open while holding the used bandages. "There was something I wanted to ask you…" There was another moment where Kasei tried to continue. "Please, please…Naraku…" Kasei said. Naraku had not yet turned back around. But that did not stop her. "Please let…Kagura…go free!" She said a little too loudly for her tastes and was leaning forward in her anticipation clenching her cover. She held her breath.

And with that Kanna stopped as well but did not turn for with her usual slow pace she was barely out the door.

It was quiet, even more quiet when morning would come. Tension grew from Kasei, as it usually would in these situations. She knew she was taking a step over the line simply because of her little knowledge of what sort of person Naraku was. What line? Who knows? How thick or thin? Who knows? Kasei just knew she should not have continued to see Kagura and here she was asking the person who put her there to set her free. But Kasei could not just leave Kagura down there in that dim, dank room tacked to that wall alone. Any longer she would either starve to death, which Kasei was surprised she had not already, or suffer from a mental break down. Was that last option possible? Did demons suffer from mental break downs? Kami, the one who would probably suffer would be Kasei herself because she was so losing it.

After expecting a reaction Naraku simply walked out of the open door and Kasei was ready to reach out but she hesitated. Right after Kanna went and turned to close the door. But as she closed the door her shown eye narrowed more than usually, the other hidden by the sliding door, before it shut completely.

Kanna turned to her master who was halfway down the hall. "Naraku." She called and he stopped to listen and she caught up to his side. "The spell vanishes at next sunrise." She spoke quietly as usual as they continued on.

"Yes, I know." He responded. They passed the windows in which the moon cast their shadows from.

--

I hope I didn't gross any of you guys out too bad. I mean I have to admit the peeling of the skin around the wound seems pretty gross. Ah, I found I could not resist my fingers gliding roughly across the keyboard. My fingers pecking hard at the small keys that create the story that I enjoy to type. All other activities were cast aside. It was truly satisfying. Anyways chapter seven is complete so R&R!

See you once again!


	8. TDTFFH Part1: Mibu Town

Master of Okami

Master of Okami

Chapter Eight

The Demon that Fell from Heaven:

Part 1: Mibu Town

Crap I got a headache, not sure if it's a migraine but dang it's bad. It went away for a few minutes but it keeps coming and going. There was some drama before I started this chap but that wasn't the reason for my headache. It started while I was coming home around 4 and it's like 8'o clock now. Anyways enough about my aching, chapter eight is up.

A gasp escaped from Kasei as her eyes snapped open. She had that same dream but this time the shadow that took somewhat of a recognizable shape. But Kasei still could not make out what it was. Pain in her right hand had awoken her when yet again the figure caught her. It turned out she was clenching her right hand too hard causing her nails to dig into her wound. And she realized that she had also rolled over onto her hand and that is when she quickly pulled it from under her. Loosening her grip she was surprised that she was able to go to sleep without the help of a faint. It was the pain that more than likely helped…her…to…wait a minute. She closed her fist again and slowly opened her hand again which stung like hell. She winced from the pain. They were stiff but she could still move her hand. Just yesterday they were as stiff as wood and twitching every second or so. She tried a circular motion with each finger which hurt even more. Blood had soaked into the white cloth and was spreading allowing her to feel the wetness.

At first Kasei panicked shooting up and looking around wondering what she should do. Then she remembered that Kanna would definitely help her since it was Kanna who said that she would. "Guess I'll have to find Kanna…somehow." She climbed out of the bed holding her injured hand up like a sterile doctor and wiped the sleep from her eyes, at first she had to catch herself from using her dominate hand. It seemed she would have to get used to using her left hand the most for her needs. After sleeping pretty much fully through the night her eyes were half masked as she opened the door and her feet took her left.

Her vision was a bit hazy but she suddenly stopped a bit woozily as something caught her slender eye. It took her a minute for her vision had to adjust and the blurriness slowly melted away. Her slender eyes grew wider as she realized just what she was looking at. To the left of her there was a huge, toothy skeleton grinning up at her spookily as it leaned again the wall. It sat with its skeletal body which was adorned with a simple brown haori and blue hakama. There was another one to the right just a little farther away sitting there with the back of its head to its back smiling up at the ceiling. Kasei's breath began to quicken as her body began to quiver.

In a panic she began to move backwards, her legs shakily stumbling behind the other. The back of her heel connected with something and she toppled over and landed on her ass finding her tripper sitting there smiling beside her. Her mind did not register to stand as she continued on crawling backwards. The pressure was becoming too much as she saw even more to her left and to her right with their spooky smiles she threw back her head and opened her mouth wide and screamed…again.

Something in which she had not said in a while shot out of her mouth as she stuttered. "Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami!" She pushed herself forward onto her hands and knees starting back the way she was coming. "Kami-sama!" She crawled like a speeding baby, the gray-black wooden dungeon looking floor rolling past her like scenery. Her breath was coming in pants. Soon her head bumped and became a little smothered in soft material. She backed up an inch and looked up slowly. "Naraku!" She immediately hopped up and saw Kanna on his left so she took the right running behind him clutching his kimono sleeve with her left. With an outstretched arm she pointed her injured hand, which was shaking frantically, at the new discovery…well on her part. A thin index finger pointed out the skinless skeletons as she tried with her words. "I don't-I don't-I don't-and-and-I don't know what happened-and-and-they-they weren't here yesterday-and-and-I came out-and-saw them-and-and-that-one smiled at me-and-they-I-I-don't know-"

Naraku grabbed her wrist. "Quiet." He said sternly and Kasei quickly shut her mouth. Without warning, he pulled her wrist over to Kanna causing Kasei to have to move around in front of him. She still held onto his kimono sleeve in wonder. "Kanna." He referred to her hand and Kanna came forth to take a look.

"I did not expect it to bleed." Kanna said and looked up to Kasei for an explanation.

Kasei was a bit startled when Kanna suddenly looked up at her with her bland eyes. Though they showed no emotion Kasei had an idea of what she wanted. "W-well you see, I've been having these dreams." She said a bit nervously. "And in the dream it's really dark and then out of nowhere a bright light forms on me. My hand isn't injured either and beyond the light a dark entity form and lunges to pierce my hand and I wake up." Kasei explained though she felt a bit stupid. She did not really want to share it with them but Naraku might get on her case and so she just got on with it. At one point she had glanced up to Naraku but quickly looked to Kanna. He was listening and he was watching her every move his gaze pierced her so she had to turn away but even now it still did. Kasei had figured, over the past few days, that his eyes were always cold and desolate and she had gotten used to it, somewhat. But right now if felt more sharp and magnified; his usual gaze was usually pointed at everyone and everything, so Kasei thought. But this magnitude was surely direct at her, she could feel it. It was not because he was looking at her, she just knew, somehow she just did, and so she kept her eyes trained on Kanna, nervous under his gaze. "It would turn out that I would either feel a natural sharp pain simply from my hand being injured or I would actually inflict it upon myself. Like this morning my nails, or claws, more like, were digging into it. During the dream I was uh…kinda…scared."

"How many times have you experience these dreams?" Kanna asked. She could feel how nervous this girl was. It was almost pathetic. Of course she knew the girl was nervous of her master. His gaze was sharp as always but it became sharper with her presence. He probably wanted to bind Kasei tight and throw her into a river but he did no such thing. Kanna still wondered what purpose the girl served for he seemed to have it set in his mind that she would be sticking around. Even now Kasei had taken a step over the boundary that was small but still she did. If Kanna had anything to say on it, it was that this girl was sure lucky that her master needed her for whatever reason.

"So far only twice." Kasei said. Her heart pounded and she was sure that both Naraku and Kanna could hear it, maybe even Kagura who was probably unconscious at this moment.

"Yes, I understand." Kanna walked away to Kasei's room.

As soon as the door to the room slid shut Kasei's heart sped up a few miles. She continued to stare at the door but her eyes started to jolt between it and her arm which was conveniently captured by Naraku. The way he had pulled her over she had not really registered the action and now she was kind of leaning across him. She could she felt his hard body underneath his loose clothes but maybe it was just her imagination. But she was so nervous she was about to gulp audibly but quickly stopped herself. A horrible silence waned on and oh was it a long silence.

Finally he spoke. "Come." He said shortly in his cold tone letting go of her wrist and forcing her to let go of him when he turned and walked away. Kasei shyly caught up to him fidgeting with her hands, which hurt, as she strolled behind him eyes on the ground.

Naraku's jaki and yoki had always, well on Kasei's part, been cold and bitter which would make others apprehensive. That was why Kasei was always so nervous around him. It was so cold like Ice Ring Isle off of The Legend of Zelda the Windwaker: if that ice was blowing and someone took one step on the isles surface they would freeze to death. Was it possible for his demonic jaki and yoki to be any colder? Perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration but that was how it felt. Of course Kasei knew that jaki and yoki were things that a demon possessed and what was more than likely made a demon, a demon. At times she would sense abnormal things from Naraku that made her spine tingle and her senses rise in fear. Was Kasei going to get one or did she already have one? Wait scratch that because she was so not a demon and never would be.

Even though Kasei could not see auras she perhaps thought that somehow she could and perhaps other demons and maybe humans could sense it. From what she could sense it was dark with a cloud of mystery, it was darker than ebony and jet itself. And yet here she was walking right behind him. Yes, she was nervous now and sometimes would be but there were times to where she was as much at ease as she could be with him. Perhaps if that event had not occurred yesterday night she would be in a somewhat at ease manner. Of course, she had to open her mouth but then again she had promised Kagura, and herself, that she would somehow get her down from there. And here she was fidgeting around behind the only person that could set Kagura free.

Everything about Naraku was so cold, his jaki, his yoki his demeanor, his eyes. Was his heart the same?

--

He had stayed up all night to make sure that little Yuan did not run off. So of course he was tired but the rabbit slept beside him during a good nights sleep. Dawn broke out and Yuan began to graze again and he stocked up on fresh leaves as the girl would do. There was yet again _another_ shrill scream that came from the castle, kami does that girl quit? It had not been as long or as loud as the other which perhaps meant she was not in pain, just spooked it sounded like. What else could someone expect it _was_ Naraku's castle after all? Guess could not blame her.

After a while he realized that Naraku was not yet done with the training of the girl. From what he had seen they had stopped pretty shortly and he was sure they may continue. He stood up and turned around looked frantically for his weapon and spotted it a foot or two away. Running over to grab it he spotted something on the dirt stricken ground. There was a patch of dirt that was darker that the rest, he cocked his head to the side wondering what it was. Short of time he made one last wave to the rabbit and smiled after turning around and ran to the right of the castle.

Out of curiosity he peeked around the corner and waited for a while. After a considerable amount of time he was about to turn away when Naraku stepped out and behind him was the girl. In the blink of an eye Naraku's pupil had turned to him spotting him. "Eep!" He squeaked and twisted back around the corner and ran for it. The front door looked clear as he slid one of the large double doors open and headed back into the castle.

--

"Is there something wrong Naraku?" Kasei asked but did not receive a response as she walked up to his side. He was looking the other way out the corner of his eyes if he had spotted something. She peeked around him but saw nothing though she did hear a low whisper of words she could not make out. "Yuan!" She said excitedly after turning away and recognized her friend. She ran over and picked her up stretching her up to the sky and back to her chest with a hug. "I thought I lost you!" She had almost forgotten about her injury but the pain quickly returned. "It's weird that your still here. Did you want to stay with me? I'm flattered." Kasei laughed a bit and turned around to find Naraku _and_ Kanna staring at her. Her excitement seemed to vanish in a flash.

Kanna came forth with a fresh batch of bandaging for Kasei. Kasei help up her hand and Kanna sat down her mirror and started to remove the wrap. She used the cleanness part to wipe up around the wound on both sides of Kasei's hand. Kasei was looking down upon the little rabbit and saw there was a bit of blood on its side but it was Kasei's. Kanna turned her hand back to the palm. To know how her healing was faring Kasei took a glance and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Careful." Kanna said as she stopped Kasei from falling back, and started to bandage it.

Up in the upper left corner there was a small arching cordlike structure that seemed to be growing from out of the inner flesh. Almost in the center there was a small, clear, almost hand looking piece of flesh from which three cordlike structures grew from and went up into the inner rim of the wound up toward the fingers. With a shake of her index finger the whitish structure twitched fast and the same went with her middle and ring finger and her thumb. With her pinky the little bitty cord that grew from the flesh twitched in the blink of an eye. They moved so fast Kasei could hardly keep up with the movement. She wiggled her fingers and the cords twitched like crazy and after a bit of thought and experimentation Kasei figured they were the nerves. Kasei was almost ready to puke.

Soon Kanna was finished with the new bandaging. She had wrapped it the same way she had done yesterday: each finger individually bandaged into a webbed hand. Picking up her mirror she turned and walked away around the castle with the bloody mess.

Kasei held on to her wrist of her injured hand flexing her clawed fingers lightly so as not to cause more bleeding. "Take up your bow." Came Naraku's voice only a foot in front of her.

'How does he do that?' Kasei thought startled at how close he had become without her noticing. But then she actually computed what he had said to her. "Wh-What? Even though my…" She held forth her hand again.

"Take up your bow." Naraku repeated.

"But-but my hand!" Kasei said stressing the fact but she began to feel more nervous. Naraku was naturally intimidating but right now he was just plain scary. It was not like he was making angry faces or anything he was just standing there telling her to 'take up your bow'…it was just scary the way it went. Those cold eyes were staring at her, those doubly cold eyes staring at _her_ and only _her_. Holding back a sigh Kasei sat Yuan down and retrieved the bow from behind her which had been dropped out of anger. "I'm ready Naraku." Kasei held back another sigh.

Training was not too intense. Kasei mostly practiced drawing and firing. Her primary method was the underhand snake tongue draw which made use of the index and middle finger. Compliments to herself for she had named it. Her shots were good but a bit sloppy from the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach and chest. Naraku was watching her intently giving cold points. Though she tried her best she just could not concentrate with the tension which came from herself and lingered in the air. Soon Kanna came back after about five minutes or so. Even though Kanna was here taking the tension as well it just was not helping. The pain in her hand was too precise a definite contrast to her shots. It almost felt as though the pain went up and down. At first Kasei had tried to use her left arm to hold her bow but it was a lost cause, she lost an arrow to the forest.

Ok, ok she had had enough, enough of all this, she would have to do something. Even if it meant having to face Naraku himself, this awkwardness was killing her! She was nearly brought to tears simply because of the tension but she held them back. Dropping her stance and placing the arrow back inside the deformed quiver Kasei struggled with her mind. A fist clenched and the other flexing she turned sharply around. Naraku was waiting patiently for her to say what she had to say.

The girl was just standing there stiffly seemingly wanting to say something. She did seem kind of scared. Was that because of himself? Why of course, what else would she be afraid of? So Naraku waited while she struggled. What will she say? Complain about the pain in her hand perhaps? Say she wants to quit? If she did then that would be a mistake.

Finally letting out a sigh and calming herself Kasei spoke. "Please Naraku!" She started off unaware of the fact that in these pleading moments she would usually start off with a plead and his name. "I'm sorry for what I said, or-or asked! So please don't be mad at me anymore! I promise I won't ask you again!" Her voice was so pleading and so sincere her eyes were side cast. "I promise." And she finally looked up. No reaction was made he said nothing.

Well that was a bit unexpected though it was Kasei. He studied her for a while tension rising from her body and fanning through the air. She was trying her best to keep a firm eye on him. He had to admit she had a few things that he admired from her: her willingness to try for one and her sincerity towards him, which she would always have, always. The only time she seemed to really have acted up a bit since she was set free was when she complained of the pain in her hand when he told her to take up her bow. And even when she was doing that she was sincere so maybe that did not count.

Kasei was going to go downright crazy from his lack of response. She looked to Kanna who ignored her like last time and continued to stare at him. It was the afternoon for she had trained all morning but right now it was like a staring contest in which he was winning. His stare was so intense she could hardly take it.

"Come." He said turning away to the castle.

Kasei was surely surprised and for a moment she did not know what to do. But she threw down her bow yet again figuring that training was left for the back yard. Taking Yuan in her arms she followed on the right side behind Naraku, Kanna on the left. They went down the dim hall of salute, as Kasei called it, and into the first floor main hall. He led them to the right and past the staircase to another door Kasei had never been in.

The room was fairly large more horizontally long than it was vertically wide but large. Weapons hung in variety on the four walls. Katana were hung horizontally both long and short with simple designs. Spears were vertical with long blades. Spiked wooden balls that looked quite effective sat on tables. A few sickle bladed weapons that were attached to thin wooden poles. A few pedestals sat in the middle displaying thin needles and what looked like kunai knife and throwing stars and other weird things. But there was only one that truly caught Kasei's eyes; it would probably catch anyone's even when walking through the door. It was a bow, a really huge bow that was bigger than the rest. The bow itself was hanging up on a wall vertically sideways on its side up closely to the high ceiling. The frame consisted of two wings that fanned out like a bird taking flight which gave it the long length. At the tip of the two wings the bowstring connected. From where Kasei stood the texture of the frame looked soft and gentle it even looked like she could pluck a few feathers. But the strange thing was that the entire bow was encased in shining light darker than the chains that had bound Kasei. No matter how dark the light was someone would still be able to tell that the bow itself was pure white.

They moved forward, Kasei was a little slow too mesmerized, a little closer but Kanna stayed back. Kasei figured she had her reasons besides she did not have to stay be Naraku all the time. Kasei continued to stare at the new discovery with curiosity and anticipation. Kasei moved to Naraku's side when they seemed to be close enough. Now, from where they stood, the bow seemed easily reachable, it was just so long.

"This bow has an unusual history that makes it quite unique." Naraku told her.

"Unusual? How?" Kasei asked looking at him for answers. It was clear, simply by how it looked, that it was unique but what more could have contributed to its uniqueness?

"It was the thirteenth century, year twelve ninety six." He started off.

"Wow! That was a really long time ago!" Kasei breathed excitedly. Then she shut her trap.

"It was the rise of the Japanese states-"

--

…as countries aimed to obtain sound government. Shotoku Taishi, a prince of the Yamato clan, tried to unify the many Japanese clans. Resistance would be more effective if there were an invasion by the Chinese. A centralized government was Taishi's goal, which was based largely on the structure of the Chinese government. Soon after Prince Shotoku's Taishi's death in six hundred twenty two the power fell upon the Fujiwara clan. Though Yamato was still emperor he was strongly influenced by the Fujiwara family. A new capital was established at Nara, and the emperor began to use the title 'Son of Heaven.' The central government steadily fell from power and was influenced by the power of the aristocrats.

By the eighth century, year seven hundred ninety four, the emperor moved the capital from Nara to Heian on the site of Kyoto. The power still remained in the Fujiwara clan. The government was then returning to the decentralized system that had existed during the time of Shotoku Taishi. Powerful families based their ownership of tax exempt and farmland dominated the rural areas with their wealth. Local aristocrats decided to take justice into their own hands with the decline in central power. Aristocrats turned to military force to ensure the protection of themselves and their interests. A new class of military servants emerged and their main purpose was to protect the security and property of their employers. These servants were known as samurai, wielding a sword and a bow and arrow. Bushido was a strict code they were meant to live by based on the loyalty to his lord, the way of the warrior.

Rivalries among Japanese aristocratic families had led to almost constant civil war. Finally, a powerful noble by the name of Minamoto Yoritomo defeated several rivals. He set up his power near the modern city of Tokyo. Under a powerful military leader known as the Shogun, he created a more centralized government. With this new system, called the Shogunate, the emperor remained ruler in name only and the Shogun exercised the actual power. Shogun Minamoto ruled over the Kamakura Shogunate, in which he established, at the castle of Kamakura. It was the thirteenth century, year twelve hundred five. The Kamakura Empire was found in year eleven hundred ninety four.

It was the town of Kamakura all seemed peaceful but the centralized government was unstable yet somewhat effective bordering on feudalism. Many samurai resided at the town close to their lord but the most worrisome thing was that the castle of their lord resides on a close island. There were samurai stationed there to ensure protection. Dojos were set up throughout for those who wished to train.

"The rebels are becoming more aggressive. We must find and destroy them!" A man yelled banging his fist on the floor. Four of the five men that sat with him nodded.

"How will we accomplish that?" The man who did not nod said sounding a bit arrogant about it.

A silence came after as everyone thought about that. They sat in an eight by eleven room which was not too big not too small that had a brown wooden floor and white walls. "Well, we must address Shogun Minamoto Yoritomo with the solution." Said another man.

"We have none!" Another man said.

"Legions are gathering! We must thing of something!" And another man said.

"Yes, they will attack soon." A quieter voice put in his two cents.

"We are samurai. We must find a way."

"The counselors are planning something; they will perhaps send word sooner or later." One of them tried to calm everyone down with some sort of solution.

"Later?! We must hurry before they attack again!"

"There is nothing that we can do. We have searched thoroughly and have found nothing." The quiet man said.

"The army is mobilizing and while we fight perhaps we should send over someone to find the rebel leaders. They are usually not on the battlefield." One man suggested. He found it quite odd that the leaders never were there by their men.

"Who shall we send?"

"I do not know yet but we shall see." The first man who spoke said.

"Send word to the Shogun." One of the men shouted for a person to come over. A man came into the room and a message was written:

_Shogun Minamoto Yoritomo,_

_The harassment by the rebel leaders has been tireless and has been growing in precision. They have become more relentless which creates more problems for the Kamakura Shogunate. A solution is needed and we ask if the lord of the land may have that solution which is so desperately needed. _

_Your Loyal Subjects,_

_The samurai of the Elite Dojo Headquarters_

The person who was called over was ordered to take it to the Shogun as an emergency. "The messenger will be of use."

After a bit of glances and eyes meeting the men rose for the day and left the Shogunate headquarters. It was going on night time.

The next morning they met once again and soon, and no one was surprised because it was quite important, they received another message that was actually from the emperor's counsel.

"It reads as follows:"

_The samurai of the Elite Dojo Headquarters,_

_We do understand the matter at hand. It is likely that there is at least one samurai that is capable of dispatching the rebel leaders. From further analysis it is known that there is a young warrior among your ranks. The presence of a child will be of scarce attention. Armies are mobilizing and during that time protection may be short for the leaders. By order of Shogun Minamoto Yoritomo send the child to annihilate the demon rebels._

_The Emperors Counsel _

After the note was read there was a silence as all the contents of the letter melted into everyone. Yet one chose to speak up. "Does…does he mean young Tsukitateru?" A man asked quietly and unbelievingly. The other men only sighed knowing the answer simply by the note and the members of the dojos. "But he is only a child!" The man said frantically in the obviously small boy's defense.

"It seems to be the only way. Besides Shogun Minamoto Yoritomo commanded it." A man said though he sounded as worried and as doubtful as the man he was responding to. Hell, every man in the room was skeptical but it was ordered by the shogun himself and so there was no choice.

"Bring him." A man said. He sounded as though he was trying to keep everyone's hopes up. The messenger left at the command.

The messenger came back rather quickly with a young boy who looked quite nervous at being summoned. Not to mention the fact that all the men looked stern as hell. He had joined out of loyalty to his lord and country. The boy had felt a need to join and help as best he could. His parents were worried yet they supported him and were very proud. And here he was his first mission that could end his life at the age of only twelve.

"You have been summoned to receive the directions of your mission." A stern bearded man said with closed eyes.

"A…a mission?" The boy said.

"You have been order to dispatch the rebel leaders." The stern man said.

The boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "To-to-to dispatch the rebel leaders?" The boys began to feel a bit afraid.

"You will go to the outskirts and beyond where the town of Mibu resides." Another one of the men spoke. "Weapons have been placed in a special spot in the town. You will receive more directions on how to find them later. You will take down those who are of the rebels. But do not be fooled boy be careful of innocents. Do not slip up. Think over your actions before you take them." The man commanded sternly yet there was a hint of 'go get'um tiger.' "You will leave tonight.

"Y-yes sir." The boy bowed.

Tsukitateru was somewhat the person for the job. He was more mature than most children and levelheaded. At seven years of age he had joined and trained diligently to perfect his skills of the sword. He had been dropped off at the edge of the town of Mibu. It was a bit deeper in the woods simply for safety precautions.

"Now if you wish to know why it was you that were chosen just know that it was by the order of the Shogun himself. One day you may understand why it was you as a child but for now you and I must part." His keeper said. "Good luck on finding the rebels and executing your mission."

"Right…" Tsukitateru said quietly not really thinking about the first part of the man's words. This is what he had joined for so why was he so afraid? The man nodded once firmly to Tsukitateru, who had been staring off worried in the direction of the town, when he looked to him. The man turned on his horse and trotted away.

The rebels were a band of demons and humans who tirelessly harassed the Shogunate. It is known that the humans rebel because of the unstable government. They must pay unreasonable taxes set by the aristocrats. Land had also been taken by the aristocrats and used for their purposes while townsmen worked for low pay on them. The Shogunate has yet to stop them on their wealth and power, the aristocrats keep getting stronger. But it is not known why the demons fight. For thousands of years they were quiet and somewhat peaceful; mainly acting as predator for survival matters only. This is, well at least to Tsukitateru, the first time they have really truly become hostile.

If it was up to him then he would not fail, no matter what. Either he would die so as not to face the Elite samurai in shame or he would succeed no matter how frightened he was.

An idea suddenly popped up in his mind. Grabbing a random spot on his kimono he ripped a nice size hole in it. Then another, forming gashes that ran long as if a creature had scarred him good. Scooping some dirt within his hands he patted it all over himself and his clothing face and hair, rubbing it all in. kicking off his shoes he buried them and stumped his feet in the dirt.

"Perfect." He said. Tsukitateru was small but not for his age. He had a very slim figure which included his legs and arms but was a bit slightly muscular with his training. He had wild brick red hair that was a bit crazy and spike like but mostly hung down all the way around his head. His eyes were a dark brown that resembled the color of brick red as well. It really was a perfect disguise. He purposefully narrowed his brown red eyes to give off the appearance that he was totally exhausted from irregular sleeping patterns and bad nights of sleep.

He walked from the woods in which he traveled and into town. Tsukitateru had never been to Mibu before and on his first time he to kill someone, two someone's, and anyone he knew was in the wrong! For the night he found an alleyway and snuggled behind a small square extension of a building which hid him from view. He was asleep in no time.

Sunlight was not a factor that woke him but a loud bang from his right. Tsukitateru jerked at the offensive sound, panicked. "W-Wha…?" He yawned. He looked to his right and spotted a small tattered tabby cat. "Oh, hey there fella…" He said groggily reaching out but the little guy ran off. "I'm sure we'll meet again!" Rubbing his eyes he looked around sound. Tsukitateru pulled out a small slip of paper from the innards of his kimono. They had instructions on it. One of the men had given it to him before he had left for Mibu.

There were thirteen letters that made no sense when read: T, S, K, U, O, H, O, there was another set underneath, S, I, T, A, I, H. It also said something about some other equipment. A hint was given which was 'in the most likeliest place.'

"It must be coded or something." Though he knew that was the case it looked as if it were quite simple. After a moment he just gave up not really having the mood for figuring out anything. His stomach was hungry and so he tucked the paper back inside his kimono. Walking from the dark alley he looked around at the busy place. There were two lines of small houses that made the wide dirt road. A wide street filled with small businesses that sold their wares. He stayed near the building as to not draw much to attention to himself but there were those who saw him, disgusted. He coughed a few times for effect. Nearby there was a fruit stand and he walked over to it. "P-please sir may I," he coughed into his dirty hands, "have some of you cough I mean, your fruit?"

"You filthy urchin away with you!" The keeper yelled. A few heads turned.

"cough I'm sorry!" Tsukitateru ran deeper into the town. He came to two wide roads that went both left and right lined with buildings. Coughing every so often he felt as though he were being watched. He looked around and spotted a woman a few feet away, there was a moment, slow as they stared at one another while still walking. Her look was not of disgust but of pity and concern. He looked away conveying a sort of shameful look. The woman was going down the left road and so he went down the right. People were shooting in and out of a business looking somewhat disgruntled, well some of them.

Inside, people were sitting around at low tables drinking what he figured was sake. An angry looking man came up to him. "Hey, boy, are you of age to drink?"

Tsukitateru had to lean his upper body back just to look up at the angry man. The man had a look of murder in his eyes which made the small boy gulp audibly. "No."

"Do you even have any money?" The man growled bending down into Tsukitateru's face.

"N-no." The small boy stuttered.

"Well then get your dumb dirty ass outta here!" The man kicked him all the way out the door.

"Augh!" Tsukitateru yelled landing on his ass. He coughed violently turning on his hands and knees coughing as if he were having a fit. He hopped up and ran for it. 'I've got to find a way to do this.'

After about half the day of getting kicked around by crazy store owners he resorted to just wandering. Mibu was surprisingly a big town so it took him a while to find the big gate that stood before him. Walking up to it there was a loud commotion.

"You lousy flee bags! Don't show your disgusting faces around here again!" A man yelled. Some men with swords at their hips fought off another group of men out of the gate. One of them saw Tsukitateru who had run to the side of the gate and out of the way. The man's looked was that of wild insanity which made the small boy gulp. The man turned to his buddies who were laughing and giggling drunkenly. He whispered to his pals and they quieted while looking at him and smiling crazily. They walked away whispering and giggling.

Tsukitateru shook his head to rid himself of bothersome thoughts. Slowly peeking into the gate, the swordsmen were gone. The whole area was in a wide square made up of three tall buildings. Odd thing was there was a barred window on the left building. Quietly he walked over to investigate and found that many women were sitting behind the bars. At first he was a bit skeptical about speaking to them wondering if it was safe to do so but he made up his mind really wanting to get _somewhere_ in all this.

"What are you all doing here? Are you prisoners?" Tsukitateru asked looking at the many faces that stared at him.

"Hmm…hey there little boy, where are your parents? Did you wander over here accidently or are here to quench a need?" A woman asked seductively.

"What?" Tsukitateru asked thoroughly confused, coughing a little.

"He's only a little kid, he cannot be a customer!" A woman piped up accusingly.

"No little one, we are not prisoners. You should leave quickly before a guard comes." Another woman said calmly and kindly.

"A guard? But…?" Without another word he ran from the barred window and into the main door farthest from the gate. He snuck his way pass some people and some stairs. 'This place is so big perhaps it has some significance.' Finding himself in a wide hall with three doors on each side he walked up to one. But he hesitated to open it as he heard strange noises coming from within that sounded like a woman.

Summoning courage he slowly opened the door but quickly regretted it. Suspicion confirmed that yes, it was a woman _and_ a man. The man was between her legs banging up and down and yeah, yeah. Tsukitateru eyes were too big to be true as the two naked figures continued their movements.

"Oh, I…didn't know, oh yeah, know they, yes baby, hired kids." The man grunted. "Here." He threw something at the stiff boy who had snapped out of it to catch the objects which he identified as two golden oval coins. "Give me a few, we, baby more, haven't even reached climax!" Tsukitateru turned and ran for it the door shutting wildly behind him.

Each and every door was the same, he had searched all six, but the most troubling thing was that it was all different. No one room portrayed the same position: rutting, sucking, moaning, and blah! By time he was finished investigating Tsukitateru was stiff and stared blankly ahead of him at whatever it was he was staring at with a kimono full of coins.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" Two guards had run up to him. "Kami, this kids traumatized."

"We had better take him outside." The other guard said worriedly.

They gently walked him outside and he heard a voice not too far away. "I told them to find you so you would not have to see anything you should not have. But it seems they were too late. I'm sorry." The woman that had warned him about the guards said to him.

When they were outside the gate there was only one guard. "This place is for adults, perhaps when you're a little older."

"What is this place?" Tsukitateru asked quietly still wide eyed.

"Oh, so you really don't know, do you? Why, it's the Red Light District!" The guard said loudly.

"What?! The Red Light District?!" Tsukitateru yelled, snapping out of it.

"Be careful next time kid." The guard walked away

He gathered himself and went along deciding he would get himself something to eat. He sat at the small table of a restaurant that held onigiri and miso soup. Twirling one of the coins in his hand he sat and ate slowly. Now that he thought about it, it must be two coins every time a customer wanted a longer…no, no do not want to think about things such as that. He had seen enough already. Back into his kimono the coin went. Now what was he going to do? For now he went back to his alley and slept.

There were rumors going around that some 'townsfolk' were preparing to 'departure' to the Kamakura Shogunate for some 'business.' And of course what Tsukitateru got from that was that some 'rebels' were actually preparing to 'mobilize' to the Kamakura Shogunate for some hardcore 'bloody harassment.'

He had to figure out where the rebels resided to state their business. Perhaps he would be lucky enough to see the army and try to pinpoint where they were coming from. Maybe he could talk to that woman who tried to help him yesterday even though…well, yeah. Rising from the cold earth Tsukitateru ventured from the alley and back to the Red Light District. There were no guards to hinder his quest and so he went over to the barred window on the left.

"Hello?" Tsukitateru whispered to the women.

"Where's the other lady from yesterday who tried to help me? Remember, she had warned me about the guards." The boy asked.

"Oh…well she's…busy…right now…so…" The woman said a bit uncomfortably.

After a bit of thought his eyes widened as he realized just what she was saying. "Oh…well…I'll come back…I guess…" He turned and left a bit stiffly. For the rest of the day he tried his best to find out some more information. Turned out no on really knew where the armies were or at least that is what they let on. At one point he had stopped to get something to eat with his few coins. And in the end he went back to his alley for the night.

He had eight coins left and still had not gotten any closer to his goal. The woman at the Red Light District was still 'busy.' Kami how could she stand doing that all the time? Strange men rutting into her all the time and most likely every time. Never once or hardly, ever getting a break from the everlasting emotionally disconnected connection. Juices spilling into her every night or day, wait how did he know this? Six doors, six freakin' doors, he was sure he had saw something coming from that nasty throbbing pole. Tsukitateru's was not a pole or stiff at that but the men's were as he could see. Though that had never happened to him before and he never wanted it to either.

Enough about him, he would make a promise that no matter what he would set that woman free. Wait, was she free? Did she do this of her own free will? Surely not, even though he did not know much on women Tsukitateru was sure a woman would not want to do that for life. Looked kind of painful, well the way the women were looking and sounding and all, they were shown no mercy. Though they cried in pain Tsukitateru still reaped a sort of reward which made him feel guilty. But he was still so very glad that he was not a girl. Now that he thought about it, those women had to be imprisoned they_ were_ sitting behind barred windows.

"Kami, I am so thankful I am not a woman!" Tsukitateru said as he walked around the town. After being here for three days he had still not searched the whole town. The place was huge. Even during his searches he had found nothing, he was starting to think this was a waste of time and energy.

Yet again a fruitless search, Tsukitateru sat in his dark alley behind the small square extension of the building. Night had come for the third time. He sat stroking the cat he had met the other day. Not too long ago the cat had approached him. It was quiet and darkness consumed the alley as it always did. The noises of the people on the streets were dying out stalking away to get ready for a new day of being busy. He could not see the moon overhead but merely the edging of the under roofs. The cat would usually stay with him until he fell asleep. But it was strange the cast was stiff as if were afraid of something. Its fur was a bit on edge but did not take away from it natural softness. Its eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as it peered cautiously around, the slits of its eyes clearly visible. Suddenly it hopped up and with a little cat roar ran off like the first time they had met.

"Wh-wait!" He stood up as his friend ran out the alley. He was going to run after it but violently against the wall and his kimono was rummaged.

"Ooo, shinies!" A man's voice came. Tsukitateru's were covered as well. "Have anything else?"

"Mm…Mm!" Tsukitateru mumbled.

"Let'em speak." Another man said and his mouth was immediately free.

"No…no I-I…no!" Tsukitateru said not answering the question but actually wanting them to get the hell off of him.

"Thar no needence to lie boy! Search'em!" The man spoke again.

"No, you jerk offs!" Tsukitateru yelled earning himself a punch in the face. He tried to move but all of his limps had been taken captive as well.

"What the hell is this junk?" Someone had found his paper given to him by the Shogunate. "Well, what is it?"

Thinking quickly, "I…I use it to kindle fires…so I can warm up!" He said a bit lamely. And for some reason they just proceeded to beat the crap out of him. After it was all done he fell to the cold ground floor and they ran off cackling madly.

"Let's go _buy_ us some eats!" They yelled joyfully, laughing and clapping hands and feet.

Three days had passed since then and so far there was no trouble. For some reason he stayed in he alley for those three days. Though he knew it was perhaps safer out in the open he felt like he would be spotted easier by who knows what if he left. He did not want that. So he stayed in the cold dark alley. The only company was that of the tabby cat that visited quite frequently. It was night time on the third day and the people of Mibu had gone to sleep for the night. For some reason he felt that awkwardness from three days ago. He was about to walk out of the alley but yet again something or someone's hand was slapped over his mouth stopping him in his tracks. And yes, the cat had run off…again.

With swiftness he grabbed the hand over his mouth and peeled it from his face and without hesitation he made a break for it. But he was not quick enough for with a spur from the men behind him most of them grabbed at him. One caught his arm and he used his other to punch it off and that is when another caught that arm. He was ready to knock that one away when another man grabbed his other. Now with only his legs left he turned and jumped up onto the right wall with great agility, the commotion rising. He jumped over the man's and his own arm forcing the man to let go and swinging the man who held his other into the wall he had previously jumped on. He was turned toward the innards of the alley his fists bared but before he could turn and make a break a fist connected to his left jaw forcing him to smash into the left wall. Another man tripped him and he fell to his stomach. Now with him in a more vulnerable position the men cackled, slowly advancing on him. Before he could stand his ankles were captured. Tsukitateru reached toward freedom, where the moon shined, his arms outstretched as if someone was going to reach out and take hold of them both. He was slowly dragged back into the darkness of the alleyway.

Once he was dragged into the alley far enough the few men surrounded him. One man was holding the ankles of his outstretched legs and another held the wrists of his outstretched arms. He looked around from his vantage point on the ground and saw that there were at least five of them; three of them towered over his vulnerable form. Without question a barrage of blows were beaten onto his small body. The ones who towered him kicked him hard and the other two punched without mercy. By time they were through Tsukitateru's body was bruised and aching but he made sure as not to whimper.

"I've seen him go to the Red Light District countless times!" A man said breathing a bit heavily.

"So you told us!" Another man agreed sounding a bit tired as well.

"We're not allowed to go in anymore so here's to a nice fuck!" Another man said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!!" The small crowd of men cheered.

'What does that mean?' Tsukitateru thought. But when they started to remove his clothes he began to get a pretty good idea. "Mm!" He bit the hand that held him.

"Ah, damn brat!"

"No! No you bastards!" Tsukitateru yelled frantically trying to flail around to no avail. There was a sharp pain as a fist connected on the small of his back. "Ah!" At that moment they sealed his mouth closed once again. There was a rip as they tore his clothes from his body and they cackled afterward. He was panicked at his now laying pretty much naked under a bunch of crazy men. This situation so did not look good. At that moment he was thinking of how he could get out this mess. But the way they held him he knew he was going nowhere.

"Ok, I'll go first." Said one of the men who stood.

Tsukitateru close his eyes tight ready for whatever was going to happen next. He just hoped that they would hurry and get it over with and be done. And he wished it would not be painful. Kami he hated being in vulnerable positions like this unable to do a thing.

"Stop it right there you sick twisted bastards!" A woman's voice came from the opening where freedom lie in the moonlight. The boy opened his eyes, which widened a bit, from where he could see from between one of the men's legs he saw the woman that he had seen many times. The only one that would look at him or take pity on him.

The men tensed and their heads swirled to the source of the voice. They cackled when they saw who had confronted them. "And what are you going to do you little bitch?" One of the men asked with a smiled plastered on his face, no one had to see it to know it was there, one could simply hear it in his words. At his words four men appeared behind her wielding swords. They stepped in front of her defensively and threatened to attack. Armed with nothing the deceitful men pushed passed them and ran off down the street giggling evilly.

"Weird sicko's." The woman said in disgust looking as the men disappeared into the darkness their laughs echoing in the night. She turned back walking up between the men.

"Do you want us to go after them?" One of the men said as the men sheathed their swords.

"You can if you wish for it is known that they cause a lot of trouble around here. Though I am sure they won't do or be doing that again." She knelt down covering the boy with his tattered kimono. "It is alright now, come little one." Even in the moonlight he could make out her shoulder length brown hair and black eyes; fashioned in a light pink kimono. From his knee bound position Tsukitateru stared up innocently and a bit curiously.

It was his chance, after all this time, it was finally his chance.

--

And so we venture over into an alternate story, that is, I must admit, quite long. I never finished the whole written version so at one point I'm going to be on my own without the help of my binder, in which the written version is in. Around the area where Tsukitateru is in danger of being violated that sort of reminded me of a part on Enzai where the main character is…well…violated. Yes, I watched that and I must say it was quite disturbing and frankly I didn't even know what I was getting myself into when I typed it in the search bar of veoh…ah horrible. Must get bad thoughts out of head! Anyway, R&R!

Till the next!


	9. TDTFFH Part 2: The Fight

Master of Okami

Chapter Nine

The Demon that Fell from Heaven:

Part 2: The Fight

Chapter nine is up! Please enjoy.

--

It had been a year, a whole year, since that moment. He had moved in with the woman and her husband. Her name was Sakuya and she was quite excited to have him; her husband was name Kira. They were nice people but he had made sure to stay emotionally detached but respectful as possible. In fact, he had stayed distant from everyone in the town. That is, there was only one person, he had found out her name was Mysuki. The woman that worked at the Red Light District who had warned him about the guards and that was always 'busy.' Even now she was 'busy' every once and a while. He had found out the reason of the women's imprisonment. It turned out, their husbands fell into debt and they paid the price. Those bastards, the very thought that that was the reason sickened Tsukitateru to no end. She had opened up to him this past year. Told him how much she hated it there and would give anything, anything at all, to leave. But he could think of nothing to ease her pain, only let her spill her emotions into him.

His, err… 'mother' as he called her every once and a while for significant purposes had forbade him from going to the Red Light District. But he had of course snuck over there when Mysuki needed him most from previous days of knowledge. Like the days when her customers were extremely rough which left her physically and emotionally in pain. Damn bastards, if only he could do something for her. Since they were so open with each other he had revealed to her the event in the alley. Her response went something like '(gasp) they tried to rape you?!' At the time in the alley he had not really understood what was going on but now…Anyway, he had learned that they were the group of men that had gotten kicked out the RLD that day.

His cover story to Sakuya and Kira after that night was that he had lived in the forest with his parents. They would travel to both Mibu and Kamakura town to obtain necessary supplies. It was risky business since demons lurk everywhere. One day they had all went for there was to be a full stock since his dad had earned a considerable amount of currency. But they were attacked by some stray demons and by luck Tsukitateru got away. He told Sakuya that it was only a week ago, she seemed quite shocked. Of course it was all very much more detailed when he had told it to them but hey.

By the way he had figured out the coded message from the paper. At first he had to go back and retrieve it from the alleyway. It was not too long after the incident that he had actually solved it. Turns out it was not that all that hard to figure out: 'T, S, K, U, O, H, O and S, I, T, A, I, H, actually translated into Shotoku Taishi, a previous ruler who came up with the idea of a centralized government. The statement 'the most likeliest place' made so much sense now. It would definitely be a graveyard. Scentless powder must be something that is in the graveyard as well. But for now Tsukitateru would only uncover them when it was truly necessary; when he would head out for his mission. And he had made extra sure to burn the paper so as for it to not be seen by anyone in Mibu town.

Morning came quickly and he rose from his sleeping area yawning widely. Looking around his appropriate sized room he thought it hard to believe this had be his personal quarters for a whole year.

"Tsukitateru come down for breakfast!" Sakuya yelled from a ways away. "You too hon!"

"Yes! Here I come." Loud enough for her to here both Kira and Tsukitateru said. Both males ran down to the kitchen madly, anxious to eat Sakuya's delicious food. Sitting of the floor around the pile of newly cooked food everyone clapped their hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said and began to eat.

After a while Sakuya wanted a private moment with her husband which could not seem to wait till later. They shared a look in which Tsukitateru noticed secretly. "Tsukitateru, do you mind if we went to our room to eat for now?" Sakuya asked.

"What do I care?" He said neutrally eyes shut in arrogance.

"Well, please excuse us." She said ignoring his neutral arrogance thinking he was angry that they wanted to leave the table so badly and did.

Slowly he ate until he was sure they were in their room. Then he rose up leaving his food after he ate the majority of it. He snuck the opposite way he came from his room and out the kitchen and stood to where he could hear good enough.

"Kira, there is something important I must tell you." Sakuya said quietly and sincerely.

"Mm-huh." He mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"The…the protectors, they won't allow you to…arm against the centrals…" Sakuya said kind of nervously.

"Wh-what?!" Kira almost choked on his food. Coughing madly he regained himself. "Why not?!"

"It's because of young Tsukitateru." She spoke quietly. "They it's because he may need you…but I'm sure it is something else…"

"You mean…?" Kira asked somewhat knowingly.

"Yes, that is what I'm guessing, because you know…" Sakuya trailed off.

"Yeah I understand." Kira said. But that seems so ridiculous. And such a stupid excuse."

"I couldn't believe it when I though about it either. I know he sneaks out to the Red Light District at times-" Sakuya started getting a bit frantic.

"Wh…the-the Red Light District?!" Kira said incredulously like he just could not believe it.

"I don't have people watching him but every once and a while someone will tell me that he went. He never goes in from what they say but he speaks to a girl behind the bars, always a specific girl, no one else." Said Sakuya shaking her head a bit.

"There's quite a few in there, I wonder which one he talks to. I just know it's an awful place." Kira said a bit thoughtfully.

"Yes, it is." Sakuya eyed Kira suspiciously.

"Wha?!" Kira said a bit loudly. "How could you ever think I would do such a thing?! Never in all of my years! I love you, besides it's such an awful place, only I can have you!" He said outraged at the very thought.

"I love you too hon, just testing you." Sakuya said with a smile.

"You don't need to test me…" Kira whispered arrogantly.

"Yes, well…Anyway, one day one of my friends told me that the first day Tsukitateru went to the District and he actually went in." Sakuya said. Kira's eyes widened and Sakuya nodded with a disapproving look. "He came out and the boy looked practically traumatized. Turned out he didn't know he had wondered into the Red Light District."

"Poor kid. Wonder why the guards didn't stop him at the door." Kira said a little more to himself.

"They weren't there in the first place." Sakuya said.

"Horrible. They really need to guard that place better, can't have random people walking into that place." Kira worriedly spoke.

"Yes you're right. And I have more news." Sakuya said quietly.

Kira prepared himself. He totally forgot about his food.

"There's a party two days from now and must attend." She announced.

"Aw, do I have to?" Kira whined. "I don't wanna!"

"You have to, I won't allow you not to, you know that. Guess where their meeting at-the gate!" Sakuya said almost as though she were holding in her disgust.

"No need to sou-I mean that's where they usually have them…heh…" Kira avoided Sakuya's rolling eyes for a moment.

"I suppose we had better get back to young Tsukitateru, he may be done right now." Sakuya rose as did Kira.

Not hesitating, Tsukitateru silently jogged back to the kitchen and promptly started to get him seconds, even though he was not hungry anymore. That sort of talk was not uncommon for him to hear. In fact, there were times in which they would converse like that around him. But when things were important then usually, they would take their converse somewhere private. It showed that they trusted him in some ways but not fully. It did not matter to him nonetheless.

In fact, they seemed so bad at it since he knew everything they were saying. After a whole year of being with them he had figured out their coded conversations. See, the 'protectors' were of course the rebels themselves. While the word 'arm' was easily translated into mobilizing or fighting against the centrals, who were actually the Kamakura Shogunate themselves. And the fact that Kira could not arm against the 'centrals' because of Tsukitateru was actually because the _rebels_ did not trust him. No one did actually, they all knew he was here living with Sakuya and Kira. Kamakura was where the 'central' powers resided so it was quite obvious. Did these people know who Tsukitateru was? Of course not, they could not. By the way, the gate was actually the Red Light District itself. That is where the rebels resided. And tonight Tsukitateru would to mobilize himself.

Another thing that was most odd was the fact that Kira seemed quite happy after being told he would _have_ to attend this 'important party.' That only strengthened the idea that both Sakuya and Kira were of the rebels and quite loyal as well. Tsukitateru was quite lucky…not to get attached to them.

"I'm so full, so I'll get dressed." Tsukitateru excused himself from the table. He took a quick bath that needed extensive care such as wood, fire, and a bit of time. After he was done he dressed in one of his kimono's in which he had received from his 'parents.' "Sa-I mean mother I'm ready!" He called sweetly from the kitchen. Today he and Sakuya would go shopping though it seemed that there was no need. There was plenty of food, Sakuya always made sure of that. It must be fore the 'party at the gate.'

"Yes, here I come." Sakuya said sweetly from her room. The kitchen had already been cleaned so the young boy just sat down and waited. "Sorry to keep you." Sakuya said with Kira behind her. They all walked out the house and Sakuya turned and kissed Kira on the cheek. Tsukitateru and Sakuya walked the opposite way of Kira who headed toward the edge of town. He worked to collect produce and rare goods to sale to the local townspeople and travelers. "Let's go Tsukitateru."

Shopping went well; they only grabbed a few things. When Sakuya was finished they headed over to a popular restaurant on the west side. People were shooting in and out as usual. They went in and took a seat but not before Sakuya asked enthusiastically, "You hungry? I'm starving." Tsukitateru nodded.

"Why yes I am." He said.

An employee came over and asked with enthusiasm what they would like. Both of the guests ordered and the person was on their way. Sakuya brought up the topic of Tsukitateru's education. Immediately, he became annoyed by her antics. They had already gone over this time and time again and it always ended in a small argument. She had always been trying to convince him to go to school but he simply refused. Why need to go to school, here at least, when he had something much important to do? Of course he never told her that and never told her any reason as to why he did not want to go. She just figured he was being a child and being lazy. In the end, the small argument was about to break out but Tsukitateru controlled himself since they were in a public area. She calmed herself as well, a bit embarrassed at being told to 'calm down' by Tsukitateru, since he could go at it for hours. But to keep her self respect she apologized. They then started to talk about trivial things such as: what were Tsukitateru's parents like, Sakuya was delighted to see that the topic brought a smile to his face; or how Sakuya and Kira came to be together. Tsukitateru was quite surprised when he heard her story which seemed quite altered. She hesitated at some points and quickly changed her words at times.

When they left, Sakuya gasped remembering she had forgotten to buy something important and some other things. She told him she would be late for work. She worked as and aide to injured people. But she had never told him where she worked. All that Tsukitateru could figure was that her life revolved around her being a rebel. For one, according to her story, she must have met Kira in the work line of a rebel. Then, those who 'came back from war' and 'those she aided' were of course rebels too. He nodded his head and took the currency she gave him. She gave him a hug in which he gave back blandly. They walked away and Tsukitateru went to shop for the few items. After he was done he went over to a nearby shop and, making sure no one was watching, snuck through the back door. In an alleyway he ran down it and across a narrow street he went into the door of a rundown dojo. The inside was almost empty, as usual, and tattered. With ease he snuck around and through another broken door, Kami this place sucked. An old simple bridge lay before him a few yards away, and he ran across it. Not too long after he came to a small sign that read 'Mibu graveyard: those who passed with regret ad those without.'

He ran through them looking for one name and there was so many. He looked and searched and looked and searched and after a while of looking and searching he became tired and so he sat down placing his basket of items on the ground. He remembered the paper and the scrambled words. It was a while before his mind finally snapped as the phrase 'the most likeliest place' popped up. It had to have a double meaning. Of course the most likeliest place would be a graveyard but Taishi was high class royalty; he must have a more special spot in the graveyard.

He ran around and looked at all the small monuments, but could still not find him. If he did not find it quickly and uncover the things he came here for, he would have to go back to the house. Shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight he looked around. The whole graveyard was surrounded by trees besides the path that led away. The place was covered in grass by the coming and going of years yet some graves were bare indicating it a 'newly buried.' He looked to the left and he looked ahead of him and he looked to the right. As he turned to look behind him he stopped and looked back to the right. Eyes widening as his head declined backwards.

"Whoa!" He said as he stared at the Buddha statue before him. It was huge: he had to decline his head till it touch his back. The statue was quite tall and was so rusty that it looked like an actual tree. And what was so coincidental about it was that some nearby trees branched out over the statues making them look like actual trees. The statues looked like trees from the copper looking rust and leaves above them. It was like a no wonder why Tsukitateru had not spotted them right away before seeing as they were so huge like 'hey right here buddy!'

There were two more statues of previous rulers in which Tsukitateru did indeed recognize. But he was more currently concerned with one of the statues, though it did feel an honor to be standing before them. He found Shotoku Taishi to the far left and dropped to the ground so he could start digging. But first he did a three sixty scan of the area making sure he was alone; though ever since he got here it had been fine. He so did not want to get caught digging up the grave of a previous ruler. Scooping back the dirt that hindered him he dug through the soft earth. After a short while, he found what he had been looking for and was surprised had how easily it could be dug up. The dirt for one had been cleverly straightened to prevent suspicion. He uncovered a sturdy katana and a sack, in which he examined, that was full of purple powder. Taking a pint between his fingers, he remembered something about scentless powder on the note. He sniffed it and actually did not smell anything from it, was that because he was a human? Wiping it away on the dirt he tucked the katana vertically in his kimono and the small sack of powder also. Neatly he patted the dirt flat and grabbed his basket of produce. Holding the basket tightly against his chest for support he left the graveyard.

Returning back home from the way he had come Tsukitateru was welcomed by Sakuya. "Thank you so much hon." She said eyeing him for a while. "You're not sick are you? You were gone longer than I expected. I don't want you to get sick like the first time we met."

"No, I'm fine and it actually took me quite a while to find what I was looking for." Tsukitateru did not realize how true that was. "Since you would usually shop." He thought quickly. "And besides that was a year ago and it was only a cold, I promise I'll be fine." He sweet talked her. She gave him a light smile in which he did not return but went to put the items away.

A month or after Tsukitateru and Sakuya officially met in the alleyway he had miraculously stopped his coughing. Previously before though, rest and cups of delicious herbal tea had been a hopeful treatment. And every night before he had been put to bed he had rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

"Is Suo here?" Tsukitateru asked looking around.

"No, I haven't seen her." Sakuya responded.

"Well I'm going out to find her, ok?" He asked already heading out. Sakuya granted him unnecessary permission. He ran back to the alleyway in which he had slept in or a week and quickly took out his katana and the small sack. Positive that this was a safe place to put it until tonight, for people did not come back here, he placed them behind the familiar extension so they could not be seen. And as he guessed, Suo had come back here as usual. He grabbed the tabby cat, who was nice and clean. He had coaxed Suo, in which he had named her, into living with him but the little one would run off at times. Of course when the first time it happened it was not hard to figure out where she had went. Sakuya let him keep Suo since she seemed to be in the same predicament as he. Regardless, if Sakuya had said no he would have brought her in anyway. Suo was the only other creature he had formed relations with in this town. Double checking, he made sure that his supplies were tucked in and could not be seen.

When he got back home, which was farther then his actual target, he was greeted by Sakuya again. He went into his room with Suo wanting to be alone and think about how this would all play out.

"What do you think Suo?" He lay upon his bed while Suo lay upon his stomach. "You know what?" Tsukitateru whispered. "I think it would be best if I went two days from now." He continued. "Yeah. There would be so much more people there and afterwards less people for," he dropped his voice a little more, "the Sho to worry about. But that's only if I can do it right." Smiling to himself, he stroked Suo meowed to his every word. "Yeah, two days from now. Perfect."

For the rest of the night he thought and planned what he was going to do. At one point, Sakuya cheerfully called Tsukitateru down for dinner and he came down gratefully. While they ate Kira walked in and joyfully sat down explaining how he had made a fortune, not literally though. And since the big man was back Tsukitateru asked if he could excuse himself from so he could think some more.

When morning came Tsukitateru found that he would have to fend for himself. Throwing some milk down his throat and a few chopped pieces of fish for Suo he took a moment. Sakuya was preparing a few appetizers that must be for her little outing.

"I'm going out." He told her. She nodded knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him if she wanted, so why bother? "See ya Suo."

A while back he had made a few 'friends' in which he really did not care for. So for today he thought he would go hang out with them. They were not too far down the road. In fact, they were right there, together already and seemed to have made the decision to come pick him up.

"Hey, Tsukitateru." Said a young boy who's name was Sanjuro who had short dark hair and eyes. There were two other boys, one named Sudeki who had dusty brown hair and sandy brown eyes; while the other was Asato with dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Tsukitateru said.

"What's up with you and that neutrality man, you were like that ever since we met you." Sudeki almost growled out.

"No reason, just the way I am." Tsukitateru lied.

"Well, hey anyway." Sudeki said irritably.

"Yeah, hi Tsukitateru." Asato smiled. "We were just coming to ask if you wanted to go to the dojo."

"The dump dojo?" Tsukitateru thought for a moment and decided that it was a good idea. "Yeah, sure."

In an essence the boys really sucked, throw'em in a dungeon with a lion and they would suck even more, regardless if there were three of them. So he had to teach them with the head of the dojo's assistance. He told them about his cover story and how he had to train and be alert at all times. Later on, he had handed the three boys over to the head. He would have to practice if he wanted to be ready for tomorrow. For a whole year, rusty almost seemed like an understatement, he had not touched a sword in so long, but with a bit of polishing he would shine again.

First he did a couple of side swipes as he called them: left, right, left right, down stroke. Then he sidestepped and slashed with an upper cut that curved to the left. He mimicked his previous attack that went right this time. Then he lunged forward with his left foot bringing his wooden bamboo sword into a jab. He liked to call that one 'pierce.'

"Excellent technique." Said the head. "May I suggest a sparring match?" He picked up a bamboo sword of his own.

"Sure." Tsukitateru responded. 'I could use the practice.'

"Cool! He's going to spar with the head, man, the head!" Sanjuro said excitedly. The other boys whooped in congruency.

The head stood sideways with his right shoulder to Tsukitateru and held his sword within his right hand at his left hip as though it were in an invisible sheath. "Do you need protectors?" Tsukitateru shook his head no.

Finally, he had an opponent before him, at first, it was, like, him just concentrating on these crummy walls. There was another dojo on the other side of town but that one charged. But this dojo was based on honor and willingness, as in, it was free. The other dojo was cleaner and well maintained, since, well, because people preferred that one to this one for some reason he did not know. So much for honor and stuff, people obviously preferred obviously preferred the 'best' training to the actual best. Only a few people trained here and someone would wonder how this place was stills its feet. That answer actually came from the bouts that Tsukitateru had watched every time, faithfully. It was the only activity that had to be paid for in this place. And now he had an adversary to spar with and it was the head himself. Never had he saw the head fight and never had he though that he would have this opportunity, on his first time too. But Tsukitateru was actually not all that enthusiastic. The head would pay for insulting him with that previous question.

Tsukitateru did not actually have a signature stance so he held his sword out in front of him and spaced his legs mostly vertically. From the way the head stood it was quite obvious as to what he was thinking. Tsukitateru rushed forward, initiating the battle, his face impassive. Suddenly, the drew his sword from his invisible sheath and with great force brought it crashing down, bent backward a bit from the swing, in his anticipation. His eyes grew with slight surprise. Tsukitateru had blocked with both hands supporting the sword, one on the blade, with the force of the attack his knee were bents almost down to the floor.

No mercy.

Tsukitateru's eyes pulsed opened from behind his blade as he forced head back with a push. Immediately he swung horizontally trying to catch his chest but was blocked. Then he tried a barrage of blows from the left and right though some were blocked and some were missed. He tired of all these failed attacks so as the head was in the mist of a down stroke Tsukitateru rolled around him like a freakin' ice skater. And he took hold of his sword quickly with both hands and smashed it into the small of the head's back like freakin' baseball bat. The head fell to the floor on his stomach with a low grunt.

"Whoa." The three boys whispered in surprise.

The head rolled onto his back ready to get up but gasped lowly when he saw Tsukitateru with his sword held over his head and began to force it downwards. Rolling away quickly he heard a loud _thunk_ beside him.

"Whoa, if he hadn't gotten out of there…" Came Sudeki's low voice and the others nodded in agreement as they stared at the strewn crack that erupted from the blow. Others came in, threw more people actually, at that exact moment as Tsukitateru lifted his sword from the ground and the head hopped up.

"Hey, what's going on?" A young man asked.

"A spars going on." Asato said,

"Well I'm talkin' about why the head is sparrin' against a kid? And why the head down on the ground like that? And why it so tense in here?" The boy asked and the other few people nodded.

"And why the hell is there a crack in the floor?" Another boy asked. They all looked around like seventeen or so.

The little boys answered quickly eager to watch the fight.

"Cause, like, Tsukitateru was the only one out of us who seemed to be able to fight." Sanjuro piped.

"Tsukitateru spun behind the head and hit'em in the back with his sword." Sudeki followed.

"Because the head is getting his butt whooped and Tsukitateru seems so serious right now." Asato answered.

"Tsukitateru's attacks are so furious that it is surprising that no bones have been broken in the head." Said Sudeki.

"Bones? You mean, like, no broken spines." Sanjuro piped up again.

"Really?" Asked the first teenage boy.

The three boys nodded not taking their eyes off the fight.

"Daaaaaamn!" The teenage boys chimed watching the fight eagerly as well.

The head was hunched over after the painful blow to his back yet he still did not give up. There had been a few minor go-ats, a few hits here a few bashings there. It almost seemed as if Tsukitateru were toying with him knowing the head tittered on the brink of defeat. Tsukitateru kept his eyes on the head, not realizing that crowd had swelled largely to where they all surrounded the two combatants. At the moment Tsukitateru was focused solely on his opponent. His 'friends' seemed to have passed along so far what happened in the spar.

"Hey, it's seven coins to get in." Said a mean gruff voice.

"But…But it's usually only four!" A small scare male voice said.

"Well, hand it over anyway before all you have is yo cheap ass!" The mean guy said loudly.

"Oh, alright." The boy gave in really wanting to see what was up. He walked in as anxiety fluttered away after seeing _who _was sparring! The head himself. "No wonder it was seven coins!"

"You nimrod it was free!" A random guy pointed out from the crowd.

"What? Hey!" The guy started.

"I assure you, you won't be getting your money back, the bastards." A man said.

"(Sigh) I guess you're right." The man said but nonetheless he enjoyed the show.

As they circled each other warily, Tsukitateru tired of this lion and cub. He would end this quickly. And no he was so not getting cocky. It seemed as if the head had become weary as well for he made his final mistake before he would be blown into these crappy walls. He ran forward, sword held at the side of his noggin. Again it was pretty obvious as to what he was planning. So, Tsukitateru quickly chose a starting point and lunged forward on his left while bringing the butt of his hilt back. Then with all the strength he could muster at the moment he plowed the edge of his sword painfully into the head's abdomen. As all out sparring matches go they were usually quick and I-want-to-win. But at this moment it was slow as if time was slowing: Tsukitateru's sword edged deeply into the head. The poor mans cranium jerked forward as slob and a horrible aching grunt escaped his mouth. A silence finally filled the room and an echoing thump could be heard as the head hit the dirt and never got up again.

Tsukitateru slowly straightened his posture from his lunging position. "Who's next?" He asked pointing at a random person."You? How about you? Are you all afraid?" He asked almost crazily.

"Hey you little brat, you didn't pay!" The scandalous man at the door yelled over the silent crowd.

"What abou-" The boy yelled standing around pointing but was cut off.

"Tsukitateru!" Said a smallish girlish voice from the crowd. "Tsukitateru!" A girl stepped out of the crowd and stomped over to him with an innocent face that held a frown. She snatched away the bamboo sword that was pointing to random people he had been harassing. "Come-on!" She threw down the sword and grabbed him by the neck of his Kimono hauling him to the exit with difficulty.

"Not so fast little lady." A somewhat stern voice said. A few people gasped recognizing it. "Meiji, Ito, Mutsuhito, and you other guys what the hell are you doing here?"

"Sorry sir." They said. It was the instructor of the other dojo. He looked down at the pitiful figure that was clutching his stomach with a look of pain on his face.

"No wonder this is such a dump, defeated by a child I see." The instructor said. "Young man you should-"

"Your sorta in the way so get off it!" The girl said with little patience and still held on to her prize.

"Young lady I would like to speak to your friend." He said calmly though he was a bit tweaked.

"Either you move or get smashed…by Tsukitateru." She responded. He looked back to the boy who was leaned back a bit clutching her arm in a seemingly painful grip, but she held firm. The boy looked somewhat out of it, as if he wasn't all there, you know?

"What?" The instructor said in an almost dangerous voice to the girl.

"You shouldn't mess-" One of the teenage boys started.

But in an instant the girl had pushed aside the instructor and ignored the boy who spoke. She walked away still pulling Tsukitateru, while the other three boys followed as well.

"That was awesome, Tsukitateru!" Asato said with a smile.

"Yeah, you kicked his butt!" Sudeki said loudly.

"To think that the first time we saw both you guys fight Tsukitateru came out victorious! And he still wanted more!" Sanjuro was filled with excitement.

"And the instructor of the other dojo was there too!"

"He looked totally pissed!"

"Did you see how she handled him?!"

"Yeah like he was nothin'!"

The three boys ranted excitedly.

"Hey where are we going anyway, Satsuma?" Asato asked.

"To the Red Light District." She said as if they should know already.

"What?!" They said in unison.

"It'll be okay, it's not like we're going in." She said.

"You mean…?" Sudeki trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm sure that the lady there will be able to help." Satsuma assured them.

"But what about the guards?" Sanjuro asked.

"Oh please, it's like they want little kids to walk up in there and develop adult eyes…and other things." Satsuma looked back at the boys and then they all burst out laughing. They walked quietly the rest of the way; their pace was slow with Tsukitateru's strain.

They made it to the gate and Satsuma winced as Tsukitateru's grip strengthened. She pulled him over to the barred window and whispered for a 'miss.' A woman moved closer, she had shoulder length black hair and pale grey eyes. She wore a tight pink kimono with stark white socks.

"Perhaps if you let go of him." She said. And she did.

Suddenly there was a quick jolt as he swung her around grabbing her other arm and pulling her to his chest. She tried not scream for it hurt as he pushed her arms together with her back against him. He leaned down to her ear. "Why…did…you…bring me here?" He said in a very strained voice.

"T-Tsukita…teru please let me go." Satsuma said and gasped as he put more pressure on her arms.

This was the only time Satsuma was ever afraid of him. It was only two months after Tsukitateru started to live with Sakuya and Kira that her three friends Sanjuro, Sudeki, and Asato started to act. Sanjuro started to pick on him and when the pressure became too much Tsukitateru fought back and one bye one Sudeki and Asato joined in. But it was not that simple. He ground them into the dust. There was blood everywhere, broken noses and a few broken arms. Remember when they were talking about the head not having a broken spine? Well they were the ones who were lucky. Lucky to not have broken necks or that they did not die. They _could_ have died! But previously her and her friends had spied on him and saw that he had relations with a woman at the Red Light District. Sometimes she would be sad and when he came a smile would light her face. So who knows, if they had not known that information then Tsukitateru might have come after her; he sure did look like it and he knew that she was their friends. That was a while ago and now here they are.

"Please Tsukitateru, let her go." The woman said.

The three boys looked too scared to talk remembering what happened last time. Do not get them wrong they are Satsuma's friends, but when Tsukitateru gets like this no one wanted to mess with him. Like, come on by the time Tsukitateru was through with them they each had a broken arm. And course, even now, they knew that could have done even more but at the moment Satsuma came forth just as scared as they were. And when she summoned up enough courage she had saved all their asses.

"Tsukitateru!" All three of the boys said and looked at each other realizing they were all thinking the same thing.

"Let her go!" Sanjuro said.

"Come on man!" Sudeki pleaded.

"Please just let her go." Asato followed.

Another muffled gasp escaped her and just when the boys were ready to act blindly a sincere voice spoke.

"Please let her go…Tsuki…" the woman had said in a sort of pained voice as if, of course she wanted him to let her go, but it was as though it was something more; something she was desperately trying to hold back; she stood up with a fist over her chest, "…kun-chan…" there was a hint of affection.

Something seemed to snap him back into…reality, guess one could say. "Mysuki…" his grip loosened his eyes wide, "…san-chan…" He seemed to hesitate. "I…" He pushed Satsuma who fell to the ground and got the hell out of there. He passed a small group of people who had been watching.

He made it to the house while fighting back tears, biting into his lip to make them stop. Sakuya was home cooking a few things he knew was for the gate party. She said hi, even though she had know him for only one year, she could take one glance at his face and know something was wrong.

"Tsukitateru?" She called to him worriedly.

And it was the first time she had ever seen him cry.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked quickly dropping her tasks to come to him. His face was a little distorted as she knelt before him, and took him in his arms. He did not respond neither physically or with words. Only his emotions that were latent came forth, emotions he did not want anyone to see, especially Sakuya…or Kira. "It's ok, whatever it is." Again, Sakuya shocked him in this entire year together. She finally understood that no matter what, he would not tell her. After a minute he shook her off, his face turned away like the first time they had unofficially met and she gave him a light smile.

Now in his room he laid upon his bed, emotions not yet spent. He was angry now with a pint of sadness as he stared at his ceiling. Daylight was still pouring into his room a bit weakly though. It was time to think.

First off he acted like such a total jerk, he totally overreacted when the head made his first move, it was quite obvious as to where, or how, the battle was going to go. Regardless, he should have tried to control himself but when that realization is made it would still be too late; he could not control it.

Secondly, why did Satsuma have to take him there of all places? He did not want Mysuki to see him like that, because it was his job to help her, not the other way around. Acting like a stupid jerk, could have killed someone. Almost killed the head, more like he almost paralyzed him with that blow to the back. And with that last attack it probably should have went right through him…Satsuma dragging him all-

The door slowly slid open. He turned his head to the side and looked up at the door that was behind him.

"Satsuma." He said not surprised but wondering what she was doing here. "You know, I could have been naked or doing something you probably wouldn't want to see or both." He said bitterly turning back to look up at the ceiling.

She had been staring guiltily at the floor but now she looked curiously to him. "Like what?" She asked.

"Things that your little soul and mind probably couldn't fathom." He said to the ceiling. "Things that would probably make your little eyes go blind."

"L-little?" Came a low strained angry voice. He did not even bother to see the angry look on her face. "Little…!" She sighed calming herself. "I'm sorry." Tsukitateru said nothing. "I'm sorry for…whatever I did." Her voice was as low as her gaze. "And I'll try not to do it again…" She noticed he was not looking at her so he looked to him with a fist above her chest and pleading in her eyes.

"Try…" He said, not actually forming it into a question, but she understood.

"If you tell me, then I will either know I can try or I can do it." She said.

"You didn't do anything." He folded his arms under his head supporting it. "Take it back. You didn't do anything." He said in a low voice as well.

"Come on tell me." She took a mid step.

He so did not have the patience for little people who did not listen. "You didn't do anything." His voice rose to almost a yell. "You know what? I forgive you! I forgive you! That's what you wanted right? It doesn't matter anymore, it's over, it's done, you didn't do anything, that's all you need to know!"

"But if I know then I won't do it aga-" Satsuma rose her voice some as well though in a pleading manner.

"You won't do it again because it won't happen again!" Tsukitateru said loudly.

"How do you know that?!" Satsuma asked a bit angrily.

"I know because it's my fault, my problem, just stay out of it!" He said even more loudly.

"It's always like this, always secrets with you! And I don't know if there are also lies but if there are secrets then there may be lies!" She said not so quiet like. "They go hand and hand, don't they?" Her voice was almost a yell as well. "Even with Sanjuro, Sudeki and Asato there are secrets and lies."

"That's none of your business either so just g-" He started.

Satsuma quickly ran forward and hopped onto the bed over to him on her hand and knees cutting him off. "Tell me." She pleaded.

"No." He said simply.

"Come on." She stressed.

"No, just lay off!" He yelled getting pissed, even more pissed.

"Pl-" She was quickly cut off as he soft yet deadly right hand grabbed her around her throat. "Ahuh!" His hand snaked around her thin neck. Small vibrations could be felt on his palm as his hand tightened and her trachea struggled for air. She did not fight back she just hovered over him in his grasp. A semi angry look was posed on her face along with stubbornness. Tightening his hold he pulled her closer to his face and her cheeks flushed. Her breath became more radical with the lack of oxygen; she was not fully intimidated. But that was not the case, he just wanted to get a point across to her even if it was forcefully.

"I said no. Quick bugging me. You're really starting to annoy me." He said in a calm voice, grip holding her airway. Her breath sweeping across his face. "Either you shut up or get out." Her face no longer held a look of anger but that of a person who was going to faint. Her eyes were sort of shaky as she nodded smallish. Low choked sounds came from her slightly parted mouth. With little strength, he pushed, or threw, more like, her off the bed and she rolled and landed on her stomach. Movement was not heard for he did not need to watch after a quick glance.

Her breath was ragged as her lungs sucked in a much air as it could hold at once. The sound was so horrible even after her airway had been closed for a short time. It sounded as she was just speaking for the first time after growing without speech. A few coughs issued from her mouth. She climbed to her hands for support still breathing heavily, smooth but still deep, labored breathing.

Satsuma was ten years old, three years younger he. She had a big heart that she knew and even he knew could only be crushed so blatantly by Tsukitateru. Were it to be spiritual, emotional, or physical, mostly emotional by physical force, he would succeed. But it would usually be mistakenly squashed when the uncontrolled craziness burst forth from him. Yet this was the first time it had been intentional, not because he wanted to see firsthand what it would be like to squash and stomp on her pride, but because she was being gruesomely annoying.

She lifted herself to her arms and crawled herself opposite the door and pas his bed. Her back was to him, hunched, and there was silence.

The door was quietly and cautiously opened, Sakuya came in with two plate of food. Sakuya had heard them arguing but made sure not to listen though she caught a few things. Kira had come also but Sakuya told him that Tsukitateru could and would handle it and well…he would not want anyone to interfere. So, she waited until they were done bickering. And here she was, but the moment she stepped into the silent room she was hit by a wave of tension. She walked over and sat a plate on Tsukitateru's chest. Then, she walked over to the defeated looking Satsuma, which was very unusual. As she walked over behind her she looked over her shoulder. Back hunched, heading drooping, her face was scrunched a bit as silent tears swan down it. Every so often her should would hop slightly; she was trying her hardest not to sob. Looking more closely Sakuya could see a bruise that traveled around her neck. Someone had tried to choke her. Odd, that bruise was not there when she had arrived, Sakuya was sure of it. She bent over Satsuma and sat the plate in front of her; wondering if these kids had the stomach to eat, especially Satsuma.

Sakuya turned sharply and glared at Tsukitateru, he had been staring at the ceiling but oh did he have some explaining to do.

He turned to look with a –wha?- look.

She put her hands on her hips leaning forward a bit perking out her lip conveying a –you know what.-

Holding up an arm he expressed –what did I do?- as if he really did not know.

Pointing to him she conveyed-you had better fix this.- she finished by pointing to Satsuma.

He rolled his eyes and stared back to the ceiling –whatever.- Sakuya walked out glaring at him the whole way but he paid no heed. Silence soon reigned again along with heavy tension and Satsuma was about to break. A muffled sob escaped her. Tsukitateru rolled his eyes again. "Are you crying?" She shook her head no. "Yes you are, come over here." She shook her head no again. "Come on Satsuma." He said a bit more kindly but there was another no. "Would rather get out of my room?" She shook her head no more forcefully. "Well then, come on." After a moment she turned and crawled over, head sagging, but tears fell in a spaced trail. When the short crawl was complete she stuffed her face into the bed so he could not see. Placing a hand upon her head, he said quietly, "I'm…sorry."

A muffled group of words came from her. He lifted her head by the chin, she did not protest. It was the first time he had seen her cry. Usually, she would just be really sad. "I'm the one…who should be apologizing." Satsuma sobbed.

"No, I hurt you, and I shouldn't have done that. It was just that there was no other way that I could have gotten my point across to you, even by yelling, and…I…"

"It's okay, it doesn't really hurt anymore." She said quietly.

"But that's not the point." He said.

"I'm okay, I promise." She said trying to sound like she meant it.

"Fine, if that's what you want." He said.

Satsuma looked almost hesitant to say something but…"c-can you still not tell me…?"

"No!" He said in a strained voice and realized that he was squeezing her chin. He let go of her and folded his arms behind his head. "No. I said it wasn't your fault. And if it isn't then you shouldn't worry about it. And you don't need to know why. All that matters is that you returned me back to normal. Besides I'm sure that his whole mess isn't what you had come for, right?" He spoke quietly.

"…Right…" She responded lowly. Reaching over, he placed a hand upon her neck and rubbed it a bit. Then, he laid it on her head, her head upon the bed, her eyes closed. The food continued to lay upon his chest. He did not have the appetite to eat and it seemed Satsuma did not as well. All became drowsy as sleep overwhelmed them.

Time passed and Sakuya was wondering how the two kids were doing. She peeked into the room. He slept with his arms folded behind his head. Satsuma had climbed up into the bed beside him and her upper body and head rested on his chest. Her arms ran along her sides as if she were afraid to touch him. Sakuya noted how cute they looked. She walked in and picked up their abandoned plates and blew out the fire. 'Good night.' She thought before heading off to bed.

--

Wow, that part around the time Tsukitateru and the head were fighting with everyone talking was pretty crazy. It amused me the way I had them talking. Ooh, and Tsukitateru done gone and nearly choked the poor girl to death. She just wanted to know the truth Tsukitateru! Anyway, R&R!

Till you read again!


	10. Part3: Mission Complete A Town Destroyed

Master of Okami

Chapter Ten

The Demon that Fell from Heaven:

Part 3: Mission Complete a Town Destroyed

On with the chapter!

--

In no time he had been pulled into darkness but now light filtered his vision. Light that flowed through the openings of his room. His chest felt heavier than usual and he looked to it. The long, light brown, tussled hair of a young girl lay lightly upon him. Satsuma. At first he did not fully grasp the concept for he was still asleep. A few memories floated into his mind about yesterday. That is when he took another look. Satsuma!

"Satsuma?!" He said loudly. "Yagh! Satsuma, get the-Satsuma!" He gave her a light slap upside the head.

"Mmm…" She opened her eyes her face already turned up to him she looked angry. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Because you were sleeping on me!" He said loudly lifting up a bit.

"Not because you hit me upside the head but because you woke me out of a perfectly perfect sleep!" She almost yelled her head still lying on his thin chest.

"Well, what are you still doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be home?" He asked.

"I wasn't home until before the fight you have with the head and I wasn't even supposed to leave then but…" Satsuma trailed off remembering that there was some fast gossip going around about Sakuya's and Kira's 'kid' going at it with the run down dojo's owner. She knew that if the head made one wrong move then it would be over. If the head had indeed chosen or even agreed to fight with Tsukitateru then that could only mean that the head would take him seriously and go all out. She felt that it was her moral and personal obligation and responsibly to save the head's life. No matter how good the head thought he himself was he would not be prepared to fight Tsukitateru, no, never Tsukitateru. She had stealthily snuck out of the house even though it was not really the fact of leaving the house it was the fact of going to the dojo where her parents, mostly her mother, did not wish for her to go. The news had spread to them so it may have been hard to convince them to let her go out if they knew she was going somewhere. As soon as she made it out, her heart racing, she had sped to the dojo leaving a trail of dust behind her. But she was too late the head looked as if he were out cold, no wait, dead, where he lay. And, well, Tsukitateru looked like a madman.

"Fine! Just get off me!" He purposely pushed her off the bed, again.

"What'd you do that for?!" She yelled from the floor as he got out of the bed. "It's not like we were doing anything!" He glared at her and spotted something on the floor. "I mean, what _could _we have been doing anyway?!" She asked simply saying things for effect and having no clue what the answers to her own meaningless question were.

"Things that you can't even image, especially between us!" He said loudly. "Things that could go beyond the word treacherous." He glared at her upon the floor.

"But…but what could that be?" She said quietly.

"Things that probably wouldn't be meant for your eyes." He said casually. "But it doesn't matter." He could see her innocence her pure untainted innocence, that unknowingness that all young children have, even himself. But he knew more then the average child and had seen more. Would they learn one day and have that childish innocence lost, including himself? Was that a good thing or is losing ones innocence bad? Would she know the things that he knew? He wanted her to know at least some things that he knew, he wanted her to know now so she would not make a mistake in the future that she would forever regret. He took on a much more serious tone. "You should promise me," he said pulling her up by her arm so they could see, somewhat, eye to eye; Satsuma was shorter than he, "that you'll never marry scum." He didn't know why he brought this topic up now.

"What?" Satsuma asked, confused.

"Marry someone that thinks not only of your beauty but your personality as well. Let them want you for who you are. Let them want you for this," he pointed to where he her heart beat a little faster than usual from his odd words. "Make them crave everything about you: your personality, your smarts, your heart, your soul, even your beauty, make them want you for everything. They should love you so much that they would want you with no other, or no other to touch you." He spoke in almost a whisper, her eyes serene as she gazed up at him hanging onto his every word. "And if you don't then you would perhaps end up in a place that in the end you would probably want to kill yourself. Promise me this." He unconsciously squeezed her arms. Even though he had said something a bit disturbing it was still serene moment so it did not bother her that much at the moment.

"Yes, I understand." She winced. Letting her go, stepping away and turning around he had realized what he was doing. "I understand that your trying to get this point across to me but if I were to marry someone who only knows beauty, what place shall I be sent?" She spoke from behind him a bit disappointed at wincing.

He did not say anything right quick but then, "…a very bad place…" He spoke to the wall in front of him. Satsuma hesitated to ask him something else. She had no clue where all this was coming from. Why would he be telling her this now? Was it because of what they were talking about when they first awoke? She did not even understand half the things he was saying, an exception for some for some of the marriage stuff. What is it that they could have been doing or where is this place in which she could be sent? None of it made sense, yet she knew that he was so serious. Suddenly he turned to her with a light expression. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen, Sakuya will call us any moment."

Satsuma smiled at him and heard a voice. "Tsukitateru, Satsuma, come on, breakfast is ready. You too Kira."

Kira was the first to get to the table and was wondering why he did not hear the usual frantic footsteps of the young boy like he usually would. But all suspicion was gone, the boy came in followed by a young girl who was holding him back so he would not run off like a starved dog to his food. Oh, right, Satsuma was here. 'Wait a minute. Satsuma? What is she doing here?' Kira thought in mid bite sure that it was a new day and now realizing that Sakuya had indeed called Satsuma down as well. He wondered why he did not realize it then. Maybe his need for food overshadowed all at the moment.

"Why, thank you for waiting, hon." Sakuya scowled.

"Hello! And good morning!" Satsuma said to the two adults with cheerfulness letting go of Tsukitateru and they all sat down. The two adults responded with just as much enthusiasm as she did.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said in unison.

"So, Satsuma…" Kira said stalling a bit, "not to be rude, but what are you still doing around here?" He asked and the young girl looked at him. "No, I'm really not trying to be rude but I mean aren't your parents worried for you? Or did you come this morning?"

"No…" She took a bite, "I stayed over last night."

"Where did you sleep?" Kira asked conversably taking a bite as well.

"I…uh…" She looked to Tsukitateru who ate casually as though he had not heard. She looked to Sakuya who had seen them yesterday but she was staring at Kira. "I slept in Tsukitateru's room."

"Mm-hm." He nodded his head but he did not stop there. "And where did you sleep in Tsukitateru's room?"

"I uh…um…" She looked to Tsukitateru again but he looked unconcerned staring ahead of him where Sakuya sat across the table. And again Sakuya stared at Kira. She took another bite like Twix, stalling for time to think but she just went with it. "W-well…I-I...I slept in the…bed…with…Tsukitateru…"

"Ack!" Kira choked beating on his chest and coughing. This went on for a second or two, Sakuya coming to his aid a bit worried. It was bad enough she was _in _his room but in his bed as well? Did this house not have standards? "Oh…" Was all he could say. He looked to Satsuma who ate nervously and Tsukitateru gathered seconds not seeming to care.

Sakuya stared back at him, then said, "They weren't doing anything." By time she had come in to check on them Tsukitateru was sleep and Satsuma was out cold on him. She thought it kind of cute.

"Yeah, but…its fine..," He said though it sounded as if it was not fine. He went back to eating though looked a bit worried. They continued to eat in uncomfortable silence. Tsukitateru had noticed how Satsuma kept looking for him to say something when Kira was on her case and she was still looking at him. But what did she care, they did _not_ do anything? Yeah she slept in the bed with him, without permission, but hey it was not like they were active all night, jeez. Sakuya was staring at him too; what did she want? After Tsukitateru figured Satsuma had eaten enough he grabbed her and dragged her and him out of there. He just did not like these uncomfortable silences.

"Why'd you do that?" Satsuma asked.

"Go take a bath, would ya?" He asked.

"What? Do I smell or something?" She became angry.

"Its morning, taking a bath is what you do." He said smartly.

"Hmph, ok." She said arrogantly and walked into the bath house. He went back to help Sakuya who was surely surprised. Not too soon after he went back to see if Satsuma was finished and found that the bathhouse was empty. He took a quick bath and covered himself heading to his room. Inside, he found Satsuma wrapped in a thin, short cloth stretched out in his bed. She held the cloth together with one hand above her not yet developing breasts.

He sighed. "Satsuma, you do realize you're naked in my room laying on my bed right?" There was a little distortion where the cloth wrapped around her legs, a little further up and…

"Huh?" She said as though she had just awoken, her eyes now opened. She looked as if she was enjoying herself while lying in his bed. "I'm wrapped up."

He walked over and yanked the cloth down so it covered her better. "Not enough it seems." Satsuma smiled shyly. "So why didn't you go to Sakuya's room?"

"Because of what happened at the table." She said. "Besides I'm sure Sakuya saw us last night, how else would the fire go out?"

"It would burn out, but your right. Look there a lot of ash on the floor. I doubt Kira would come and tuck us in." He said figuratively. "And you know if Kira suddenly becomes adventurous and decides to come in, this will only give him a reason to believe that something actually _did_ happen last night."

Satsuma's eyes for some reason kept floating around his thin body, his cloth on his waste. Not even Satsuma herself knew why this was so but her eyes kept there. "Um, well, nothing did so let's just drop it, I mean all you do in bed is sleep right?"

"Of course, Satsuma, of course." He said with a squint in his eyes.

"So, uh, what will I wear? I don't have any other things to wear." She said.

"Just wear the ones you have!" He said loudly.

"They're really dirty from you pushing me." She said loudly back.

"Fine." He went over and picked out him an outfit and her a smaller turquoise one. "Here." Then he left for the bathroom. After getting dressed he found her lying in his bed again as if she were asleep. The clothes were loose on her body. 'Quick isn't she?' He thought irritably. "Satsuma, come with me for a minute." He said.

"Nnn." She did not seem to hear. Rolling his eyes he went and asked Sakuya for a light blue obi and she gave it to him without question. The girl was now so wrapped up in his covers she seemed content. He rocked her until she woke. "What is it?" Pulling her from the bed and making her arms out of his way into the air he wrapped the sky blue obi around her waste. Not too tight but just enough so as not to give away too much of the bagginess of the clothing on her. The two articles of clothing matched almost perfectly. The kimono was a bit darker but they looked good. He examined her. "Thanks." She said not taking heed of the unusual fashion differences of the kimono and obi or maybe she did not care.

He allowed himself a more midnight blue kimono that was casual and leisurely. "Come on."

Broken dojo was back to normal and the head was almost as well. Everyone seemed to give a funny look just as Tsukitateru strolled over to the head who was training a boy who looked just as bad as he did yesterday. The head still did look bad. The head showed no signs surprise or any other emotion for that matter with the discovery of Tsukitateru's presence. Considering how badly he had beaten the head, Tsukitateru was surprised the head did not jump at the mere sight of him or wondered why he was still training these poor boys when he sucked badly himself. But, of course, he would not tell him that. He guessed the head had been humiliated enough.

"I came to apologize." Tsukitateru said casually. The head grunted in concentration though he was listening. "I guess I kinda snapped so uh…yeah." The boy confessed. Satsuma listened a little too closely behind him.

"Do not apologize, I was taking you seriously. If you had the guts then I figured you had the brawn." He said not taking himself from his work, beating the kid senseless. Probably taking out his pent up anger. Tsukitateru's eyes narrowed. "Would you like to spar again?"

Tsukitateru almost smirked sarcastically at that one when a hand placed itself on his shoulders. Satsuma. He so was, like, not going to do it anyway. "No, I have something to do." They then left and made it to Satsuma's house, which was on the opposite end of town from his. She went in while he waited for her. It was unusually quiet for someone who had left their home and did not come back till next day. Later on she came back with a smirk and hurried to rush him and her away. Turned out, her parents _were_ angry at her but had not gone into a loud temper. But they were, like, really pissed. Unexpectedly, she snuck back out. They gathered the others and traveled not too far into the forest. Sudeki decided that they should play a game. Tsukitateru chose to stand out of it like he usually does.

But not too long after Satsuma came to him and hid behind him. "I'm still hungry. Did you just figure I had had enough at the table? Well guess what? I didn't."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Tsukitateru asked.

"Let's go back." She said urgently.

"What about the others?" He looked around but they were nowhere in sight.

"They'll be fine; they're having too much fun." She said.

"Fine." Tsukitateru led the way back out the forest managing not to be seen by the others. But he did not lead them back to the house. Instead, he brought them to an average restaurant. "Come on let's eat."

"Ooh!" Satsuma said happily.

At first the waiters had been skeptical. And Satsuma seemed to have some doubts as well. But when he pulled out a hand full of gold coins Satsuma's eyes almost popped out of her head and the waitress quickly apologized with a bow and asked, "What is it that you would like, sir?" They both ordered.

Ah yes. Sir. Oh what joy and respect money can bring. Satsuma asked where he got the money. And what nerve, she asked if he had stolen it. He immediately became angry and defensive. "No." He said a bit more calmly than was usual to Satsuma.

"Oh. I thought…well where _did_ you get if from?" She asked.

Calming down he looked casually at her. "A place you wouldn't want to go."

Deciding not to ask a certain question she spoke. "Why do _you_ go there then?" He waved a coin. "Well if it's a dangerous place then be careful, ok?

"Oh, I'll be careful." He smirked. A waitress soon came up with their food. Food was no problem but Satsuma ordered quite a bit, she must have been hungry. He paid.

Small talk was the bases of their conversation like: her parents anger which made him arch his brow on occasion. Since well the main topic was bout him and her too. Though she told them nothing of which room she slept in. Or how she thought it was admirable for him to apologize even though he had won fair and square. After they had finished Tsukitateru took Satsuma home.

"Thanks. I'm really stuffed and now I don't have to face my parents when dinners ready." She laughed. "Bye." She was back home now.

He rolled his eyes and went home as well. Yet again Sakuya greets him. "Hey! Satsuma is back home?"

"Yes she is." He responded.

"Did you two have fun?" She asked.

"If you say so." He slipped off his sandals.

Sakuya smiled her sweet smile. "I see don't you have your kimono or my obi."

"It will be fine." He said.

"If you say so." She said sweetly.

He narrowed his eyes at her smiling face. "Don't mock me."

"Then answer my questions and I won't." She said sweetly once again.

"I'm going to my room. Is Suo here?" He asked dropping the subject.

"I think I saw her come in at one point." She said.

There she was lying in his bed just as content as Satsuma was. What was with these girls and his bed? And Sakuya too? "Hey Suo." He lay down beside her seeming to awake her. The fur of her body felt soft between his fingers as he stroked her. "Tonight is the night."

The sun was faint and semi darkness covered the land. Vendors were closing their shops which was unusual. And that made it more obvious that the Gate party was why they were closing. His heart beat was calm, he willed it to, as his hand was on his chest supporting what lay underneath his clothing. He ran kicking up dirt as he did. He left early enough knowing Sakuya would come much later. He wanted to catch her back at the house, Kira too. A plan had not been formed. This mission was riding on pure luck. Oh, let fortune be raining down upon him this night.

The gate was normal and all was quiet. Only a dim light came from the left. The barred window. Running to it there were only a few women left. He saw her, her back was turned. "Mysuki." He whispered. She did not turn, her back was hunched forward, head lagging as well. "Mysuki!" He said more forcefully. Fine be that way then. He ran in and to his left there was a narrow hall. Down it to the left there was another narrow hall and down it there was a door on the left. He opened it with difficulty, but managed. "Mysuki." He stuck his head in she was on the right on her knees, hands placed on her legs. She held a look of pain. She looked to him not believing what she was seeing; so were the other women. "Come on." He said. She tried to stand but fell short. Placing an arm around his shoulder he lifted her up. Though he was shorter he managed somehow. A few women said be careful, referring to him not supposed to be here. "You all should go." He warned. 'I know they are innocents.' They went into a nearby room that was lightly decorated and almost empty. Sitting her down he asked her what was wrong.

"It-it hurts…" She whined in pain.

"Where? Where does it hurt?" He asked worriedly. She looked down, causing him to look down as well, and started to spread her legs apart a little. "B-between there?" He asked a little panicked and she nodded. Shakily he lifted her kimono until he saw the bruises on the innards of her thighs. Gulping he placed a hand gently upon and rubbed it lightly. A client did this to her, he could only imagine how. Up and up he went then quickly to the other a few noises coming from the woman, some painful, and some sounded as if she were feeling good. "Is it ok now?" He asked wondering if he had to go further up because he so did not want to.

"Thank you, Tsuki." She was truly grateful. She placed her hand on his small chest but her eyes widened. "Why do you have a sword?"

"Mysuki, tell me, is this the rebel factions?" He asked. Her eyes grew larger. "Please tell me."

"Yes. It is." She said quietly.

"The party is tonight, right?" He asked and she nodded. "And how do I get in without being detect?"

She seemed to trust him once more. "Even if you do manage to get there undetected visually they will know by scent. They probably already know now."

"Do not worry. Just tell me please." He said.

"Behind the building there is a small passage that is used specifically for escape. It leads right behind the leaders." She said speaking quietly.

"Perfect. May I know how you know all this?" He asked with playful suspicion.

She smiled. "I've heard things. And usually they would use some women from the barred window to serve meals and sake. A few times I have done it. But this time I was with a client."

"Oh." He said quietly and there was moment. Standing, he helped her to her feet. She would be fine. Taking her hand he ran her outside the gate and let go. "You should go now."

"Whatever is it that you are planning I wish you well and good fortune." She turned and ran and he watched her go.

"Why are you women not out yet?" Tsukitateru asked the ladies behind the barred window. They looked scared.

"We've been here so long…" One lady spoke.

"That shouldn't matter, go and be free." He said.

"But-"

"I have to go. Run away from here."

He ran back out the gate and around the building. The passage was found quickly. He crawled through maneuvering the twists and turns as he began to hear noises up ahead. When he made it to the end he saw the two leaders. A man and a woman. Demons. The male seemed to quiet everyone down to give a welcoming speech. Nothing important was said. Everyone stared upon him and he had to wait so that no eyes were on him. Tsukitateru kept his breathing smooth and quiet. After the short and boring speech was given and the demon sat down Tsukitateru closed his eyes and calmed his raging heart. He came forth and wielded his sword that was drawn. He was right behind the two leaders and they did not seem to realize he was there; this powder stuff really works.

With all his trained swiftness he had stood bringing the katana back and with all the strength he could muster he brought it into a horizontal slash. A quick, soundless decapitation. All was quiet as two _thunks_ could be heard followed by two more which were the bodies. Everyone's eyes stared upon him as he held his sword to the side. Then he turned his katana on them. "You were right. I wasn't to be trusted." He smirked. The words he spoke snapped them all back from their stupor. Swords could be heard drawn swiftly from their sheaths. A wave of noisy men came at him all at once. First a guy on his right came at him with his sword over his head, Tsukitateru blocked, pushing him away and spilled his guts. From where he could see a white blur exited the room in a manner of seconds. Women screamed, horrified. Next, another came from the left with a vertical slash but the boy lunged back dodging the blow and ran forth practically splitting him in half. Then, he decapitated a fool that was nearby who had tried to be silent. Nearby, a guy came at him and the boy dealt him a vertical slash from the crouch to the cranium.

"You're the boy from before!" A familiar guard said.

"Yes, your right." And he plunged into the fool's chest for he seemed to be caught off guard by his shock. The man released a horrible grunt as Tsukitateru pulled the blade from his abdomen blood gushing onto his body. People began to try to run out the door. "No time to chat." He hopped up on the short but long table ran along and jumped in front of the door blocking the people, mostly men. A few of them were unarmed. Gasps emitted from their mouths as the boy raised his sword and slashed through most of the unarmed people. He was about to get another when a sword blocked his path.

"You monster!" Another familiar guard yelled the one who would usually be with the other he just killed.

"You rebel scum!" Tsukitateru yelled back, attacking. The guard blocked pushing him back and Tsukitateru stumbled seeing the guard about to attack. Instead of regaining himself Tsukitateru fell back and that is when the unarmed guy who had tried to make a break for it tried to make another break. But Tsukitateru was quick and with his non-dominate hand he slashed the junction of his foot and leg in the front quickly throwing his sword to his right hand and using the left to pulled the man's feet from under him. The man fell to the floor beside him and with a barbaric roar Tsukitateru hacked the man across his back with his sword in his right. The women screamed at his cutthroat move. Somehow, Tsukitateru had dodged the guards hammer blow when he had leaned over to hack the now dead guy, there was a _thud_ behind him. Tsukitateru quickly threw his legs up and pushed himself up onto his feet and in the mist of it he did a horizontal slash across the guard's throat who had been pulling his sword from the ground. The man let out strained noises, dropping his sword, bringing his hands to his neck, stumbled and then fell to the ground. He was so done here. "You are the women that sit behind the bars yes?" He asked.

"Y-yes." One of the women said fearfully.

"Tsukitateru? Why are you doing this?" A woman asked.

He knew every woman, not by name but by face and they all knew him. "This is what I came to this town to do." He said while bending to wipe his sword on the fallen guard's kimono cleaning off all the blood.

"You mean…this whole year you've been…planning this?" Another asked.

"There is no time to chat. Leave. I am sure the other women are waiting for you all." Tsukitateru turned away to the exit. "Somewhere."

"Why do you not kill us?" Another of the women asked.

"Because you are not the enemy." He ran down the hall. "Bye." He waved to them. He met no one when he exited the building and sure the women were still waiting for the others; they gasped when they saw him. "Bye." He waved to him and they all said bye to him, some were startled and some had smiles but were still worried. One woman had to get a hand around the mouth for she was about to say his name but the woman who hands was around the way gestured with her head, as if saying someone were there, and the silenced woman nodded. He moved forward wind rushing pass him alighting the wetness on his body. The whole left side of his face was smeared with liquid substance, and his hands were too.

"Tsukitateru!" A girl called him from somewhere ahead. Satsuma.

"What are you four doing here?" The town was somehow in an uproar. Looks as if someone had gotten away but he was sure he had taken care of everyone in the room and all the women were still back there.

"We were coming to get you after not finding you at Sakuya's and Kira's." Sudeki said panicked.

"Why? So we could all die together?!" He yelled and they were a bit taken back. "Listen. It's dangerous here. Go back home."

"We can't leave without you, we can't leave you here." Satsuma yelled worriedly coming closer. The sun had set but small fires burned brightly and it just so happened that they were standing next to one. "Hu." She gasped and stepped back. 'He's-he's covered in blood.'

Narrowing his eyes, his hand shot out to grab her arm and spun her around. Then, he placed his foot on her back and pushed, hard, sending her to the ground while drawing his sword and brandishing it on the others. "I'm warning you! When things go from bad to worse, run. No matter what. Leave Mibu town and never come back. Now go!" He finished with a quick slash of his sword. They picked up Satsuma and got the hell out of there.

The house was lit and Sakuya was not in the kitchen. He went to her room. Drawing his katana once more she heard and started, "who's th-" She stop as she realized. "Tsuk-"

"I have come to thank you for all you have done for me." He interrupted. "You have been good to me this past year. But there is one more thing I wish for you to do for me: you must die." He spoke in a neutral tone she was too used to as she listened wide eyed. "I am sorry for your infertility. I must have been your first child. And even though your wish came true you did not have a clue as to who I was. Everything you said I knew what you were saying. Everything." She said nothing and he was quite satisfied with that. "And so the questions are: will you die a coward's death by trying to escape; or will you try to prove yourself against me in a battle; or will you fulfill your only son's final wish to you by allowing him to take your life?"

"If it is my life you wish then I shall give it to you, my son." She had calmed herself; she had her usual soft gaze. "It is the nature of a mother to give their life at the expense or one's child. Even if it is taken selfishly and by that child as well. And if my death is to make you happy then I shall gladly give it."

"Mind you Sakuya, my parents are still alive. Nonetheless, is there a final wish that I may grant you?" Tsukitateru said. There was a moment as she continued to sit there with her soft gaze and stare at him. Rising from the bed she walked over to him. He did not panic for this last year he had an overwhelming trust for Sakuya. So why would she betray him now, though no one can ever be too cautious? She bent over and placed a soft kiss upon his right cheek, where the blood did not mar his face, and as she did so he brought up his sword and slit her neck. In her final breath, she spoke,

"I…love…you…Tsu-Tsuki…tateru." She fell upon him and slid to the floor. Her first kiss she had given him and her last.

"Wha-Tsukitateru, what…?" Behind him Kira stood shocked. "Damn you for killing Saku-"

Tsukitateru had turned to him and in his stunned moment he quickly ran forward. "She let me." Two gashes were placed on his chest in an X and he fell as well.

Quickly he ran outside into the darkness intent on getting out of this town. Two guards stopped him a little ways out the door and asked, "What is wrong with you young one?"

"The group of men who harass the town have killed Sakuya and Kira!" Tsukitateru said pointing in the opposite direction he was going to go. They quickly ran off. It was time to go. Guards would be swarming the whole town in not time. He could not fight them all not matter how good he was. He would leave the same way he came to this town.

"Tsuki!" His name came from a nearby alley that used to be his hideout. Mysuki came out of the dark alley over to him.

"What are you still doing here?" Tsukitateru asked.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But I've been at the Red Light District for so long that I have no idea how to fend for myself."

"What? But you can learn." Tsukitateru said trying to get a point across.

"No. This world, I have learned, can be cruel and I know that I can never be with you. Please fulfill your promise and set me free." She carefully got onto her knees in her tight clothes. He gazed at her serene look and he got down on his knees as well. Suddenly her face began to come closer and closer and for some reason his heart began to speed up. Odd, he had not reacted this way to Sakuya especially as her lips touched his. She placed her hand upon his cheek and did not stop when blood washed over it. Her kiss was deep and passionate, experienced, the blood lubricated his lips as she massaged them with her own. Her tongue found its way into his mouth and she suckled lightly on his tongue. He hardly responded because quite frankly he did not really know what to do. She pulled away, panting a little and stared into his eyes, her hand still on his slick cheek. "Tsuki, please, kill me and free me."

"But-but I-"

"Take my life and set me free from this life I have led so long." She said as tears started in her eyes. "Tsuki, will you grant me this final wish?"

He had stood up and was now staring down at her face that was covered in the shadows. Her hand had slipped from his face. He had promised her many times that he would get her out of the Red Light District. It was something she had wanted more than anything else. He thought it was the only thing he could really do for her. He made his decision. If this was the only way to fulfill the promise, set her free and truly make her happy, then so be it. He drew his sword once again and stood for a moment with his eyes closed. Suddenly he opened them once again and looked down to her and it was her turn to close her eyes. Slowly and dramatically he pulled his sword back, but quickly plunged her heart going straight through, the blade sticking out the other end.

"Uh!" She gasped, holding in her scream though she was in so much pain. Her eyes were sliding closed, her head lagging back. "I...Thank you…" She fell against him. He held her to him for a moment and picked her up with a bit of difficulty running into the forest. It took him a while to dig a suitable grave at the base of a tree. He imprinted her name on it and found some flowers to offer and prayed for her. It all happened to quickly it seemed.

"Goodbye." He whispered and ran from the town whose shield was shattered in a single night after a whole years planning, he ran and he ran.

It was morning when he reached the Kawakura Shogunate. There were only a few people walking around. He went straight to a nearby dojo and thrust door to the side.

"I'm back." He said loudly as if he had just gotten back from getting milk and some bread or something. The men inside had their hands on the hilts of their weapons. It took a moment.

"Ts…Tsukitateru?" A man said in disbelief.

"It really is you! We thought you died!" Another man said with wide eyes. The men sheathed their swords and settled back down.

"It's been a whole year; we thought…we thought you have been figured out."

"That is Tsukitateru?! The one you told me you had sent out a year ago?! You sent him?!" A man said who he had never seen before.

"Quiet you fool! He just came back from his mission. Come on in boy and have a seat." A man said.

Tsukitateru came in while all the men looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well what happened?"

"Just last night the two rebel leaders were executed." Tsukitateru said with no excitement.

"Why did it take you so long?"

"Like he said," Tsukitateru nodded to the one who had dropped him off at the edge of Mibu village that night he had first come, "I was planning and learning to make sure I was absolutely right on the location." He spoke quietly. "I stayed with a couple, their names were Sakuya and Kira but in the end…I had to take their lives. They were rebels."

"You…you killed them after they cared for you for a whole year?" The man who was criticizing earlier said. "This boy…has guts."

"No! I was only doing my mission." Tsukitateru spoke up.

"Ok, boy, you can tell us the rest later. You may want to see your parents who have been worried sick."

He hopped up and ran home; people stared at him with fright and concern. Some knew about him being sent away, though not the reason, and some did not recognize him with the almost dry blood covering his face. But that did not matter; finally, he could go home. He burst into the door and threw off his footwear. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He ran into the kitchen.

"Tsuki?! Tsuki!" His mother yelled happy and practically fell on him and hugging him. "My darling, I knew deep within my heart that you were still alive. A bond between a mother and her child, such as you and I, can be a strong one." He was smiling widely allowing her to place a lot of kisses on him. "So, your not injured are you?" She asked and he shook his head no. "Then…whose blood is this?"

She let go as he backed away and she remained on her knees. He did a kind of mid upper body thrust bringing his limp arms together like dancer. "So you wish to know whose blood this is?" He rose his body, bringing his hand to the bloody side of his face. "This is the blood of many men who are strangers to me." Placing a hand on his chest he dragged down his body, he said, "This is the blood of a woman named Sakuya. And mixed somewhere in there is the blood of Kira, her husband. And this," he moved his hand along his leg, "is the blood of a girl name Mysuki who was forced to work at the Red Light District."

His mothers eyes were wide. "Who…were the last three people?"

"Sakuya and Kira took care of me this past year. But Sakuya, I had an annoying trust in her always, she was so nice and kind. I guess I was always angry with her because she seemed to try to take your place." He said lowly. "Mysuki was forced into the Red Light District and became a good friend. The only one I would allow relations.

"And you…you killed them all?" She asked horrified.

He looked away. "It was part of my mission, Sakuya and Kira but Mysuki had nothing to do with it." He said.

"Then why?" She asked quietly.

"Because she wanted me to. Being one who lived in the District almost her whole life and given freedom she could not fend for herself. And as her final wish, I granted it for her."

"I'm sorry…" She whispered not even fazed by the fact that he mentioned the Red Light District so many times.

"No I am sorry. I am covered in my sin from head to toe and yet it was my destiny I chose by joining the Shogunate. I should apologize for having worried you." He said.

"I'm so sorry." She held open her arms looking as one who was offering their body to their master but she offered him comfort and love. Gladly, he walked into them. She sobbed 'I'm sorry' over and over making him feel guiltier because she was playing his role. His faster came in shortly after and saw the scene and was panicked by Tsukitateru's condition. Before he could say hello the woman slowly led Tsukitateru into the bathroom. Despite his being able to wash himself she helped anyway, she was slow and bit sullen yet a sweet smiled marred her face. And though it was embarrassing he could not be any happier.

Afterward, he was greeted cheerfully by his dad. He stayed home for the rest of the day for his parents sake telling them about the things that happened in Mibu. He left out all the bad stuff: like, the thing with Satsuma, how badly he beat the head though he did tell them about that, nor did he tell them of how he was almost raped or when his true mission played out.

Next morning he heard that a team of Shogunate samurai were heading out. Only one place they could be going, Mibu. When night came a small legion was being sent back to Mibu town again. He had to go even if his parents would not want him to. He wanted to know what happened. Was the town well? He just had to go. And he did. Sneaking out was his only option which reminded him of Satsuma.

The samurai of the legion did not have any quarrels about him coming along. It _was_ him that took out the demon leaders after all, not to mention everyone knew of his impressive skill. But how was the town faring without their protectors? What was the team of samurai's intentions the first time? They went along the way he had come back from. As they went along Tsukitateru spotted the familiar tree that held a name carved within it.

"Mysuki…" He whispered. "I'll catch up." There was only a general mounted on a horse and the samurai walked including him. Running ahead of the general he stood over the grave and prayed as the legion passed him, looking curiously. "I know not what to say…but…I'm sorry. I don't feel guilty or maybe it just hasn't fully dawned on me yet. And I am not sorry about my taking your life for you asked that of me…but rather…you being gone from this world. I understand that it was your wish. I just pray that…that…that…" he trailed off and sighed not actually knowing what to say.

It was true, he was not guilty or sorry he took her life and he hoped that he would never be. But still, he should have had at least _something_ to say. Though he did not know her for very long it just did not feel right. To walk away with words unspoken. The leave things undone. And here he was before her and checking up on his work. He began to walk on wanting to know how things were going. For some reason the mission that was carried out seemed like a distant thought. As though it was so long ago. And he had no regret about it either. But in the time he realized that he probably will. And when the time came he would…he would…he…Tsuki stopped so suddenly that he did not realize he had.

It was unbelievable. A town that once stood with children adults, workers…townspeople, gone. Barren and desolate it was, not anything like the first time he had come. It was as though the very soul of this once lively town dispersed from its vessel and went unto its final resting place. The body, no the bodies, were everywhere. Houses and buildings were destroyed, black and over heated. Bodies filled the streets, looks of surprise and shock on their still faces. He could feel an ominous wind flowing about this place. And what was so unbelievable about it all was that this once life filled town was bustling just this morning. And now the town and everyone in it was dead. Oh, what was he doing during that dreadful hour when screams could be heard across the sky yet not heard at all? His feet began to move forward again; a chill from the ominous cloud overhead flowed around him causing tears to well. Dust floated, carried by the wind, holding the too soon past. It flowed through the decimated huts and houses that once had an owner but now dark pile of wood. No, it could not have been his fault. He told himself that he was not guilty for what he had done and that was true. But now his emotions came rushing through him at once.

A small body lay before him it had been swiftly cut in half. The mouth was open as if to give its final yell of life; sharp teeth line it. Its fur was still damp from it own spilled blood. It was a mid jump as if it was trying to get away before it was split in half, guts secreting out of both its half.

"S-Suo…" Tsukitateru sobbed quietly standing before another victim. He came down to the ground, hands shielding his face. "I'm sorry, I'm s-so sorry…" He said chokingly not able to make the tears stop as they leaked through his fingers. "Mysu…Mysuki, please f-forgive me…forgive me Mysuki…please…"

The chill that was all around floated even more ominously, carrying the voices of the dead.

Thing were the same but minus the annoying attacks by Mibu town. As a town of Kawakura, things did not change. But in one home everything was different. Tsukitateru's mother watched him closely, especially after that day he snuck out and came back with tears in his eyes. She noticed how he smiled much less, when previously, his cheeks would bulge every time he looked her way. And now she would watch him as he watched his friends play their little games, running around, he stared off into the blue sky thinking whatever it was. Never did he play with them again, always he was spectator, sitting on the sidelines and watched. Sometimes his friends tried to get him to join them but always it was no use. After that day he had gone to complain to the Shogunate but they simply brushed him off. At the dinner table he was so neutral toned and never had much to say anymore. Soon his father noticed his sudden change and began to keep an eye on him as well.

It was odd. He had grown somewhat into a man. In that tiny little body of his, his heart was not covered by a wall but a mountain of a stranger's blood. So when someone tried to get close and feel the warm slickness covering his heart of a stranger fear will overwhelm them and shun him. Can someone break through the barrier, wash away his sin? His mother was even more warmer than she had ever been, if that was possible. But she could not burn away the stranger's blood that covered his heart. And so he gave in to the torment of his heart and mind, never able to let go of what he saw, and what he had done that night. His sadness and sorrow was only shielded by the Shogunate. His loyalty and devotion could not be matched, especially after that day. Nothing it seemed was more important as he let his emotion run through and off his blade.

Ten years had passed since that day when ebony clouds covered Mibu town and Tsukitateru kneeled before them, coaxing the rain to wash away his sin.

Every year he would always visit Mysuki's grave but soon his visit became less frequent. He had met the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Datenshi. Her skin was a beautiful caramel cream and constantly she seemed so pale. Her hair was a light beige tan pigment that oddly seemed to shine in the sun. Her eyes were a light tan as well and sometimes seemed to sparkle on their own. And on her back were two of the most beautiful extensions that reached farther than a finely designed spear. Yes, she was a demon.

He had found her crumpled four years ago while he was patrolling for anymore Mibu survivors, there were only minor attack but nothing the Shogunate could not handle, especially without their demon protection. Tsukitateru never participated in defense though. Anyhow, she was frightened by his presence which was unusual to understand because she was a demon. Demons had attacked her because of her so called abnormality. Over the year he began to know her. Quiet and gentle yet a sadness that lingered still. There was something that constantly saddened her. She was almost just like him in that respect.

Her mother told her stories of God and his Angels. It was quite odd seeing how they were a family of demons. Her parents did not believe but soon Datenshi did. She wanted to go unto Heaven and live among the angels and God. Tsukitateru was a bit skeptical but she surprised him because she knew so much. She knew so many stories. It was vast amount of information as it shot out of her mouth all at once. Always, she was happy when she spoke about it. But he recognized only a little of the religion. But she was not a religious person, the knowledge of her favorite subject was just enticing to her. In the end he wanted her dream to come true.

Datenshi was weak from the years of living on her own and for some reason malnutrition plagued her body. But over the course of those four years he had made her stronger physically and emotionally. There were only a few times which she was bright, especially when religious bawling would fall from her mouth. Being with him, she seemed to sense that something was amiss as well and together their sadness seemed to enhance but so would their joy. After the appendages and her body became strong, with lots of help from his mother and father, they tried everything they could. But she just could not make it.

For now, they had found a secluded spot as they sat in the light of the crescent moon. He could feel her emotions flare as she leaned against him. It was happening again. Their similar emotions mingled together in the quiet of the night. Another demon had tried to attack them but with a bit of difficulty he had slain it with the sword he carried.

"Ten-T-" He started off but was cut short.

"Tsuki…" She said smallish. Tsukitateru quickly quieted. He knew that when she dropped the formalities she would usually be a bit serious. "I…I…have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" He asked after a moment. That particular comment was never good. She looked around and to the moon feeling a bit hesitant about what she wanted to say.

"Long ago my parents lived and I knew them." She started off. Tsuktitateru looked at her but she did not want to meet his eyes. She never talked about her parents. "They lived amongst the humans and so did I." She spoke quietly. Previously, she had told him that they had passed on when she was young, and that was it, end of topic. "They protected the town that we lived in. They were but simple guardians who wanted to make their own way, set their own rules, even with humans." She said. "There was a meeting to be held at headquarters and I was attending. I was destined to be the next leader after they retired, so I had to be there. There were times when I was not supposed to but listened in anyway. I knew everything that went on in headquarters even the vulgar things."

Tsukitateru cocked his head to the side wondering what the vulgar things were.

"Of course, I steered clear of things like that." Her face scrunched up in disgust then receded back to a more hesitant look. "And I knew of everything that went on in town as well. There was said to be a boy who had come and no one in headquarters trusted him even if he was just child as I was. But he stayed with a random family for quite a while more in an attempt to stay hidden and have a story than anything I thought. Though he was seen in front of headquarters on many occasions talking to a select servant." She explained. "Everything was going fine as people continued to gather, everyone that supported our cause was there. But soon things suddenly spiraled downward. Out of nowhere a blade sliced through my parents. I hesitated for a split second but I was too afraid and I ran."

Tsukitateru's eyes widened a bit as an image of a white blur fleeing the room in mere seconds flashed into his mind.

She shook her head. She had run to the servant imprisonment quarters and knelt in the dim shadows and after a while the intruder ran pass and gave a reassuring nod to the servants who smiled back. They knew each other she had thought. What she meant was on a more personal level? As in, they trusted him even though they could see he was covered in blood?

Upon seeing him in the aloof light she realized that she was right, he was a child. Around her age no less. Startled by all the facts she had accumulated on him she quickly ran back and received a shock she was not expecting. The floor was laced with thick, slick blood that squished between her toes as she stepped back. It rank badly, the smell overwhelming her senses since death plagued the air causing the rotten smell. She threw her hands to her face yet the smell still alighted her nostrils. How could he have done this? She had thought. Familiar bodies littered the floor, drenched. "He had slaughtered them all so mercilessly and in such a short time."

With little hope she flew over to where she last saw her parents fearing the worst. He had killed them. A quick, painless and complete beheading. Falling out of the air she sobbed a painful cry as she held their severed head to her chest. The graphic substance was wet under her knees and her wings limp and swimming in the liquid. But she had no time as she hopped up to catch up with the intruder.

Abruptly she spotted him with a small group of kids, he sounded furious as they tried to convince him to come along. But no, he yelled for them to leave. Then forcefully made them with a push and unsheathing his sword taking out a slash. They ran like hell. She had to swerve to keep up with him, her wings a bit more heavier than usual since the edges were enveloped in her parents essence; they dripped a bit but not on the boy. He went to a home and it took a while for him to finally come out again. He was stopped by some idiotic guards who believed his false story. Resisting the urge to go and tell them to turn back she swooped into the house instead.

There she found a man and a woman. The man had already nodded off to the afterlife. But the woman coughed up large amounts of blood that ran down both sides of her mouth as she eventually spit it up. The woman had a cleft wound on her neck. Vital fluid was spilling from it as well. It was wide enough to where she could almost actually see the contents inside. Not wanting to see it any longer Datenshi moved quickly and tore a large strip of the man's shirt. Kneeling, she was about to wrap the wound but was halted by a choking voice.

"…N…n…o" Came the woman's ragged voice. "…Th…is…is…wh…a…I…pr…mis…d…"

Datenshi stared back confused but heard the broken words that struggled from her mouth. 'How could she had promised something like this?' With a shaky nod she placed the strip of cloth in her hands knowing that it was her husband that it belonged to. Datenshi stood and ran to the door looking back. That wound had cut through her throat and part of which she spoke from. She would bleed to death, that is, unless she suffocated first. Either way she was a dead one just as he intended.

Not too far away she found him talking to a woman. A woman Datenshi recognized. The woman came down and so did he. For some reason a light blush formed as she hovered about them. The woman was leaning in and their lips met, her hand connecting to his blood soaked face, a look of shock under the layer. Why was she, Datenshi, embarrassed? Could a person like him be shown or show compassion? He was probably shocked because he was being kissed, not because _she_ was kissing him.

It alarmed Datenshi about the things the woman was saying to convince him to take her life. It surprised her that he did not swoop in for the kill because he hesitated. But eventually he made his decision and took her life as well. After holding her limp body against him for a moment he carried her over to the inner edge of the forest and dug a grave. He placed flowers on the newly formed grave and prayed for her, before stating his final goodbye.

He continued to run deeper into the forest but Datenshi did not follow as she hovered over the grave following him with her eyes until she could not see him any longer and listened to his almost latent footstep until eventually they disappeared as well. He was heading to the Kawakura Shogunate. It would be no use going there. From there she went to tend to her fallen parents.

Datenshi continued to sit beside Tsuki watching the scenery that expanded itself before them. "I recognized those three people. The two in the house were…Sakuya and Kira, I think? And the lady at the end was…Mysuki." She spoke quietly thinking a bit. "Sakuya and Kira supported our cause and Mysuki was a servant of the headquarters."

Her face was level with his chest as she spoke out the memory that made her the woman she was today. She willed herself not to cry. His body was rigid and trembling slightly and she seemed to notice this. "Tsuki? What is wrong?" He rose suddenly causing her to fall back on her wing, she winced.

"I'm sorry Ten-Ten…"he said and then, "…about your parents…"

"What?" She asked confused, she got the message but why he rose is what made her confused. He raised a hand to his face and took running, his back switching slightly. Momentum moving his body, faster from her words to him. He disappeared into the thick forest. "W-wait! Why are you running away Tsuki?!" In a rush she unfurled her wings but realized that was a mistake. The right one ached. She snaked an arm around her back holding the sore appendage. "Ah…" She ran after him. 'Why are you running away from me Tsuki?'

He went back to the Kawakura Shogunate, no longer hearing her for him to wait. He ran through the town to the more residential area, down a dirt road of small lined houses. At the end he came to a lone and more desolate looking home that was partly covered by the surrounding forest. He went in and slowed down a bit taking the sandals from his feet and slugged into a decent sized room. He threw himself onto the bed that was inside.

He had never realized that something like this could happen. His past came rushing back to him all at once. And of all people it came in the form of Datenshi who recited it as her own tragic story. But to him it was horror spoken by the words of a beauty in which he loved and would always love. Not only did the actions of his past come back to him but a figure of the past, Datenshi, and she was at the core of it all. No sooner did he realize where this was going, when suddenly she said 'a boy who had come' and 'stayed with a random family.' The words pricked his senses. Everything pieced together perfectly when her story escalated into the exact chronological events that took place ten years ago. From the Red Light District to the fight with his friends, to the all too easy kill of the ones who had taken him into their home for a whole year an then…Mysuki.

Never did he realize that someone followed and had seen all those events take place and if not seen first hand then the result. He had left behind a trail of destruction that he knew no one could pursue. Why did it have to be Datenshi of all people who followed the trail that he thought was untraceable? Why did it have to be her at all? He could not face her knowing that she probably did not have a clue. But after that stupid move he would not be surprised if she did. Not knowing what else to do he just made a break for it. He sighed in disgust while looking to the ceiling, arms folding behind his head.

'I can't see her again…'

His breath was the only thing that broke through the silence of room. His arms were still folded and supported his head. The sun filtered through the lids of his eyes that came from somewhere in his room or outside of it. As his chest rose and fell he felt that his chest was heavier than usual. There was pang of dejavu.

Eyes stilled closed a random thought came to him. 'Satsuma?' He was face to face with the sleeping Datenshi. Suddenly his arms came from under him on either side and lifted him midway in a fearfully stiff panic. The eyes of the sleeping woman opened revealing her creamy tan and drowsy orbs.

"T-T-Ten-Ten!" Tsukitateru spoke.

"You do realize that you woke me up, right?" She asked sleepily.

The latent tension that lie at the bottom of his belly rose to the pit of his stomach. He was wide eyed against her calm gaze.

The emotional scents that floated about were most unpleasant: biting tension, aching guilt, bitter fear. These were the emotions that swayed from his body. 'Why is he acting this way?' She thought. His body was stiff as she lie on it. She liked it better when she was writhing beneath him, his hard yet gentle body making her body react that way. Tsuki continued to stare at her, supporting her entire upper body weight as she rested upon him. He saw a confused, worried and curious look in her eyes. One hand was placed on his chest as she rose the weight from him, pushing him back down in the process, almost angrily.

But she did not sound angry when she spoke. "What is wrong Tsuki-kun?" She asked innocently. "Why did you run away?" She almost whined it as she straddled him placing both hands on his chest.

"T-Ten-Ten…please…" He moved uncomfortably beneath her.

"Come on tell me." She pleaded.

A conception formed to a day almost just the same. He saw Satsuma hovering above him. But the conception melted away and Datenshi was even more worried. She was torturing him and she did not even know it. He had to say something or things might even more hectic. Possibly, he would rip her from his body, demon or not, and tear every thing in sight. Over the past ten years that uncontrollable rage, you know, the one he used on the head, well he had gotten past that or grown out of it but this was different. Same result, different cause.

Looking away he said. "I'm sorry Ten-Ten, I should not have run away because after all this time you finally tell me and…I didn't know what to say." She placed her hand on his right cheek pushing so their eyes met once again, she gave a serene smile that melted the fear he held.

"You idiot, you did not have to run away because of that." She said.

"But…" He started.

"Listen. Silence can be deadly at times but sometimes it really does help. When someone confesses a very emotional event it gets…painful." She spoke quietly. "And when the person tries to be sentimental with their words they seem to cause the other to release their emotions which were already sensitive." Tsuki looked genuinely confused. "For example: when I told you my tale I was…sad. And of course I wanted to cry but your silence held me back. But that doesn't mean silence is the best way to go."

Tsuki had never seen her cry which meant that her tale must mean a lot to her. "I guess that subject can be kind of contradicting. But running away was a good thing, right?" He asked.

She leaned in and whispered, "no…" her soft lips touched his, after all these years alone, oh, her lips were so gentle and soft. Guilt dissolved while tension receded back to his belly to latency. He had missed this. He lay almost submissively underneath her. Every year on the day of yesterday both him and Datenshi always seemed to change. Of course, you know why…wait, hold up. Tsuki grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his level. Using one of her signature moves he wrapped his leg around hers and rolled them over and landed on top. He could almost feel her giggling as they deepened the kiss. Of course, he had to be in control, human or not. The legs that once straddled him instead wrapped around his suspended form. His hands roamed her strong upper body. He was about to remove her clothing when she stopped all of a sudden. Her legs slipped from him instead to lay rim rod straight beneath him. "Wait." She said.

Tsukitateru was so ready to devour her but noooo!

"I came here to see what was wrong and if I could fix it, not for this." She whispered, catching her breath. Besides, her right wing ached even more than before. He was catching his breath as well, disappointed. "No, no, no!" She whined panicked as she saw he was getting ready to lie on top of her. As much as she wanted him to this was just not the time. Almost half his body weight leaned on her.

"What's wrong, Ten-Ten-san?" He worriedly asked.

"My wing, the right one." She said.

"Does it hurt? How did this happen? Did I do this to you just now?" He asked panicked. Nothing like this happened before even if she supported all of his weight.

"No. Yesterday when you stood abruptly, you sort of pushed me." She said. He hopped up from the bed and practically picked her up and flipped her to her stomach. "T-Tsuki-kun! Wha…Mm!" She moaned as his hands massaged the aching of her wing. 'Yes, yes! God, yes!'

Now that Tsuki thought about it he had never examined her wing this closely as he maneuvered his massaging hands around the base of it, kneading the flesh. She moaned while her bruised appendage was take care of so gently, he smirked. There was soft white fur and feathers protruding from where her body and the wing connected.

"Thank you, Tsuki-kun. That felt sooo gooood!" She sat up as he sat down. She was smiling widely. "I think I know a way to go!"

Lifting a brow he asked, "Where?"

"To heaven!"

--

Ah, such a long and good chapter, don't you think? Anyway, R&R!

Till the next!


	11. TDTFFH Part4 :Ascend to The Holy Kingdom

Master of Okami

Chapter Eleven

The Demon that Fell from Heaven:

Part 4: Ascend to the Holy Kingdom

And another chapter is up! I really want to get past this alternate story for I have been on it longer than I really want to. Truthfully the written version isn't finished on this story and I'm really trying to get past that so I don't have to keep having this binder me every time I type it up. As soon as I past a certain chapter I will have the liberty of typing from my head like I really want to. Besides the fact that I really want to hurry into the storyline since its so good. I have some ideas that I just want to jump into but I can't because I haven't passed this alternate story after all this time! Don't get me wrong I really do like this alternate but it's just…gah! Anyway on with the chapter!

--

For only a moment Tsukitateru looked a bit dumbfounded. His brows were furrowed staring at her. Snapping back, he pondered this for a moment. The other times they had tried it was by flying. But there was nothing but blinding sun and clouds up there, no kingdom of Heaven.

"How?" He asked.

"Well, I have given this a lot of thought but the answer is quite simple." She said so excitedly. He liked it when she was like this. "The death of another creature or living organism." He was a bit startled by this and how she said it so bluntly and joyfully. But whatever made her happy. So how was this going to go anyway?

"Okay, so, who will be the lucky one?" He said, a little crestfallen from his words.

"I am not sure about animals because I don't know where they go after they die." She said thoughtfully.

"Well, what about demons?" He asked.

The smile that lit her face slowly slipped away. "Demons, they…they just…I…" He turned her face back to him when it strayed a bit. There were only a few times in which she would act like this.

"Ten-Ten-san what is wrong? Is there something that happens to demons, is it something bad?" He asked. She nodded her head with an almost childish look that nearly made him smile, that's new, but this was not the time. "What…is it?" He asked, fearing the answer.

She continued to allow her chin to rest in his soothing hand breathing a sigh. "All demons are…condemned to hell…they are all condemned to…"

He quieted her. This made her plight even more odd. How did if feel to know that for ones whole life, from the day you were born till the time of death that one would be forever condemned to suffereing? Or to know that one will never be given a chance to redeem themselves…never. Does it hurt to know that because of what they are they will always be judged, like a sin, even though they were born just like everyone else? What if there was someone that was the most innocent being that anyone could ever know? What then? Are they to just be thrown down into the pits of hell with such a clean slate? It seemed so unfair that fate and destiny ran that way. Will…will Datenshi end up that way?

After staring in her slightly somber face wondering for quite some time he finally spoke. "I…am…so…sorry." He sounded as if he just could not believe it. "I cannot imagine how some demons can bare to know that they will forever condemned. Ten-Ten-san it must be very hard and painful…I wish…I will do whatever it takes to see that you have fair judgment." He said.

A small smile marred her face. "Yes."

He let go. "Okay, no animals and no demons. That only leaves-"

"Humans." She finished. He visibly flinched.

"So, we're just going go out and find a victim?" He asked not so happy like.

"Death is all around us, we do not have to kill anyone if that is what you are thinking." She said while smirking.

"All around us?" He asked. "Where?"

"Everywhere. Humans, demons and animals. Some are faint and some are so strong it feels as if I am right there." She said.

"Someone who had been killed or has passed by natural causes?" He asked.

"Yes." She said simply.

Tsuki had called upon his nearly wild female mustang that fended for herself. She was a beautiful burnt sienna with a nice crown of bole colored hair along with her tail and brown eyes. Her name was Ryo. He and Ryo were friends so the old gal listened to him every once and a while but always gave him a ride when he needed it. Right now Datenshi could not fly because of her wind that was still a little bruised. Other than that he would probably walk, besides on certain missions. Datenshi sat securely behind Tsukitaiteru, hands around his waste, body resting on his back, wings tucked behind her. She directed him with her nose.

"Why can't we just go to a graveyard?" Tsuki asked after a comforting silence of galloping through the wind.

"I have given that a thought as well. But the souls of those who lie in graves have already departed to their final resting place." She responded, thinking about something else. "We have to use someone who is on the brink of death or at the moment of death."

"Okay. Are we almost there?" He asked guiding the creature.

"Yes. It is a small village." She spoke quietly enjoying the feel of Tsuki and the wind swoop behind his back and into her face. She wondered if this would work or not.

They raced across the vast landscape that seemed to stretch for miles around. Ryo galloped to and fro making them bounce every so often. They had met, Ryo and Tsuki, on a mission that involved the Mibu survivors. Long story short, a survivor tried to catch her and when Ryo did not relent it had turned drastic. Tsuki stepped in and of course and slain the survivors. Being a wild horse it was reluctant but soon it decided to run. When Tsuki woke the next day he was not expecting it to be right beside his house snorting and neighing and shaking its head it ran off once again. Who knows if it was afraid but Tsuki got the feeling that it was a sort of thanks. That was when he was twenty years old. Next time they had encountered each other or Ryo more like snuck up on him and Datenshi during their alone time in the middle of the forest. At first Ryo was a bit wary of Datenshi but she grew on the horse. Him and Ryo had become friends and so had the two ladies as well. At one point or the other he had taught Ryo to come at the sound of his whistle though he knew it would a bit degrading to the wild one. This was the fourth time they had met in the last four years. Tsuki tried to remember.

A hand tugged at his sleeve and soon it occurred to him that it had been for quite a while. "I'm sorry, I was, uh, just reminiscing." He laughed a bit.

"Oh? About what?" She asked, clearly wanting to know after being ignored for a prolonged time.

"About how me and Ryo met, that's all." He said.

"Hm. I remember how she and I met." She said with a mischievous smile. "Go that way." She pointed a bit to the right and he steered in that direction. "Me and you were getting a bit…intimate." She growled a low growl slightly rubbing against him. The reverberating growl seemed to startled Ryo but she got over it though Tsuki smirked, as yes, he missed that very much. "And Ryo here snuck up on us in the mist of it. I was a bit startled by the interruption but even more so for some reason when you announced that you knew her. The moment was sort of ruined. Heh."

"Yeah, I remember. How long ago was that?" He asked looking to her out the corner of her eye.

"Two years, I think?" She said.

He nodded when he turned back spotting a small village coming closer and closer but he stopped short. They walked the rest of the way leaving Ryo to herself. Making their way through the village, Datenshi's nose led them to a moderate size group of people. They stayed hidden away from the villagers. Tsuki could see them. It was a burial. A few people lifted a homemade box containing a body over their shoulders. A silence so great waned that no on dared speak, not even Tsuki and Datenshi even though they did not need to. This deceased person must have been important.

Tsuki looked at her in wonder waiting for her to say something as they crouched behind a low, nearby bush.

"This will not do. The soul is gone." She said sensing that the person was already dead. They both turned back to look as the people carefully placed the coffin. After returning the dirt upon it everyone stood their ground praying. Tsuki laced his hands together giving a small prayer catching the demon rolling her eyes.

"Whaaaat? It's only proper to give respect whether you know the person or not." He said.

"I said nothing. Go on, go on." Datenshing whispered back.

They set off once again, they passed the village of Minamoto but it was nice and peaceful there. After a bit of riding Datenshi spoke up. "It is really close. Over at that village." She pointed to a nearby one.

"The village of Minase?!" Tsuki said shocked. "This is really far away from the Kawakura Shogunate. I've never been _this_ far."

"Neither have I." She said thoughtfully.

"Even after those years alone?" He asked.

"I stayed close to the Shogunate for…you know…"

"In hopes of finding that boy…" He asked quietly his eyes shrinking.

"Yes." She whispered. It had never occurred to her to leave Kawakura or Mibu behind. But where would she go? Leaving did not mean that she would stop being harassed by other demons. If she had left…runaway she would have never met Tsukitateru. Besides running away was not the answer. Not even flying away because no matter what she would always have to touch ground. Cannot stay airborne forever now can we? She had to pursue her dream, she did not have to travel around for that or at least not from what she knew. What else did she have to live for? There was nothing in her life that…oh, right, Tsukitateru. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting about him of all people. He did give her life purpose. But she still had to achieve her dream especially because Tsuki was aboard. She could not let him down. Besides, after ten years of wanting nothing but this, why stop now? There was only one way that she could stay in the sky forever…and away from everything.

Snuggling her upper body closer to him and laying the side of her noggin on his back she drew warmth from him. For right now this is where she belonged, with Tsuki and stuck to his back. Tsukitateru was wondering what was up with Datenshi when her body pressed closer to his. This was usual when they were getting intimate but at this moment it was unusual. "Ten-Ten-san? Are you okay?"He asked while riding to the village. "You're not scared are you?"

There was no reply.

Slowing down he glanced over his shoulder. He could barely see her face. She was sleeping, a small smile graced her lips. Stopping a ways away he whispered over his shoulder. "Ten-Ten-san, wake up."

Immediately his soft voice pulled her from her slumber. "Hu…Tsuki-kun?" I am…I am sorry…I, I dosed off…I" she stuttered drowsily as he removed himself from the horse. "…I-"

"Shh, Ten-Ten-san." He told her. Easing her from Ryo he held her to him until she shook away her drowsiness. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know why I am so sleepy, but yes." She said.

"Is it because of me and my comfortable back?" He asked with a light smile.

She smiled widely. "Perhaps. But I would rather be in your arms." With a wider smile he came over and embraced her gently. She definitely liked this better as he wrapped his arms around her with a sigh. They stood together in the cool breeze feeling each others warmth and feeling content. They stood there for several moments not wanting to pull away but they eventually did.

"Let's go." Tsuki pulled her along. "Hurry before the person dies."

"Oh, right." She said with a serene smile being pulled along by her hand.The villagers were moderately busy. They took the more hidden part of the village. Datenshi was now pulling Tsuki along because she knew where to go. "Over here." She whispered. They were in a small residential area. A house stood and they peeked in the openings until they came to one where a family of three grouped around an ill looking elderly woman.

"I'm sorry everyone. I was not strong enough." The elderly woman said weakly.

"Of course you were and still are. You'll get through this." A grown woman said confidently.

"Of course. You're the strongest old person I've ever met." A young boy said smallish meaning every word. The man did not say a word; he only watched somberly realizing her fate that his family did not seem to understand. Suddenly the elderly woman started to shake uncontrollably, coughing and sucking in gasps of air. "W-what's happening to her?" The boy asked panicked. The man was about to answer until he was interrupted.

"She is dying." Datenshi almost snarled, mentally rolling her eyes. The group of three gasped as the figure gracefully strolled into the room. Even though a complete stranger had just intruded announcing that their family member was dying the man was relieved to have it out in the open. He deemed that she had handled it better than he would have since they were acting so ignorant.

"Tis an angel!" The woman said wide eyed.

"Tis a demon." The man said impatiently at his wife's antics.

Datenshi was momentarily stunned. The only one who called her angel was Tsukitateru and her parents deemed her demonic angel. Being mistaken for an angel by a mere stranger, well, it almost seemed worth it, going through all this trouble. Tsuki saw her step back in stunned silence and he prodded her in the back. She was pulled out of her stupor and walked over to the elderly woman and the other three stepped back while Tsuki stayed at the entrance. Datenshi walked over and knelt on one knee beside the woman's head. Laying a hand upon the woman's and for reasons unknown the woman stopped shaking.

"Will…will you heal her?" The boy asked quietly upon seeing the old woman cease her shaking.

Datenshi slowly glanced at Tsuki who stood in complete patience and awe with the sudden stopping of the woman and curious wonderment as to whether this would work or not. Their eyes locked as she spoke. "Yes." Datenshi whispered. Turning back the woman she spoke closely to her ear so no other could hear but the dying woman, but she could still see the woman's face clearly. Tsuki edged a little closer. The woman stared forward towards the ceiling, eyes wide, eyes shaking slightly as if she was in awe of seeing something that no one else in the room could. 'The light. She can see the light.' Datenshi thought steadily. "Can you see? The light? Can you see the light?"

"Yes." The woman whispered in awe with a bit of urgency.

"Go. Go to it." Datenshi whispered to it. "And take me with you." After a moment Datenshi gasped quietly. She could see told darkness and just as suddenly she was staring at the elderly woman. The black room blinked in and out until one last sigh could be heard from the dying elderly woman. Panicking, the silence waned. 'It did not work! No!'

"Is she okay?" The boy asked.

"Yes. She is gone." Datenshi calmed herself.

"I'm…sorry." Tsukitateru said. "She died peacefully and there was nothing that could be done." He was relieved that Datenshi had not collapsed or something.

"Thank you." The man said as Tsukitateru and Datenshi began to leave.

"No, thank you." Tsukitateru said. The two figures made it out of the village unseen and back to Ryo. Mounting the mustang they started off on a trot. "I'm glad your still here." Tsuki said quietly.

"I am as well." She said.

"But I thought-"

"Now that I think about it, if it had worked then I think I would have truly died." She said, glued to his back again.

He flinched at her words. Though he was truly relieved he still had faith in her dream. "I don't understand, why?"

"All of my soul would have been lost. I swear when I was touching her I flickered to a dark space." She said incredulously. "I did not have time to react or look around but I knew I was close." She thought back to that moment.

"I heard you ask the woman about 'light' and you told her to 'go to it' and take you with her." He recited what happened. "If you were going with her then why didn't she take you?" He asked.

"I think because I was not the one who was truly meant to be there. And we were two different souls. I suppose I was to move on my own but I could not." Datenshi ran through answers. "That is when I realized that my plan would not work."

"Could you feel anything physical like wind or something?" Tsuki asked really wanting to know. How often do you encounter certain events like this?

"No. I could not feel anything but only myself and the woman. Everything that I could usually feel." Her eyes were darting around a bit trying to remember. "It was like…a dream for it was so surreal." All there was, was darkness like the beginning of a dream.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"I…don't know." She said.

"I'm sure you'll find a way and when you do I'll help you." He said seeing as she did come up with that crazy plan though it did not work.

"Yes." She said simply.

"You're disappointed, aren't you?" He asked.

"Was it that obvious?" She asked.

"You would have said much more than 'yes'." He said.

"Right. I am sorry." She responded.

"No need to apologize." He smiled.

"But I have been babbling on and on about this ever since we first met four years ago." She said angrily more to herself. "And when I finally get a chance I drag you along with me to pursue _my_ dream!" She was clenching her fists now. "When I am so close, I fail!" She growled. "I have a bruised ego and probably a broken wing!" They made it back rather quickly but did not go to Kawakura, instead they hung around in the forest. But when they got there Datenshi was still babbling.

"Ten-Ten, be quiet." Tsuki said suppressing the urge to tell her to shut up. "You're babbling now. I understand, I know that I can't take your place and truly understand but I do." He dismounted and unclenched her balled fist. She had not cut into herself. "It's okay; I chose to go with you because I want whatever it is that will make you happy." He stared up at her on the horse her face somber. "Anyone in pursuit of a dream will fail once or twice but that only means that you're trying." Reaching a hand to her cheek it calmed her raging breathing and she leaned into it keeping her eyes on him confirming that he had her full attention. "I know you're a demon and your ego can be hurt easily sometimes but when you fail you must get back up and try again until you know there are no other options left. That way you know you did all you could."

Placing her hands upon his that held her cheek she pressed his hand closer.

"I love you." Tsukitateru confessed quietly. In one quick motion she had slid from the horse and into his arms. She sobbed pathetically into his shoulder holding on the sides of his waste lightly. In their four years together this was his second time saying it. The first had not elicited a reaction such as this. Both times she knew that he truly meant it. He wrapped his arms around her, this embrace tighter than the last. They stood there for a long while; Datenshi had brought her hands to the upper part of his back clenching his kimono. Soon she fell asleep again.

Sitting her and himself against a tree Tsukitateru looked around. Datenshi liked the wilderness and he had gotten used to it himself. She said she felt free and able to spread her wings. But she had also gotten used to staying indoors if you get the drift but not only because of that reason. She had noted how alone his house looked. Away from everyone else's, partly surrounded by the aged trees that allowed the front to be seen nearly clearly. It suited him she had pointed out. Sooner he had realized it suited them both, hidden in the shadows of the tree symbolizing that it was alone as well. The weird thing was that he had found a house that suited him perfectly even before he realized the metaphor. Ryo had been drawn to this house because there were times in which she would just stare but then would run off when Tsuki came near. It was about those times in which he realized that Ryo was alone as well. It was the reason that Ryo got along with him and Datenshi so well. Because deep down in their hearts, there was a void that could only be filled by another person's lonliness. It was proof to know that you were not the only one.

It just turned out that Ryo was a loner as well; Tsuki watched her run off neighing her goodbyes. Tsuki smiled feeling a bit drowsy himself.

With a sudden jolt Datenshi was awake. Blinking warily she sighed. 'Some demon I am. I fell asleep again.' Tsuki's legs were upright on either side of her, his arms supported on his knees like the arms of a chair. She was knelt between his legs lying against his chest and she had unconsciously wrapped her arms around his waste. Of course, by now, she had realized that he was asleep as well. Rising, she was halted by his arms that previously rested on his knees, she was pulled back to his chest and held there.

"No…don't go…" he whispered in his sleep, "…the light, don't…go…" The early afternoon sun waned.

Datenshi was thoroughly confused. Yes, she liked the fact that even in his sleep he wanted her near. But what was up with the rambling? It was the first time he had spoken in his sleep or at least as far as she knew. Anyway, fine, she would not go, she relaxed against him again.

"Yes…" he said quietly obviously satisfied, "yes…stay…"

Waking slowly, Tsuki looked to Datenshi who was still against him. Releasing his seemingly impossible death grip on her that meshed her to him, her eyes opened.

"Did I wake you?" He asked innocently.

"No, I was already awake." She said. It was late afternoon. She had laid in his iron grip the whole time. She had dared not move fearing he might try to merge them together as one. But all in all it was nice.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked remembering the grip he had on her.

"No, no you didn't." She smiled.

He nodded once relieved to hear that. "I must have been asleep for a long time." He said.

"Yes, you were." She responded knowing first hand just how long. And it was a pretty long time, as long as it could be in that respect and long enough to give her time to think. "Tsuki-kun, I have been thinking. The woman died and was able to go. I did not die and therefore I could not crossover."

His mind clicked instantly remembering the conversation they had not too long about her not actually passing like the old woman did. "No. No! You don't mean killing yourself do you?"

"No, I would never do that!" She said loudly.

"Don't scare me like that." He said calming down.

"But I was talking about a near death experience." She said quietly. "They say that when you have one then you can see it, the light." She said tracing circles on his chest. "They were truly near death and if they approached it then they would pass on.

"But if you do that, then _you_ would pass on as well. So it's a bad idea." He tried to reason with her, to make her see the possibilities.

"I understand that." She said truly meaning it as she stood up and back away. "But I have a plan." She threw her right hand to the side and from the tan sleeve of her kimono something shot to her hand. It was a dagger.

Tsukitateru's eyes widened, a magnificent dagger at that. He had seen it only once. And that was when she had brandished it upon him when they had first met four years ago. It was about as long as from the elbow to the tip of one's middle finger. It was truly a work of art, second only to Datenshi herself. The blade was silver but largely on the bland side, it was as if there was only a hint of silver material in it. And so was the whole blade. Dim with lacking material but shined in the sun. the blade was crafted into one single wing. Each feather that would usually end at bottom of a wing, such as Datenshi's, was detailed in round curvature, the edges sharp. The actual tip came to a pointy finish. Its very detail was perfect, the feather, the bone structure that ran along the top of the appendage which gave support to the whole thing. Instead of the bone structure curving it was slick with seemingly painful slicing ability. With all the lethal details and design the wing was definitely recognizable.

The base of a sword that usually connected the blade to the hilt was quite unique. It was like an actual halo, it just, floated there. It kept up with the movement of the dagger, never leaving its pronounced spot or falling behind. A band of thin, dim silver energy instead resided in the hollow of the halo supposedly making up for the lack. Also, what came from the hollow area were another set of smaller, thinner wings that connected on either side of the junction of the blade and halo. The small finely designed wings swerved around the hilt in a spiral form. A hand could rest securely on the blandly silver cloth wrapped hilt that gave the dagger grip and style while the two decorative wings could wrap spaced around the hand. The wings were spread far enough apart from each other and the hilt for comfort and easy handling. Truly a piece of work.

It had to take great skill for one to threw it from their sleeve and catch the hilt instead of the décor let alone hide it to where it was not known that it was there. Four years ago he had seen her wield it so who knew how long she had had it before then. For the last four years she had time for plenty of practice but he had never seen her wield it since then.

"Two years after my parents death I found myself a little ways away from Kawakura." She said not feeling uneasy about talking of her parents at all. That made him wonder what all of this was about.

"I had come upon a shrine and of course I tried to steer clear of it but a latent power that I sensed drove me to the holy place." She continued to hold the blade focusing on Tsuki. "It was different from any miko powers that I had ever sensed and was lingering at that moment." Tsuki blinked a bit wondering why in the hell did she, as a demon and a kid for that matter, go to a shrine. Had a few loose ends not be developed yet? He nodded for her to go on, she had stopped seeing she did not have his full attention. "It was night and the moon was dim with clouds. I approached the shrine which was surprisingly elaborate in size and décor. But as I came forward the revered priestess stepped from the shrine." Datenshi said getting ready for a story.

Tsuki actually enjoyed her stories though some times they were a bit long.

A look of surprise was on the priestesses face as she spotted the young Datenshi with wonder as to why a young child would be here of all places and at night. Even though she was faced with a very powerful priestess Datenshi was not afraid. The air was free of any violent senses. There was only peace and wonder as the almost vacant light welcomed her as the newcomer.

"If I can recall then it was the shrine by Kawakura. You know, the priestess who is supposed to be so famous that she is known over half the continent?" Datenshi asked.

"Oh yeah. I think her name is…hmm, Y-Yuuga, I think?" He said slowly and Datenshi nodded once. "Your right when you say she is famous: many suitors came for her and she turned them all down; and many injured came as well but her shrine just wasn't a castle. But a few Kawakura villagers and other villagers came and made her shrine even more elaborate." He explained. "She was always alone but was kind. I don't know if she was actually apart of Kawakura but when I met her when I was young, now that I think about it, maybe she just wanted to be alone." He said thoughtfully.

"Yes, she was alone then too." She said wanting to get the story over with and get on with what she really wanted.

The priestess held a bronze vase in her hand which was very elegant and dirty. From the small cloth she held with ease even though they were occupied by the base Datenshi figured she was finishing up some small daily chores. The priestess sat down her items and turned to look back at the young girl. She approached cautiously, her miko powers and senses rising and climbing in alert. They almost blew off the possible chart when she stood only a few feet away from the child, smiling. This girl was a demon. The priestess had on traditional miko garbs with shoulder length black hair and eyes.

"Young one, what are you doing out here in the wilderness at such a time that is the night?" The priestess asked quietly, sensing this supposed demon was not afraid, that made her a bit happy.

After thinking, "I do not know." Datenshi half lied. Of course she was here for the unknown power that she sensed but other than that she did not know why she would step foot in the presence of a shrine and stand before a priestess, unafraid.

"Hmm," the priestess leaned forward a bit scrutinizing her. "You are lying." She stood tall again.

"No I-" The girl started angrily.

"And yet I know that you are not." The priestess said meeting the girls gaze. Deep into the young demon's eyes she saw a children's innocence that seemed too pure for a demon such as the one standing before her. But her being a child was simply the reason for her innocence. Children seemed to be born that way, always, and as they grow a path is set from their experiences. Which path was this child on? Good or evil? Light or darkness? Which path will she choose? But as the priestess delved her gaze deeper into her soul she saw that something troubled the wandering child. It served to make her more than a child more resembling an adult, this small coldness and sadness that emitted from her. These two emotions were also shown in her eyes. But how could this be? Purity and innocence coped with sadness and cold neutrality.

Datenshi stood still as the priestess surveyed her eyes with a deep sharp gaze. The woman had kept her distance but she stepped forward causing Datenshi to panic. Her wings rustled out a bit and in a flash her sharp eyes widened and she stepped back. In a smooth grace the priestess came to her knees.

Shock ran through Datenshi at the woman's actions. A priestess would never put themselves in a vulnerable situation, especially with a demon. But…was this lady mocking her? Did she think that just because she was a child she was incapable of defending herself? Well it would not matter for she will see if the woman was mocking her and if she was, in this position Datenshi was at an advantage. The priestess reached out with her left and took hold of Datenshi's right hand covering it with her other hand. Instantly Datenshi became frightened, she was touching her! If the priestess has such a grip on her then she could easily take advantage. Datenshi wanted to pull her hand away, but her being a demon of etiquette in this predicament it did not seem right or maybe that was maybe because she figured it would be a bit mistake. No matter where she had grown up in the early days of her almost passed childhood she was the child of dignified leaders. Leaders had to conduct all sort of business: negotiating, reasoning, meetings, give well thought out orders that protected them, their cause and allies. And she was destined to become the next leader of Mibu town and so much more. With such a position things had to be taken care of in an orderly fashion. And so she was taught to be dignified especially and how to take care of certain things. But she never lost that demon element which made her panic at the moment.

"You do not have to be afraid young one." The priestess said catching the demon off guard. This situation was something Datenshi had little knowledge in but she knew enough about priestesses and monks to know that this was bad. If this priestess decided to go all demon slayer she could purify her in a flash. "Please, young one, I did not greet you to cause harm" The priestess said quietly.

'This priestess…I suppose she is telling the truth." Datenshi could not only see it on her face but there were no lies in the air. If she was indeed telling the truth then what could she possible want to do practically making a victim of herself? The priestess saw as the girl's expression changed to a more neutral state. She did not bother to look at her face to face but her eyes were upon her, waiting.

Giving a small smile, "My name is Yuuga." There was a short silence. "I will not ask what manner of being you are. I know that you are a demon."

Datenshi narrowed her eyes wondering where this was coming from and where it was going.

"It was few years earlier from now. Perhaps five. Even then I was a well known priestess. I was performing daily chores exactly on a night such as this." Yuuga continued to explain. "The moon hung in the sky. I had no ill persons to care for and thus it was to be an easy night. As I continued there was a sudden burst of blinding light that filled the sky and covered the moon. It was as if day had suddenly broken in an unexpected and unnatural manner. Oh it was magnificent." Priestess Yuuga said with light enthusiasm staring up at the sky in remembrance. "Soon the light began to fade and as it did it occurred to me that there was something gracefully making its way toward the land. The blinding light had faded into a mere glow and that is when I realized that this figure was the one in which it had come from." She looked back to Datenshi. "This being was neither demon nor human. Though it did have a resemblance of human. The wings that held the figure were graceful and silent; they were like none other I have ever seen. No demons could have wings such as this. They shined even more than the figure's body." It had been so long ago when she witnessed this but it was crystal clear in her mind. "It was a male. His face looked soft and his cheeks glowed from the light. He was dressed in a robe as white as fresh clouds that held elaborate silver designs and symbols that were unrecognizable. He did not land nor did he sway in the wind, his robe fluttering. His wings were so graceful."

Datenshi narrowed her eyes again. All this was sounding curiously familiar to her. As if someone from the past was telling her…a story about…something. More likely something very important to her. Would she be surprised to hear what this being really was?

"His blonde hair tussled like silk, a wide silver metallic headband came into a v shape upon his forehead and from its tip a silver tear lingered." She pointed right to the bump that would be on one's nose. "The texture of its surface resembled that of rough, jagged rock. Finally he spoke after his light blue eyes surveyed me once."

"'My name is Afrikal, do not speak your name for it is Yuuga.'" His voice was soft and flowed from his lips.

"He was so beautiful, his voice was so gentle like a light breeze and the light that came from his body was so warm and pure, being encased within it was so amazing-I was taken by him and could not respond. But deep down I know I was surely surprised. The power I sensed was like nothing I had ever sensed. And I knew that he was very powerful, even more so than myself, but I was not afraid." The priestess explained.

A power that she had never sensed before? That sounded like the reason Datenshi herself was here.

"They call themselves, Angels." The hand in which Priestess Yuuga held bald into a fist and seized up. The demon child's face was marred in shock.

"Angels?" She calmed herself but she still felt like whoa. "I see." Datenshi looked down upon the kneeling priestess. "I understand. Do you think because I have wings like not other demon…are you trying to ask me- am I an angel?"

"I am sorry, for I said that I would not ask what manner of being you are. But when I saw your beautiful wings I immediately remembered that night an angel came to me." Yuuga gave a short sigh.

"Do not apologize priestess-I am glad…that you would consider asking me something like that…" Her eyes no longer stared down accusingly at her. Her face held an almost light expression. "No, I am not an angel."

"I have learned much more about angels after that encounter. If an angel descends permanently to earth then they become 'fallen angels' in other words they become demons." Yuuga was not entirely sure about how an angel appeared after becoming a demon. "So, young one are you a fallen angel?"

It all seemed so ironic because fallen angels were demons. But Datenshi is a demon with pure white wings but was never an angel. "No, but I am a demon." She said with pride. 'A full demon at that.'

"I see." Yuuga said happy to know the truth. She did not know how she would have reacted or what she would have done if the young demon had said she was once an angel of the heavens.

"Priestess, what did Afrikal say-what was his reason for coming to you?" Datenshi asked, there had to be a reason.

Yuuga surveyed Datenshis over just once more. She knew that the child was parentless from her dirty and worn down appearance. And it seemed many demons and humans harassed her as well. There were almost fresh scars on her face. "He had come to pass along something to me, a gift from God for all my good deeds and with it I could do so much more." Yuuga slowly reached into her horai and pulled out a dagger.

"Oh." Datenshi breathed. It was the same power that she sensed. It must be the object that lured her here.

Priestess Yuuga held up the dagger with her free hand and Datenshi's eyes followed it. "I assume that this is why you are here, for a demon such as yourself would never approach a shrine without good reason. Am I correct?" She asked.

Datenshi ceased her staring at the dagger and nodded once to the priestess.

"I understand. Even now this power still feels foreign to me. There have been a few hostile demons who have come in search of the dagger's power." She said. "You have been the only one with no intentions of harm or taking it, yes?" Priestess Yuuga put it all out there. Though she already was aware of the demons intentions.

"Yes." Datenshi said honestly. What use would it be to her? Well that is what she had thought before she had actually seen it. But how useful would this be if not just for mere defense?

"Of course, you were only curious. Such is the fate of children; to be curious of all things, more so, things that are unnatural to them." Yuuga said. She took the hand she held and turned it so that the palm was visible. She placed the dagger in Datenshi's open hand and closed her fingers over it. She held Datenshi's curled fist and dagger with both her hands once again.

Datenshi looked upon the priestess, mouth agape as if she wanted to say something.

"Please, take this dagger." Yuuga said quietly.

"But-but-but, why? I do not understand." Datenshi said almost pleadingly.

"Do not worry for I do not understand why I am giving this to you as well." Yuuga smiled at Datenshi. "But I feel that you need it more than I do. I have used it very much as an aid."

Datenshi placed her free hand over Yuuga as the priestess stood. She looked into her eyes and said, "I do not know if 'thank you' will be enough for this wonderful and unexpected gift."

"It is alright. You do not have to thank me. All it is that you must do is tell me your name." Yuuga had not yet learned it even after all this time.

"Oh, yes, my name, my name is," She smirked, "Datenshi."

"Oh…" Both Yuuga's brows arched in surprise, "…I see…" She glanced at Datenshi's wings, "how very clever of them." She gave a kind smile. "Goodbye Datenshi."

Datenshi held the dagger to her chest with both hands and said in a low voice, "Priestess Yuuga…" Turning and walking quite a ways she stop and turned once more, "…thank you."

"Wow, that was a great story Ten-Ten-san." Tsuki said. "I wonder why she gave you the dagger."

"Even up until now I still do not understand why she would give me such a great gift." Datenshi said coming over to the young man.

"Huh?" Tsuki saw the stern expression on Datenshi's face. Suddenly her face became sullen as she fell between his legs wrapping her arms around him. Her face buried in his chest. "W-Wha?!" Tsukitateru said, surprised. Her claws dug into the small of his back. It hurt like hell but he did not gasp or stir or moan in pain as he rested his head upon hers returning the tight, almost pleading, embrace. This was so unusual of Datenshi but he stayed silent. It was as if time slowed and Tsuki did no know the reason why. Only Datenshi knew, especially from her odd behavior. There was no wind. The trees did not sway. The grass was stiff. There was no sound. The sun did not feel as bright as it should. There was nothing. The only warmth he could draw from was the shaky body he held in his arms. There was only Datenshi, nothing else. This is the way he felt at this very moment.

Slowly, she pulled away, knelt between his legs. Light tan orbs met startled dark red brown. Leaning in she kissed him without question. At first their lips just touched and they sat like that for a moment, enjoying the feel of each others lips. Datenshi began to move, followed by Tsuki. They opened their mouths wide bringing them back closed for a gentle kiss. In the mist of it Datenshi grabbed his bottom lip in hers and suckled it gently and nibbled it. Their tongues tasted each other and Tsuki grabbed her upper lip and suckled and nibbled. And then their lips just touched once again their eyes closed. With a show of affection Datenshi placed her forehead upon his opening her eyes and smiling lightly.

It felt at that very moment things just ceased to exist and all he could see was her smiling face.

Datenshi took up the dagger that had fallen and placed its hilt within his hands. She placed her hand over his, and she pulled him and herself to their feet backing from the tree. The blade's edge was pointing down to the ground. "Please, Tsuki, place this dagger within my heart, so then my dream will finally be realized." Datenshi said.

"What? No, I…" he stammered. This all seemed too familiar. A woman asking him to take her life. 'Mysuki.' He remembered. Right before he had departed Mibu town she asked him to perform the heinous deed. Quickly he had made his decision but that was then and right now he had all the time in the world.

"Tsuki-kun?" Datenshi said worriedly, for Tsuki had a frightened look on his face and he did not speak.

To divert her from the matter at hand he brought up something else that was important. "So…how will this all work?"

"Oh?" She said a bit surprised but was not fooled, no matter. "I will use the daggers power to cut my soul into half, which will be achieved by striking my heart."

"O…kay…" He said sounding a bit worried and a little freaked. He did not like the sound of that and it did not sound very joyful. Would it be painful? The slicing of her soul? "Well how would this work, I mean, what will happen to your soul?"

"Well, the dagger will seal half my soul in my body while the other departs to the afterlife." She said, sounding a bit confident. "The power of the dagger will also leave a connection between both halves so that the one half of my soul will be able to come back to the one that is sealed."

Something clicked in Tsuki's mind. "But…can the sealed half somehow come to the other?" He asked.

She thought about this for a moment and said quietly, "…yes…" His eyes closed, that is exactly what he was afraid of. "The dagger will seal that half, but if my soul were to be cut somehow without the dagger then it could only serve to create a near death experience. And half my soul could rest within my body without the dagger's aid…"

"Which means…" he was almost too afraid to say it, "…if the dagger is removed…from your body…then…you…could…"

"Yes, I know." She reassured him that she understood the consequences. It sounded easy enough but that was not actually the point. It was the fact that no matter how sound proof her plan was there was still something that could bring it all crashing down. The fact that her life _could_ be taken in all of this was the thing that scared him most. He would never pull the dagger out himself nor consider it but…what if something happened? What if something went wrong? Datenshi squeezed the hands that held the hilt of her dagger. "Please, Tsuki, do what I have asked."

"But…I-I can't!" He said which came out as a panicked whine. "Please, don't…don't make me do this!"

She almost looked as if she were pouting. "You said that you would do whatever it takes." Him having to stab her in the heart did not change a thing, right? "You said that you wanted whatever it was that would make me happy!"

'Oh, so getting stabbed in the heart will make you happy, huh?' He almost rolled his eyes at that one.

"Besides I am a demon. I can handle it and-"

"Shh…" He quieted her. And so it was silent and life for Tsukitateru stopped here. He took this moment to get a nice long look at her. Everything about her he took in. There was no longer a pout on her face as her arms came down to her sides waiting for the impale of the dagger.

This was the moment she had been waiting for all her childhood and now that she was here she did not feel happy but…very sad. Why did she feel this way after wanting this so badly all those days of being alone in the wilderness, being chased by demons, wanting to be away from it all? How long before she would stare endlessly into those dark brown eyes once again…like she was now?

The dagger almost trembled in his hands. How long will it be until this was all over? How long until their life, her life, could settle down and be at peace? How long before he would finally strike her? But he just could not do and because he could not be quickly pulled back and lunged the blade straight into her pounding heart that he knew beat for him.

Let it be known, demon or not, getting stabbed in the heart was not all it was cracked up to be. It felt as if pain had been born inside of her spreading its entity of pain through her body. The blade cut through its flesh like a train, blood gushed from the wound. "Uwah-" Datenshi ached in pain, barely a whisper. Reaching up with her limp arm she touched the blades hilt hardly able to at all. "Oh angel blade split my soul into two entities and cast one aside." She whispered activating the blade's power, her arm fell once again.

"I'm sorry…" Tsuki said quietly.

She was losing conscience fast and with the last of her strength, "Goo-bye, T…suki…"

Her body began to fall back while her legs began to fold. Catching her in her lower back he sighed. Her arms dangled limply, knees almost touching the ground. Her eyes were half masked and shown a blank, unseeing expression as if she were truly dead. She had had her eyes on him until the very last moment. On instinct he began to pull out the blade and quickly stopped himself pushing it back in. Tsukitateru closed her eyes, her wings scrapped the ground, they were limp as well. He picked her up bridal style. The sun could not be seen so there was a mild darkness that still allowed once to see clearly. He looked around and quickly spotted someone who then turned away.

"W-wait!" He jogged forward and came to a stop, seeing the flinging tail. 'Ryo? Was that her?' he made a break for Kawakura. 'The sun is setting and that's only good if I'm in Kawakura so people won't see me. But if I wander into the wilderness while it is dark then that won't be a very good thing.' The forest became darker and darker as he ran pass numerous trees with the near death Datenshi in his arms. What a predicament she had placed him in. Why could she have not wanted to do this when they got back to his house? The dagger was still placed securely in her chest. Dried blood stained her tan kimono. The presence of blood would make things worse.

"Stop there human!" A gruff, snarly and monstrous voice commanded. A midsized demon jumped out from the trees.

Tsuki skidded to a halt. 'Damn it, a demon!'

Quickly the demon spotted the woman that lay peacefully in Tsukitateru's arms. He sensed that she was a demon but something was abnormal about her. The wings that grew from her back were like nothing he had seen on a demon before. He had seen plenty of winged demons but these looked so pure and white. 'Nonetheless, she looks quite delectable!' The demon thought joyfully. 'Oh, what's this? A dagger pierces where her heart resides. Hmm, is she dead? She must be, for she does not breathe. Well that scratches out the idea of taking her as my mate. Well, she would make a fine meal, I suppose.' The demon scrutinized to himself. "Human, why do you harbor a demon?"

"That is none of your concern!" Tsuki said with finality to the demon who appeared to be an ogre. He let her legs go, setting them down and drawing his sword while using his left arm to hold her to him. Her chest was meshed onto his, her head fell back and her legs dangled even though they reached the ground. The dagger was untouched since he held her from the small of her back her upper body fell back a little. 'Damn it, I won't be able to fight a demon like this!'

"Seems your having a bit of trouble holding her." He smirked. "Hand her over human and I may spare your life." He laughed. 'That dagger seems to have unusual powers.'

'Typical.' Something any person would expect a demon like him to say. "Not on your _life_!" Tsuki yelled, it had become extremely dark, now what? 'If I sat her down then the demon may try to run off with her. I can't let her go!'

"So be it! Your life and that girls are mine!" The ogre lunged forward with a huge clawed hand. Tsuki saw this and quickly jumped to the left, out of the way, landing a bit clumsily with the demon. Turning fast he managed to slice the demon. "You call that an attack?" The demon mocked lunging at him again but Tsuki hurried forward not hardly able to see. "Quit hopping around and let me make your death quick!"

'I can't fight! I'm at a disadvantage! Regardless of the fact that I'm human.' Tsuki saw the demon jump into the air but as he turned he was too late. "AAH!" The demon had clawed him across the back. With that attack it brought Tsuki to his knees and fell on his right elbow still holding onto Datenshi's body. The demon walked up behind him cackling as Tsuki's back sat exposed before him. The demon began to punish him mercilessly. "NAH!" Tsuki held back his cries of pain. It felt as if steel whips were lashing out upon his back continuously. With every hit they tore through his flesh creating new bursts of pain. The ones that hit fresh wounds were particularly painful. 'I can't die here, not with Datenshi like this.' When he thought he could take no more a mighty neigh came. Looking up, including the demon, Tsuki could not believe his eyes. 'Ryo! She came!" With a flounce of hope Tsuki righted himself and dashed forward from the demon who had stopped his merciless beating at the horses neigh. Not wasting time to rejoice at the horse's whine Tsuki ran as fast as he could he managed to sheath his sword and pull Datenshi back into a bridal style.

"Damn you!" The demon yelled coming after him.

When he reached Ryo he almost threw Datenshi onto her back and with both hands he hopped up and straddled the horse. Immediately, Ryo took off galloping as fast as the wind. Datenshi almost slipped off but he maneuvered her to rest in his left arm as she sat sideways on Ryo's back. The demon was nowhere in sight. Tsuki breathed hard catching his breath very relieved. "Thank you, Ryo, you saved us." Tsuki patted her head and she whined, no stopping.

Before Ryo could ride into Kawakura Tsuki took control leading her around the outskirts of the town. Soon they came upon his lonely looking house. Dismounting, he pulled Dateshi down and walked into his house his heart still racing. Kicking off his sandals, he made his way to his room. He placed her upon the bed having difficulty with her wings. Finally, placing her with her wings meshed into her back, her arms ran along her sides.

Sighing, "Datenshi…please be safe, wherever you are." He whispered. Outside, Ryo was still waiting, showing no signs of impatience. Why would she, did she have somewhere to go? Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around her broad neck, her long, bole, untamed hair soft between his fingers. Sighing once again, "thank you Ryo…so much…I don't know-" he stopped thinking about what he was going to say, well he would be dead of course, "…what I could ever do to repay you, the both of us." Returning the gesture by pressing her large mug into his back she neighed. He let go and watched as she vanished into the cold, lonely forest in which the demon might await. Just thinking about it made his back flare like wild fire. "Augh!" He stumbled into his home, the pain too unbearable as he did not get too far from the door. "Uh!" He breathed before he fell to the floor.

She calmed herself even though she had done nothing but stand there. She was recovering from feeling the dagger being slightly pulled out and pushed back in; she figured that it was merely a mistake. The dagger being disturbed brought great stress to her body, was it a warning? Would it always be like this every time the dagger was touched? After the pain dulled to a mere nuisance she looked and saw only darkness and started to walk. But as she walked something did not feel quite correct. A pool of light caught her eyes and she turned. A door of spilling light came into view. It hovered far and above her vision. "Wha…?" She started to walk toward it. 'Oh, the old woman must have seen this.' She remembered telling the woman to go to the light she had seen. But Datenshi had not saw anything but the darkness she was facing just a moment ago. As she came closer and closer the light became brighter and the trek became harder as if gravity were working hard to pull her down. But she did not stop, her heart racing with great speed. Looking behind her down further than she had come, like descending stairs, deathly flames licked the ebony as if wanting to be free from hell. "Oh!" She gasped seeing the gate but turned back around to the light. The light encased her and its warmth healed the pain in her wing and in her chest. As she walked it was as if a dark ramp rose her to the door as she continued. It had to be the same at the other end but of course downward.

It was so blinding, the light, that she almost had to shield her eyes but she wanted to see it all. And so she was thrust into a world of pure shine, no ebony in sight.

"Welcome," said a soft voice that came from a little farther away to the right, "to the Holy Kingdom of Heaven."

--

Ah, such a wonderful and pleasing chapter. So Datenshi finally gets to live out her dream! How will it all turn out for her? And what is up with our poor little Tsukitateru? How will the alternate story unfold? All these statements and questions will be answered in the next chapter folks! Anyway, R&R!

Till you read again!


	12. TDTFFH Part5:God Shall be Your Judgement

Master of Okami

Chapter Twelve

The Demon that Fell from Heaven:

Part 5: God shall be your Judgment

I do not mind flamers. But I must say, the content of this chapter does not reflect my belief of how heaven, or any creatures or beings that may reside in heaven, looks or is. It is merely for the progression of the story and both you and I's entertainment. So just don't complain on it because it is just a story, I am not trying to get controversial. Everyone has their beliefs on the subject but this is merely for the story and for fun. I appreciate your reading. Anyway on with the chapter!

--

Datenshi kept her eyes closed, somehow they had closed; the light still seemed to blind her when she heard the soft voice speak again.

"Welcome, to the true paradise. Heaven."

She opened her eyes at that statement. 'Is this…really Heaven…?' She thought. Her body felt so light and it felt so soft underneath her feet. It felt as if everything was going to be alright, so relieved was her mind as if all worries had been left in that darkened room. Warmth surrounded her and filled the air. It came from all over. "Heaven?" She spoke finally.

"Yes." The voice was male.

She seemed to be standing on solid clouds that was cream in color, like the sun was shining upon them. They were very comfortable under her bare feet. A few feet away a tall elaborate white gate stood with a hint of silver. But that was all it was, a lone gate and no sort of fencing that connected to it. She looked to the side of the gate and there was nothing but sun bathed clouds as far as the eye could see. And her being a you-know-what she could see way out there. Nothing. There were white roses and rose petals and cupids, and small arrows that designed the frame of the gate, and white spiked vines swirled around the frame as well. Small bows and circlets that were perhaps halos and a few light silver wings, that were the only contrasting figures on the frame, reminded her of her dagger that held her here.

"There is another gate?" Datenshi asked finally looking to the male who had spoken previously.

"Why yes." The male said quite surprised though it did not show. 'Never has a person who walked through the first gate asked such a question.' He thought.

The man had a graceful smile upon his face. His hair was a dirty brown and so were his eyes. He wore a white sort of robe: it was placed upon his head like a hood and flowed down his body very loosely. Only his soft face was visible not even his arms or legs or feet. It seemed there was no way he escape his clothing. He served to contrast to the crème background but compare to the gate.

Datenshi walked forward looking around and spotting the clear blue sky. But her attention was drawn to the man who watched her. He was observing her closely and he was surprised by what he saw. Not only was she a very beautiful being but she possessed the appendages of the angels. She was graceful in her step; her hair was a beige, crème, tan and looked a bit mane-nish. The tan kimono she wore was a bit tattered and she wore nothing on her feet.

She stopped in front of him; he looked like an ordinary human being. But the few things that were odd about him were his clothes, of course that was minor. He was pure in many ways. It came to her senses, purity like no other being she had ever encountered. He seemed to have power like the clouds: old, ancient, untainted by the waves of time.

'How odd, this woman has white wings like the beings of this world even before she had stepped through the second gate.' The man thought. He said nothing as she surveyed him. It was a deep gaze that searched him. Finally he spoke again. "Please, step through the gate." Part of his robe came up at a hand lightly gesture to the gate he stood beside. She looked to the gate. She felt a strange sort of energy from it that made her hesitate. "It is ok." He said when he saw her hesitate.

She looked to him again. An image of Tsukitateru flashed in her mind and that gave her courage. Turning back she slowly walked through. There was jolt as it felt like she was pulled in. It looked like a vortex as if she were traveling through another dimension. She could feel herself changing; she could feel her wings flare with power as she floated through, her eyes fluttering. She could feel a power flow from all around as it entered her, weaving its way into her body, mind and what soul she had left. It became her. It was her. Her hair fluttered behind her as she raised her arms some. Suddenly she was cast out catching herself from falling. She jerked her head up looking around.

"Welcome to Paradise." Said a calm voice directly to her right.

She looked over and saw another man who was also dressed in a robe. He seemed to have short black hair and sandy brown eyes. She looked around at the land of clouds and some that created mountains. It was all bathed in the light of the sun. It was vast and stretched so far, unending. The man who had spoke eyes widened a bit as he took in her appearance. She noticed this and looked down at her kimono and immediately her hands went to her body roaming all around the silken fabric. It was a very light silver, the material was slick and smooth. There were many designs that were perhaps a shade darker than the overall material. There were flowers and flower petals and single wings and clouds and circlets that were perhaps halos, the designs were far enough apart to allow thick streaks that narrowed at the tips to run between and around them, cutting off and making new ones.

"What happened…to my…kimono?" She asked slowly.

"Please, stay here for just a moment." The man said.

Groaning, Tsukitateru slowly opened his eyes and picked himself up off the ground. He slowly stumbled through the hallway to his room and then turned away when he saw the body of Datenshi. He went to find some more cloth; he had no more mats since they were used to make his bed that was now occupied. He set up beside his bed and went back to sleep feeling much more comfortable than lying on the bare floor.

The next morning he woke up while sucking in a quick breath and raising his head a little. He was face down his arms around a pile of cloth in which he used for his pillow. He had had a dream about stabbing Datenshi and on impact he had quickly awoken. He sighed realizing that it was only a dream but then remembered that it was also a reality he had lived only just yesterday. He got up and spotted the person of his dreams lying still in his bed like Sleeping Beauty looking beyond the part of a sleeping beauty. He placed a hand on her forehead pushing her hair back with a thumb. Leaning down he placed a light kiss on her lips and then stared down at her for a second. Then he went to go and make himself something to eat in his kitchen. He sat and ate his grilled fish and wondered if Datenshi would ever need something to eat. He knew that a demon could go without food or water for an extensive amount of time. Now that he thought about it, it was probably the reason that she was able to survive during her years alone. But even if she was alone he had always found it odd that she could never really fend for herself seeing as she was a demon. Or maybe that was merely because she was a child, ah well, he just hoped that she would be ok in the state she was in now.

After eating breakfast he went to Shogunate headquarters to receive his orders which were the same as always. So he set out to patrol the surrounding area and forest his sword at his hip. He was in his light red and white uniform. On his way to the forest many people greeted him kindly and he was sure to say his hellos making sure to represent the Shogunate kindly. He did not feel at all as smiles and giggles, he felt…sad and, of course, alone. He felt totally detached from the people who greeted him with smiles. He felt totally disconnected to the kind image he was portraying. His detachment from the rest of the world reminded him of his purposeful shunning of Mibu town those ten years ago when he was on his mission. That thought did not make him better in the least it served to sadden him more. Ah damn, how in the hell was he to go on like this? Well he had done it before so it should not be any different. But it would since he knew that there was something that could take these feelings he felt away. But she was in a whole different world now, on a whole different level.

Later that night he had got back home having stayed out in the forest for the day and making it back before it got too dark. He so did not want to meet up with any demons anytime soon, his back was still flaring. He was not at all tired as he approached his door. But before he could reach for it he heard a growling from behind him. Turning quickly his eyes widened as he spotted that bastard of a demon who nearly killed him yesterday. Without so much as a blink of his eye Tsukitateru drew his sword stepping closer to the demon a sneer on his face. "You again?!" He snarled.

"Ah, human, I thought I might find you here." The demon said with a snarl of his own that was much more frightening and threatening. "I see you don't have that dead female demon. Though I can smell her. Let's make a wager: if you kill me then you get to, of course, keep the girl; if I kill you then…I get to have her for dinner!"

Tsukitateru gritted his teeth. "There is no way I am making such a wager. But I will kill you!" He yelled running after the demon. He held his blade on his head bringing it down on the demon who blocked with its forearm. Tsuki dragged the blade down through the demon's flesh.

The demon looked at his wound and licked the blood that dripped from the fresh wound. He then looked to the human with a crazy smile. "Better." The demon lunged forward at incredible speed catching Tsuki in the shoulder.

"Ah…" Tsukitateru grabbed at his wound squeezing it and looking at the smeared blood on his hand. He dragged his tongue up his hand tasting his blood and looked to the demon. "I can do even better."

The demon's eyes were a bit wide for but a split second until a smirk broke out on his face. "Well, don't hold back, human." He said lunging at him again but this time Tsukitateru blocked pushing the demon back. The demon then jumped behind the unsuspecting human and reopened fresh wounds.

"Nah!" Tsukitateru cried out. His back burned with pain. He ran at the demon that simply moved aside but Tsukitateru was quick to catch him. The demon took a swipe at the man but he dodged clumsily bringing his sword on the demon's hand. The hand swiftly closed over the blade and Tsuki's eyes widened. With his other hand the demon attacked continuously while Tsuki dodged here and there his hands securely around the blade's hilt. With all his strength he pulled the blade from its perch and cut deeply into the demon's flesh.

"Damn you human!" The ogre yelled angrily running after his opponent with a roar. "Die!" The ogre tackled him bringing both himself and Tsukitateru to the ground. Tsukitateru rolled out of the way. But as he turned he saw the demon pull back his arm to attack and that is when Tsukitateru's eyes widened. On pure drive he pulled back his sword and with a barbaric roar he brought it down, his eyes then shut tight, right onto the back of the demon's neck. "Ah!" Tsukitateru fell back to his back breathing heavily his eyes closed in relief. But his eyes shot opened as he heard the demon stir, "Grr…" Tsukitateru looked over to see that his blade had not cut completely through the demons neck it had gone only halfway the blade sitting inside the demon's neck. That is when Tsukitateru hopped up pulling the blade out and bringing it over his head and back down with pure force. He hacked the demon's head off completely. He pulled the blade back up and down again and again and again hacking the demon to pieces with gasps and heavy breathing. His head fell back as he looked up to the light blue sky a few specks of blood on his face.

Somewhere up in the vast blew sky a demon walked amongst God and his angels, the clouds beneath her feet.

It had been a year since she walked through Heaven's Gate and received her angelic powers and status. The doorstep angel who had greeted her on the other side of the gate and told her to wait had called upon an angel of apparently higher status and of extraordinary beauty. Her eyes widened when she saw him. He had on the usual robe in which all angels seemed to have on but his had a bit of a silver hue to it and his forehead was adorned by a silver headband with a rough rocky texture and a tear that hung at the bump his nose. He had vivid blue eyes that could capture the soul. His hair was not visible from what Datenshi could see. His facial features were soft and gentle. It almost looked as if he were gliding across the clouds he walked upon as he strolled over.

"_What is your name?" He had asked her, his voice was soft yet strong and commanding._

"_My name…?" She asked slowly still stunned by the sight of him, "My name!" She said as if she had just heard, she hesitated, thinking, "My name…is…my name is…Datenshi."_

_His expressionless face broke out into a light smile his eyes squinting a little as it did. "I see, what an odd name you have, Datenshi." _

He had examined her with his enticing blue eyes taking in all the silver that she had previously taken in and the single silver streak that adorned each of her wings horizontally. His expression never changed from his light neutral one as he took in her appearance and she continued to stare at him still a little stunned. He had then turned back to the doorstep angel.

"_Yes, it is quite unusual but she will merely have to start from the beginning like everyone else who steps through Heaven's Gate." He had said to the doorstep angel who was still a little wide eyed but he nodded nonetheless. He then began to walk away._

"_W-w-w-w-w-w-" Datenshi had stuttered watching him leave. He turned back to her waiting for her to state her business, "w-w-w" He gave another of his signature light smiles and turned away. _

_When he got far enough away he looked over his shoulder and whispered, "I will be waiting for you…" it almost seemed to echo softly in her ears as his pure white wings gushed out and he merely took flight. He soared up into the sky and simply disappeared._

_Datenshi was wide eyed and her lips were parted as she looked to where he disappeared, "wait," she finally whispered still taken by him. She had turned to the doorstep angel who was almost just the same yet his expression was more light and in awe._

From what she had learned in that one year is that the angels who were essentially created by the creator were marked by silver. And those who simply were born on earth and passed on and come to heaven are marked by gold. She was marked by silver. That is simply the reason why the doorstep angel called upon a much higher ranking angel to come check her out. It also just so happened that silver angels had a few more privileges than others. For a while she had had a hard time understanding by what he meant when he said that she would have to start from the beginning. Over the course of this one year she actually understood a little. Those last words he spoke never leaving her mind.

Those who posses knowledge rise beyond their limits.

Gold's usually reside on the level with Heaven's Gate and simply live eternally in this paradise. A few actually took it upon themselves to learn and rise up the levels and gain more privileges. She had to learn in order to rise up and see him again. There was certain place in which those to wished to could rise up to the next place. Once she had stood outside raiser limits looking up in to the sky knowing somewhere up there more angels walked. She never stepped inside knowing that there was no way she would ever get to go up with her unadorned brain. Most would go and stay in the places that made them happiest and some with more ambition, even in the afterlife, would go on to higher places. She had ambition and a will to learn like no other. She wanted to meet him again, she wanted to see God. She wanted those privileges like most would not have. Besides if she were truly dead then there would be only one place in which she would be the happiest but that would come later. She was living out her long time dream of living amongst god and angels, well sort of since most of the silver's were else where and the creator, well he had to _way_ up there.

Over the course of the year she learned things that she had never knew and was always told that there was a lot more to be learned. Most of the time she explored what Heaven had to offer for the dead. There were never really many people around since they were always off in their happy places. She wondered how they could be so content when knowing that there was so much else to be offered. There was no happy place for her, all that was left on earth. She had one goal, one ambition, one dream. And that dream would be realized.

It had been a year since Datenshi was impaled with the dagger and half her soul be cast into near death while the other passed on to the afterlife. She was all he could think about now. He had stopped being worried long ago and settled on simply wanting her to come back. Her body lies still on his bed. It had never been touched besides perhaps on the lips or the hand. She never moved, never sighed, never breathed. She simply lie there with the silver dagger in her chest, it was as if she were dead. A few times he had come to believe that but he would never allow himself to stick with that notion. He knew she was merely living out her dream. She was up there somewhere as alive as heaven would allow.

He had nearly reverted back to his former self: cold and desolate, never speaking much. His care of representing the Shogunate kindly slowly ceased. At times he would actually find himself going to the grave of Mysuki. Was she among heaven or with the gods in which she believed in? He would whisper to her grave to tell Datenshi that he missed her and to come to him if Mysuki ever saw her up there. Did she hear? Did she listen? He had no doubt in his mind that she did not. He became more diligent in his work, if that were possible. At times he would find himself killing an enemy a bit more barbarically than usual. His parents asked for Datenshi, they wondered where she was since they would always be together. Lately he would usually come alone. He would usually simply tell them that she was living her dream and she would come back soon. They began to worry about him since he was changing back into the person he had become eleven years ago after coming home from Mibu.

He even became a bit more emotional. He would feel a surge of anger mostly when killing an enemy. Or sometimes he would feel sad when he was at home with the body lying in his bed. Though there was but one emotion he never felt: happiness. He doubted that he would ever feel such an emotion. He moved within himself always keeping to himself, he was reserved. His demeanor was no longer of kindness. Some would give him funny looks if he were to simply walk into a shop. Ryo never visited since that day and she had no reason to. Would he ever see her again? Would they ever bathe together in the loneliness that they felt? Would he ever kiss her lips while expecting them to kiss back?

She stepped into the raiser limits. Her wings flared out behind her. She merely jumped and her wings caught flight and she soared up. She flew through the air higher and higher until a vast landscape of sun soaked clouds stretched out before her. Slowly she descended until her feet touched softness. She looked up to the blue sky wanting ever so much to fly even higher. For now she looked out in front of her even more determined than before. How long would it take her to get to the end? How long would it take her to reach her goal? That question was left of unanswered as she merely willed herself to go on.

She rose steadily through the ranks. She went on to second seeing almost the same thing. By the second year she had rose to two. There were greater privileges. There were so many new and deeper things to learn. She saw people who were just like her, wanting to go higher. Yet they had not risen as fast as she had in merely two years. She kept herself distant, she made sure of that. She wanted nothing to distract her from her goal. By the third year she rose to three and four. She swore that her need to go even higher nearly drove her into madness. Yet this calming world would not allow such a thing. She was always calm and relieved her ambition the only thing on her mind. At times she would always find herself looking and staring up into the blue sky. How far away was she from the planet in which she was born? Did she get farther and farther away every time she soared up to another platform? She thought it odd; she got farther and farther away as she got closer and closer to her goal.

There were many different races and ethnic groups she had never seen before. They spoke many different languages. But it was odd, she could always understand them. There was never any misunderstanding or there was never any need for translation. It was like she could hear words she had never heard of before but she could understand what they meant. From what she knew she had never learned any other language besides the one she already knew. It was one of the many things that intrigued her. On the fifth level of year three she saw more highly ranked angels and they seemed to take quite an interest in her. There were odd buildings that seemed to be made of rock and such. Every once and a while someone might stumble upon her looking around curiously and in wonder at the building, she might lay a hand on the smooth texture feeling its surface.

When she descended on the sixth platform she was met by a silver. "Ah, I have not seen you here before." The angel said. "You must be new, though you are a silver, how odd. Perhaps you are not new?" He asked.

"No, I am." Datenshi said.

"I see. Study hard." He said smiling.

She thought it odd that there was a greeting angel at the raiser. Nonetheless, she did just that, studied hard. This time it was particularly difficult to understand a lot of the things that were being taught to her. There were no formulas or how to do this or that. It was an understanding, a great knowledge of the greater picture: earth. It was about its mysterious and the creatures that roam it. There were no decimals or fractions; it was just an understanding of greater things, of the universe.

At times she would find a person of the lower golden rank looking oddly at her. It was almost as if they looked at her in awe. Were they intrigued by her rank or was it something else? The higher she went the less gold's she encountered. That was ever so true when she rose to the sixth platform during her fourth. When she got there a few people swept her away to her quarters. There she found her place to rest after a long day of studying nearly endlessly. There were a few other spots in which others could rest in the same room. She did feel a little tired from hardly sleeping these last few years of pursuit. She climbed in the bed and fell into a light sleep.

There was said to be some "outsiders" spotted around the area. Some figured they were simply travelers. They were seen on and off but oddly enough no one could give their description. That made the whole 'perhaps travelers' assumption fly out the window. Nothing had been done about it since the so called 'travelers' did not act. That led everyone to believe that they were really only travelers. With the two conflicting ideas the subject did not go far and all was forgotten. But now there was said to be different, or so the victim saw, people attacking random traveling Kawakura citizens on the outskirts of the town like bandits.

Unfortunately, this had not reached Tsukitateru's ears for he was never really up to date on things as of late. So that only meant that he would, like always, have to go receive orders instead of acting on the situation automatically like those who were informed did.

Without a clue, Tsukitateru entered upon the Elite Dojo Headquarters for the orders of the day. "Tsukitateru?!" A man said loudly. He was the new leader of the Elite Dojo who had replaced the previous one not too long ago. He was a funny guy but he took his job seriously and could become serious. "What are you doing here? There is a situation that must be attended to immediately. A few of the samurai have already set off. I sent down Kane to make sure you got the message to go but you can just go now. He will leave when he knows your not there." The man said.

Tsukitateru was stiff and wide eyed, really wide eyed. His horror stricken face did not relent when he spoke quietly, "…you…sent…someone…down to my…down to my house?"

"Yes, I sent Kane." The leader said in wonderment about the horrid look on the man's face. "You can jus-" He was cut off as Tsukitateru swiftly turned and kicked off running. He was gone in a flash.

He ran and ran through the dirt lain streets, dirt floated up behind him. That day he came from Mibu covered in blood and running to his parent's house flashed in his mind. Just like that time, the people looked at him funny and worriedly as he ran pass with his teeth clenched. Kane was one of his oldest friends that he used to hang out with. And quite frankly his friend did not have any qualms about going into his home without Tsukitateru there. The guy became worried for him when his personality seemed to change again like fourteen years ago. Tsukitateru hardly bothered to stop when he came to his door, opening it. He ran in not taking off his footwear and skidded to a halt at the opening of his bedroom.

Kane's eyes were of curious wonderment as he stared down at the beautiful near death demon. A hand was around the hilt of the magnificent dagger slowly drawing it out.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" With his barbaric cry Tsukitateru ran forth and punched the man square in the face as he turned to look with deer light eyes. Tsukitateru fell upon him as they fell to the floor. He continued to mercilessly beat him in the face. But soon his punches slowed until they were mere taps.

From where he lay, Kane had a bruised cheek and a bloody lip as Tsukitateru continued to straddle and hover over him. He could see the anger on his face, a burning, deep anger that came from the soul. Kane could tell he was taking what anger he had out on him. By now as his fists tapped childishly on his face Tsukitateru's face show with another sort of emotion, it had been fourteen years, four years, since Kan saw such emotion that shown under his eyes and strolled down his face. He sobbed as his tears fell from his chin and onto Kane's chest. He made a move to reach up and wipe away a tear but was surprised as his face connected to the junction of his neck and shoulder. It would have been an awkward moment if they were not old friends, friends who had grown a bit distant, but still friends.

"Why…?" Tsukitateru asked quietly after a long moment of sobbing in Kane's shoulder. "Why is this happening-why am I crying…?"

"Because for whatever reason, you're hurting inside and maybe you didn't know that." Kane said quietly.

"I'm hurting…?" Tsukitateru asked quietly. With a light smile Kane nodded. There was another moment as Tsukitateru's expression lightened a little as well and they stared at each other in silence. Then his eyes widened a bit as he realized he was straddling his friend. He quickly hopped off with a light smile.

Kane slowly got up and smiled widely. "Now that is something I haven't seen in a while." He said.

"Huh?" Tsukitateru asked curiously. Kane shook his head in a nothing gesture. "Um, sorry for hitting you, or at least after that first one."

Kane arched a brow. "Naw, it's ok, I really think you needed it, though it hurt like hell," he put a hand on his bruised cheek then wiped away the blood on his lip. "So," Kane started off slowly having a feeling of how sensitive the subject was, "what's up with the demon?" Tsukitateru had gone over and he pushed the dagger back down in her chest, no movement as expected. "She's dead?! Are you keeping her dead?! With that dagger?!" Kane asked incredulously.

"It's a long story…" Tsukitateru whispered looking down at the demon's face.

Kane said nothing at his quiet statement figuring that it was a long complicated story. He came over and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sure it is but we have to get to work. There are a bunch of bandits on the outskirts of town we should go take care of those scum bastards."

Tsukitateru nodded firmly once at him and they set off.

"Ah…!" Datenshi gasped sitting up quickly. A hand was clenched over where her heart resided.

"Are you well? Are you feeling pain?" A soft voice said. Datenshi looked up to see a man of soft facial features, vivid blue eyes, mildly long beautiful blonde hair with his usual adornments and clothing. Her eyes widened and for a moment she could no longer feel the pain she felt. At her look he gave his usual light smile. He noticed how she tightly clenched her heart. 'Such pain should not be felt here.'

After a second of simply staring at him she said, "No, I feel no pain."

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"Yes…" She whispered. He then came over and placed a hand over her tightly clenched hand. Her eyes widened a bit as the pain in her chest melted into nothing.

'Such pain, there is no such pain here.' The angel thought as the area under their hands lit a little and the pain that she felt, and he felt through her, dissipated.

Her eyes were closed. Her chest felt warm as he did whatever it was that he was doing. His hand then left her and she nearly had half a mind to pull it back. "Thank you…" She said quietly while opening her eyes.

There was a moment. "You finally made it." He said.

"This is the last platform?!" She asked incredulously.

"Oh no," He said, "You are nearly there."

"I see." She said not exactly disappointed.

"Have you been learning very many things?" He asked.

"Yes, I have." She said with a small smile.

"Excellent." He said. "Come with me. There is something in which I must show you." He turned causing his concealing robe to sway around and flow behind him followed by Datenshi. He led her far out until they came to an object that sat up on a small mountain of raised clouds. It was a cup. It was brown with a small tulip shape and long stem neck and was made of stone. It was not just some regular old cup, it was a goblet. But what was really odd was that light was spilling over the edge. The spore like light spilled over and hovered a little over the edge like a ball that was too big to sit inside so it sat on top. He saw her look of captivating awe and said, "It is The Holy Grail of Light." She looked at him curiously. He turned back and reached out to the grail and took a pinch of its light. He handed it over to her and she curiously took it. Though it was clearly in her hand, she felt nothing even with her superior, sensitive touch. She rolled it between her fingers in fascination. "Light allows one to see. A cup holds what cannot be contained. Light is holy and so is this grail. Take this light you hold and allow yourself to see who you wish."

She nodded and she closed her hand over the light she held and closed her eyes. She knew exactly who she wanted to see. Someone she had not seen in a quite a while, too long a while. A conception formed in her mind. A reddish brown eyed man stared up into the sky and Datenshi had a direct view straight on the front of his face that held a light expression. There was a deep sadness that was etched deeply, so deeply into his soul. There was nothing else, only sadness. There was a moment to which she could feel something lay itself on her forehead. Her eyes widened a bit as his lips moved to the words "I will always be waiting for you, Datenshi." He closed his eyes his face still turned to the sky. She came back, a tingling in her eyes. She found that the angel had put his hand upon her forehead. She said nothing about it.

"A deep sadness, that goes back in time and has grown over time." The angel said quietly.

She was a bit confused by this. She looked down into her open palm and saw that the light was gone. "Where did it go?"

"It has been absorbed by the invisible spectrum, by the light that flows all around us. It has left the protection of the Holy Grail and returned to the light." He said. "Use it whenever you like."

"Wow, ok, thanks." Datenshi said.

He was quite curious about this girl. This was the first time he had personally escorted someone around or come down to the sixth platform in a while or the first fours years ago. There was something so different about her. She had become a silver though she was not created directly by the creator. She could never put her wings away. She had come to the sixth platform in merely four years which was quite a record in itself. It tended to show that she was studying hard and very determined. The heavens relieved ones pain yet she felt pain. It relieved the negative emotions yet deep within her eyes, like the man in her light conception, was a sadness that could only be matched by the man's. And when she stared at him with such length he could actually see that there was a deeper meaning behind it than the usual explanations. There was a mystery surrounding her that made him curious; more curious than he had ever been.

"I must be going now." The angel said.

"I never got your name." She said a bit loudly.

He gave a light smile. "My name is Afrikal." His voice almost seemed to echo.

Her eyes widened a bit. 'So it really is him.' She thought. 'The angel who descended and shown himself before Priestess Yuuga.' He turned away.

"W-w-w-w-" He turned to her with his light smile a bit amused, she stopped and took a breath really not wanting to lose him again, "wait…" she said though she knew it was a little too late for that since he was already waiting. "When will I see you again?" She asked quietly.

"Make it to the last level of Heaven and you will see me again." He said merely taking off once again and flying up disappearing into the blue sky above in which she looked upon with serene eyes. From that moment on she studied like crazy, even more so than she had been. The conception that formed from the light spore motivated her to no end. He was still waiting, waiting for her. All this time and he had not given up. When he whispered those words she realized that he truly meant what he said about wanting her dream to come true and doing whatever it takes. He was still doing whatever it took for he still waited, waited for her dream to play full, waited for her to come back. He looked to the sky with sad eyes and she looked to the earth with sad eyes. Could he feel her sadness that was shielded by excitement the way she could almost literally feel his?

Merely a month or two after the fifth year she approached the greeting angel again at the raiser. She wondered if he had been standing there all this time and had half a mind to ask him. She did not since there were greater things lying ahead. "Are you qualified?" The angel asked.

With a firm nod she quietly said, "Yes…"

"Then you may step into the ascending boundaries." He said gesturing a hand to the area behind him. She sensually walked forward. "Congratulations. I know not how you did it but you made it to the last level of Heaven." He said.

She turned to look back at him and said, "I was motivated." Her already visible wings flared out behind her and she jumped catching herself in the air. "I thank you." She said as she flew up and ascended into the sky and onto the clouds above.

She stood before a magnificent palace of grandeur. It was made of stone like all the others. It had monumental stairs that gave way to a broad porch. Tall doors adorned the front that were opened outwards which allowed one to see the designer wings that started inward at the top and curved down outward to the tips. Tall windows lined the walls beside the doors. It stood like tower and it had a sort of radiance to it. She stood in awe at such a structure, having never seen something so huge or so beautiful.

"Welcome to the palace where all of God's most precious creations reside." A soft voice said from above.

She turned to look. "Afrikal." Datenshi said in awe as he fluttered down to the clouds the sun hitting his back as he gracefully landed.

"You are now one of God's precious creations." He said and her eyes widened. He gave his signature smile. "Come, let me show you around." He surprised her almost as much as he surprised himself. He led her up the long length stairs and into the huge opened doors. The inside took Datenshi's breath away much like the outside. The ceiling was so tall; a few silvers roamed and actually flew around the huge hall. He took her around and showed her the palace that portrayed very much ancient history. They were met with many angels who took an interest in her. A few women silvers stood around playing harps.

"Afrikal?" Datenshi asked when they were in a narrow hall alone. She had turned to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Does…God live here?" She asked.

He smiled at her unusual question. It was new and when she asked it he had to remind himself that she was new here. "Yes."

"Can I…_see_ God?" She asked a bit quietly.

"One day you will see him." Afrikal said.

"What day do you think that will be?" She asked.

"I cannot know until that day comes." He said.

"I see." Datenshi said.

"You should not worry; you will see him one day." He reassured her seeing her subtle nearly disappointed look.

Nighttime came quickly, moonlight cast a blanket on the clouds like the sun, and she had to be given a quarter. She was unfamiliar with it all and it was really new to her since all this time she's been focusing so much on studying and not sleeping. She realized that she would really have to settle down now and not be so very active and excited about moving up for she could go no further. "Can I…stay with you?" She asked since Afrikal was pretty much the only person she knew in the place, even ever since she first got here five years ago. She seemed to realize that she not only pursued her dream but she would always find herself pursuing him.

"I do have large quarters." He said thoughtfully with a light smile. "Let me show you." He led her up and up and up and up and up the tower. She flew up with him until they finally landed. "As you can see I stay high up." They had landed on a sort of indoor balcony. They came to a huge set of doors that were surprisingly smaller than the front doors. He walked up to them and they automatically opened which Datenshi thought was fascinating. They entered into a very large and adorned living space. And he led her farther in to a set of even smaller doors that were still larger in comparison to the two figures. They entered and found a bed so big it was impossible.

"Is this God's bed?!" She asked incredulously.

He actually laughed a little which surprised her since she thought he was not capable of laughing. "No, it is mine." He said. "And truthfully, God's bed is much smaller."

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, he tends to keep himself at a minimum and showers the creatures of heaven with more luxury than himself." Afrikal said with his signature smile. "Those of the lower levels were kept to their imagination. They must use their imagination."

"Wow." She whispered getting it a little since those of the lower levels usually resided in the places that made them happiest. It was left to their own minds and the spiritual power of heaven to get them to that happy place. That may be the truth but she was in wonderment on as to how Afrikal knew all this.

It had entered into the fifth year. Five years he had not seen her. Five years he had waited. Months had gone by and it was the same. Her body, her face was untouched by time. He had aged only a little but it was still noticeable. Things were the same but a new enemy emerged, a small enemy that was hardly known. Tsukitateru was wandering the forest aimlessly. He was on his usual patrolling activity. Somehow he had gone farther than necessary a bit out of it since nothing rarely happened. It was a nice sunny day out perhaps symbolizing a joyous day to come. The forest was thick and the grass was nearly knee length. Birds could be heard in the treetops. A few clouds hung in the sky. He waded through the grass and swam through the trees. The wind blew lightly causing the grass to sway.

He stepped from the forest and looked up from the ground after hearing the ruffling of grass a little ways in front of him. He spotted three men with swords at their hips. Blond hair with blue eyes, one had black eyes with neck length black hair that was up in a high tail that stood as the leader, while the other was brown haired and brown eyed. They all stared not immediately registering each other as the newcomer. But then a woman stepped from the thick forest into the small clearing, wearing odd clothes, a little busy with being entangled at the moment. Suddenly, she looked seeming to realize the stalemate, his eyes widened, but she recognized him first.

"T…Tsuki…tateru…?" She whispered having taken in his appearance in a split second.

"S…Sat…suma…?" He whispered back now recognizing the three men.

"Tsukitateru…?" The black hair man who stood as the leader, who always stood as the leader, whispered looking from the woman back to the man. The two other men looked at each other in wide eyed disbelief: the blonde had a hand over his mouth while the other just stared. "Tsukitateru?!" He yelled seeing him in a whole new light while throwing a hand on the hilt of his sword and drawing it out. He ran at him.

Tsukitateru was still in a shocked state, as were everyone else, but before the man could vertical slash him he drew his sword blocking causing the other two guys to throw a hand on their hilts. "Sanjuro!" He yelled through clenched teeth pushing him back. Sanjuro came at him again but he merely blocked again.

"No! Don't Sanjuro or he'll kill you!" Satsuma yelled.

"You still believe in that jerk?" The brown haired man named Sudeki asked turning to look at her. She said nothing for she watched the fight worriedly. Sanjuro stumbled back after Tsukitateru pushed him again and with his perfected speed and skill he quickly slashed him across the chest. That is when both Sudeki and Asato drew their swords and ran at him as Sanjuro nearly fell back. Tsukitateru was forced to turn his attention on the two oncoming men as they swung at him two different ways but he blocked them both. Now with the two guys on him Tsukitateru was beginning to be pushed back. "You bastard Tsukitateru!" Sudeki yelled though he saw their advantage.

Satsuma watched with her right hand in her left sleeve a bit defensive. 'No, their not going to win.' She thought. But she saw as Sanjuro slowly stood up behind the pressured man and her eyes widened. 'Maybe they can do it.'

'Ah, Satsuma.' Tsukitateru thought as he bent his left leg back and kicked Sanjuro square in the nuts. The man doubled over dropping his sword his hands holding his jewels. Tsukitateru swiftly came down causing the two to fall forward but with his sword he slashed Asato's cheek and quickly stood and backhanded him. Asato's eyes and mouth were wide in frightened disbelief as his right hand was on his cheek; he did not catch himself when he fell to the ground using his other to lie on his cheek as well. All at the same time Tsukitateru took his sword like a stabbing knife and drove it into Sudeki's shoulder while he lay on the ground.

"Ah!" Sudeki let out a cry. The victorious man came over and kicked him in the gut eliciting another cry. Then he went over to Sanjuro and kicked him in the balls again. Lastly, was Asato who still had a hand on his now marred cheek with a look of shock on his face. Tsukitateru stood over him, a foot on either side of him, and thought of how he really looked a bit girlish. So he backhanded him twice across the face. Business with the fellas was now concluded.

Sword in hand he now focused his attention on the impossibly frightened Satsuma. Her odd clothes consisted of a very, very, very short skirt though none could see her under area when she stood still. The whole thing was a one piece so it fit snuggly on her waste, not even the obi tended to help, and her surprisingly nice sized chest area. He remembered the days when she was adorned with nothing. She had long sleeves but that was one of the odd parts, along with the skirt. It was as if she completely cut the material in half at the elbow area into two pieces. Then she took leftovers and made thin, four inch long strings, attached the end of each string to each end of the two pieces. There were three holding each belling sleeve to the rest of the material. So that the elbow could easily be seen and perhaps allow free movement. She had taken out a kunai knife but as he slowly neared she held it to her chest.

"I see, so you have trained in the art of a ninja." Tsukitateru said as he slowly advanced on her. "Impressive." There seemed to be various weapons on her back.

"S-stay back! Or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Cut me? Kill me?" He asked his hands diagonally out to his sides his right still holding on to his sword. "Come on Satsuma. You're a _ninja_, do something!" He said with an almost crazy smile plastered on his face.

She could see it: a rage so great, a sadness so deep, that even the ocean could perhaps not fill its depths. She could be killed by these two things that burned in his eyes. She could see that he had gotten over his uncontrolled self from fifteen years back as he fought but there was something else that drove him; nearly to the depths of madness. He was not the same Tsukitateru she had met fifteen years ago; she had a feeling that he had gone a long time ago. She should have stepped in when her friends were fighting but she could not, there was something holding her back. She held the kunai knife out in front of her. She _was_ a ninja, right? Then why does she not attack?

"Are you going to prove yourself to me?" He asked coming up to her kunai putting his chest on its tip, he waited, she struggled. A hand came up onto the kunai to slowly pull it out of her hand. "You always believed in me, Satsuma." He said seeing as she already knew that he would win the fight against the three boys. "And I see you never forgot me." He said while slowly dragging a hand down her arm referring to her altered turquoise kimono, the kimono he had given her long ago. He came closer and slowly wrapped his arms around her stiff form. Surprisingly, her body relaxed a little and he smirked.

She slowly brought her arms around his waste hugging him back her eyes slid closed. "Tsukitateru…" She whispered a tingling in her eyes. Damn it what hell was she doing? Her face was in his chest since that is where she came up to. 'No, I can't betray my friends.' She thought as she slowly pulled out a kunai knife from her sleeve.

Tsukitateru could feel her body tense up in his arms, he smirked. He pushed her back from him as she was about to strike him from behind. He smiled. "I knew you had it in you, my dear Satsuma."

"Tsukitateru! You betrayed us! You betrayed Mibu! And I cannot forgive you for that!" She yelled while running after him. In a split second the kunai knife in her hand was replaced with a tanto.

"I never betrayed Mibu! You foolish girl! I was never _with_ Mibu! My goal was to destroy it!" He yelled as he backed up between the guys. Asato was still conscience with his shocked expression. Tsukitateru brutally kicked the stunned boy in the gut and then in the face sending him out cold.

Satsuma's eyes were wide. "You…were sent to Mibu…to destroy it?" She asked quietly. "That was your purpose for coming?!" She asked loudly.

"Orders, my dear, Satsuma. A man has to make his living." He said.

"But you were just a mere a child!" Satsuma said now slowly advancing on him, her left arm elbow bent in front of her in defense while her other held the small tanto knife closer to her body.

"You must know, Satsuma that the head suffered because he underestimated me. You of all people should know that." Tsukitateru said slowly backing until he got into the forest. 'I have no doubt that she is quite skilled at what she does, I must have a defensive environment.'

Satsuma's eyes narrowed. Of course, that was how it always was. Those who fought against him always tended to underestimate him. That is how they always ended up badly injured. But now that he was an adult they would die. She was quite surprised that he had not killed her friends. That made her suspicious and more determined to end him now lest he carries out the vile deed he may have in mind. He had disappeared into the forest and she heard nothing. This setting was so unprepared, unlike the times in which she would carry out a mission so this was literally all on her pure skill. Not to mention her pure skill against Tsukitateru's. She slowly stepped into the forest careful to avoid the things that might cause any noise though she knew he might be watching her at the moment. Suddenly she heard something hit the tree beside her and she swiftly turned to it and saw a rock on the ground and her eyes widened. It came too quick, a slash hit her shoulder. "Ah…" She turned to see where the strike had come from but there was nothing. 'Damn him. Am I underestimating him?!' She thought while quickly putting her tanto away and pulling out another weapon. 'No, I can't do that or I will die here.' Suddenly another slash came at her on her other side though this was on her arm. "Nah!" She gasped. 'I have to concentrate.' She said while zoning out focusing on no sound other than what she wanted to hear. If she took away all other sounds then he will only be what is left. She closed her mind to all other sounds searching and searching until she found him. He was close which enabled her to hear him. His footsteps were skillfully light and he seemed to be circling her cautiously, his sights like a hawk. "Gah!" She gasped again bending over clutching her wound her eyes narrowed. He was moving in for another strike. It was about to come when she suddenly came up whirling around her manriki-gusari and threw it at his sword stopping it in its tracks. She did a whip like motion then pulled the chain up over her head pulling the sword from his hands, whirling it to the right to release the chain. 'Yes, I did it! A samurai without his sword.' She thought in triumph. She threw out her chain again hoping to catch him but it merely dented a nearby tree. 'He's defenseless now.'

'Damn! My sword.' He thought. 'Nice move though. Now what am I going to do?' He thought as he heard a _thud_ on the tree beside him. Her chain made a freaking deep dent in the tree! 'Now that is a dangerous weapon I should steer clear of.' He said as he ran farther into the forest. He may be defenseless but he still had a slight advantage of being able see her and have her in his sights.

'I still don't see him!' She thought. She heard a rustle to her left and then one to her right then one behind her; she quickly turned around, there was no one. She slipped her manriki-gusari away and slowly slithered her left hand into her right sleeved her eyes cast to the side. Quickly she swirled around an arm outstretched, flicking open her fan, she slashed horizontally with her body movement. It was like the matrix or something, he had dodged from bending his upper body all the way back landing on his hands in an exorcist stand. While in his awkward position he kicked but she did a back flip dodging him. He quickly threw his legs up and pushed himself back into a standing position. As soon as he landed he ran at her ready to swing as if he were swinging a hammer over his head. She dodged to the side slashing her weapon but he threw his body away from the attack. "You would dare try to hit a woman?!" She yelled slashing her fan every which a way as he dodged and ducked.

"You are merely a ninja at the moment! My adversary!" He said as he ducked and tackled her. "Not to mention you still are a child in my eyes! You haven't even hit me yet!" He yelled and her eyes widened in disbelieving anger. He was now on top of her holding her hands over her head. Her leg came up to knee him in the jewels but he caught her with his leg now holding both her legs down. "Ah, ah, ah, that's no place little girls should be messing with." He said smirking at her very vulnerable position. Her eyes widened again.

"Quit calling me a little girl!" She growled through clenched teeth.

"Ooh, feisty as always!" He said. "Hmm, though this physical body that I see does tend to show out the child that I see." He said and a light blush marred her cheeks and he smiled at her. There was a moment as he stared down at her. She was a little tense but almost lay submissively underneath him. Her eyes were a bit light and serene as she looked up at him in slight subtle embarrassment and parted lips. His eyes squinted a little as he leaned down to her neck taking a whiff and coming to her ear, "…you love me don't you…?" He whispered and the body underneath him tensed a little and began to tremble lightly. "…tell me how much you love me…" He whispered in her ear. "…no…show me how much you love me…" He whispered with slight maliciousness as he lightly licked her ear and slid a hand down the side of her body the other holding both her wrists. Her eyes widened to impossible length's as he began to place light, almost nonexistent, pecks on her cheek moving from her ear. Her eyes shortened as he continued then they closed tightly. Without so much as visible warning she smashed her lips into his, feeling him smirk and nearly pulling her hands from his but he held on tight.

Datenshi's eyes were wide as she watched the awaiting man make out with the ninja girl he apparently knew. She had never seen her before. The girl was frantic; she was desperate for him, as if she had been waiting all her life for that moment; for that moment to be with Tsukitateru. His aura was dark and plagued of maliciousness and the girl's, well hers was of pure bliss but also of guilt and shame. They had made it to their feet moving around the forest while removing each others clothing. They made it to the outskirts of the small clearing and he had her backed up against a tree, they had stopped to catch their breaths, he was now bent over her and her hands came up to the hold the sides of his waste.

"Please…Tsuki…tateru…" She whispered desperately. "…please…"

"Please, what…?" He asked quietly in her ear. "What do want me to do…?" He asked maliciously.

"Please…" She whispered again avoiding his jewels.

"What do you want from me…?" Tsukitateru asked still quiet. "What…?"

"I want you to fuck me!" She blurted out almost angrily her hands clenching his sides and her eyes tightened. Over these past fifteen years she had learned nearly the hard way just what he meant by the things he told her when they were young. She understood and over the years she had become grateful to him for telling her these things. Though she always wondered where he obtained such knowledge but some things she could figure out. 'A very bad place' he had called it, he had left her to find out just what that 'bad place' was.

"My dear, dear Satsuma…" He whispered sliding both his hands down her body until he reached her buttocks picking her up.

Datenshi turned away from the light conception. She was not sad she was fucking angry. Angry as all hell! She could have killed that woman if she were standing there, she would have!

"_How much do you love me?"_ Datenshi heard him ask maliciously.

"_So much. More than anything. More than myself!"_ She heard the woman named Satsuma nearly moan. Datenshi had to admit that it was quite a hoot when the guys slowly woke up very dazed to find their woman friend being fucked so pleasurably. They stared with wide eyes, too weak to move. But she was still angry as all hell, the two figures constant moans, groans and grunts continuously reminded her of that.

Tsukitateru looked over and smirked at the guys and said, "Looks like I had her first." They were all angry. Satsuma was still pressed up against the tree with Tsukitateru's body since her legs seriously wanted to give way. He flicked his left hand at the guys and they each gave a grunt touching their hands to their necks. He turned back to the heavily breathing girl who embraced him. He slid a hand up her back to her neck to her hair; he used his other to jerk something from the tree. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips his hand lightly pulling her head back. Suddenly his gentle grip tightened and there was slight shocked expression as for a split second cold steel could be felt on her back. His right hand swiftly came horizontally in front of her and it almost seemed as if her wide eyes were following the movement as it came back painfully across her neck the cold steel slitting her throat. "You must know, Satsuma, that I really did care for you…" He whispered. "…But you, like everyone else, did exactly what you were not supposed to do. You of all people should have known that." He whispered in her ear as she fell against him and slid to her knees both her hands around her neck clenching it.

'Did I underestimate him? Yes, it seems so…' Satsuma thought breathing raggedly her body slumped. She looked up at him, of course she was angry, but she knew that she was going to die here, like Sakuya, so she had one last chance to tell him. "I…I…" she struggled as he watched her, "…I…l…love…you…Tsuki…tateru…" She fell over to the ground on her side now seeing her friends twitching as they died slowly.

Tsukitateru smirked as she fell over and he turned away looking over his shoulder. "I cared for you Satsuma, but I never loved you..." He said quietly to her. "Now you can each watch each other die, like the friends you are!" He said to the dying bodies on the ground. He came back over to Satsuma to lay her flat on her back and to pull her hands from her throat. "Its ok now, go to sleep, that's what you do after being pleasured so nicely…" He said quietly, running a hand down the side of her face. She turned her head to find that Asato's body lie stiff, shortly after Sudeki quieted and lastly Sanjuro gave way to death. She turned back to Tsukitateru staring up at his beautiful face. She weakly reached a hand up trying to caress his face, he knew it would not get far so he grabbed it holding it as her body relaxed, her pupils dilated, her eyes slid halfway closed to stare up at him blankly. He closed her eyes and laid her hand by her side.

He went over to the other dead guys who each had a thin needle with a small beadlike head sticking out of their necks. The ashiko needles had slowly put them to their deaths. He straitened their bodies. Then he came over and picked Satsuma up bridal style carrying her away. "Mission complete, Mibu survivors terminated." He whispered.

Datenshi was wide eyed, shocked, angry, stunned. Such a coldblooded move! She never knew he could be so cold and heartless. He seemed so different from the Tsukitateru she knew. He was so much more brutal and non sincere. The light conception melted away as she willed it to. He had beaten them all to a pulp, fucked the girl in front of her friends, killed her friends and then killed her. It was just mind blowing when it came to a guy like Tsukitateru who was always so nice and kind or at least from what she could remember. She had seen him kill a demon before and a few humans as well but this seemed as if it were on a whole different level. This guy was a killa. Datenshi's eyes widened; a coldblooded killer…

It had been months since that incident almost nearing the end of the fifth year. She kept it locked within her mind, not thinking about it or at least she tried not to. Afrikal seemed to notice that there was something wrong and at one point he asked her what the matter was, but she told him it was nothing and he never spoke on it again. After such a while she had still not seen the Almighty God. But she did learn of something new in the land of heaven. Afrikal had been called to a meeting with other high ranking angels. Datenshi descended to the sixth platform in which she had not been on in months. There she was greeted by the greeting angel near the raiser limits. She began to walk and after a while she came to the Holy Grail of Light that sat upon the small mountain of raised clouds. But she did not wish use that and passed it completely.

After a long time of walking she finally saw it: there was an opening in the spiritual dimension of heaven like a vortex to another world. It was shaped like a door and it was black and had an ominous in which she could feel. It was forbidden to any to step through this other dimensional door. It was forbidden directly from God himself though it was Afrikal who informed her of this. Having been told by Afrikal a message directly from God himself Datenshi's heart beat wildly in her chest. She did not know of the consequences but she would risk it if the door held something that was very precious to her. Something so precious to her, something she had not seen in fifteen years. So she stepped up to the door and stood before it for a second before she finally walked through it. Quickly she was pulled and thrown out in a mere second.

She caught herself from falling, her many bangles jangling on her wrists and ankles. She slowly looked around. She was on a stone bridge, the far off distance on each side was foggy and it was dim. After a short walk she looked back and saw only the door in which she walked through. Even the sandals on her feet click clacked on the stone bridge floor, echoing slightly. Nearly halfway she stopped abruptly as a surge ran through her. She looked across the bridge a dark foggy haze was seen, nothing was clearly visible. A warning surge hit her so hard she swore that she could almost feel it touch her. It would be a bad idea to go any further. But now what was she supposed to do? She had already come up in here and she could not go back without some sort of results. Fists tightened, eyes clenched shut, heart racing, she began to step forward.

"No!" A woman yelled.

Datenshi looked up nervousness in her chest from being discovered but her eyes widened to impossible lengths. Out of the foggy darkness a woman stepped from the shadows. She came forth, Datenshi's eyes never leaving her or reverting back. The woman stopped short a little ways away not coming any closer. Datenshi's mouth parted her face still stuck on stunned. "M…Mother…" She whispered.

"Datenshi…" The woman whispered back with a light sad smile. Datenshi made a move to run to her. "No! Don't come any closer!"

Datenshi was confused. "Why…?" She asked quietly.

"Because…" a man's voice came from the shadows and a man stepped forth, "…you will have to come over to our side…"

"Father?" Datenshi said stunned once again as he came up to stand next to his demon mate. The demon man gave a light smile. "What do you mean…?"

"You will be sucked down into hell." Her father said.

"And if we come over there then we will be pulled into Heaven." Her mother said.

"Well that would be great!" Datenshi said.

The two older demons looked at each other. "Not actually but how did you ever get over there?" Her mother asked.

"I used a special dagger to slice my soul into two halves and one passed on while the other was sealed by the dagger leaving a connection between the two." Datenshi explained. Twice the dagger had been nearly removed but everything seemed ok. Well she had not seen her body ever since she got here five years ago. "I simply wanted the things you two always told me to come true. It became my lifelong dream. To receive fair judgment or at least know how it is on the other side of things though I have never been to the other side, like you two."

"Trust me you don't want to come to this side but we have never been over there either." Her father said. "So who takes care of your body?"

"Tsukitateru." She said.

"Ah, I see." Her father said a bit suspiciously. Why the hell did she have to choose a human of all species?

"When are you going to leave heaven?" Her mother asked a bit worriedly. Heaven was a paradise but it was no place for demons.

"I think by the end of this year I will." Datenshi said. "I think the weirdest thing about all of this was me becoming a silver angel."

"So you are no longer our little demonic angel?" Her father said.

"Of course, since I am both." Datenshi said with a light smile.

"An angel and a demon…" Her mother whispered thoughtfully. There did seem to bit of logic in why all demons were condemned to hell. A demon becoming an angel? It just did not sound right. Not even an angel becoming a demon had a ring to it. "What does it mean to be a silver angel?" She asked.

"It means you were created directly by God, as in I am one of God's angels." Datenshi said. "Gold's are those born on earth and who passed away to heaven."

Her father's eyes widened a bit like 'what?' "One of God's angels?!" He asked incredulously and in a bit of an outrage. "How could that be?"

"I really don't know. I simply walked through Heaven's Gate and became a silver instead of a gold." Datenshi said. "You both know that I was born different. That there was never really an explanation as to why I was born with pure white wings. No I am not saying that I am an angel but that there has to be some sort of reason. There has to be a reason that why I walked through Heaven's Gate and became one of God's angels."

"Worry not my child we have the answer to that." Her mother said. Datenshi was confused.

"Yo!" A deep demonic voice came from the shadows scaring the living shit out of Datenshi though it sounded a bit playful. A tall demon emerged from the shadows, he was not gigantic but he was tall. He walked up to the two figures and Datenshi's eyes widened slowly coming from her defensive position. He was toned but not too lean so as to give him a bit of a bulging look. His body was covered in short white fur and his face and head was that of a bird with a deadly beak and had thin head feathers. His eyes were a fierce orange that nearly seemed to blaze. His tail consisted of a stockpile of long thin feathers. His wore nothing on his chest yet he wore a thin cloth to cover himself while a thin string draped around his hips to hold the cloth in place. His chest and waste were tone yet he had no abs and his thighs were thick and tones as well. He looked halfway between bird and human form so he had arms and legs. But what really caught Datenshi's eye were his beautiful large pure white wings that adorned his back. They were huge to fit his bulging frame.

"Wah…" Datenshi let out a breath. 'He should be over here with me…' Datenshi thought in awe. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Me? Why I'm your great, times thirteen, grandfather!" He said in his deep demonic voice.

"My great, times thirteen, grandfather?!" Datenshi asked incredulously mouth and eyes wide. "How is that even possible?!"

"I am dead remember?" He said heartily.

Momentarily she had forgotten that after seeing her parents after so long. "Well, what sort of demon are you?"

"He is a phoenix demon." Her mother said and Datenshi's eyes only grew wider.

"So…I am…part…phoenix demon…?" Datenshi as incredulously, though she was slightly disappointed at not being a pure bred.

"Yes, phoenix demons are partly holy in some ways." Her mother said.

"Which side are you on? My mother's or my father's?" Datenshi asked.

"On your mother's side." The white phoenix demon said.

"Then why does she not have wings such as mine?" Datenshi asked.

"Phoenixes are quite rare and so the generation afterward merely mated with their own kind and the gene simply bypassed me and finally went on to you after thirteen generations." Her mother explained. "You received the radiance of his white wings."

"Flare those baby's for me." Said her great, times thirteen, grandfather enthusiastically. She smirked and flared them out to their full length, fluttering them a little. "Nice and good control too. They suit you."

"Thanks." Datenshi said not only for his compliment but for being a contributing factor in her having them even though they caused her a lot of heartache over the years. "How did you all know I was on the bridge?"

"Some hell demon was notified by Lucifer himself to tell us. He actually wanted us to pull you over here. That bastard Lucifer, a demon born on earth or not, you don't want to mess with someone like him. His aura is darker than dark itself, he is filled to the bone with a terrible evil, you can feel it radiate to the highest points in hell." Her great, times thirteen, grandfather growled. "Never met him though but with an aura like that well you can count yourself lucky not to."

That sort of made Datenshi shiver, if a great phoenix demon like him could actually say such a thing with a straight face; he had not even met him. "He wanted me?"

"I suppose that is just the sort of guy he is, wants all creatures to burn in hell." Her great, time thirteen, grandfather said.

"Never as long as I am down there will I ever want to meet him." Her mother said.

"Most who die and go there stay on the highest level, never do they descend into the depths of hell." Her father said.

"This bridge is the junction between the three worlds: heaven, earth and hell. If one were to climb over and jump from the bridge then they would descend to earth but it went as such: if you were from hell then some way you _would_ die and be sent back to hell, entering is always the worst; if you were from heaven then it is said that you descend to earth and become a demon and thus are sent to hell." Her mother explained. "Come this way across the bridge from heaven, hell; go across the bridge to your side to heaven, hell. In this system everything leads back to hell. It is the ultimate consequence."

"Oh…" Datenshi said quietly not really knowing what to say. Hell sounded like terrible place and what they were saying probably was not the half of it.

"So what is this I hear about you being in heaven? Why are you over there? That is where all the holy figures are, you don't belong there!" Her great, times thirteen grandfather, said loudly. "I thought it was nonsense your parents were talking when they told me that they used to tell you about 'God and his angels' when you were young!" He said while eyeing them and they looked away a bit and in a 'heh, heh' sort of way. "Even if you did not know that you had a white phoenix as your ancestor, you both and her are demons!" He said. He sounded like an enthusiastic old man.

"We had to give her some sort of reason, so we stuck with that!" Her father said defensively as if that was the only option he had at the time. "Besides did you want us to tell her of Lucifer and his hell demons?"

Her great, times thirteen, grandfather sighed and shook his furry head. "God and his angels…" He sighed ignoring his last comment. "All demons should know that they are the enemy! Holier than thou!" He sighed again. "Bastards!"

"Well the angels that I have met over here are quite kind." Datenshi said a little quiet.

He looked up and sighed again. "Kindness is not the point. It is about them being angels and us being demons. It is like you and this Tsukitateru I have been hearing about. You are a demon and he is a human. It is just not right." He explained. "Have you not heard of demons being superior?"

"Um, of course I have." Datenshi said. Her parents told her of it all the time though she had gotten slightly over the prejudice of it all.

"Do you know why you fell asleep so unnaturally on his back? This Tsukitateru?" Her great, times thirteen, grandfather asked.

Datenshi thought about this wondering what he was talking about. Then it came to her. It was the time when they were traveling from village to village in search of victims who were near death. Even then at those moments she knew that there was something off about the why she would fall asleep. "No. No I don't."

"It is because you were content. You were content with your life. There was nothing that you needed more than to be with this Tsukitateru. It was a sign that you ignored. You do not belong there or here; you should go and live your life out full." Her great, times thirteen, grandfather explained. "You never had a goal or an ambition. You never had a dream." He said. "It was your destiny, a destiny in which you altered by ignoring your demon senses and approaching a priestesses shrine or allowing your human to pierce your heart." He continued. "You are no longer alone in the wilderness in which created this figment of a dream you call your life's dream." His deep voice rumbled to her. "You no longer need this 'dream' for you have already found your destiny who awaits below the clouds and above the flames."

Datenshi stared slightly wide eyed with parted lips. Even her parents looked a little stunned by his words. She never had a dream? Was this true? Was this possible? No, she had wanted this ever since she was little when her parents use to tell of the many stories of God. She had wanted this long before the wilderness, long before her parents died. But then she remembered that day. She was not thrilled or excited but she was quite sad as she waited for Tsukitateru to impale her with the dagger. She had drowned herself in excitement when she began to move through heaven so much that she nearly lost herself. She could see that he had lost himself in these last five years. A raging madness alit his eyes and burned his soul. Maybe he was right but she still did enjoy the new discoveries that came from heaven, meeting Afrikal, fair judgment, seeing her parents once again after so long, gaining a foothold in God's door. Finally appeasing this need that burned inside of her, oh she had had a dream but she had also had a destiny. They were two different things even though one derived from the other. She merely left one behind to pursue the other but she always had it in her mind to come back, to come back to destiny for it can never be escaped or so most think. You escape destiny when you pass on, right? That is a question left only for God to answer.

"I understand." Was all that Datenshi said.

"Well this Tsukitateru is better than those damn angels, even those damn hell demons! Their flesh is like ash, as if their skin had been burned for millennia to an ashy layer." Her great, times thirteen, grandfather said. "I must say that you are a demon that accomplished something no demon has ever done, I must commend you."

"I thank you." Datenshi said with a light smile in which she had gotten from Afrikal.

"Oh yes. About this Tsukitateru," her great, times thirteen, grandfather started off, "he-" Datenshi's eyes widened as an ominous wind passed, "was the-" they widened more as she felt a surge and a light pull, "that-"

"Ah!" Datenshi cried out as she was forcefully taken from her feet by a surge of power and pulled back toward the door she had come. Her arms and hands reached for her parents and her great, times thirteen, grandfather who had braced themselves but forcefully stood their ground not able to do a thing but stare with worried eyes. Her hands caught hold on the inner sides of the door, the lower half of her body waving wildly in the door. "I love you!" She yelled. "All of you!"

Her mother reached out a hand to her and thought, 'I will see you in but a few my child.'

Datenshi was sucked through the door and came into the light of heaven. She fell into a white foggy haze on her back and again came out into the light. She fell through the clouds in a diagonal fashion screaming all the while. Two clouds became four to five to six until she fell and crashed on her back. Her eyes widened to impossible lengths as she immediately spotted a certain face in the crowd. He was tall with a long gray and wise beard with a whitely robe with long belling sleeves. Finally she had met him though at the moment he did not look very kind. A crowd surrounded her and a few did not look very happy. She looked around and saw the beautiful face of Afrikal. That is when she slowly stood up lucky that her wings were unharmed. She stood before his towering form, his brown eyes pierced her. A gust of wind up seated her mane like hair revealing her tipped ears.

"Demon, you have defiled this holy land." His voice rumbled through her ears. She was nearly blinded by his radiance. "You will be banished to your rightful place." He said as he rose his arms to the sky. Lightning flashed and thunder roared startling the people. Clouds formed overhead in the sky of heaven, clouds of deathly dark that swirled ominously.

"God shall be your judgment!" The golden people began to chant. "God shall be your judgment!"

A bolt of lightning flashed before her striking the cloud unto which she stood. A black hole began to spread at her feet opening the clouds beneath her. The crowd continued to chant ominously, the silvers' expression were that of neutral. Then when the hole was lengthy in circumference, the crowd standing at its edge, she began to fall back, her eyes already large, she began to fall.

"Afrikal!" She screamed reaching up to him as he began to get farther and farther away. He held no neutral expression; there was slight sadness on his face. She saw him reach up to his head and pull off his silver metallic headband and drop it down after her. "Aaaaah!" She fell through the white vortex as if she were truly falling from another world. Suddenly she emerged into a dim blue sky, no clouds in sight. The wind rushed past her, howling in her ears. She began to flap her wings frantically and hard, "come on, come on!" She said but they caught no air even though she could feel it sweep past her.

Tsukitateru came into his house not taking off his sandals since he had a bad feeling and was sort of rushing. He walked over to the entrance of his room glancing in, his eyes were thrice. The body of Datenshi was dispersing into light and evaporated then disappeared. The dagger fell to the bed, bloodless. He came over and put a hand upon the bed feeling around, "Wh…" He snatched up the dagger and rushed out the house. Running, he looked around and took to the forest searching frantically. He emerged from the forest and something caught his eyes in the sky. There was a twinkle that was falling, falling from the heavens. He clenched his teeth willing himself to go faster. 'Damn it, if only Ryo were here.' He watched as the small twinkle fell into the forest hidden from view. There was a scream in the distance and a birds quickly took flight; it may have been piercing if someone were in that vicinity. He made it to the forest dodging the trees. There was a bit of a glow that came a little farther away behind some tree. He slowly emerged, unsure of what he might find, but he saw a mangled body stained with blood. "Datenshi!" He ran over to the her and fell beside her, dropping the dagger.

She was lying on her back. Her left calf curved forward from the knee, her tibia and fibula sticking out the back of her calves, blood spurting out. It was as if she had fallen on the back of her heel, straight down, thus breaking the bone and causing it to puncture the skin. Her right leg was bent at the knee and twisted outward to lie in a painfully flat position. Her left arm lie awkwardly under her body in an unnatural position. Her right arm was laid out beside her. One of her wings lay flat and came out from under her vertically straight over her head. The other was stretched out horizontally. Blood soaked the front of her silken kimono.

"Tsuki…" She said in a strained voice looking up at him. "I need you…to…to straighten my body out."

"W-w-what?!" He asked incredulously. "I-I can't…"

"You have to; it will hurt less if you do." She said clenching her teeth and eyes for a short moment.

"O-ok." He said coming to her broken leg. "Ok, here I go." He put a hand under her knee and the other onto the front of her foot; he hesitated for a long while.

"Just do it!" She said loudly and he clenched his teeth and pushed her foot down while pushing her knee up, there was a cracking noise. "Ah!" She cried out. Next was her other twisted leg. He kept her knee bent, picked up her leg and then, using her calf as leverage, forcefully pushed it in while pulling her knee the opposite way. He winced when he heard a cracking noise and she groaned. He eased her arm from under her. "I think…it is just dislocated…" He popped it back in she made no noise for it did not hurt as bad as the others.

"Can you move it?" Tsukitateru asked.

"No." She said. He felt the bone of her forearm, "I feel something."

"I think you have an impact fracture." He said. "Can you move your other arm?"

"Yes, but there is pain." She said though it did not hurt as much.

He lifted her up into a sitting position her wing still stuck up vertically. He nearly gasped at what he saw on her back. Her fore bone, as one could say, or the bone that connected to her back was folded in half allowing the wing to stick up. "Take a deep breath." He said and she did what she was told and so he forced it back into its straight position.

"Aaaah!" Datenshi cried staring wide eyed up to the sky. She could feel her back become a little spotted with blood. The wing was a very sensitive appendage which made it all the more worse. She was slouched, her support coming from Tsuki, abdomen burned in pain. "Tsuki…my stomach…" He laid her down and saw a puncture in her clothing under her right breast and he tore it open getting another shock. Her fucking rib was sticking from under the skin, blood spilled from the wound, the costal cartilage totally gone from what he could see. He merely pulled the skin over it since there was nothing else he could do eliciting a quiet gasp from the demon, her breathing heavy.

After relocating everything they sat up against a nearby tree after placing her fallen headband upon her. She lay into his shoulder in between his legs. He stared at her face, her eyes closed, her expression neutral. Her eyes slowly opened a little to stare ahead of her. Nothing was happening. She could feel nothing healing within. There was nothing but pain; everlasting pain in which she knew would not relent at any moment. Everywhere, everything hurt, even her heart. "How…was heaven?" Tsuki asked his voice quavering.

"Heaven…?" She said quietly. "It was…so amazing…" She said while looking up to the night sky. "It was…magnificent…I wish you…could have been there…" She whispered.

"Magnificent…?" He said quietly. "I'm…glad…but I've been waiting for you…"

"Yes…I know…" She responded back knowing how much he has been. "You…betrayed me…" She whispered.

"What…?" He asked quietly.

"Satsuma…" She said simply.

There was a moment when his eyes widened a little but then he said, "Datenshi…I must tell you…the boy you have been searching for…all this time…all this time, it was…me…I killed…your parents…"

For but a split second she was a bit stunned but then she said, "…I know…"

"You knew all this time?" He asked.

"No…but after…certain events…I think I may have…pieced it together…" She said. "I met my parents…in heaven."

"Y-you did?!" He asked incredulously.

"I even met my…great, times thirteen, grandfather…and found out…I was part phoenix…" She said.

"So, is that the reason for your wings…?" He asked quietly and she nodded, her body seized up as she gritted her teeth feeling a surge of pain. "Are you ok?" His voice quavered.

"Unh…" She groaned after another surge.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered sobbing a little.

"…Why are you…crying…Tsuki…?" Datenshi asked quietly a little too quietly.

"I'm…not crying…" He sniffed and then cleared his throat.

"I was condemned…by God…and banished from the Holy Kingdom of Heaven…a vortex opened at my feet…" She said.

"That is how you fell…?" He asked.

"Yes…" She said. She stared up with squinted eyes at the night sky.

"…_everything leads back to hell. It is the ultimate consequence."_ She remembered her mother's words.

God banished her. He banished her to her rightful place. But she was not quite there yet. This pain she felt would not subside, would not slight in the least. He had thrown her from heaven like a comet crashing to the ground. Her body mangled, her wings bent. The first time she had seen him and it just had to be this way. Was God this cruel? No matter how much she fought she was still not given a fair sentence. Though she had gained a one up on God himself, it was not enough, the ultimate sentence, the ultimate consequence was hell. She was still going to hell. Why was this world so cruel? Why must she suffer so? Why did all demons have to suffer simply because of what they are? Even though they were born just the same as humans? But she was not dead yet. Tsuki had found her and she still talked with him though her body mangled. Was God being merciful? Was he allowing her, her last rights? Yes, he had been cruel to her but he was being merciful all the same. How is such a feat possible in a predicament such as this?

"T-Tsuki…" She whispered, "…I forgive you…" she weakly reached up her right arm to lay a hand on his cheek and looked to him. "…You were my dream…I never saw that…"

He put a hand over hers. "…Datenshi you were always my dream, I would have always waited for you…" His voice quavered quietly.

"…I must go to…to my…rightful place now…" She said breathlessly. "…I will grant you…three wishes…with my power…"

He squeezed her hand. "…Don't go…please…don't go…stay with me…please stay with me…" His voice quavered a tingling in his eyes.

"I will…grant your wish…I will always…be with you...you must live for me…" She whispered staring up at him. 'Grandfather…this is my destiny…' Her droopy lids slowly began to close, "T…su…ki…ta…te…ru…I…I love…you…" her pupils never leaving him.

His eyes widened as he came from behind her to kneel in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders. "…No…" He whispered. "…No…w-wake up…" He shook her lightly. "…Wake up!" He shook her harder. "Open your eyes!" He shook her lifeless body even harder, her head fell back. "You said you would stay with me! You said you wouldn't go!" He clenched his teeth as a tear leaked under his eyes followed by another and another. He threw back his head and yelled to the heavens, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU BASTARD!!"

A light caught his eye that came from before him. The body of Datenshi glowed bright like day, shattered then dispersed into a foggy light. His arm moved and he let it grab the dagger to slice the light symmetrically down the middle. The light that was her wings came together to form a beautiful two wing framed bow with a white string. The rest of the light came together to form a white ball of light that floated. A quiver formed from her fallen garb.

"I love you…" He whispered reaching to it but it began to float away. "I'll meet you hell!" He yelled as the ball came back and disappeared into the ground. "I will meet you hell…" He whispered falling to his knees and pounding the ground with his fists, his body lagging forward. His eyes were clenched as a few tears leaked from them falling to the cold earth. He slowly stood up and turned halfway to the bow that was encased in a dark entity. 'I will become a sin…" he thought walking over to grab the bow and ran a hand along the wing, '…and I will meet you in hell…' he picked up the bangles, headband, quiver, her beautiful kimono, and the dagger slipping it into his sash and turned to the look up at the full moon, "…my beautiful wolf demon…"

He never used his sword again. His skill in archery was good but it grew exponentially with the winged bow, especially during the great rebellion again the Mongols. Shogun Minamoto Yoritomo had passed away and the Kamakura Shogunate was taken over by the Hojo clan who led the successful rebellion. Tsukitateru would only draw his sword if an enemy became too near. But on the fields of battle no one could touch him. He was known by his skill, his weapons, his brutality, his coldness. He was nearly a legend, known by all, feared by most.

The power of the Hojo clan fell into decline too soon and the new emperor, Go-Daigo wished to restore the imperial court, the year thirteen thirty one. He destroyed the Kamakura Shogunate. Go-Daigo chose his shogun to be Ashika Takauji who claimed the Shogunate for his own. A new power had risen with Emperor Go-Daigo, they were called daimyo.

Tsukitateru was never touched during the destruction of the Kamakura Shogunate and its samurai but he could not run forever. How was it that there was always a full moon on nights such as this even after nearly twenty years? "Datenshi…I have lived for you…" he whispered to the full moon with hollow eyes while on his knees surrounded by the precious items, he grabbed the dagger bringing the blade to his waste, "…now we will meet again…"

--

Her eyes were wide, a few tears found their way down her cheeks, she sniffed lightly. "That was such a sad story!" She said wiping the tears from her eyes with her arm, Yuan in the other. "I can't believe God banished her from heaven like that and cast her into hell. And poor Tsukitateru, he waited for five years and the first time he saw her after that she was condemned to die and to go to hell no less." Kasei said.

Naraku smirked watching as she wiped her little tears away. "I believed she deserved it." He said and Kasei looked at him a little like 'what.' "A demon wishing to go to heaven, what ludicrous, her parents should have fell from heaven along with her and died like her for teaching her such things." He said.

"She didn't deserve that nor did her parents." Kasei said a bit loudly finding that she was a little angry. "Does no one deserve fair judgment?" She asked.

"You forget she was a demon not an angel nor a human." He said. "Demons are different. They receive no fair judgment it is the consequence of which they are born with. They cannot change that as the girl can be an example. Humans are given a choice of heaven or hell by their actions. Angels already have a high seat in luxury though it is their choice of action that determines whether they stay there. Demons are condemned to hell even before they emerge from the wound, even before they are or were thought to exist, that is their judgment that is simply the way it works." Naraku said.

She stared at him with slightly squinted eyes then turned to look at Kanna who quietly looked back and turned back to him. "Are you sad because it works that way…?" She asked quietly.

He nearly burst out laughing at that one. "I am hell." He said. "Besides, I don't believe they would appreciate my presence." He said with a deathly smirk. Kasei's eyes were wide taking a step back from him. Damn he was scary. He turned back to the bow. "If you can prove to me that you are capable of wielding the bow, I will grant you this bow."

"You-you-you will?!" She asked incredulously totally wide eyed and in awe.

"Yes." He confirmed. "It is infused with both demonic and angelic powers. The dark entity that shines from its frame is that of Datenshi's emotions. Her emotions are quite strong. You must have a strong will to wield this bow." He explained and smirked at her wondering if her will was strong. The girl had gone through hell previously before she was here, she nearly broke.

"Her emotions…? A…a strong will…?" She said a bit startled by his last words. Did she have a strong will? It was quite unique as he had told her from the beginning of the story.

"I suppose you had better get to rest, for your true training will begin tomorrow." He said already at the door which surprised the hell out of Kasei. She turned to him and he and Kanna were already gone.

"…How does he do that…?" She whispered. Then she looked up at the bow feeling a determination set simply by looking at it. "…I will have you…" She whispered and her eyes widened at her own words, it was as if something inside of her had spoken out. She went back to her room and went to sleep as prepared as she could be for tomorrow.

--

FINALLY! I'M DONE WITH THE ALTERNATE STORY! Do you know how long I've been working on that story? I never got past it! It's a wonderful story and I really enjoyed working on it but it was just so long. I never realized it was going to turn out that way. And I must say, damn it was so sad. I had always envisioned its ending to be that way but when I typed it, I never knew it would turn out that sad. A magnificent ending to where Tsukitateru said his last words and I left you all to envision its true end or his true end. Now I can finally get on with Kasei's story. FINALLY! Ok I'm going to go now; I probably already ruined the moment. Anyway, R&R!

Till the next!


	13. Training Ground

Master of Okami

Chapter Thirteen

Training Ground

And so we finally get on with Kasei's life. Not only that but she has to prove herself to Naraku! How will it go? The answers are all within the chapter!

--

Kasei's body jerked over to grab her injured hand that pulsed in sharp pain. She squeezed it until the pain subsided and then quickly let go rolling back over to her back. She breathed a little hard wondering how long she would have to endure this. But there was a much larger issue that came from the crevices of her mind. She would have to train today! She hoped it would not be as bad as the last time. From how she spoke with Naraku she figured that everything was ok or she hoped so anyway. She did get a bit angry with him though. He claimed that the demon Datenshi deserved what she had gotten with such calm resolve. It just angered her or just annoyed her. Then she remembered his comment about him being hell. What the hell did that mean? He was scary though and particularly so at certain times.

She grabbed Yuan heading over to the hot spring room. "Eep-" She screamed while throwing a hand over her mouth after stepping from her room to see the skinless skeletons clothed in kimonos. She put a hand on her already racing heart. She made it to the room in one piece though she was still a little freaked out. 'Why the hell does he have those things here?' She asked herself. 'Better yet, how did they get here after only one night?' She sat Yuan down before she got in and sat quietly to herself. It sucked that Kanna was not with her anymore though it always annoyed her to wake up and find her standing there. But she never knew she could miss her quiet, neutral presence. Kasei had figured that she would see the quiet girl roaming around every once and a while. But Kanna was always with Naraku.

When she was done soaking she was a bit reluctant to get out since she knew what was coming. But there was an eagerness she held, an eagerness that did not belong to her. Damn, what the hell was up with all these feelings that pitted themselves within her, uninvited? Yuan had not gotten kidnapped this time but hopped all around the room. Looks like the demons she yelled at last time got the message crystal clear. She quickly got dressed in her beautiful kimono and matching sandals and made her want down to the backyard. The place nearly looked dead as did the hot spring room. There was no one out. She sat Yuan down and saw the bow and quiver upon the ground like the trash that they were. Not having anything better to she picked it up about to take some practice shots.

"Are you ready?" A voice asked from behind her. She gasped quietly for she did not realize his coming.

She nodded.

"Well, do your thing." Naraku said. She gave a sharp nod while slipping on the quiver and without hesitation she cocked an arrow, pulled the bowstring back and let'er rip! The arrow hit straight on, right in the center of the tree. Her eyes widened briefly but she did not celebrate just yet. She cocked another and fired and fired again and then again. She fired multiple times to where she had no more arrows to fire. The others circled closely to the first mostly so she would still have more arrows to practice with. She was determined right now and she was pretty sure that she could have hit the first one many times and smashed it. Her hand hovered closely by her ear not yet dropping her stance. "There is an obvious disadvantage to the bow." Naraku stated. "Because the bow utilizes the arrow then you may, of course, run out of arrows. You should always retrieve what arrows that you can and make good use of them." He advised.

Kasei nodded and ran forth to retrieve the arrows from the tree. She came back to her spot now seeing Kanna who gave her a glance; from her overall character it tended to make it look a bit surreptitious. Even with her acknowledging look Kasei was unfazed and merely turned back to the forest. At the word of Naraku she moved half the distance of the castle to the forest to make it a little more challenging. Her shots were aimed at the usual target tree and they all were of course perfect. Next, she was even farther away, closer to the castle. And this time Naraku randomly called out certain trees that were to become her next victims. They were all dead on and her victims fell lifeless before her, defeated.

"We shall continue on tomorrow." Naraku said. Kasei turned to watch them go surprised to actually _see_ them leave. She now realized that she had literally not spoken with either of them all morning. She had merely followed Naraku's direction without a word, the determination set within and his quiet commands leading her on. There was nothing very much else to do but his last words gave her a reason to practice a little longer. She wondered where all this skill had come from. The first few times she had failed miserably. She had sucked so badly she had thought she would never get the usage of the bow. The few days she had been practicing a little she remembered that there was always something on her mind that tended to keep her down. Did she tend to let every little emotion, every little thing keep her down? Would she continue to be like this?

She cocked an arrow upon the bow and took aim. Releasing, she watched as it soared to her target. It had barely been on the verge of passing the tree though it lodged to the side. "Damn it!" She yelled angrily throwing the bow on ground huffing and puffing. Her expression changed to widened eyes and a hand came to her mouth. For a split second it felt as if something else had spoken out for her, she could feel but it was not on the surface any longer. She shrugged off the quiver and tossed it over with the bow with a sigh as she plopped down to her butt. She watched Yuan hop around stopping every so often, nose twitching. Kasei then flopped down to her back staring up at the cloudless blue sky.

--

And so however many days have passed, since, well, no one has really been keeping count. Or at least after, what, three? Their aimless walking got them nowhere. Their supplies were running low. Actually, nearly everything was gone. There was nothing to drive them. There was no motivation. It was probably the first time while they were traveling, whether for the jewel shards or a rescue, that they had nearly lost all hope. Even the bumpy, arrogant hound had slowed down his sniffs to a mere breathe. Not to mention his cousin, by nature only, who so desperately wanted to get the damsel back, had sheathed his sword and hung his hat, and turned down the levels of some certain jewel shards. The fox was dead, the monk was tapped, the slayer was slain, the miko was unenthusiastic and the cat yawned all the time, as did everyone else. And so they sat and ate the last of their ramen noodles.

"Damn it, Kagome! This some ol' bullshit!" Inuyasha complained loudly throwing his noodle cup, which was of course empty, on the ground far in front of him. "When are we gonna find her?!"

"I don't know." Kagome said with droopy eyes, not really hearing him, she was just saying something for effect which is how it was done nowadays; at least in this group.

"Is there some mo ramen?" He asked outright sounding a bit like a lazy, angry hillbilly.

"I don't know." She said simply, going over to pick up his thrown cup, not angry, not nothing.

"What do you think we should do now?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said going around collecting everyone's trash. She lightly grabbed Shippo's.

"I wasn't done." He said.

"Oh…I didn't know." She said handing it back to him and going back to take her place. She sat back on her elbows staring up at the blue sky. In truth, they had been sitting there all morning doing nothing but watching the clouds pass overhead. Everyone figured there was no point in going on. There was nothing else that they could do. Now that she thought about it Kagome thought it was a bit foolish to think that they would simply find Naraku's castle just because Kasei was kidnapped by him. They had been searching for his castle nearly their whole journey while also searching for the jewel shards. What made them think they would just stumble across it now? But then again, they could not just sit back and say: 'hey we have not found it in the past so why bother?' She supposed they had to look as if they were doing something but do not get them wrong, they did not merely get up and go searching simply because they had to look as if they were doing something; of course they had to rescue Kasei. But oh did they sure look pathetic now. Naraku was probably having a blast. That tended to only make Kagome a little angry.

"I have an idea." Koga said. Everyone turned to look at him with bland lazy looking faces.

--

The next day came and she was more enthusiastic today than she was yesterday morning. She had done well, very, very well, yesterday. She just hoped today would go just as well. Last nights sleep was a little better than the others but she still dozed in and out every once and a while. She still had so much on her mind; the odd group was pretty much the last. She found that she was no longer really 'tired' as she was when she first laid her head upon Naraku's chest. Her hand was but a sting at the moment. Kasei wondered if she should go down and see Kagura, to make sure she was alright. But then again she figured that would be left to the wee hours of the night. She just hoped that the demoness was not dead up on that wall, just hanging there. The poor demon looked dead. Kasei regretted ever having yelled at her and primarily being the one that put her up there whether by consequence or not.

She got up and did her daily routine of washing up. Then she went to the backyard to find that there was no one there. She reached for the bow when a voice called out to her once again.

"Now that you have trained your skill you must train your speed." Naraku said startling her a little. She stood ready, the quiver already on her back, her hand was in the midst of taking hold of an arrow, hovering, waiting for his word. "Kanna." He said and Kasei turned to them. She saw Kanna holding a large bundle of arrows and Kasei hurriedly came over to take hold of them, stuffing them in her quiver. "As today's lesson, you must place an arrow within each tree that is in sight from where I stand. You must do it quickly." He explained. Kasei nodded slowly not really understanding, it all seemed too simple. It seemed even more simple than pulling a bowstring to fire an arrow. She slowly turned around and dropped her bow about to run. "Also, you must do it without touching the ground." He said while smirking a little. She turned back to him like 'what?' "Think of standing on a trees trunk, you must use your speed and momentum to jump from each without setting foot on the ground." He said. Her eyes and lips parted a little like 'what the hell.' "Can you do it?" He asked.

"I-I'll try." She said while turning back around. What the hell did all this have to do with the bow? Unless stabbing trees with arrows had any significance to it all. And so she took off to the target while drawing an arrow but she slowed and stopped in front of it turning around. "I can't do it." She said. She had no knowledge of how she was going to go about it.

"Oh?" He asked smirking a little. "Then I will leave you to figure out how you can, it is not that difficult so I am sure you will figure it out." They then turned away to leave for the day. She wished not for them to leave but then again she did not want to make a fool out of herself at the moment. "We will continue when you are ready."

She practiced trying to jump on the tree but it was no good. Most of the time she would simply run at the tree then grab onto it but that did not work since it did not leave her hands open to impale the tree. She tried multiple ways but nothing worked, her mind kept coming back to his statement of standing on the trunk of a tree and the use of her momentum. But how the hell was she supposed to do that?

--

He had been watching her every once and a while for the last few days since there was nothing much else to do, not to mention a certain someone ordered him to. He had not been given any missions at all since things seemed to have slowed down a tad, the activities now centered on the one named Kasei. She was currently running at her target tree, Naraku having just left her. She tended to look a bit silly but he figured or knew that she was training by Naraku's command. He had to admit she had skill, skill that was not yet fully tapped but her training was perhaps slowly drawing it out. Even from his vantage point he could see that she was changing, he had seen her briefly in her human form. Her changes made her seem a bit awkward in appearance and he knew she did not know how much she really was changing. Or at least he thought he knew. Ah, what the hell did he know? What the hell did anyone know? Preferably Kanna, Kagura and himself? They still did not know the reason why Naraku had brought her in anyway.

Another thing that bothered him was that he did not see Kanna or Kagura wandering the halls of the castle any longer. He knew Kanna was hanging around Naraku but then there was Kagura. Oh, he knew what had happened to her but he just did not want to _know_ what happened. A horrible fate, yet he still knew not what she did to earn herself that punishment. All he knew was that she needed to control herself or she would hang up there forever, even after she was dead. He and Kanna both had to stay cooped up in Naraku's castle so if they had to then she should just be able to endure it. Not to mention all those weird demons that needed to be sucked back up into Naraku or something. That is simply how he felt, in this case mostly on Kagura. The wind…bah! She had better ride free around and under Naraku's barrier or she will be riding right into his flesh.

The girl had surprisingly made some good progress. With new found speed that was slight she ran at the tree and jumped upon it on her feet. Then she fell from the tree, she had already removed her quiver and held no arrow. It seemed that she was merely practicing the technique of using her momentum to catch herself upon the tree. She practiced and practiced until at one point she jumped on the tree, fell on her side and then to her back. It looks as if she were finished practicing for today.

--

She practiced her technique the next day until she could honestly say that she had nearly perfected it. Naraku was nowhere in sight that morning which tended to remind her that he would come when he was pretty sure she was ready. After very much physical exercise she sat down though she was not yet spent. She was still not tired even after all that. She lightly stroked Yuan and stared up into the sky like she usually would do these days.

"You are ready?" Naraku asked.

Kasei nodded. She stood and put on her quiver. It was the afternoon and the sun warmed lightly. She stood her ground for a second trying to gather her bearings and trying not to freak out. She had to do this right the first time or she would make a total fool of herself. She calmed down the best she could, come on Naraku was standing right behind her! Then she took off running with great speed while pulling out an arrow. Hopping upon the tree she rammed the arrow into its bark. Then she hopped like a freaking grasshopper to the next ramming another into that tree. She landed on the next, her knees bent, her left hand supporting her on the tree, as did her bare feet, her right forcing an arrow deeply into the tree. In a matter of seconds she was hopping back to the yard while reaching for her quiver expecting all the arrows to be gone. Her eyes widened when she felt another. 'Did I miss one?' She thought looking around but still keeping an eye on where she was going. 'I could swear that I did them all.' Kanna had given her the exact amount she needed to impale all the trees, she had counted herself! If there was one left then that meant that there was one tree not stabbed yet. At the moment she could not find it as she emerged from the forest and landed a few feet away from Naraku. "I have one more arrow left." She said worriedly coming over and holding it out to him.

"Yet you have impaled all the trees that are in sight." He said. "As a part of speed, you must always take in your environment quickly especially when you are a predicament that calls for it. I can see that you did that, so there is no need to worry."

'So, this arrow was here just to throw me off?' She thought. 'That was a dirty trick but I wonder when they put it in. I'm pretty sure I counted right.'

"We will continue tomorrow." He said walking away with Kanna at his side.

--

"So, you think she's just roamin' around here?!" Inuyasha said angrily. "You think she's just out there not coming back to the wolf's den?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Kagome said excitedly.

"But she was kidnapped by Naraku! He's not just going to let her go!" Inuyasha countered.

"She escaped the first time." Kagome said though she had to admit that maybe he was right. Kasei had been kidnapped a week ago. The first time she had come back in a day. It seemed a little too easy. It was like Naraku just let her go and then kidnapped her all over again. But what purpose did that serve? Well obviously it proved something because from what they knew Kasei was still with him thus she had not escaped again. But other than that they had to do something, so if executing Koga's idea was all they had then so be it. No matter even if it seemed so very unlikely to work. There was only one problem though. "Well I hope they don't hurt her." She said worriedly.

"No, they won't, I made sure of that." Koga said with a small grin on his face as if he had done something genius. 'Well they had better not.' He thought. It was the perfect plan if things actually worked out well; or if Kasei really was roaming around. She _had_ escaped the first time so maybe this time she might need a little help, a little guidance.

"She can't be roamin' around! This is Naraku! Forget the first time; we haven't seen her for a week!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Well let us hope she is roaming around!" Sango said a bit loudly. "This is all we have for now, let us try this. There is nothing wrong with trying, we have nothing else that we know will work or to try." She sounded a bit angry which seemed to catch Inuyasha and quiet him a little, to where he stared at her for a second then grumbled. Miroku could feel the fire blazing from her, Inuyasha was not the only one irritated around here.

--

And so the next day came. Kasei lay down under the sun not really in the mood for practicing any shots. There was nothing but silence which allowed the wind to be heard. Yuan moved around but was mostly quiet. Suddenly her red lids darkened and she opened her eyes to find Naraku staring down upon her. "Your final test." He said and her eyes widened a little as she stood up and faced him. "Now you must conjoin both your newfound speed and skill into strength." He said. "Take up your bow." He moved toward the forest and Kasei's eyes widened even more. She did what she was told and took up the fallen bow and quiver still with a worried and slightly frightened expression upon her face. "You must faceoff against Kanna." He smirked as her expression loosened watching as she caught herself, her legs nearly giving way.

For a second there she thought she would have to fight Naraku! She could kiss the ground right now because that was so not something she wished to do! But then again…she turned to Kanna who held her mirror, her expression neutral…she had to fight Kanna. That worried Kasei but anyone besides Naraku, right? 'I will do my best.' She thought. Naraku said nothing seemingly to say that the battle already started since the two combatants now faced each other. Kasei held her bow doing nothing. 'I can't fight her! What if I hurt her? How will she fight me with only her mirror?' She thought frantically still doing nothing. 'I can't fight Kanna!' After a long while of merely staring at each other Kanna held forth her mirror that glowed a little as an arrow shot out of it. Kasei's eyes widened, she was frozen for a second before snapping out of it and throwing herself to the side. Naraku moved his shoulder back dodging it, he look back at Kanna then moved to the sidelines rather not wanting to get hit. Kasei was upon the ground still wide eyed. 'I can't believe she just did that! Without a warning; I was nearly hit too!' She stood up as Kanna held forth her mirror again and another arrow came at her and Kasei dodged to the other side. 'Am I merely going to keep dodging?!' She thought as she began to get a little angry with a quick under hand snake tongue draw she cocked her bow and let'er rip! It flew faster than Kanna's but she blocked with her mirror, engulfing it.

Kasei cocked another and fired again and quickly did it two more times. Kanna merely stepped aside ready to attack once again. She held forth her mirror that glowed brightly as a barrage of arrows shot out right after each other eliciting a gasp from Kasei who hopped around like a madwoman dodging like crazy. Kasei jumped up to dodge one and saw another arrow flying toward the sky. And out of mere instinct she grabbed the thin shaft of the arrow and hurled it back at Kanna. The neutral demon quickly blocked with her mirror, the arrow falling to the ground, she had been nearly hit by it, not noticing it till the last minute. Suddenly her mirror ceased its firing. Kasei smirked; she had run out of arrows! While falling back to the earth she pulled an arrow from her quiver as Kanna picked up the arrow from her feet and threw it back at her nearly catching Kasei off guard. The girl caught hold of it landing back upon her feet yet she jumped up and threw it back once again watching as Kanna blocked with her mirror, grabbing it and hurling it back. With a feral growl Kasei grabbed it from the air and threw it with greater force while quickly cocking an arrow and letting that loose on her as well. The thrown arrow hit her mirror hard as the other was absorbed. Kanna quickly shot back. With another growl Kasei ran to her far side and shot there and jump to her other and shot again and land back in front of her, where she had first started, and lastly shot there.

She aimed with a cocked bow but suddenly Kasei snapped out of it dropping her defensive stance and arrow, as Kanna quickly glanced around at her predicament. Kasei put her hands over her eyes no longer angry. 'Oh no Kanna!' She peeked from between two fingers and watched as Kanna got down to her knees and put her head nearly to the ground the arrows colliding over her and falling to her back. Kasei breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders falling. Kasei put two hands to her forehead for a second then fell to her knees her heart racing. Kanna stood, the arrows falling from her back, she looked totally calm and neutral.

"Very good." Naraku said. "You did very well." He said to Kasei who shakily stood up and nodded with wide eyes hardly unable to believe he was complimenting her. He knew full well that Kasei could have _truly_ won. After she shot those last three arrows that won her the match she had stood with a cocked bow aiming at Kanna. She could have shot anytime. Whether Kanna would have absorbed the arrow that had been aiming at her or simply tried to dodge the ones coming at her, either way, if it were a death match, Kanna may have lost. Luckily the two had aimed not to hurt each other, well Kasei more so than Kanna, though Kasei had been giving off a slightly different energy that was small and easily controlled. "You have proven that you are able to handle the bow. Would you like your reward?" He asked and with large eyes Kasei nodded.

With anticipation Kasei followed him to the room that contained the winged bow and various other weapons. It still glowed with a dark radiance and was as large as ever. Her eyes stared upon it as they stopped in front of it. She looked to Naraku who watched her, she seemed to hold her breath as he reached out to take hold of its frame and hold it out to her. She held her free hand to her chest afraid to even touch it. Naraku was patient as she hesitantly reached out to grab out its handle, there was surge as images made themselves known in her mind in a play, then with a much slower pace the images played out. Quickly she pulled away; the images were the story of Tsukitateru and Datenshi! As quickly as they had been pulled into her mind the story was over, from beginning to finish, even though it played slowly. She grabbed the handle once again feeling a slight surge that quickly vanished as she pulled it from his hands. She ran a hand along the top of its frame; it was feathery soft yet firm. It was so lightweight, as if she were to toss up now it would float down like a feather in the wind, yet it was also heavy, heavy with dark emotion. She held it to her chest with light eyes that looked to the towering demon, "Thank you," she whispered lightly closing her eyes. At that she felt a light caress on her cheek that ceased as she opened her eyes once again.

"You may do with it what you see fit." Naraku said. "The bowstring is made from a strand of the wolf demon's hair that is bewitched; it is quite durable thus you are able to pull on it as hard and as fast as you wish." She nodded with rapt attention. "Also, there are a few other items that you may have. Kanna." He said and the bland demon came forth to the long table drawer like object that lined the wall under where the bow had resided. Like an old styled desk she pulled up a lid that yielded a hidden compartment and pulled out some things. She closed it and held the things out to Kasei who looked in awe once again.

"Th-th-the dagger! And what's this?" She asked referring to a piece of silken cloth that matched her clothing.

"The quiver." Kanna confirmed.

"But why is it…like this?" Kasei asked confused, taking hold of them. 'Is it inflatable or something?' Kanna went off somewhere and came back with like ten arrows handing them to her as well. Kasei stuffed them in the lethargic quiver with a smile to Kanna.

"That is simply the way it came out." Naraku said. "If it was meant to be like this then it may work well." He turned and walked away.

"Thank you." She said again as the door closed behind him. She stood there for a second not really knowing what to do, her hands full. She had the bow, dagger, quiver _and_ Yuan. Making it to her room without disruptions she laid everything out and carefully placed the rabbit. She lay down upon the bed wondering if she should test her new bow out. Now that she thought about it she wondered what she was going to use it for since there were no enemies around here. Not even those demons that nearly captured Yuan, but then there was the boar. Well that was it, only the boar, but if Naraku gave her the bow then did that mean…Kasei yawned smallish, for some reason she felt a bit tired. It was nearly dark out and so she turned over to her side and closed her eyes hoping to sleep well tonight.

"Nuh!" Kasei groaned as she awakened. 'My hand!' She thought panicked as a mass of blood soaked the wrap. She grasped her wrist, stiffing her hand, the blood spread like plague. 'I-i-it-it won't stop!' Stumbling out of bed, still clasping her wrist, there was a jolt as something mentally hit her brain. She fell to her knees. "A-a-ah…" Groaning, the pain grew and the blood seeped. "Naah-" she groaned again trying to quiet herself. Still clenching her wrist she stood using the wall as support and made her way over to the door using the wall as a leaning crutch. She made it to the hall going the way of the dim hall. "Nah!" She half screamed, half spoke. It felt as if the bones in her hand were being crushed from inside. She fell, clenching her eyes shut. 'What did that boar…do to me?!'

"Kasei." Came a neutral voice a little ways in front of her and she looked up.

"K-Kanna…" She whispered. Just the person she was looking for.

Kanna walked leisurely past her into the room Kasei just exited as Naraku came up to the suffering girl standing over her. "Give me your hand." He said. And from her knee bound position she reached up to do what she was told. He grasped it gently and suddenly the pain vanished as if it were never there. The hammer on her brain cracked and fell into pieces allowing her mind to be at ease. Her eyes were wide as she gently squeezed his hand and with her other took hold of his pants leg clenching it as well, breathing hard, her head lagging. Both the neutral demons stood and waited for the girl to regain herself. Kanna watched as she clung to her master. Kasei slowly stood up replacing her hand from his pants leg to his kimono sleeve. Kanna came forth to change her bandage.

"I think…that boar did something to my hand." Kasei said quietly avoiding a sniff.

"Perhaps." Naraku said. His hand was a bit stained by the girl's blood. He wondered why she clung to him so.

"I mean, it just keeps hurting at random times and bleeding. This time it was a lot." She said a bit frantically. "Or is it supposed to do that?" She asked curiously not really expecting an answer, she was just talking. "Naraku…" she started off quietly seeing Kanna wrap her hand in the usual webbed fashion and Kasei nodded when she finished, "…am I…am I…" she clenched her eyes almost afraid to say what she wanted, "…am I allowed to…to…to leave the castle…?" She asked. All the while she was here she had never once forgotten the fact that she was kidnapped and pretty much taken prisoner by Naraku. Yet he released her and allowed her to roam freely, trained her and even gave her, her own bow. Where else would she be able to use such fine weaponry? Surely not here. It would be quite pointless to give her such things and expect her to stay cooped up in the castle unable to use them. "…Please allow me to…" She said quietly.

"Yes, you are allowed." He said and watched as her face quickly looked up to him.

"I am?! I'm allowed to leave the castle grounds?!" She asked excitedly with an open smiling mouth and slightly wide eyes. She clenched the same sleeve with both her hands smiling widely. Her body trembled, she was so excited, she had to take extra precautions not to jump on him and hug him to death. She squealed trying to calm herself. "Thank you! Thank you!" She stated excitedly barely able to contain herself.

"You must be aware, that you must not lead anyone here, preferably not the enemy. If you do there will be consequences." He said in his neutral tone which diminished some of Kasei's excitement. Though he said it with such a calm neutral expression, it just sounded so threatening.

"Y-yes!" She said a bit nervously. "I won't, I won't!" She shook her head. "I promise."

"Good. Not even a fly." He said. "Before you leave check with Kanna and she will tell you what is required of you." She let go as he prepared to leave.

"Thank you." She said once again to his back and turning away to Kanna who stood behind her. "Oh yes, and thanks for bandaging my hand."

"I will properly dispose of this. You should prepare in the hot spring room." Kanna said walking off.

First she went to her room to pick up her weapons and then she made it to the hot spring room, removed her clothes and slipped in wanting to dunk her injured hand in as well. She could hardly wait wondering what she was going to do. It had been nearly two weeks since she had come back to Naraku's castle. Two weeks since she had endured the wolf den. She could hardly believe it had been nearly two weeks and so much has happened. Now it was the time to know what happened outside of Naraku's castle though there was probably much more to see here. Of course there was, the three demons that resided here. Then the matter of Yuan came to her mind. What was she going to do with her? Should she take her along? Kasei shook her head; there was no telling what might happen. The little rabbit might be safer at the castle. But should she leave her in the room or outside? No, outside would be too dangerous. Kasei had officially taken Yuan into her care and she would not put her in danger like the time they had met. But then she could not leave her in the castle. What was she going to do? She climbed out behind the cabana like wall about to get dressed when she heard a voice. "No. Do not get dressed yet." Kasei's eyes were wide for a second until she realized it was Kanna who spoke.

"W-why not?" Kasei said calming down. Suddenly Kanna's hand came from around the wall handing her a small white sac.

"Rub this everywhere over your body." The bland demon said.

"Ok…" Kasei took hold of it opening it to find purple powder. She examined it and scooped some up and on instinct she sniffed it not smelling anything that was distinct from her hand. Cautiously she rubbed it on like lotion. 'Its like baby powder or something.' It was odd since the color purple did not show up like it was absorbed into her skin or something. When she was done she clothed, slipped on her quiver, jugged the dagger in her right sleeve and stepped from behind the wall, bow in hand.

"Did you put it in your hair?" Kanna asked quietly.

"Was I supposed to?" Kasei asked and Kanna said nothing since she knew the girl already knew the answer. And so she put some in her hair. 'It doesn't feel as if I put any of it on.' She thought. "Is this scentless powder from the story?" She asked.

"Yes. It has been greatly modified." Kanna said while turning away and Kasei followed her out the door just like she used to not too long ago. "It covers your scent and also partly ones demonic aura. Your demonic aura however is small at the moment thus it shall be covered fully."

"But I'm not a demon, Kanna." Kasei said.

"You are correct. You are not a demon as of yet." Kanna said. They went downstairs and across from the stairs into the door Yuan had been taken.

"Eek!" Kasei squeaked as a few demon heads popped out of cracked doors. They watched to two pass down the hall making Kasei walk closer to the bland unfazed demon. They walked straight ahead to an elaborate set of double doors, halls going left and right that also contained skeletons and other sorts of bones.

"They will not harm you." Kanna spoke the doors sliding closed behind them. They made their way over to the right somewhere along the way they found themselves walking along the sea of lava. They then came to the purple cloud. "This is a diluted miasma cloud. It would be dangerous to you if it were at full power."

"To me?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. It would be very poisonous to you." Said Kanna.

'And I just hopped on that thing without a clue!' Kasei thought panicked.

"It will only take you across the sea of lava and back." Kanna said stepping away indicating that she may leave now.

"Would you please watch Yuan for me while I'm gone?!" Kasei asked a bit louder than she wanted.

After a moment, Kanna responded, "Yes," which surprised Kasei who merely smiled.

Kanna watched as she stepped into the cloud which floated her to stand upon it and hand clenched her bow while the other supported her. The girl bent down, a bit fearful. The cloud then gave a jolt and stopped then flew up a little bit higher into the air then stopped again. The girl turned to look with a smile. "Thanks Kanna." She said as the cloud began to move over the sea of lava. "Bye, I'll see you later!"

She floated over the boiling lava that bubbled and flowed. After a while of floating the land came into view and the cloud landed or floated closely to the ground allowing her to step off. She looked back, the castle nearly a speck in the distance. Then she walked forward suddenly unable to sense Naraku's always lingering presence just like the last time. With a curious thought she walked back able to sense him a little stronger than the last time she had tried to escape. Then she walked away again unable to sense him. Well that was weird. What was even weirder was that she could sense him at all or so she thought that was him, hell the whole castle smelled him. And she could not see the sea of lava or the castle when looked. She stretched her arms to the sky wondering what this new day would bring. Since she had been staying at Naraku's castle new things tended to happen everyday so this day might not be any different whether she was physically at the castle or not.

A vast landscape stretched out before her dotted with single and groups of tall trees. The grass was tall as she simply began to walk. As she did she plucked her white bowstring a bit in anticipation about using it. Suddenly she stopped. Would she…be able to…kill something? Damn it, why the hell did always miss these concepts? If you wield a bow then that means you are aiming to kill something. She was so not thinking of that when she was so excited to have it. She sighed continuing to walk again. It was a matter of reason or when the time came then she would have to decide.

The spring sun was warm. It was late spring and the flowers were in bloom which was the strong point of the backyard. She had come to this world in late spring. The wide open fields of grass and trees were a beautiful sight something that she would not really be able to experience in…what was that place called again? Oh right, Tokyo. After a while of walking she came to a forest and cautiously walked in. A few steps later she could hear something and she stopped and listened, her heart speeding up a tad. It sounded like something breathing fast and hard as if they were in pain. Speeding up a bit she avoided the trees and slowed as the sound became nearer. Curiously she peeked from behind a tree and spotted a brown wolf that lie on its side.

"Oh no." Kasei said beginning to come over to it. It spotted her and suddenly hopped up like it was totally fine. It threw back its head and howled to the sky. "What the…" She said panicked. 'What is it doing?' She thought. 'Is it calling for something?' She took a step back as it stopped then looked to her. She shook her head then turned to the right and ran like hell. 'It's following me!' She could hear it running and she sped up until it became distant. She hid behind a tree hoping that it had not seen her. The wolf came up to the area she was in and stopped to sniff around. Kasei held her breath, her back to the tree holding her bow close. After a long while of sniffing around it ran on until its steps faded into the distance. Longer after it had gone and she could no longer hear it she stayed there until she breathed a sigh of relief. 'It would be bad to stick around here since its buddies it called might come.' So she moved on continuing to the right pretty sure the wolf went forward.

She got far away from where she first spotted the wolf but she was still in the forest. Then she could hear it again: breathing, a little to her left. But she was not required to curiously search for the source for with a glance slightly to the left, behind many trees a wolf was visible lying upon its side. Kasei clenched her teeth while drawing an arrow and for the first time cocking her new bow. She was a bit startled as the arrow changed shape when it came in contact with the bow. The tail of the arrow turned to two little white wings while the thin shaft turned white as well and the head looked narrower and sharper than before. Though still amazed she looked up to see that the wolf was gone and her eyes widened. There was growl as she instinctively stumbled to the side, a wolf having tried to catch in his jaws. It landed in front of her and there was a moment as they stared at each other. With gritted teeth Kasei quickly cocked her bow again and shot, the arrow barely missing it as it jumped to the side. She ran forth and grabbed her arrow not stopping. But suddenly another wolf skidded in front of her blocking her way and forcing her to stop. The other came up behind her. They were different from the first one. The one in front of her had been the one she had seen behind the trees and the one behind her was a new one. It must be the one that was called by the first. What, were they trying to hunt her or something?

'No, they are by themselves…but they are working together. Is this a trap?' She thought. 'I have to be clever about this.' With the arrow she held she cocked her bow and shot then quickly drew another as the wolf barely missed it. There was a whimper as the second arrow hit the wolf that fell. The one behind her growled then attacked but she dodged with a roll then hopped up to grab the arrow that missed making a dash. She then skidded to a halt and ran back pulling the arrow from the wolf that yelped the other making a brazen attack but she swung the arrow across its cheek eliciting a yelp from it. She then took off running once again examining the arrow encased in blood. 'My arrows are too distinct.' She thought. That is a really bad quality to have when a group of travelers were tirelessly searching for you. She burst out of the forest still running ahead and then met more forest.

"Ah!" She heard a yell from up ahead that sounded like a girl. Cautiously Kasei walked forth to take a peek. It was a little girl with long black hair that curved into spikes and a little ponytail that stood straight up. She wore an orange and white squared kimono with a green obi. The girl was so fearful Kasei could swear that she could smell it, bitter and biting.

Kasei stepped out into the tall grass revealing herself. The girl looked unto her with brown wide fearful innocent eyes. "Are you ok?" Kasei asked walking up slowly to her not wanting to scare her. "Why did you scream?"

"A monster…a wolf." The girl said.

"Watch out!" Kasei yelled jumping and pushing the girl out of the way as a wolf swooped out from the high grass and attacked with a growling bark. "Are you ok?" The girl nodded. "Come on." Kasei said as they stood. "I think if you got on my back it would be easier for me to protect you." Kasei nodded to assure her and slipped of her quiver and bent down allowing the girl to climb on. She shouldered the quiver and placed one of arrows she held back within. Fitting an arrow she held the bowstring. 'I hear it.' She thought. The wolf was purposefully quiet as it circled them. Suddenly it began to run after them and that is when she pulled back her bowstring taking aim. But then there was a whimper and the wolf was quiet. 'Huh?' She thought swearing she saw a blur. She turned and turned slowly. She then did a one eighty then did another. Whatever this thing was it was just too fast. She was getting a really bad feeling right now, a fearfully bad feeling. At that she turned quickly and her angry face went from that to wide eyes and a lethargic jaw. 'Wh-whoa…' She thought staring upon the new guy. Long flowing white hair, neat bangs, golden eyes adorned this new figure and those tipped ears! 'Who is this guy? Is he the one sending those wolves after me? No, I'm pretty sure that wolf is dead, I think I smell it.' Kasei thought.

"Hand me the child." He said in a neutral tone.

"Not on your life!" Kasei yelled firing and in a blur he moved, her eyes widened. 'He's fast!'

'Lord Sesshoumaru. What should I do? If I get off he may hurt this lady.' The girl thought.

In a blur he ran after her and she jumped up quickly firing another arrow. He dodged with seeming ease. He jumped up coming after her and she saw this with wide eyes. Yet somehow he nearly seemed to teleport behind her grabbing the child from her back and landing even before Kasei touched the ground. "Let go of her you demon!" Kasei yelled aiming at him. She watched as he sat the girl down. 'Huh? He let her go?' And then the girl ran behind him. 'What? Is this a trap?!' She thought panicked.

Her eyes were wide in fright as the demon slowly advanced on her causing her to back up. Her heart pounded in her chest and her expression fearful. She was frozen, her bow clenched to her chest she could not run but an instinct inside of her told her she had better get the hell out of there now or she was dead. With a gasp she turned and made a break hoping all hell that that guy would not follow her. She sped a curving right and when she thought she was far enough she turned left pretty sure she was going the right way. She did not stop. Emerging from the forest into the vast landscape of tall grass she ran and ran until she could sense him again. She fell before the cloud breathing heavily. It was late evening as she floated over the lava sea. The cloud landed closely to the ground. Oh how glad she was to be back!

She ran into the castle's elaborate front doors hardly taking notice of the demons that followed her with their eyes. She ran up the stairs and through the narrows halls straight to her room and flopped down on her bed. Kasei looked to see Yuan sitting upon bed, her nose twitching. 'I thought I smelled her.' She thought feeling a bit tired. Her eyes flared open. "Huh? Did I fall asleep?" The torches that lined the wall of her room were out indicating that it was nighttime. She got up spotting the rabbit that slept and cleaned off her bed. Now she stepped from her room, into the dim hall lined with burning torches, blazing blue fire. The shadows on the skeletal bodies were creepy, the shadows flickering on their faces. She gazed to the left into the unnaturally dim hall past the windows unto which moonlight poured in. 'Perhaps maybe I should…' She thought. Slowly, she walked down the hall and peeked down the dark one which fire did not burn in. A nervous feeling pitted itself within her as she made her way cautiously down the hall. Making her way down steep narrow stairs she came down into Kagura's prison room and made her way over to the demon, the red flames alighting her body. "Kagura?" Kasei whispered. She had to call out a few times before the demon opened her eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes…" Kagura mumbled.

"What am I asking, you're not ok." Kasei said feeling a tingling in her eyes as she looked upon the figure hanging from the wall. She covered her eyes with her hands holding back a sob though tears had not yet come to her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kagura…" She whispered trying to hold the tears back. "This is all my fault…all my fault…"

"No…" Kagura whispered.

"Ah, Kagura." A voice came from the darkness.

Kasei seized up, eyes wide in horror, lips parted; she stepped to where her back now faced the wall beside her, her arms frozen in the air. 'Oh no…' She was stiff and her heart raced as Naraku stepped from the darkness and into the firelight. He glanced to her with a malicious grin.

"See how much you have made this poor girl suffer?" He asked Kagura, anyone could hear the malicious sarcasm in his words. Kagura's eyes narrowed and she glanced to Kasei seeing the tear trails under her eyes.

"No…" Kasei whispered wiping the tears away. 'She suffered more than I did.' She thought guiltily. Naraku then raised a hand slightly and there was a loud cracking noise as each buckle split open and then dissolved. The demoness fell to her feet then sunk to her knees and began to fall forward. "Kagura!" Kasei came forth and caught hold of her shoulders. The demoness head fell back, her eyes closed shut.

Naraku turned away. "You would do well to behave, Kagura, or next time you will be up there for all eternity. Or would you rather the other alternative?" He said knowing she was still awake and walking back into the darkness, Kanna following him. Kasei fearfully watched him go wondering if he meant what he said, or what this alternative was. With very much difficulty she carried Kagura upstairs, the demoness limp on her back making Kasei appear hunchback. The girl carried her into her room.

Kagura's eye fluttered open to the wooden ceiling painted like gray black dungeon bricks. It was soft and warm unlike that cold room with that cold wall pressing into her back and that fire that seemed to burn cold. Something squeezed her hand. She looked over to the right to see the girl asleep while holding her hand with both her own; she was knelt at the side of the bed. The rabbit was over there as well, its nose twitching. From where she lay Kagura could see the girl's face scrunching and such as if she was experiencing some sort of bad dream.

A slightly stunned Kagura made a move to get up and that is when Kasei gasped waking up due to her dream. She looked up seeing that the demoness was about to get out of bed. "No!" Kasei said loudly reaching over to push her back down though she still held on to the demons hand. "You need to rest!" She said loudly. Then she leaned forward, "tell me what you want. Do you need water? Are you hungry? Tell me and I'll get it." She said frantically.

"But you don't have to…" Kagura started off but she saw the girl's worried expression sink a little. "I suppose that I am a little hungry." The girl sat back with a light smile.

"I know what you mean." She said with lightly squinted eyes. She had gone through the same thing: being chained, though with more freedom, and being really hungry afterwards. Now she was tending to her like Kanna had, though Kasei was a bit more regretful thus was actually doing more. "What do you want? You want something to eat?"

"Just get me anything I suppose." Kagura said with a shrug.

"Ok!" Kasei said hopping up and running over to grab her winged bow and quiver running to the door. "I'll get you something and I'll cook it for you." She wondered how she was going to do that. Did they have stoves in the Feudal Era?

"Just give it to me raw." Kagura said.

"Ew. Can you eat it like that?" Kasei asked while turning around with a disgusted face.

"It's actually better like that and better for most canine demons and other demons but I can tolerate it. Haven't you eaten a raw rabbit before?" Kagura asked.

"Well I didn't mean to!" Kasei retorted a little.

"If you say so." Kagura said.

"Stay here in bed, ok?" Kasei said before she continued on. She made it to the backyard and into the forest. Taking slow steps she drew an arrow fitting it upon the bow. She scanned the treetops and the ground as quiet as she could be. Then she spotted a tree with many black birds. She drew her bowstring back taking aim and fired. Right in the chest, the bird was dead. She hurried to catch another but she missed and one dumb one landed in another tree which made hitting it easier. She grabbed her two victims and headed off to her room. "Eat up!" Kasei said handing them to her. She watched as Kagura took hold of the head and the legs and bit into the neck and ripped the head off. Kasei looked on in horror. The demoness ripped most of the feathers off and was careful about not making a mess pretty sure that Kasei now slept in here, she was sure the girl would not appreciate smelling bird all the time. She bit into the skin ripping off a piece. Kasei looked away in subtle disgust but too soon did a smell waft to her nostrils she turned back. Her eyes grew larger staring at Kagura eat, with what little ability she had to think with at the moment she remembered that she had not eaten in nearly two weeks. What the hell? She should be dead by now! It could only be a miracle! Yeah, that was it, a miracle…

Kagura could feel the spiking difference in the girl's aura and she looked over to see her staring with nearly glazed eyes. She was staring at the half eaten bird. Kagura looked to the meat then to the girl then to the meat again then to the girl again. She waved it in front of the girl's face watching as her hungry eyes followed it her lips slightly parted her tongued hanging out a bit. Kagura decided to rip her off a piece and hand it to her. The girl grabbed it and hungrily devoured it. Shit, this girl needed it more that Kagura did! Kagura gave her the rest and took to eating the second. With a bit of difficulty Kagura finished off the rest, her tolerance level nearly spent, she was no canine. The girl had shredded that bird in seconds and was lucky not to have made a mess.

Kasei came back looking down upon her hands that were dotted with only a little blood. She held little bones. 'Did I lose control again?' She asked herself. "Are you ok? Do you need anything else? Water?"

"No I'm fine." Kagura said a little irritated.

"You haven't had water in two weeks! I'm going to get you some!" Kasei said hopping up.

"Look, I'm fine. You have done enough." Kagura said now irritated. "I feel better, ok?" Kasei nodded her hand leaving the embedded handle of the sliding door.

For the next few days Kasei had taken it upon herself to take care of Kagura. She took care of her until some life returned to her cheeks and her eyes. She fed her everyday though she never gave her any water since hot spring water would not do. Kasei had thought about going off the castle grounds to get some water but Kagura insisted that she was fine without water for now. In those few days of tending to the demoness she had not seen either Naraku or Kanna and her hand did not bleed. And every morning Kagura found the girl knelt beside the bed asleep or half so. Though she never mentioned it Kagura was quite curious of Kasei's new weapons. She knew of them to always hang in the weaponry room. Not to mention that she did know of the story of the bow. The girl was dressed in fine clothes, was able to wield the bow and was given the dagger. Kagura did sense that she was a bit stronger and had changed more physically since the days she had not visited her.

One day Kagura finally said, "So, Naraku gave you the bow that was created by the wolf demon of old."

"Yeah, yeah he did." She said gazing a bit serenely at the weapon. "But I had to work hard for it."

'Figures. That is so Naraku.' Kagura thought a bit irritated. "How so?"

"He trained me and I had to do well. Then I was said to battle against Kanna encompassing my training techniques." She said with a light smile.

"He let fight against Kanna?!" Kagura asked a bit loudly.

"Yeah, Kanna was quite a surprise to fight against. While I was worrying I shouldn't have." Kasei said. "Why?"

"No it's just…like you said a surprise." Kagura said. 'Well that's odd.' She thought. "Well how did you win? Did you hurt her?"

"No but by winning I'm pretty sure I nearly killed her." Kasei said with a nervous little smile. Kagura's brows rose with a nod, she asked how it went and Kasei told her. With Kasei's answer it went from that to telling her all about her training and such and Yuan's parent and how she rescued her. Kasei had nearly forgotten about telling Kagura about her hand until the demoness pointed it out. With slightly somber eyes Kasei stared upon it and told her of the cursed boar that had done such a deed to her. She told her that she now had a gross hole in her hand and how the nerves freaked her out. Kasei was willing to show her but Kagura refused, it did sound gross.

On the third day Kasei emerged from her room with her bow closing the door behind her. She turned and was face to face with Naraku a few foot spans apart. Her brows rose and then her eyes were quickly downcast. A clear remembrance of the night Kagura was released played in her mind and a light nervousness started in her chest. "Kasei." He said.

"Y-yes…?" She said quietly.

"I never asked how your outing had gone. Did you have fun?" He asked with a knowing in his eyes that she did not see when she glanced at him again.

"Y-yes…I did have fun…" She responded quietly. She _did_ have fun even though she was chased all around and perhaps nearly killed on occasion.

"For the demon you encountered, it would be," he thought of the word for a split second, "unwise to allow someone such as himself animosity toward you. Also, you should never reveal your identity to him, as in do not allow him your scent; if you do then it would be very unfortunate." He warned wondering if she caught the drift.

Her eyes were a bit wide as she stared at him and she nodded. "Yes…I understand." She said.

"Good girl." He said turning away and she watched him go.

Oh yes, she understood. She had sensed something very dangerous in that man, like the way she could sense it in Naraku. But the way that demon had slowly advanced on her caused her senses to go into high alert as if saying 'run and do not stop running, or your life would end.' She could sense the danger in Naraku, she had never fully gotten used to it, it lingered, tucked away, ready to lash out and warn her if it needed.

By the end of the third day Kagura insisted that she was ok and was able to do things on her own. With a lot of retorting beforehand Kasei hesitantly agreed that Kagura was allowed to finally get out of bed. Kagura had exited her room with a firm nod, which Kasei returned with a smile, and disappeared into the castle. "I'm glad your ok now, Kagura…" Kasei whispered as the demoness left. Oh and how wonderful it felt to finally be able to sleep that night in her bed after three whole days.

--

Ah, I'm glad I finally took Kagura down off the wall. Not to mention Kasei is glad as well…and Kagura of course too. You think Kanna is as well? Anyway, R&R!

Till the next!


	14. The Divine White Wolf

Master of Okami

Chapter Fourteen

The Divine White Wolf

Chapter fourteen is up!

--

--

A new day began as Kasei opened her eyes. She had slept just a little better though she had had that dream once again. The dark entity had taken on an even more recognizable shape though she knew not what it was. Her hand was bleeding and she sighed. Time to find Kanna again. Once she closed the door behind her she began to instinctively sniff the air. Naraku, a bunch of demons, something unknown that was moving around and a few other things were all she caught. 'Well that's weird.' She thought not really thinking much of her odd sniffing behavior. "Kanna?" She whispered walking around. "Oh there you are!" Kasei said seeing her down a different hall. It was odd since she was not with Naraku. "You're not with Naraku?"

Kanna said nothing to her question. "Your hand- needs aid?"

"Yeah." Kasei said unfazed by her ignoring her. She followed Kanna back to the room. Kanna retrieved the items from the side of the bed and got to work. "Kanna? Can I, um, you know, leave again?"

"Yes, you may leave at anytime." Kanna said.

"Oh?" Was her mere response as Kanna finished up. "Thanks." After taking a quick wash and powdering up Kasei found the dagger in her clothes. "Huh? I forgot that I put this in my sleeve." She shrugged stuffing it back in there and going to pick up her bow from her room.

She hopped on the cloud and took off over the lava sea. As soon as she landed she took off running through the tall grass and into the forest and went right. She saw no wolves this time which relieved her greatly. Not too long after, she emerged from the forest where she had met the girl and the demon. They were not there. On instinct she sniffed and she thought she caught the scent of the girl who smelled of many flowers. Kasei took off running once again; she also thought she picked up the scent of the demon. Oh hell, she hoped he would not kill her without hearing her out first. They had gone very far since it took her a while to finally reach them. But she did not simply barge up; she simply eased forward seeing the little girl in orange.

"Hello." Kasei said a little ways behind the girl. A few feet in front of the girl there was a shallow river that was structured to come toward the girl then curve to the right like a U diagonal slightly to the right.

"Ah…" The girl gasped turning around a little startled. "It's you! You saved Rin."

"Your name is Rin?" Kasei asked.

"Yes. Rin's name is Rin." The girl said pointing to herself with a big smile.

Kasei's brows rose at her third person speech then she smiled too. "Kasei's name is Kasei." Kasei said pointing to herself as well with a big smile.

"Aha!" Rin smiled again. "Rin wishes to thank Kasei for saving her the other day." She said running a little ways away by a near by forest. "Ah-Un!" She called out. Kasei gasped reaching for an arrow defensively as a huge two headed dragon looking thing came out from the forest. "Thanks Ah-Un." She said petting both the muzzled dragon heads while grabbing something from its back. She came back over hiding whatever it was behind her back. "Tada!" Rin said holding it out to her with both hands.

"Wah…!" Kasei said with a breath and a delighted expression. The girls little hands held the circular objects frame on each side. The frame consisted of a circular brown vine with different flower heads lining in greatly though one would still be able to see the vine. Two white and winged arrows made an X on the circle tied to where they touched the frame the arrowheads and tails running over the edge of the frame. Carefully, Kasei took hold of it with both hands looking to the smiling girl. "It's beautiful, thank you, Rin." Kasei said with a light smile.

"Rin found two of your arrows after you left. Rin didn't know if she would see Kasei again after Lord Sesshoumaru scared her away." The little girl said a bit sadly. "But now you are here!"

'Lord Sesshoumaru? Is that that demon's name?' Kasei smiled again. "Yes…" Kasei trailed off as she turned to look to the right and her eyes widened a little. There he stood a little ways away staring upon the two. He held a neutral expression. She wondered how long he had been standing there or if he just got there. If he had been standing there for a while he could have surely killed her.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called out excitedly. "Look, it's the nice lady that saved Rin the other day!" The demon said nothing turning to walk away.

"H-hold up Rin." Kasei said quickly walking up to the tall demon but she did not get too close. "Um…" she hesitated, 'what should I call him: Sesshoumaru or Lord Sesshoumaru?' She thought. 'I suppose I had better…' she thought making up her mind quickly. "…Lord Sesshoumaru…about the other day," she started seeing him pause for her, "I'm sorry for attacking you, I thought you were the one after Rin." Kasei said seeing him turn his head slightly but not enough to where she could see his marred face of streaks, liner markings and waning crescent moon. He walked off again saying nothing.

"And just who are you?!" Came a loud annoying voice from her feet. She looked around. "Ah!" She yelled seeing a stick with a head attached to it, two heads in fact. 'What the…?' She looked to Rin. "What is this thing?" Kasei asked a little freaked out, she stepped away a bit. Rin merely laughed.

"Down here you foolish demon!" The apparently male scratchy voice said. Kasei looked back at the head of the stick whose mouth was closed. She looked down and parted the grass seeing a weird thing in the grass that held the staff.

"Oh, there it is!" Kasei said then she turned back to Rin still a little confused. "Well what is _this_ thing?"

"Aha hah!" Rin laughed coming over. "This is Master Jaken!"

"Oh ok…" Kasei said. 'But that still doesn't answer my question.'

"You wench!" Jaken said jumping up and down.

"I'm not a wench!" Kasei barked though she did remember that Naraku had once called her that a few times…but this was different, this guy was a short and wimpy looking not tall and red eyed and malicious like Naraku. "You toad frog thing!" Kasei retorted back. "And before you ask who I am, you should address who you are first!"

Jaken folded his arms and closed his eyes clearing his throat. "I am the retainer of the Great Lord Sesshoumaru, the amazing Master Jaken, wielder of the Staff of Two Heads!" He said enthusiastically and loudly.

'Retainer? Bah!' Kasei thought. "Well mister hot shot, I am the retainer to none of your business! I am garbed in the angels wear, carrier of the angel dagger, wielder of the winged bow! I am the messenger sent down from the heavens to send things like _you_ to hell! I am Kasei!" She said loudly, breathing a little deeper, a little in to it all. She had stretched her arm above her head, holding the bow to the sun.

"Wooow…!" Rin breathed with wide eyes and an opened mouth, her arms, hands and fingers stretched out behind her, as she stared up to the bow in all its glory, fascinated. The sun hit the back of bow just right as rays fell from its edge and the dark entity was still visible. Even Jaken had parted the grass just to stare up at it with his beak parted. Somewhere off on the sidelines Sesshoumaru watched her exuberant performance and speech with a neutral expression.

Kasei pulled her bow from the sky and looked down to the small demon seeing his expression. When he saw her looking, he quickly reverted back and cleared his throat. "Well is that good enough for you _little_ _toad retainer_?" Kasei asked mocking him with a bit of a baby voice at the end.

"…well…" He said folding his arms and looking down with his eyes closed stomping a foot.

"Uhuh." Kasei said with a smirk.

"Are you really a messenger from the heavens?" Rin asked in awe.

Kasei turned to her with a momentarily blank face and then bent down to one knee with a smile. "I'll leave that for you to decide, Rin." Kasei said not really knowing why she chose to tell the girl that.

The girl looked confused for a second then smiled and nodded. "Rin thinks your bow is so beautiful."

"Kasei thinks the arrow circlet you made is beautiful." Kasei said. They both smiled at each other. Kasei stayed with the three and their dragon mostly picking flowers and talking every so often with Rin. At one point Jaken complained of her horrid third person speech saying that she had not been talking like that before. She simply argued him off and went about playing with the little girl. Every once and a while she would glance at the tall silent demon who had his back turned as he looked out over the horizon. His long white hair blew in the wind, his kimono swaying as well under his odd armor, two swords at his hip. Later they played hide-and-go-seek tag. Kasei was it and thus she closed her eyes and counted but she could hear the bare footsteps of the young girl. Having count to ten Kasei wandered around pretending that she did not know where she was. But soon she made her way over to the silent demon sneaking around him to find the girl looking away. "Found you!" Kasei chimed.

"Yah!" She said smiling and taking off running.

Kasei smiled, the demon's presence hard to ignore as he watched Kasei chase the small girl around until the girl finally decided to catch her. Jaken merely shook his head mumbling as the two girls fell to the ground, hidden beneath the grass laughing and giggling all the while. Then they quieted looking up at the afternoon sky. At the sound of Rin's stomach growling she laughed and suggested they go and get something to eat. Curious on how they were going to do this Kasei followed her over to the river. She tugged up her kimono a little and walked into the shallow river. Then she began to grab at the fish that swam, at times her bare feet splashing the water due to her enthusiasm. Kasei was about to join in but quickly hesitated as realization hit her, the scentless powder. She then stood on land after a while of grabbing water she got an idea. She drew an arrow and Rin stepped back onto dry land to watch. Kasei cocked her bow aiming at a fish and letting go. It missed but quickly Kasei pulled out the arrow and hurriedly stabbed the fish while drawing another arrow. She stabbed at another but that one missed and she handed the arrow with the wiggling fish to Rin.

"Oh!" Rin said watching it wiggle. Then Kasei handed her another. "Ooh!" By time she was done she had managed to get six having missed quite a few times. "Yay! You caught a lot!" She said while running around with two in each of her hands while Kasei held the other two. "Could you find some long sticks and wood and Rin will tend to the fire?" Kasei was about to object to that but the girl went along on her way with a grin so Kasei just head to the outskirts of the forest looking for some wood. "Master Jaken, come on!" The girl could be heard saying and the little demon sighed. There was a curious sound of fire that quickly ceased. When Kasei came back with a bunch of thin wood she was surprised to see a fire was already going.

In no time the fish were roasting over the fire creating an enticing smell that nearly made Kasei's mouth water. Earlier she was not hungry but now her senses spiked and her mind flickered. When they were done Kasei punctured the fish with an arrow this time and handed it over to Rin who gave another one to Jaken. Kasei skewered another fish with an arrow holding it in front her staring at it clenching her teeth as she shook her head trying to control herself though her mind glazed over. She forcefully bit into it biting into bone and ripping it all off with a low growl. Sesshoumaru got a different feeling from the girl as he looked to see her devour her food with glazed eyes. Even Jaken and Rin stopped to watch her as her head jerked to the side from ripping off skin. She pulled out the arrow and ripped it in half eating the rest. She licked her fingers and suddenly turned back into her former self, breathing a little heavily. Kasei saw Rin's wide eyes, Jaken's raised brow and Sesshoumaru glancing out the corner of his eyes, and she looked around with wide eyes. 'O-oh no…' she thought looking to Rin who suddenly smiled with closed eyes. After a moment Kasei's orbs squinted to smile back. The silent demon turned away and eventually so did Jaken. "Is Lord Sesshoumaru going to eat this?" Kasei whispered holding up one.

"Lord Sesshoumaru never eats." Rin whispered back and Kasei's brows rose. Not too long after they fed the muzzled demon Ah-Un.

He could not trust the girl, or trust her enough with hanging around them even though she had been doing so for so long, she tended to entertain Rin so for now that was good enough. For the life of him he could not catch her scent and he was pretty sure that she may be a demon, that little event just now was no act. Yet she had no demonic aura. She might be just an ordinary human but his sharp instincts told him that that was definitely not the case. What was up with this girl? What sort of trickery did she use to fool him? Who was she? What was she? So many questions yet he found he would receive no answer for with the lateness of the day she was finally ready to leave.

"Rin will miss you! And Rin thanks Kasei for spending such a long and wonderful time with her." The girl said.

"Thanks for having me. And tell Rin that Kasei will miss her as well." Kasei smiled and the girl smiled widely. "Bye Ah-Un, Jaken, Rin," and she hesitated, "and, um, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said a bit quieter.

"Visit Rin again someday!" Rin said waving as Kasei walked off waving back, bow and her previously skewered arrows and arrow circlet in hand.

After a while of walking Kasei reached into her left sleeve and pulled out a small opening and taking a pinch of powder and rubbing it in her one of her hands. She grabbed the arrows with that hand and one by one putting them back into her quiver then she did the same with her arrow circlet. She roamed far, far, far to the left, with a bit of a curvature right, not ready to go back to the castle just yet. She stopped as a light breeze flowed past her. The grass had become shorter around this area. Looking around, she spotted a long little bunch of trees that nearly seemed to glow, to the right a little behind her. Kasei went over and sat down on the edge of the tree bunch at the base of a tree. She felt so alive as she sat her head back on the trunk of the tree. Sitting down just didn't appeal to her at the moment though she continued to do so. So excited, so strong, something was going to happen or better yet, she opened her eyes wide to the sky, it was already happening. 'A full moon!' She thought excitedly in awe.

Something wafted to her nose and she had a sneaking feeling that it had been there for while now, even before she got here. It smelled so good. To the right a line of trees curved a little to the left cutting off her view of the rest of the tree bunch. She rose, there was something here, she could felt it. She walked around the line of trees. The area looked like a little oasis. There was very short, trimmed grass. To the right there was another curving line of trees and a lone one on the left that allowed one to see far out. There was a small pool of water in the middle and the place nearly seemed to glow white.

Kasei's eyes widened as she looked beyond the pool of water across the way. A white wolf lay on its side stained with red. It seemed to know she was here for it glanced at her and lay back down. The smell was coming from it. Kasei began to cautiously walk forward and the wolf began to growl as if to say 'stay back.' It was different from all the other wolves she had seen, regardless of its fur color, she could feel it. But was it a trap? Kasei hesitated yet she saw the long gash on the junction between its side and its underside. "Oh no you're hurt." She said coming over to the growling wolf and she kneeled beside it. 'What am I to do?' She thought panicked staring down at the long wound, a flicker ran across her mind. The wolf made a move to get up. "No…" she whispered cautiously laying a hand on its side and rubbing it once. She stared upon the wound once again and another flicker ran across her mind as she suddenly leaned forward on instinct her tongue protruding from her mouth. Her tongue started on one end and dragged up the gash the blood collecting on her tongue she could feel where the skin split as she made it to the other. Ah, the wolf's blood tasted so delicious. Her eyes fluttered open to widen as she quickly pulled away the back of her hand to her lips. 'I…just licked…this wolf…the blood…!' She thought horrified. She watched as the wound sealed a long gash in its place.

"Why did you do that?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Kasei said looking around wondering who spoke. "Who's…there?"

"It is only us two here." The voice said again.

She looked around hearing that the voice came from somewhere around the wolf. "What—who?" She asked confused.

"Here, the white wolf before you." The voice said.

She looked to the wolf that looked back with mesmerizing vivid green eyes. She glanced left to right before looking back at it. "You?"

"Yes." The wolf breathed.

"Y-you?! You're talking to me?! You can talk?!" She asked incredulously a little freaked.

"I can not talk to humans. If you can understand me clearly then that can only mean you are a demon." The wolf breathed its mouth parted slightly yet when he talk it did not move, he simply breathed.

"But I'm not a demon." Kasei said.

"No, you are not as such. Your ears are not even tipped." The wolf said. He could not sense a thing from her. He could not smell her. He wondered what trickery she used to hear him. "But you can hear me."

"No, of course I'm not a demon." Kasei said as if she were waving off an unimportant topic. The wolf could almost hear the denial in her words as if she were making excuses to avoid the truth. "So, what's your name?" Kasei asked a little more calm about talking to a wolf. It was quite interesting.

"I have no name." The wolf breathed. "I was never given one."

"You don't have a name?" Kasei said. "Don't you want a name? Would you…like me to give you one?" She asked a bit quietly.

"You would give me a name?" The wolf asked.

"Yes." Kasei said. "Let me think…how about…"she thought and it quickly came to her when she glanced at him, "…how about…Santoku?" She asked really liking the name since it seemed to suit his overall look.

"What makes you believe that I posses such qualities?" The wolf asked.

"What? Santoku?" Kasei asked. "Well, I never thought of myself as having 'eyes that can gaze into the soul' but I _think_ you might be brave and I don't know I even think you might be wise."

"Hmm, a benevolent wolf." The wolf said. "It seems to have already become heavy as if to say that I must 'live up to it.' It is odd to have suddenly been given a name."

"So does that mean you will think on it?" Kasei asked. "I think I understand, I suppose it's like getting something that you never thought you would ever get and now that you have it you must find a way to handle it because it was given to you?" Kasei said and the wolf nodded once. "Well I hope you like it." Then Kasei looked up to the sky and asked, "It is a beautiful night isn't it?" And the wolf breathed a quiet yes. "Why does it feel as if I want to…_do_ something?" She asked as they both stared up at the sky. "I want to do something but I don't know what it is."

The wolf looked to her and she looked to him. "Perhaps you wish to howl?" The wolf suggested.

"H-howl?! What? I'm not going to howl!" Kasei said loudly.

'Why does this girl simply seem to always deny herself? I believe this is what she needs: a good howl to wake her up.' The wolf thought. "Howl with me. I thought that I would have to howl alone tonight but you are here, so howl with me on this most blessed of nights." The wolf breathed quietly.

"Wha…but…" Kasei said hearing how calm his voice was. "…awhoo…?" She said weakly. "…awhoooo…!" She weakly said once again.

The wolf shook his head a little wondering if she knew how pathetic that sounded. "Would you like me to show you?" He asked and she nodded with raised brows. Suddenly he stood with slight difficulty and Kasei panicked knowing he was still injured. He was nearly taller then her when he stood as she kneeled leaning forward a bit. He looked to her and then put his head down and just as he did that he swung it back, up to the sky and howled to the moon. He howled long, long, long to the moon. His voice reverberated through her ears. Soon, he quieted, the moon reflecting in his eyes, the wolf standing in its honor. After a long while of standing the wolf sat back down and then laid on its side.

"Wow…" Kasei breathed in awe. The wolf gave off a sort of power that was already there but enhanced as he stood before the moon, she could almost sense it.

"You could at least stand up if you are not going to howl." The wolf said a bit angrily. "Go on."

"Ok, ok, calm down." Kasei said rising to her feet and looking to the moon. Ah, it felt so warm to stand in its moonlight. Did all other creatures feel this way? Somewhere in the mist of it she rose her arms and hands to the sky. She remembered that day when she stood amongst the candles and their light, when her naked body was gracefully danced around, when the moon was large and close, and when the moonlight converged with her body. She remembered when the fumes wafted into her nose and the baritone hum and words she could not understand. She felt so strong, this strength exceeded her. She wanted more of what the moon gave, she wanted it so badly. Why? Why did want it so badly? What was it that she wanted? Soon, her hands came down to her side, her face still tilted up yet her eyes were closed to the sky, standing in attention to the moon.

"You may stop if you wish." The wolf breathed quietly having watched. She nearly seemed to be in a semiconscious state as if in the mist of it all she had zoned out. A little while later she slowly sat down seeming to be a bit more relaxed than before. The wolf was pleased with her performance. "All wolves would stand long in attention and honor of the full moon."

"Are we dishonoring the moon?" Kasei asked since they had done it for a short time, long but she was pretty sure he was talking about nearly all night. 'Hey wait, I'm not a demon but I did stand there…'

"I think we are but at least we stood at all, so all may be forgiven." The wolf breathed quietly.

"I suppose that's good." Kasei said. "Say, how did you get your wound? Who did that to you?" She asked curiously.

"That…should not concern you." The wolf said slightly somberly. "I must say I thank you for your aid to me."

'Oh yeah…I licked his wound…and drunk his blood…but it was oddly…whatever.' Kasei thought. "Please tell me."

The wolf breathed what was supposedly a sigh. "Alright." The wolf breathed. "As you should, and may know, I belonged to a pack. But this was no ordinary pack. A legendary power lives among the pack and all of its wolves. A certain line of wolves have more power than all the others, usually one born with it, thus those in this line of wolves who possess this are heir and destined to be chieftain of the clan, regardless of gender. But legend has it that there is one, born on the night of the full moon, every span of many years, that possesses the power nearly as much as the Moon Goddess herself, who bestowed it upon the clan long ago. When this wolf with the great abundance of power passes then there will always be another born shortly afterword, it has never occurred where the next was born while the other lived. This wolf who possesses the great power is said to be closest to the Moon Goddess." The wolf explained and Kasei listened intently. "To make a long story short, I dishonored my father and he banished me from the clan."

Kasei's eyes widened as a memory came to her. _"You will be banished to your rightful place." He said as he rose his arms to the sky. _

Kasei remembered the creator's words. Was this the same? "I'm sorry…" Kasei said. "So did your father do this to you?" Kasei asked.

"Yes." The wolf breathed.

"I see." Kasei said. "And your pack was bestowed with power from the Moon Goddess?" The wolf nodded once. "If your father banished you then that means he is the leader of your clan? He possesses the secondary powers of the Moon Goddess?"

"Yes, he does." The wolf said.

"We have to go to him! To get you back into your clan! You're not the one who is doing the dishonoring!" Kasei said. "He's dishonoring the Moon Goddess if he banishes one of the clan members bestowed with the Goddesses power, who took it upon herself to do such a thing!" She said loudly getting a little in to it. "Don't you all fear that the Moon Goddess may be upset with him and the pack, for allowing such a thing? You are the next Chieftain, right? You are the one destined to carry on the pack's legacy and the Goddesses power! He can't just banish you like that; he has an obligation to see the power passed on in the clan, right?"

"I think that you may have a point." The wolf said. "But I cannot lead you there, it is too dangerous."

"What? But we have to get you back in so you can carry on the Moon Goddesses power! I'm pretty sure she doesn't like what's going on!" Kasei retorted.

"Why do you wish to help me so?" The wolf asked which turned her anxious look to surprise. "What purpose is there that you have? We have simply just met."

"…_I must go to…to my…rightful place now…" She said breathlessly._

"I…I have my reasons…" Kasei whispered. 'I can't let him turn out like her…he has a rightful place already, right?'

"I see." The wolf said seeing that deep look in her eyes as she zoned out for a second. "Then I shall take you there."

Kasei's eyes widened. "Ok, I'm ready…" The wolf stood, Kasei nearby just incase he needed a little help. He slowly walked over to the deep pool of water and lapped some up. "Is it good?" Kasei asked.

"Yes, quite fresh." Said the wolf and Kasei came over to scoop some up and drink as well.

He then led her past the lone tree at a diagonal right, with a bit of a curvature left. As she walked to the side of him she noticed how odd his tail looked. From where it stretched from the body like a long, regular, furry tail it got to where the bottom curved like a C lying on its back yet the ends were much curvier and graceful. The end of the tail curved off short like the end of a regular wolf tail and the top resembled that of a regular tail. It kind of looked like a correctly written lowercase p, the top a little longer and where the o touched the I was curvier and more organic.

"I must warn you, my pack is quite large." The wolf said. "Yet, I see you are prepared." He referred to her bow. "You have a fine bow." He sensed nothing from it as well.

"Oh, thanks." Kasei said.

"But I see that you are injured." The wolf pointed out having seen her bandaged hand long ago. He smelled nothing from that either.

"Oh this?" Kasei asked holding up her hand. "Yes, a boar forcefully broke through it with his protruding teeth."

The wolf looked up at her then turned away. "Sounds painful."

"You have no idea." Kasei said quietly. 'I have never experienced anything more painful than this. Not even those five parallel gashes come close…no…' She thought while closing her hand into a loose fist. 'This wound sometimes feels as if it is affecting my mind.'

"Is it really that bad?" The wolf asked.

"I have a hole in my hand now, yes it is really bad." Kasei said her eyes narrowing. 'I hate that stupid boar…'

"Were you fighting the boar?" The wolf asked.

"No…I was saving a friend." Kasei said.

"I see. And so your valor cost you part of your hand, how unfortunate." The wolf said. "This friend must have been special."

"I suppose, yes." Kasei said clenching her other hand. In some respects Yuan was special; Kasei _did_ eat her mother and pretty much left her to die. They walked very far and Kasei wondered how the wolf ever managed to get to the oasis-like area in such a condition. The wolf limped only a little and Kasei wondered how he could walk at all. She looked up, 'could it possibly be the power of the moon?' Kasei thought.

A little far off in the distance she could see something looming in the sky. With a bit more observation she could tell that it was a cliff and her heart skipped a beat. Was it the cliff near Monk-san's place? No, as they got nearer she could see that it was different. How could she ever forget that cliff? From the bottom the distant cliff curved up and outward like Pride Rock on the "Lion King," yet this cliff was jagged. The top was flat and toward the back it curved down to the ground like a wave in the sea and was probably as tall as one too. In front of the cliff there was a wide open space and on each side there was forest. They slowly walked to the cliff as wolves began to emerge from the forest on each side, lining up beside each other watching them. They stared upon the banished wolf and bowed their heads.

"Huh? Wolves bow their heads?" Kasei whispered to the white wolf in front of her.

"When the Moon Goddess bestowed this clan with her power long ago, she gave them a sort of manner to honor their leader, who is superior to them and especially the legendary wolf closest to the Moon Goddess who is above them all." Said the white wolf who suddenly stopped. "Raise your heads; I am but a banished wolf." The wolf said a little loudly.

"But you are-" started a female wolf.

"Silence!" The white wolf growled. Then his eyes widened a little and then he sighed. "What am I saying? I am but a wolf banished from this clan. You may speak if you wish; you may speak as you please! All of you!" But no one spoke. Kasei was so taken back by his commanding growl when he shouted silence that she too didn't say anything.

"Ah, my son, back again?" Came a voice from above them.

"Father…" The white wolf breathed a little dangerously.

"Command them, my son, like you should!" A wolf said that that stood upon the edge of the cliff glaring down at them. "Have you come to do your duty?"

"No, I have not." The white wolf said.

"Then why have you come?" The Chief wolf asked.

The wolf hesitated for a moment not really knowing what to say. "He h-has c-come to-to regain his rightful place with his c-clan!" Kasei said loudly and a bit frightfully from all the dangerous glares she was getting from the wolves.

"Ha! Well little girl, before he can join again he must do his duty!" The chief wolf growled. "And not even the white wolf who is closest to the Moon Goddess can do such a simple task of killing his father!"

"What?!" Kasei said stunned. "You're the legendary wolf closest to the Moon Goddess? Why didn't you tell me?" The white wolf said nothing.

"A simple answer! As such a wolf who is closest to the Moon Goddess he has been banished from his own clan!" The chief breathed.

"But how can he kill his own father?! How can you expect him to do that?!" Kasei yelled angrily.

"Because! He is the legendary white wolf, closest to the Moon Goddess, possessor of great power, who is destined to become leader of the great Mochi pack!" The chief growled loudly. "Now, enough chatting, if he will not do his duty then…take them!"

All the wolves stood and turned to glare at Kasei. The white wolf looked around. "No, call them off!" He growled. "Call them off, now!" He growled again while leaping up onto the cliff where his gray father stood.

Kasei watched in amazement at his leap. The wolves around her growled and ran to attack. One attacked from behind her but she dodged to the side but another attacked from there. With more luck than skill she dodged the wolves, clumsily. They were coming so fast that she hardly had time, or room, to move. Quickly, one attacked from the front and Kasei panicked. Not knowing what else to do she swung her fist into its jaw. "Yah!" She yelled as she punched the wolf that flew to the side. There was a momentary pause as everyone, even Kasei, took this in. Then, angrily, the wolves snarled and growled coming at her all at once. She twirled around trying to dodge them all; a tan wolf jumped up and clawed her in the face. "Ah…" She said putting a hand on her cheek. She ran at it and made a move to kick it but it jumped back and another one came and tackled her from the side.

Meanwhile, the white wolf was lashing out at his father who ran around dodging. With great speed the white wolf ran at him and taking a paw and swiping it upon his side. The chief ran forward with blood dripping a trail and opened his jaws wide trying to take a bite. The white wolf instead stood up on his back legs and clawed him across the face. His father fell back sliding across the dirt. The white wolf walked up upon his father who merely looked up at him. "Will you kill your father?" The chief whispered. The white wolf growled a little, quietly.

"No…" The white wolf whispered placing a paw on his father's side.

Kasei whirled around while lying on her side and kicked a nearby wolf in the face; she still hung on to her bow. She punched one in the face as she quickly got to her feet. The wolves stood in a circle surrounding her, there were just too many of them! The white wolf had warned her that his pack was large! There was a snarl as a wolf lunged up at her and she quickly turned, her hands hovering in the air as she did. It was almost a slow moment as the wolf met her right hand since it was in the way of her main body. It opened its mouth and somehow caught on to her hand. Feeling his sharp lower cuspid enter her wound he jerked his head back…

A female wolf made her way up the back of the cliff "M-Mother…" The white wolf whispered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A piercing scream came from below. Suddenly the chief made a move to swipe at his son but the white wolf leaped back nearly at the edge of the cliff. The chief jumped over to his dark gray mate. The white wolf clenched his jaw at his father and he leaped off the cliff.

Kasei fell to her knees her left hand clenching her right wrist. The newly grown nerves of her hands were ripped once again; her bandage ripped to shreds. Her hand was now split in half from the hole up in between the ring and middle finger. The two halves hung slightly away from each other since they were now unconnected. Not only that but her hand was not stiff as the last time, it was limp. She could not move her phalanxes; she could not control her hand. Oh, it hurt so much. There was so much blood, so much pain…oh, so much pain. She fell forward as her tearstained face hit the dirt lain ground. Her eyes half lidded as a few tears came forth and rolled; she could see the wolves past her limp right hand. Then she closed her eyes…

Her legs were dragging across what felt like a carpet of grass as were her hands. Whatever it was that she was lying on was very soft as it pulled her along slightly bouncing due to its movement. Why did she feel so much pain? There was so much of it, she wanted to drift back to sleep. Her eyes fluttered to open halfway. She looked around, she was moving, the scenery slowly passing by. She lifted her head and saw that she was upon the back of the white wolf. Damn, she was so weak.

"…where…" she whispered.

"Where are we going? Is that what you are asking?" The wolf asked. "I know not where we are going. There is nowhere that I know of to go."

She looked around a little, kind of recognizing where they were. They were still very far to the left. "…left…" she whispered.

"Go left?" He asked and he did so. "How far?"

"…very…" she whispered. It was silent as they traveled under the full moon. Her left hand was stark around her bow handle as it was when she was unconscious. They traveled far, her hands dragging across the ground as they did. After a long while with their slow pace they came to the forest that Kasei usually entered after leaving Naraku's castle. "…right…" she whispered again and the wolf turned right. They traveled very far that way through the tall swaying grass. Even though she was so weak she still had the energy to feel a bit afraid. She was slowly gaining strength and she wondered if it was actually the moon somehow. She became even more afraid as she began to sense him. "…cloud…" she whispered.

"What?" The wolf asked looking up to the sky. He was getting a really bad feeling about all this. He could sense something that made his senses tingle and his blood become a little cold. He found an odd floating cloud thing and wondered if this was what she was talking about. "What am I to do?"

"Get on…" She whispered. And so he got on and her heart began to beat in her chest. What the hell was she doing?

His blood ran cold as he recognized the scent that plagued his nostrils. The evil demon known by all and terrorized all, it was the scent of none other than Naraku himself! The wolf was stiff but he had nowhere to go as he floated over a sea of boiling lava. The castle drifting closer into sight, from where he stood it looked dark and ominous, unsure if that was just his imagination playing tricks on him. It was Naraku after all. A low growl started in his throat as they landed on shore. "You led me to Naraku's castle?" The wolf growled quietly looking around wondering if something was going to jump out at him or something. "Was this a trap?"

"No…please…it wasn't…" Kasei whispered. "…the door…" With a clenched jaw the wolf made his way over to the front door. Kasei reached up with her left and slid the door open and they went in closing it behind them. The many scents of the demons filling their noses, and it was dark in this corridor, no torches. Cautiously, the white wolf walked forward to a much smaller door and Kasei opened that one and closed it behind them. They were now in the bottom main hall that was lined with torches of blue fire yet it was still ominously dark. "…up…the stairs…" By now even the white wolf's heart was racing a little as he carried them both up the stairs that, luckily, did not creak. He even had a feeling that the girl was scared out of her wits since even her body was a little stiff. They made it up to the top main floor hall with the large miniature bonsai tree in the middle. In their slow and fearful pace Kasei pointed out the door unto which he was meant to go in. Oh, did the wolf know he was venturing into dangerous waters but he was here now and there was no turning back. Now in the corridor where a lot of the skeleton bodies reside they roamed through there. They both noted how so fucking creepy the skeletons looked in the firelight. They passed the moonlight windows while they also both noted how the dim hall was so very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY, times a trillion, ominous and dark and foreboding, even more so than it usually was Kasei felt. They finally made it to Kasei's room and so she closed the door behind them when they got in. She lay down on her bed, shrugging off her quiver, physically feeling a little better but mentally…she could be considered mentally unstable right now, they both could, they were so afraid.

"I cannot believe you would lead me here." The wolf breathed so quietly standing in the corner by the bed.

"I didn't know what else to do. We were both pretty much in bad shape." Kasei whispered very quietly as well. It was so damn dark in this room. They did not even have to hear, which they could not; as the door slowly began to slide open. They could feel it, Kasei's eyes widened and so did the white wolf's as he saw one flaring red eye in the crack of the door. The two occupants of the room were so stiff, so afraid; they did not know what to think. The door gave way to two flaring red eyes that stared upon the wolf who backed up farther into the corner. Kasei slowly turned around to see the burning red orbs, her heart racing to impossible speeds. She crawled back across on the other side of the bed opposite the wolf and stood against the wall. "N-N-N-N-Nara…Naraku…" She whispered in a terrified voice. The orbs turned from her to the frightened creature in the corner then back at her. Oh for the love of Kami she wished those eyes would just go away! She watched as he walked a little closer to her side yet he was still at the end of the bed, before she could move away she felt something latch around her arm and pull her over to him. "Ah…" She gasped. A hand of his grabbed hold of her front a fist balled up in her clothing and he forcefully pushed her up against the wall and pulled her up some off of her feet.

"What did I tell you?" He whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed.

"What? That is not what I told you." He whispered taking hold of her wrist and smashing it to the wall eliciting a cry and sob from the girl. He squeezed her arm.

"Ah!" She cried her head moving left to right and settled on left away from his.

"What was that? What did I tell you?" He reiterated quietly, clawing her wound with his middle phalanx.

She cried out louder her teeth clenched. "No one! No one! Not to lead anyone here!" she said loudly with a groan. She was hanging completely in the air totally by Naraku's support, her back smashing against the wall.

"Yes, that is correct. Now tell me, what _possessed_ you to bring such a creature?" He said dangerously. She said nothing, not really knowing what to say. He waited a moment for her answer but one never came besides her painful moaning and groaning. "Fine," he said letting go of her and she fell to her feet, "if you will not speak then perhaps I will kill this creature and it will all be done. Either you will not have to explain yourself or by then you will have thought of an answer." He threatened as he turned and began to make his way toward the wolf who tried to back up more but he could go no further. Kasei's face shot up to him at his words her eyes wide in horror as he advanced on the creature.

"No!" Kasei said loudly quickly coming forth to fall to her knees behind him and hug his legs. "Please don't kill him!" She sobbed tears streaming down her face. "Please, please!" She begged. "It's because he had nowhere else to go! He had no other place!" She finally answered his question hugging his knees tighter almost desperately. There was a long moment: the wolf cringed in the corner, Naraku glared at the wolf and Kasei sobbed hugging Naraku's legs tightly.

"Release me." Naraku commanded quietly and she hesitantly did so but did so quickly. He turned and walked out the door and for a moment the too occupants of the room stared at each other.

"Ah…" Kasei said in a breath. "A-ah!" She yelled as her hand pulsed with sharp pain and the hammer came together to pound on her mind once again. "Ah!" She cried as the pain consumed her and for a long while she thrashed and moved around on the floor groaning in pain. She cried in pain and writhed on the floor for a long while until she could take it no longer and fell into unconsciousness.

----------

"Augh!" Kasei yelled awakening looking around frantically, she was upon the floor. That dream, damn that dream, damn it to hell! Her hand still hurt as hell and she struggled to her feet, the torches alight. She exited the room into the narrow hall having a hard time walking. She went left then right and out to bonsai main hall and saw Kanna. "Kanna!" She said with a desperate smile and wide eyes. "My hand!"

"I can not help you." Kanna whispered in her neutral tone walking the way Kasei had come from.

"What…?" She asked as Kanna disappeared through the door. She struggled down the stairs wobbling a bit, lucky not to fall, and met Kagura. 'Kagura?'

"Hey…" Kagura said a bit worriedly coming over to help her. "You ok?" Kasei shrugged her off. Kagura saw how she was hunched over a little like Tarzan with wide eyes a little out of it holding her right wrist. Kagura had wanted to help the girl but no one dared touch her or even enter the room after Naraku got through with her. Oh, no, no, no one wanted the same fate. This girl was so fucking scared and in pain. 'That bastard.' She thought.

"The wolf, where is he?" Kasei asked staring ahead.

"In the backyard I think." Kagura said. She watched as the girl went on with incremented, painful movements with a difficulty to walk and wide eyes filled with fear and desperation.

Kasei made her way out into the backyard where the sky looked very dull. She looked around seeing nothing but what was always there and then she instinctively sniffed. She could smell him and she walked around trying to get closer to his scent, her nose and her feet took her into the forest. She passed the place where she met the two rabbits coming back into mild forest and soon the peninsular island began to narrow slightly. She was cautious since she had never ventured this far into the islands depths. There were all sorts of smells around and one she thought that was familiar but she could not place it at the moment with her mind torn between bordering pain and the white wolf's scent. After a little while of searching she came to another clearing at the edge of the peninsula. Her eyes widened a little as she looked around the area: trees thinly lined the edges of this end of the island; there was a mildly small circular pool of water that looked deep surrounded by short grass. Beyond the pool of water the white wolf lay with its back to her and the rest of the island to where he looked out over the sea of lava.

"This looks like the place where we first met…" Kasei said quietly. She looked up to the sky. 'But there is no full moon hanging in the sky…' She looked back to the wolf that had not made a single move.

"Leave me be…" She heard him whisper very quietly.

"Huh?" Kasei asked confused taking a step forward.

That is when the white wolf stood quickly and turned his head swiftly to her with a growl. "Stay away from me! Stay back! I will not be so lenient like the first time you came across me." He breathed threateningly with his fangs clenched. "I will not allow you to _lick_ my wounds!" Kasei's eyes were wide as she instead took a step back at his threatening words and demeanor. "Leave me, now!" He growled loudly. A few tears welled up in her eyes as she closed them and took off back the way she came and quickly emerging from the forest to trip and fall to the ground; why was she so clumsy all of a sudden. Her tears fell and now at this very moment a few of her previous memories came to her in broken fragments as if they were all that remained after all this time. She shook them away still holding her wrist that ached though less than yesterday. She could not think about that now, she had bigger things on her shoulders at the moment: like the likelihood unto which she might die today, she was startled that she had not been yesterday; it was as if he had something bigger in store for her today. Then there was the fact that everyone seemed as if they were angry with her, but she knew that the white wolf had a reason to.

Suddenly she could sense a very strong presence that was of Naraku and she looked up from her hands that had previously covered her entire face. He was standing right before her, again she had not realized his coming, and with this knowledge of him being right here, outside, where there was no training anymore, where he usually did not come, or so she thought, a great fear overcame her. The hands that were hovering under her face slowly reached out to grab the bottom hem of his pants leg and stuff it in her face. "Naraku…" she whispered clenching his fabric, her hand stinging by doing so, "…I'm sorry…" she sobbed. What reason did he have for coming out here, where she so happened to reside, after such a night? There could be only one, or so her mind told her. "…I…I didn't know that a wolf could be a threat…he said he couldn't talk to humans…" Then her eyes widened a little, 'but he did say that he could talk to demons. He could talk to me, but I am no demon.' She then looked up to him seeing that he looked beyond her, into the forest. "I'm sorry…I'm…sorry…" She said quietly. That night was scariest thing she had ever experienced and she never wanted to experience that _ever_ again. She was surprised to see him turn around and walk away. Had she avoided death?

His only reason for coming out here was so he could take care of the wolf. Maybe throw him in the lava sea so it could be quick and clean. His intentions were not to be hounded by the girl asking forgiveness. He would allow her for now, but one slipup from the wolf and the creature would be literally thrown into a pit of fire. He had his reasons for allowing her such privileges.

"Nuh…" she gasped as her hand pulsed with sharp pain. "…wait…Nara…" she put a hand on her lips stopping herself from finishing. Maybe it would a good idea not to do that, she was probably still on his bad side. "Ow, ow, ow…" she whispered as her hand continued to sting a little. She went upstairs to let her despair drift away in the warm waters of the hot spring. But that did not work as she merely sat there limply staring forward at nothing in particular but the wall. She sat back, pushing her bottom forward to lay back but felt something uncomfortable. She shook her butt to make it go away but it did not. "What is that?" She whispered standing up looking down into the water but there was nothing there, figuring it was gone she sat back down and lay back feeling it again. She hopped back up looking around getting freaked out, moving around frantically to where she bumped her backside against the hot spring wall. "Ow…" she whispered feeling that whatever it was, it was on her. She stood up on the place where one would sit and twisted her upper body around to get a good look at her ass. Her eyes widened. "Ah-" she half screamed stopping herself before she got too loud. There was this weird bump thing a few centimeters above her crack, and it was hella big. Suddenly she fell over into the water when she tried to walk. "Ah-" she screamed, the water silencing her. She emerged from the water and swam over to the shore. She climbed out on the floor and twisted around back to her behind. She reached out to grab hold of it feeling the wet furriness of it, and then she began to pull it feeling the pain it caused. 'Ah! It's attached to my skin!'

----------

He could hear her in the distance, though quietly, perhaps do to the distance they were apart from each other. What the hell was he doing here? What the hell was he going to do? He had come to the other end of the island to get as far away from that damn castle as he could. This island was long and short at the same time, short due to him wanting to get away from the castle, yet long with the castle and a forest residing upon it surrounded by a lava sea. At one point he swore he could sense that damn monster coming his way yet he was averted somehow by the girl once again. He should have probably died yesterday, anything other than being in the presence of that monster. His glowing red eyes haunted him the night before, not allowing him to get any rest. How could he sleep knowing he was on an island surrounded by lava with Naraku himself? If he left then where would he go? He had no pack now. The question was: could he go at all?

His eyes widened a little and he sniffed the air. A scent he had not smelled before came to him from afar. It smelled odd: like demon and human, not half demon; more demon than human. The scent was odd, as if it was changing as well: from flowing water to winter. It was embedded in the essence that was Naraku. Was this the scent of the girl? Was this Kasei's scent? Her scent did not resemble that of Naraku's like the wind demoness. So this was her scent, an odd scent she has, and he still did not fully know what she was even though she smelled of a demon, and human, yet did not have the simplest feature of a disguised demon, such as tipped ears. How odd, even now he could smell and sense that she was constantly changing, every second, every moment though very slowly.

----------

She had dressed, still freaked out a lot though she could not help but pluck at the bump that had dried and become furry brown like the color of her hair. She walked aimlessly around the castle, the freaky new discovery had kept her attention preoccupied for but a moment and then she felt the pain in her hand and the despair she bathed in. It probably would not be a very good idea to leave and truthfully she really did not want to at the moment since it did not feel right. Her hand began to bleed again and she fell against the wall staring horrified at the sight of her split hand, she was breathing heavily, tears were welling, her eyes were wide and her mouth mildly wide. She slid down the wall to her knees, her face to the wall as tears began to fall, it still hurt so much, but that was not the only reason for her despair and sadness at the moment. Why did it feel as if everyone was avoiding her? She was in so much pain and Kanna did not wish to help her. The white wolf was nowhere near the castle. She could not even find Kagura anymore. And Naraku would not cure her pain; he was the only one who could. Desperately she had clung to him hoping he would see how much she was suffering; only he had the power to shatter the hammer that pounded her mind. Yet this pain was not like before, it was simply normal, it did not affect her mind to where Naraku would suddenly pop in and make it all go away. Perhaps she would have to tend to this pain herself and leave the other to him. Yet she could not for she did not know where to start. She lay down against the wall, her eyes half masked.

Her eyes slid open and she slowly rose her upper body seeing that she was still in the second floor main hall with the large miniature bonsai tree. The firelights were ablaze and she stood and clumsily made her way downstairs. Not really in the right frame of mind she simply walked to the doors opposite the stairs a little to the left. The familiar scents hit her like a ton of bricks as she made her way down the hall to the front door and ventured out into the rain and the dark outside. The rain washed away the dry blood that stained her hand as she held her hands up halfway feeling the rain drip between her fingers. She still walked forward, her face and half lidded eyes turned up to the sky. She walked until she was met with the lava sea that sizzled with the rain beating on its surface. She turned around and fell to the ground her hand covering her face, her face scrunched a little.

She looked up to find the white wolf standing a little ways in front of her. He was soaked, just as she was, his white fur matted against his skin. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" The wolf breathed quietly.

"I don't know." Kasei whispered. "I just found myself wandering out here." She said, her eyes still half masked and shown with sullenness. "What about you?" The wolf looked away and said nothing. Kasei's brows rose slightly. "W…were you planning on leaving?" She asked a bit incredulously.

"I cannot stay here. He is the enemy of everyone, whether they know him or not." The wolf breathed. He began to walk to his destination.

"P-please wait!" Kasei's face had took on a horror stricken and desperate look, her injured hand limp while it reached out to him. He paused, his muzzle looking forward, not at her. There was a moment to which Kasei hesitated, having shouted out to him on mere impulse, she really had not thought of what to say. "…Please…please don't go…I know that bringing you here was wrong…for many reasons…" she said quietly looking to the ground directly below her. "I only did it…because…you had nowhere else to go! You told me yourself! Only to roam around these lands, these dangerous waters where creatures roam and swim with ease when it is so new to you. No more protection from your clan that revered you, perhaps as their God, to have lost that privilege, that status, your family, your friends, and to now have no one and nowhere? It just seems as if it would be too much." She said now looking to him with squinted eyes. "Even though you may not have your protection, that privilege, your status, your family or your friends, I thought that…you could at least have somewhere to go, somewhere to belong, somewhere to run away to, even if that place is Naraku's castle…" she said a little quietly though he heard every word.

He looked to her. Her eyes were downcast. It all sounded so crazy and so unreal. To run to Naraku's castle? In any other predicament, such as the one he, himself, was in, it would be the opposite, to runaway. He would perhaps make it well if he were to leave and become a lone wolf, but she had left out something, if he stayed there was something more that could grow with his presence. Yes, it was very demeaning to have been banished from his own clan, having such a high status, the white wolf closest to the Moon Goddess. The girl nearly seemed desperate, and had radiated sympathy, and now that he looked to her, he simply made his decision. "I will accept your gift to me." He breathed quietly.

Kasei's brows furrowed a little wondering what he was talking about. Then her eyes widened to near impossible lengths and her head jerked up to looked at him. "Y-y-you'll accept the name? You'll stay?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes…I will accept the name…I will accept…Santoku…" he breathed quietly and watched as a smile lit up her face, '…for you…and partly for myself…' He slowly walked up on her. He had sensed her tears throughout the day, absolutely sure it was her that was crying; he thought he could smell her tears now, only they were shielded by the rain. Her eyes stayed wide for a moment, as his wet body nearly made contact with hers, and then they slowly slid closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him.

"…Thank you…Santoku…" She whispered letting the rain wash away the tears that still came.

--

--

So wonderful! Good for you Kasei and white wol- I mean Santoku! Been calling him white wolf too long. I've been wanting to get to this part for a long time, particularly the part where they first met, and finally I was there and now the chapter is done. There are a lot of other parts I would like to get to and hope that I do. I truly enjoy writing this and I hope others do to. Anyway, R&R!

I thought I put this one up already! XD Guess not! lol

Till you read again!


	15. Interlude

Forgive me but this here story Master of Okami will be, unfortunately, on hiatus as of April 14, 2009. I do not know when I will continue but know that it is not because I got lazy of typing it, no. Another unfortunate event is that my laptop died out thus I can no longer use it. So whenever I get my stuff together and get a new one, I will continue. I really do want to finish this story because I had a kick ass ending for it and everything in between. Sorry to those who were sticking with it.

I will return someday.

Until the next

Ja ne ^.-


End file.
